


Hold My Heart

by universalromance



Series: Treasure My Heart [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, carrier au, slave AU, slave!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 136,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalromance/pseuds/universalromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GKM Fill: Blaine is a carrier who is sold by his parents when they are in need of money. He is gifted to Kurt by his buyer in order to gain favour with newly elected Congressman Hummel. He is expecting to be mistreated the way he was always told but soon discovers that there is still good in some people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sold!

**Author's Note:**

> [Masterpost](http://universalromance.tumblr.com/holdmyheart)  
> [GKM Prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/36785.html?thread=49589681)  
> [Beautiful cover art many thanks to AdryRamiss15!!!](https://twitter.com/Adry_Ramiss15/status/566111646813147136/photo/1)  
> [Spanish Translation](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9822247/1/Hold-My-Heart-Traducci%C3%B3n) Thank you to AdryRamiss15 for translating!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also posted on FF.net
> 
> Warnings applicable at various points throughout the story.

Blaine peered out the window as the strange houses flashed past. He had no idea where they were or where they were going and he was feeling worse every passing second because his parents had yet to say anything to him. They were both staring out the front windscreen and hadn't responded to any of Blaine's questions when they'd started this trip so he'd eventually fallen silent.

This whole thing was unusual. He came home from school and his parents were waiting and told him to go wait in the car, they'd be there in a few minutes, they were taking a trip. Blaine had obeyed and at first was interested in the idea of a trip and had kept asking where they were going but now he was just confused and, he admitted, a little frightened.

"Guys... seriously, this place is so... dingy looking," Blaine whispered. "What are we doing here? This isn't the kind of neighbourhood I want to be in."

They exchanged a small look and Blaine frowned. His mother turned around and fixed him with a grave expression.

"You're aware things have been a little... tight, recently?" she wondered and Blaine nodded. He'd noticed the tension in his parents and the way they discussed the budget in hushed tones. Blaine was thankful he attended Dalton on a full scholarship because he hated the idea of going back to a public school after his last experience.

"Well, we finally figured out how to pay off our debts and get back on our feet," she continued and Blaine smiled and then frowned, looking back out at the neighbourhood.

"I hope it's not illegal," he half joked. His mother bit her lip. "Is it illegal?" Blaine stared at her in shock.

"Actually it's perfectly legal," his father cut in. "Since the most recent amendment upon the discovery of Carriers."

Blaine frowned and raised his eyebrows in confusion. He knew about the Carriers of course. A doctor in Europe had discovered them before Blaine was even born. Carriers were men who were able to conceive children. Now all boys were tested after birth. Since then a trade had opened up when rich men wanted a toy of sorts to play with and breed children and were willing to pay a hefty amount to get what they wanted. Laws had been altered to make the trade legal in more recent years and Blaine had seen some of the slaves around. They were never treated very well. They were used as sex slaves and breeding tools.

Blaine shuddered as he remembered one slave wearing a collar and nothing else as his master led him around with a chain.

"I don't understand," Blaine commented.

"Blaine, you are a Carrier," his mother said softly. Blaine froze up and looked between his parents waiting for them to start laughing and tell him it was all a joke to lighten the atmosphere but they both looked deadly serious.

"I... you... I can't be," Blaine said. "I'm not. I'm not."

"You are. We kept it hidden because we didn't want the traders to come knocking and offering us money for you especially after you came out," his father replied. "But now..."

"Now?" Blaine demanded, shrinking back into his seat. "Now? Now that you're in debt you're just going to sell me? So some creepy old man can rape me and force me to carry his disgusting offspring?"

He felt tears burning behind his eyes and when his mother tried to reach back a comforting hand he flinched away.

"We have to Blaine, there's no other option!" his father snapped. "Sebastian Smythe runs a trade here and he offered us a large chunk of money due to your... circumstances."

"Circumstances?" Blaine asked weakly.

"You're a virgin."

"Oh..." Blaine shut his eyes and breathed deeply as he pinched himself. Nope, that hurt. This was real. He could feel his breathing starting to sharpen. His parents were selling him as a sex slave basically. What if he got bought by some cruel, old man who beat him and was rough without thought of the fact that he'd never had sex before. He'd never even kissed a boy before. This was not how his life was supposed to go.

He sniffed and tried in vain to hold back the tears threatening to spill over.

The car started to slow and the spike of panic increased until he was openly hyperventilating in the back seat, crying and begging his parents not to do this, no conscious control over his babbling as he curled in on himself. His parents ignored him.

They pulled up outside a large building that looked normal but Blaine knew what was going on in there. Training. Auctions.

He was about to become one of them, a human being treated worse than an animal.

"Come on Blaine," his father ordered and Blaine shook his head, shrinking further into the back seat. His father growled harshly and go out, slamming the door before walking around to Blaine's side. He tried to scramble away from the opening door but his father grabbed his arm and dragged him out. Blaine pulled at his arm and struggled, contemplating kicking or punching his father but his mind seemed to have forgotten all of his boxing and self defence classes so he was basically helpless as his father dragged him towards the building's entrance.

"Please, please, Dad, surely there's something else," Blaine begged tearfully. "Please. Don't do this. I'm your son. Please. I love you."

They continued to ignore him as they were buzzed in through a security gate.

Blaine started struggling again as they were approached by a tall man with a thin face and malicious, green eyes accompanied by two others. The tall man eyed Blaine with cruel amusement as the boy cried and begged for them to take him home. Blaine realised this must be Sebastian Smythe, the trader.

"My... he looks much prettier in person," Sebastian stated as he continued to watch Blaine who eventually tried to hide behind his father. "Take him to the examination room, I'll be in shortly."

Blaine tried to escape but the two men approached and grabbed him between them before practically dragging him down the hallway. His mother choked back a sob and turned away as his screams for them to help him died down.

"You'll both just need to wait here for about twenty minutes," Sebastian informed the Andersons. "We need to do a quick physical examination to confirm he is in fact a virgin or else the price will have to drop. He looks to be in good condition though. We'll check his fertility and if it's as good as I think it probably is then you'll actually get a rise in the price I offered you."

They both nodded, unable to feel the relief they thought they would at this.

"I'll be back once we're done," Sebastian informed them, striding off to conduct the physical examination of his newest Carrier.

* * *

Blaine was still being manhandled by the two men when Sebastian entered the room.

"Strip him down and put him on the table," Sebastian ordered going over to a counter and pulling on a pair of latex gloves, ignoring the boy's constant pleading. Blaine stopped struggling immediately when Sebastian turned back to him with a needle raised threateningly. "Okay, boy, training starts right now. You stop crying, stop fighting and stop babbling like a baby and get out of your clothes on that table or I will be forced to sedate you and you do not want that."

Blaine stared at him and noticed he was serious and tried to pull himself together. He tried to calm his racing heart as he started to take his clothes off, face flushing bright red at the thought of being so exposed in front of three adult men he'd never seen before in his life. Who knew what they were going to do to him in here.

He stopped at his briefs and heard Sebastian sigh with exasperation.

"You need to get used to be naked, kid, you're probably not going to get to wear clothes very much in the future," Sebastian informed him. Blaine, humiliated and ashamed, took off the last of his clothing and climbed onto the exam table. He was immediately fastened down by leather straps on his wrists, ankles, stomach and thighs. The legs straps held his legs far apart and he shut his eyes as further humiliation seeped through him.

Sebastian moved down in front of him, eyes sweeping over him.

"Your parents told me you're a virgin," Sebastian said as he leant down to examine between Blaine's legs. The boy felt more tears slide out from under his eyelids.

"I am," he whimpered and then let out a soft cry when he felt Sebastian's latex covered fingers probing against his entrance. "Please, don't, I am a virgin. I've never even kissed a boy. Please."

"It's protocol, so shut up," Sebastian said. "But I happen to believe you."

Blaine let out a sob of relief when his hand withdrew. He was devastated that the first time someone touched him intimately was against his will and in a situation like this. But he might as well get over it, his first time wasn't going to be what he imagined either. And he'd most likely end up pregnant from the experience. His life officially sucked worse than it did at his old high school.

Blaine cringed when he felt Sebastian's hand on his dick, examining it closely before examining other parts of his body with less-than-gentle touches. Blaine gasped and writhed when Sebastian twisted one of his nipples.

"You're so responsive, that's good," Sebastian mused, smirking coldly. Blaine flinched away when his eyes landed on him. "I'll soon teach you how to beg like a whore for your master."

Blaine whined, shutting his eyes as Sebastian continued to roll his nipple. He didn't want any of this.

"Good boy," Sebastian murmured. "You're not talking without permission anymore." He ran his hand down Blaine's body once more, tracing his well defined abs and hummed appreciatively. "Someone is going to pay good money for you to carry their children and to fuck you day and night."

Sebastian disappeared and returned with a syringe. Blaine's eyes widened and he struggled.

"I was being good!" he protested.

"Oh no, calm down," Sebastian said in what was supposed to be a soothing voice but merely came out amused. "I need to run a blood sample to check your fertility. It's the only way to do it accurately. This won't hurt at all. I can't risk damaging you before you go up for auction."

Blaine shut his eyes. He _hated_ needles. He turned his head away as Sebastian quickly withdrew blood and put it through a machine. He went back over to Blaine and held something up.

"Raise your head," he ordered and Blaine did as he was asked. "Good boy. You're a fast learner."

Blaine cringed. He supposed the praise was supposed to make him feel better but it just made him want to throw up.

Sebastian fastened the leather collar around his neck and then undid the bonds holding him down. He guided Blaine to a set of scales and recorded his weight followed by numerous measurements of his body. He measured his height, the length of his limbs, the length of his penis, the size of his waist and hips and neck.

"You're so good," Sebastian praised. The machine running his blood sample beeped and Sebastian went over, recording all of the information retrieved from his blood into the file with the other information. "Perfect. High fertility. Your blood is healthy too. Your DNA shows good potential. Your parents will be happy, I'll be able to raise your price by twenty grand with these results." Sebastian snapped his fingers. "Take him to his room and give him a uniform. I need to pay the parents."

Blaine shut his eyes against another flood of tears and allowed himself to be led away.

He was kind of glad they didn't let him see his parents one last time before they went. He really didn't think he could stand the sight of them right then. They had sold him. _Sold_ him. What kind of parents sold their child just to get out of debt?

Though he knew his older brother Cooper had always been the favourite. Maybe they figured it didn't matter because they still had him.

 _Cooper_.

Did Coop even know he'd been sold? Did he even know his little brother was a Carrier? Would he be angry when he came home and found out Blaine was gone forever? Would be look for him?

Blaine was pushed gently into a tiny white room and he sank down on the single bed in the corner as a grey shirt and grey pants were tossed at him before the men left, locking the door behind them. Blaine dressed, wanting to feel less exposed, before he curled into a tiny ball on his bed and cried, keening softly as all his pain ran through him. The anger and betrayal, the humiliation and fear. All of it converging on him at once making it hard to breathe and think so he just felt and let it wash out of him with sobs and shuddering breaths.

And it was only going to get so much worse.


	2. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: non-con elements, spanking, derogatory language, angst

Blaine was woken on his first morning in the Training Centre by the door to his room slamming open and the light being turned up.

"Get up, slave, training starts in an hour!" a loud voice shouted and Blaine hurried to get up. He was ordered to make his bed and file into the dining hall for breakfast. His heart broke when he walked into the dining hall and saw that there were at least one hundred boys eating breakfast in there. They were given water, fruit salad and toast.

Blaine was surprised by the food but then realised that they wouldn't want to starve them or give them something unhealthy to eat. They needed to be in top condition to be sold for a profit. Blaine knew that his parents had been paid over a hundred grand for him - one of the guards had told him as he was put in his room the night before. That meant that he had to be sold for even more than that or Sebastian would not be happy.

Although, he seemed to think someone would pay that much for him, the way he was smirking and telling Blaine how good his results were.

Blaine sat beside a small boy who was younger than he was.

"Hi," he said softly. The boy looked at him with wide eyes before looking around.

"We're not supposed to talk to each other," he whispered. Blaine bit his lip and turned to his breakfast, fighting back another wave of sorrow. He wouldn't even be able to make friends in this place.

He ate his breakfast feeling too miserable to even note that it actually tasted great though he really wished he could have coffee to pep himself up for whatever was in store for him during this "training".

He and a group of the other boys were shepherded into a room that resembled a small lecture hall. They sat in silence until Sebastian came into the room, that cruel smirk still in place. Blaine noticed he wasn't the only one who sank down in their seat, hoping to avoid his eyes.

"Welcome to Day One of your forty day training regimen," Sebastian said. "There are four sessions, each lasting ten days. Then after that you will spend two weeks preparing for auction. The sessions are such: Obedience Training, Pleasure Training, Punishment Training and finally Reward Training. Are there any questions?"

People were either too frightened of the answers to their questions or just too frightened to ask them in general because nobody even moved as Sebastian's cold eyes swept over them.

"Well, let's move on then. First of all, those collars you've all been given are fitted with shock devices and-"

"Like _dogs_?" one of the boys asked, horrified, without thinking and next second he fell out of chair with a shriek of pain and all of the boys stared at him in shock.

"Thank you for volunteering to demonstrate," Sebastian said coolly. "And boys, that is what will happen the second you do something wrong. And I can guarantee your masters will have much more severe punishments for disobedience. We cannot risk damaging you so the shock collars will do no more than send a brief flash of pain through your body. However if we're forced to do it too much there may be scarring. We don't want that and you don't want that so the best solution is to simply do as you're told and that starts with only speaking when you're told you may. Do you all understand?"

There was a collective nod and no words spoken.

"Oh, fast learners, I'm impressed."

The first ten days continued in that manner. Their wills were basically broken down with electric shocks and constant slurs, reminding them how worthless they were until they followed any and all commands given by the trainers. Sebastian was worse than Blaine initially thought. He would call them whores or sluts.

"Sit, Anderson," Sebastian purred. Blaine clenched his teeth but sat down. "No, sit like a dog. I guarantee there are some people out there who like their slaves to act like animals. Sit like a good dog, like the proper whore you are."

Blaine shut his eyes but again did as he was told.

He thought getting called 'fag' and 'fairy' were the insults that would make him feel the worst. But this was ten times worse. He felt sick every time Sebastian called him something derogatory. Somehow, though, he knew he would feel worse one day. He couldn't imagine getting slurs like that thrown at him during sex but that would probably happen too.

"Good boy, pet," Sebastian snickered, patting his curls condescendingly. Blaine shuddered and Sebastian noticed. "What's the matter? You feeling cheap? Used? Well, it's only going to get worse so you might as well get used to it. There are only two things you're good for now, slut, and that's getting fucked and bearing children. Now get up and go back to your room. You're done for the day."

The Pleasure Training was worse than Obedience. It was exactly what Blaine feared: learning how to bring pleasure to your master. It felt humiliating because they kept getting reminded that their pleasure didn't matter, only their master's did. Blaine wanted to cry every day of the ten because he'd always thought of sex as such a loving, beautiful thing but it could never be like that for him. He could never make love with somebody. He was only going to be fucked and probably in ways he wouldn't want to. After all, his own pleasure and comfort didn't matter anymore.

On the second day of Pleasure Training Blaine and four other boys in his group were separated from the others and all were confused for a while until Sebastian dropped bottles of lube in front of each of them.

"Okay, virgins, it's time to learn how to prepare yourselves so that your master is able to fuck you any time he wants without damaging you so you can't breed," Sebastian announced and Blaine felt himself grow red. He'd never... Sure, he'd jerked off before, what teenage boy hadn't? But he'd never... _fingered_ himself and the thought of doing it in here for the first time, in front of four boys whose names he didn't even know and with Sebastian observing made him want to throw up.

"Anderson!" Sebastian snapped and Blaine lifted his head and then turned even darker red when he noticed the other boys had already started. "Either you get to it or I'll do it for you and I promise it won't be pleasant."

Blaine shut his eyes against the tears of shame and took his pants off slowly, moving into a more comfortable position and grabbing the lube. He spread it over three of his fingers, warming it up and trying to pretend there was nobody else in the room with him, blocking out the hisses of pain from those around him and Sebastian's murmured words to the others.

He took a deep breath and pressed his index finger gently against himself. He knew he might be more comfortable if he was turned on but there was no way he could get aroused in this situation and it wasn't allowed anyway – this was not for his own pleasure. He was beginning to accept as much.

He pressed the finger in, hissing uncomfortably. It felt weird and burned slightly but he continued, thrusting the first one in and out until he thought he could manage a second, still gasping at the burn as he pressed both in. He started to scissor them when the pain faded and felt Sebastian move around him.

"Next one," he said softly. Blaine wanted to ignore him, he didn't think he could take another yet. He hesitated a moment too long and felt, for the first time, a sharp jolt of electricity run through him and he collapsed against his chair, panting.

"Three," Sebastian said coldly, not even waiting for Blaine to regain stability in his limbs. Not wanting to be shocked again Blaine obeyed, tears stinging his eyes at the sharp burn at the intrusion of three fingers. He started stretching them, hoping he'd get used to it and the pain would fade. He sucked in deep breaths to recover from the shock and get used to the intrusion which still felt incredibly weird, like it didn't belong – maybe because he was being forced to do this.

Sebastian had gone to order someone else around so Blaine removed his hand and grabbed one of the wipes to clean his hands. He was about to put his pants back on when Sebastian spoke.

"All of you remain where you are," he ordered. "I need to... check that you're stretched enough."

Blaine held his breath. Check? Check how? With what?

He nearly started hyperventilating until Sebastian went to the first boy and he realised he was only checking with his fingers. Blaine let out the breath he'd been holding. Of course, that was stupid to think. Sebastian wanted a good price for them so they needed to stay virgins. The other five boys in his group obviously weren't or they'd be here too so he and the other four needed to stay that way.

When Sebastian got to him Blaine saw a glint of something different in his eyes and he felt even more violated than usual when Sebastian fitted three fingers inside him and stretched them experimentally. Sebastian nodded and let him go.

Blaine went to the bathroom and threw up his lunch before going to his room and crying for several hours straight, unaware that he'd be going through that every couple of days for the rest of the Pleasure Training and each time, he threw up afterwards.

He hoped it might get better when it came to the Punishment Training, not even thinking about what the name would mean for he and his fellow Carriers.

It was these ten days that broke them. Each and every one.

But not truly until Day Thirty, the final day of punishment training. The first nine days had simply been videos of the kinds of punishments they might receive, ranging from spanking all the way to being fucked raw with no preparation and some more disgusting things that Blaine had tried not to watch until he'd been shocked for the second time and kept his eyes on the screen.

But the tenth day of Punishment Training they were lead to a room and told to wait. They were called in one by one to a room none of them had been in before but they didn't see their group members come back out afterwards so they must have left through a different door. Blaine wondered why they weren't allowed to see them.

He was called in and he froze the second he went into the room through a small passage.

It was a... torture chamber was the only thing he could call it. And he recognised most of the contraptions from the videos.

"I... what...?" Blaine asked weakly.

"I'm not going to shock you because you're about to be punished anyway," Sebastian mocked with a grin. "Come here."

Blaine obeyed without thought and then regretted it because he was strapped over a wooden bench and stripped of his clothes. He was bent over with his ass on display and he immediately started panicking.

"We're not going to do anything drastic but we are going to teach you what spanking feels like," Sebastian explained. "You're going to count. You're getting ten with hands. Then ten with a paddle. And finally ten with the whip. Understand?"

Blaine nodded and Sebastian called the first guy forward.

"Count," Sebastian ordered and the first hit landed on his right cheek.

"One," he hissed. It hurt more than he thought. He ended up getting five to each side of his ass and by the time he spat out 'ten' his skin felt hot.

"Okay, next up. Count to ten again, slut," Sebastian ordered.

Blaine cried out before managing to choke out "one" as the paddle hit his already sore skin. He was crying by the time the ten hits of the paddle had come down and he felt relieved until Sebastian called next and he remembered that he still had the whip to come. He started to struggle.

"No, please, I can't take anymore. Please, stop, please! I am begging you! Stop!"

"Shut up!" There was a harsh slap to his sore ass and he sobbed out at it. Sebastian grabbed a handful of his curls and pulled his head up to look at him. "You will take whatever you're damn well given. You're a filthy slut whose job is to be fucked and get pregnant. You don't have a say in anything that happens to you, understand?"

Blaine cried softly and nodded.

"Instead of counting this time you're going to tell me what you are and what you're good for on each hit," Sebastian ordered. He nodded and Blaine screamed when the two leather straps of the whip landed across his ass with a searing pain.

"I'm a slut," Blaine sobbed softly. "Only good for being fucked."

Again.

"A slut. Only good for being fucked."

Seven more times and he repeated it and on the tenth one he fell limp and repeated it for the tenth time: "I'm just a whore who's only good for being fucked."

And he finally believed it.

After that the Reward Training was easy. Each boy did everything they were told and were gifted with little things for which they had to respond appropriately. Some of the boys who had already been sexually active were forced to give some of the trainers head but Sebastian dealt with the virgins and they were only required to basically snuggle and act like some deranged animal. They had been taught during Pleasure Training how to give head on dildos but Sebastian told them they were to remain as untouched as possible so they didn't have to give him a blow job.

Even though Blaine was being obedient and the perfect slave, being praised for it and rewarded properly he still felt sick. He still dreamt of getting out of there though he'd lost hope of it ever happening so those dreams made him feel worse. He had accepted his life but that only meant he had spiralled into a serious depression and dreams of killing himself for freedom joined the dreams of escaping or being bought by a kind master.

Auction training was basically explaining what would happen during the auction, how they were to present themselves to the buyers and to let their buyer examine them after the sale to ensure they were perfectly happy with them. Sebastian assured them that there would be no claiming in the complex, their master took them home to do that.

None of that mattered to Blaine. His life ended the day he came here. Nothing would change just because he was going to be bought.


	3. Auction

Auction day came and Blaine could hear the murmuring of hundreds of voices through the wall where he was waiting in the prep room. There were two dozen of them being sold today. Blaine was the only one not pacing or fidgeting or freaking out in some manner. He had accepted his fate, there was nothing he could do to change it and as horrible as that felt, as terrified as he was of what would happen to him when he left this compound, there was no point making a show of it. It would happen even if he screamed and cried and begged.

He couldn't change his fate.

The first boy was called up and he cried as the trainers took his clothes off and replaced his shock collar with a heavy leather one, chains attached to it. They dragged him, sobbing, out of the room and into the hall where he would be auctioned off.

Sebastian was running the auction and Blaine could vaguely hear his voice introducing the slave. He rattled of his data and started the bidding at fifty grand. That boy wasn't pure so he wasn't worth as much.

Blaine could hear loud voices fighting and eventually he sold at eighty-five grand.

The numbers dwindled, Sebastian selling the "impure" Carriers first. They all sold for under ninety grand. Blaine was the first of the virgins to be called up for auction.

He winced as the thick leather collar chafed his neck where he'd received his couple of electric shocks. He allowed himself to be led into the room of buyers, avoiding eye contact with any of them. He could practically feel their leers as he was forced to turn slowly while Sebastian rattled off his data.

He was then forced to kneel and was chained up to a post so he couldn't move.

"This one is a pure, untouched virgin only just sixteen years old so he's at his prime," he prompted. "His fertility is well over ninety-five percent and his genetics show great promise. A perfect specimen if I do say so myself. Trained by my hand, of course, so he will follow any and all commands without complaint. You may not even have to punish him unless you really just want to."

Blaine whimpered slightly at the thought of still being hurt even if he obeyed all orders.

Some of the buyers laughed.

"We will start the bidding at one hundred thousand dollars," Sebastian said. "Any takers at one hundred grand."

A man called out and Sebastian continued. Blaine winced every time the price rose. It was climbing incredibly high and he could feel the tension building in the room, shouts growing louder as several men fought over him.

_I guess I'm hot property,_ Blaine thought sadly, annoyed that Sebastian had been right. He was going to get his one hundred percent profit after all.

"One million!" someone shouted over the tops of the other bidders going up to three hundred thousand. There was silence for a moment.

"Sorry?" Sebastian choked out, a mixture of satisfaction and shock in his tone.

"One million dollars," the voice repeated. "Raise the bid."

"Right, we're at one million dollars now folks, top bid at one million dollars," Sebastian said, his voice slower than before. "Do I have any takers at one million one hundred?"

There was quiet for a moment and then one of the other men who'd been fighting shouted his acceptance. None of the others joined in though.

There was a sigh.

"Fine, one point five million," he said. "I can go higher than you go, trust me buddy."

"Do you want to raise the bid?"

Blaine finally looked up. Sebastian looked positively gleeful as he looked at a man in his mid forties sitting in the front row who looked very indecisive. He was glancing back to where a man in an impeccable black suit stood, a smug smile on his face.

Blaine looked at him. He was younger than the man in the front row and his face seemed kinder. He hoped the older, creepy looking man didn't raise the bid. If he had to pick he wanted the well dressed man who wasn't older than God.

"No," the creepy guy finally sighed, dropping his head in defeat.

"Sold to Bidder one-oh-three!" Sebastian said, whacking a gavel joyfully. "Don't worry we've still got plenty of virginal Carriers up for sale today. Gentlemen if you will take the slave into the sales room to have him readied for taking off and have Mr... Jones go through and sign the contact."

Blaine was unchained and led into another room, the man, Mr Jones following him. Blaine glanced back and noticed that his eyes were not sweeping hungrily over his body but rather around the complex in interest.

"Mr Jones, have a seat," the trainer prompted. Blaine heard the next Carrier being introduced before the door shut, blocking out the noise from the auction. The trainer pointedly glared at Blaine until he knelt beside the chair Mr Jones was sitting on.

"Please, call me Carmichael, Mr Jones makes me feel so old," the man joked. The trainer smiled.

"Carmichael, this is the contract for sale of a Carrier," the trainer explained. "The conditions of sale and ownership are explained thoroughly in here. You need to sign several copies. We keep two and you keep one. Now if you'd like me to go through some of the-"

"Oh, no need, he's a gift," Carmichael explained, waving his hand. He pulled the three stacks of paper towards him and signed each with a flourish.

"Oh, I see. Well, you'll need these too." He handed over another set of papers. "Have the owner sign this and send it back to us so that we know where the slave is being kept and who to contact. Please give him the copy of the contract as well, if you don't mind. He'll need to understand the conditions."

Blaine was trying hard to understand what was going on but his heart was pounding painfully.

He was a gift? So this man was not his new Master? What if the man he was being gifted to was worse than this guy would have been? It was a frightening thought. He didn't even know what his Master looked like.

They continued to discuss some things and Carmichael finally handed over a cheque for one and a half million dollars ( _I'm worth one point five million... Christ..._ ) and stood, shaking hands with the trainer.

"Pleasure doing business with you Carmichael, please, if you're ever in the market again..."

"Of course, I know where to find you." Carmichael, stood, smiling. "Now, they mentioned he would be sedated for the trip..."

"Oh yes, come here." The trainer beckoned to Blaine who froze up. He hadn't had to have a needle since they took his blood sample when he was brought here. He didn't want another needle. He tried to back away but he was chained up so he merely curled into a ball and whimpered as they injected something into him.

Within minutes his vision was blurring and he eventually blacked out.

The Trainer and Carmichael waited until he was unconscious before carrying him out to the lawyer and business man's expensive car. Blaine was chained into the backseat and a blanket placed over him.

"Who's he a gift for?" the Trainer wondered. "That's an awful lot of money for a gift."

"Yes, well, I'm in a business myself that's not particularly popular," Carmichael explained. "That new Congressman Burt Hummel is looking to shut it down and I'll lose billions of dollars. I think his son might appreciate a gift of this sort and it'll help curry favour with Congressman Hummel."

"Smart." The Trainer turned and held out his hand once more. Carmichael shook it with a smile.

"Until next time," he commented and got into his car, typing the Congressman's address into his GPS. He glanced back at the unconscious boy in the backseat. Yes, that man's gay son would surely... appreciate such a toy. It would definitely gain favour with the Congressman.

Carmichael Jones was also known to be in the slave trade, much like these men, but the gossip indicated it was the taking of children from overcrowded or third world countries and using them for menial labour, sex, household activities, or really anything his buyers wanted. The slave trade of Carriers was the only slave trade legal across the whole US but in some states, Ohio being one of them, his form of slave trade had been legalised. Congressman Hummel was looking to make it illegal again. Giving his son a breeder as gorgeous as this one would make them see how... beneficial, the slave trade could be. He was sure of it.

"I have a hell of a lot riding on this, young man," Carmichael mused as he began to drive. "You'd better not screw it up."


	4. Master

Blaine had no idea how much time had passed or even where in America, or the world for that matter, he was when the drugs finally wore off and he woke up. They were driving through an unfamiliar town and he sat up, clutching the blanket close around him since he hadn't been given any clothes to wear. He desperately wanted to ask where they were and who he was being taken to but knew better than to speak out of turn.

Carmichael noticed him sitting up and glanced back at him with a smile.

"We'll be at your new home in an hour. That'll give you time to shake off the drugs so you can be properly conscious when your Master claims you," Carmichael explained.

Blaine cringed and felt panic starting to set in. He hadn't felt it properly since the Punishment Training but now he did. He didn't know where he was or who had the legal rights to him. Whose bed would he be sleeping in that night? Or would he even get to sleep in a bed?

He spent the hour moving his body gently, shaking off the last effects of the sedative and letting his head clear. He was really hungry and really thirsty but didn't ask for anything. In fact he didn't make a single noise for the rest of the trip. Not even when they passed into a new town. He missed the sign so he still didn't know where he was.

The GPS blurted out directions and they pulled up in front of a beautiful, white, two-storey home with a generous garden out the front. Blaine looked up in curiosity. This was his new home. It looked nice. Comfortable.

But then again, that didn't mean he'd be comfortable.

"Come on you, leave the blanket," Carmichael ordered and Blaine got out of the car, blushing when he had to walk through the garden naked, collared and led by a chain. "I called ahead to let them know I was dropping by but you're a surprise so be on your best behaviour."

Blaine nodded in understanding, staring at his feet as Carmichael rang the doorbell and waited.

"Coming!" a voice shouted. It sounded feminine yet when the door opened Blaine glimpsed a teenage boy and his head came up despite his training to keep it down. He stared for a few minutes until the boy's eyes met his, wide and Blaine dropped his head, embarrassed by his lack of proper behaviour.

But he couldn't help it. Had he met this boy normally, had he laid eyes on him when he was still free, he would have asked for his number, or asked him on a date, gotten to know him somehow. Maybe even done something super embarrassing like serenade him in public to get his attention. Of course... he looked to be older than Blaine so that would probably never have worked.

He was taller than Blaine with beautiful pale skin that looked so, so soft. His hair was immaculate and his clothes fashionable so Blaine was sure he was gay. And his eyes... they'd only met his for a moment but they were so beautiful, a strange mass of different colours that blended together into a stunning image.

"Um... what's going on?" the boy asked in that melodic voice.

"May I come in?" Carmichael asked. "I brought a present."

"A... present?" Blaine felt the boy's eyes on him and he shuffled uncomfortably.

"For you. This is your new breeder slave."

Blaine's eyes went wide and he froze, but didn't look up. This boy was to be his Master?

* * *

Kurt stood behind his father's armchair as Carmichael explained Blaine's statistics as though either of them cared. He had paid one and a half million dollars for a sex slave to give to Kurt and he was... basically, he was pissed. He was against slavery and especially this kind of slavery that took young boys from their families and turned them into sex slaves and breeding tools.

It was disgusting.

This boy seemed a little younger than Kurt, maybe fifteen or sixteen years old, and Carmichael expected him to just _use_ him for sex? And get him pregnant?

The thought made Kurt's stomach turn.

He obviously wanted this to be some kind of peace offering and get in his father's good books. But it was a hell of a strange way to do it.

"Carmichael, Kurt doesn't want a sex slave," Burt growled. "None of us do!"

His loud voice made the poor boy flinch and shrink down slightly where he was kneeling, naked, beside the couch where Carmichael was sitting. Kurt was trying not to look but one of the first things he'd noticed was how defined the younger boy's body was. He was, in all honesty, smoking hot but the sight of him terrified and shivering had Kurt's stomach turning. He looked so vulnerable with his curly hair and those gold and green eyes had been so sad when Kurt caught them staring at him.

"I think that's for Kurt to decide," Carmichael mused. "He hasn't said anything yet and his eyes have been on the boy this whole time. Maybe Kurt should make up his own mind."

Burt slammed his fist down and the slave flinched again, more frightened than before. Kurt rested a hand on his father's shoulder, silently reminding him of his heart.

"Father-"

"No, Kurt! Look at that poor boy! You!" Burt started speaking darkly to Carmichael while Kurt followed his father's advice. He examined the boy sadly. He looked miserable, collared and chained wearing nothing at all. He also looked like he might pass out, his eyes downcast and chest heaving quickly as he fought back hyperventilation. Kurt felt a surge of protectiveness.

If he didn't accept this boy then he'd be given to somebody else who would use him mercilessly. He just couldn't let that happen.

"I love him," Kurt said, interrupting his father's spiel. Burt and Carmichael both looked at him with different expressions, his father shocked and the lawyer smug. "He's just perfect. Of course I'll accept him, thank you so much."

"Kurt, what the hell?" Burt demanded.

"Father, it would be terribly rude not to accept such a generous gift," Kurt snapped, giving his father a serious look, hoping he'd catch on. Burt stared at him blankly so Kurt rolled his eyes and stepped forward to accept the end of the slave's chain from Carmichael.

"I knew you'd appreciate him," the man said with a smirk down at Blaine.

Kurt bit back the urge to slap the man. "Of course I do. Such gorgeous curls and a pretty face. I'll just take him up to my room if you don't mind."

"First, you'll just need to sign these so the traders know you have ownership," Carmichael said, passing Kurt some papers. He knelt and placed them on the coffee table to sign before handing them back to Carmichael. "Thank you very much."

"No, thank _you_. Father, call me if you need me."

Kurt tugged the chain as gently as he could while still making it look like he was being demanding. The slave was shaking now, rising off his knees and following Kurt at a shuffle. Kurt averted his eyes from the boy's body and vowed to find something that fit him immediately. He led him up the stairs and into his room, dropping his chain and locking the door.

When he turned back around he froze in shock to see the slave kneeling again, his head bowed respectfully.

"What are you doing?" Kurt wondered.

"Whatever you want me to, Master."

"Get up, please, sit down on the bed, just give me a moment."

He obeyed and Kurt chewed his lip in distress. This boy thought he was going to do... _things_ to him. It was horrible to think of what he'd been through to get to the point where he was just willingly going to let them happen.

Kurt went to his wardrobe and hunted out a pair of sweatpants, some boxers and a t-shirt. He went over to the boy and knelt in front of him, surprising him. His gold eyes widened and he looked at Kurt in shock.

"Master-"

"Please, don't call me that," Kurt requested. "My name is Kurt. What's yours?"

"I... Blaine, sir."

"Not sir, either. I'm not your superior in any way, Blaine," Kurt murmured. "Here, put these on. You're safe now, I promise."

Blaine blinked in surprise. "I... I'm afraid I don't understand. You said-"

"I said all that so he'd think I was bringing you up here to fuck you senseless," Kurt said and Blaine flinched. "Sorry but that's what he expects. It's what he bought you for after all. But I accepted you because I couldn't stand the thought of him selling you to somebody else who would use you and be cruel to you. No human being deserves that and especially not just because they're a boy who can become pregnant. It's inhumane. Now, let me take this off and then you get dressed, okay?"

Blaine eyed him warily as Kurt slowly unlatched his collar and took it off, dropping it on the floor. He understood Blaine's trepidation and knew that it would take time for trust to be built. Blaine dressed in Kurt's clothes, his shaking easing but his muscles still tense.

"Hey, it's alright, you can trust me," Kurt assured him. "I'll prove that to you. Now, get under the covers and get some sleep. I'll get you lunch when you wake up. You are safe here, Blaine, you'll see."

He hesitated so Kurt reached around him and pulled down the covers of his bed invitingly. After a few more moments Blaine slid underneath and rested his head on the pillows, still watching Kurt.

"Do you want me to leave?" Kurt asked him as he tenderly tucked the covers around his body. Blaine shook his head. "I'll just sit over there then and do some homework. You rest. Let me know if you need anything."

Blaine nodded and shut his eyes.

* * *

He was just starting to doze, the tension finally leaving his body when he accepted that his new Mast- Kurt, was not going suddenly rape him when he let his guard down. Maybe he was telling the truth. However he was woken from his sleep when there was a hammering at the bedroom door and he sat bolt upright, clutching the covers in fright.

"Whoa, hey, it's alright," Kurt murmured as he went over to the door and opened it. "What? He was just falling asleep, Dad!"

Dad? Blaine had only heard Kurt call Congressman Hummel 'Father' earlier. Maybe it was another front for the buyer.

Burt blinked and Blaine cowered under his gaze as he looked at the boy curled in fright in the bed.

"Oh... you really scared me kiddo," Burt sighed.

"Honestly, do you really think I would want a sex slave? Jeez, Dad, I thought you knew me." Kurt rolled his eyes and moved over to sit on the edge of his bed and Blaine moved towards him before he realised what he doing and froze.

Why did Kurt already feel like such a safe place?

"Hey."

Blaine looked up at the soft voice and once again met those beautiful, strangely-coloured eyes. There was a name for that swirling mass of blues, greens, greys and slight yellow wasn't there? He had to figure it out before it drove him insane getting lost in them every day.

"Blaine, this is my father, Burt," Kurt said and Blaine glanced at Congressman Hummel. "You don't need to be afraid of him either. We're going to look after you now. Legally, yes, you "belong" to me but you're just going to be a part of our family now, alright?"

Burt was watching them with soft eyes.

"Your name is Blaine?" he asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yes, sir."

"None of that, call me Burt. Alright... Kurt, come help me drag that old bed into the spare room and we'll set it up properly for Blaine," Burt decided. "Sorry I woke you, bud, you can try and get more sleep now, okay?"

Blaine's eyes widened and he surprised himself by grabbing Kurt's hand as he went to get up. Kurt looked down at his grip in surprise.

"Don't leave," Blaine whispered. "Please."

Kurt looked at his pleading gaze and then up at his father who smiled.

"I guess I can wait until Finn gets home and he can help me move it," he mused. Kurt smiled gratefully and his father left, shutting the door with a soft click.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kurt wondered. "You know you don't need to be scared anymore, right?"

"I'm... nervous," Blaine admitted shyly. "I don't want to be alone. I don't want to wake up alone when I dream about... _him_."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Him?"

"My Trainer," Blaine whispered quietly.

Kurt's eyes flared dangerously and Blaine recoiled. The taller boy noticed and moved a little closer.

"Hey, shh, sorry," he whispered, reaching out slowly and gently taking one of Blaine's curls in his fingers, stroking it. "I just... I hate that they're actually _allowed_ to do that kind of thing."

"You know about... Training?"

Kurt nodded slowly. "My dad's working to build up his reputation and popularity so he can do something about it. You're more incentive for him to do that. I hate the thought of more people like you, so frightened and alone."

Blaine swallowed thickly, his eyes burning with tears.

These people were something else. Why couldn't they have been his family? They would never have sold him just to get some money.

"Thank you."

"Do not even mention it, sweetheart."

Blaine shifted across slightly and laid down, looking up at Kurt who stroked his hair again.

"I'll let you sleep," he said. Blaine nodded shutting his eyes contently as Kurt continued to run his fingers gently through his curls as he drifted off to sleep, for once not dreaming about Sebastian and his evil eyes and wicked smile.

* * *

Kurt was quietly going over his essay to hand in on Monday morning when he heard the front door crash open and footsteps stomping into the house. He looked over at Blaine curled under his covers and he only twitched and mumbled slightly before settling again.

Kurt could hear more than one voice and realised Finn had brought people home.

Sure enough the next moment "KURT!" was shouted loudly in Rachel Berry's annoying voice and he quickly dashed across his room, praying nobody would wake Blaine and left as quietly as he could and tip-toed down the stairs.

"Guys!" he called over them as he was halfway down. "Can you keep the noise level down? Please?"

"Why?" Finn asked. "Burt and Mum are at work."

"I um..." Kurt chewed his lip and beckoned to his brother. He noted that almost all of the New Directions were gathered in his living room. "Guys, please, keep it quiet for the time being. Finn, come here, please."

It wasn't that Kurt didn't want to tell his friends about Blaine but he was just concerned that they'd start fussing over him and scare him. He was also worried that they might misunderstand at first and think he'd actually taken Blaine to be his slave.

"What's wrong, dude?" Finn asked.

"I need to tell you something but you can't tell the others, not yet," Kurt explained. "Can you keep it a secret for me? It's really important, Finn."

"Sure, whatever you need, bro."

Kurt led Finn up to his room and pressed his finger to his lips before opening the door a crack and peering in. Finn was staring at him, utterly confused. Kurt groaned when there was a loud roar of laughter from downstairs and Blaine jumped awake, looking around in fright, panic written all over his face. Kurt, forgetting about Finn, rushed in and knelt beside the bed.

"Hey, hey, calm down," he pleaded. "Shh. It's okay. You're safe. Nothing's happening."

Blaine met his eyes with his own wide, frightened gaze.

"Take a deep breath, sweetie," Kurt urged, gently touching his hand, ready to pull away if Blaine flinched. He did, so Kurt withdrew the touch but Blaine still managed several deep breaths. "There, better?"

Blaine nodded. "What's going on?" he whispered.

"It's just my friends. I'm so sorry. I didn't know they were coming over. There are sort of a lot of them and they don't understand what 'keep quiet' means." Kurt smiled tentatively and Blaine returned it.

"Dude..."

Blaine jumped in fright at the new voice and shrank down in the bed, shifting closer to Kurt. Kurt looked at him worriedly. They needed to get him a counsellor so that he could be around people, men in particular, without freaking out.

Finn looked at Kurt questioningly.

"Shut the door," Kurt requested. "Blaine this is my step brother, Finn. He's completely harmless except to people who mistreat his friends and family. Finn, this is Blaine. He's um... well, he sort of belongs to me now." Blaine pulled a face and Kurt smiled. "Sorry, I didn't know how else to explain it."

"What do you mean... _oh_... he's one of those Carrier dudes?" Finn asked and Blaine flinched at the blunt question. Kurt made a soothing sound and nodded at his brother. "I thought you were totally against slaves. Why's he here?"

Finn moved closer and studied Blaine with a sad expression.

"He was bought as a gift for me. You remember Carmichael?"

"I hate that guy."

"Me too. He's the one who bought Blaine. I only accepted because I knew he'd be sent somewhere else if I didn't. I couldn't stand the thought of him being used like that." Kurt's eyes were on Blaine as he spoke and he saw a flicker of gratitude in his eyes. He was relaxing a little.

"So that's why you wanted us to be quiet?"

"He _was_ sleeping." Kurt stood up. "You can go back to sleep, Blaine. I'm not going to tell the others about you yet and if I do tell them it'll be at school so they can't come and pester you."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean they're a bunch of softies and overprotective idiots and would fuss all over you."

"You mean more than you already do?" Blaine asked, smiling slightly. Kurt was taken aback at his bold decision to tease him and smiled back.

"No, but there are a lot more of them than there are of me so... it'd be worse." Kurt smiled at him. "Do you want anything? You've been asleep for a while. Are you hungry?"

Blaine thought about for a moment and nodded.

"We ordered pizza," Finn offered. "It should be here soon. Do you like pizza, dude?"

"I love pizza," Blaine explained.

"We'll bring you some then. Do you want anything in particular to drink?" Kurt added.

"Anything but water. I want something with taste since all they gave us at the training centre was water." Blaine looked down as he had before mentioning the training but Kurt didn't say anything and stepped on Finn's toes when he opened his mouth to comment.

"Okay. I'll be back up soon. My bathroom is through that door if you need to use it and the remote for the TV is in my bedside table, feel free to watch something," Kurt said, ushering Finn out of the room but glancing back once more to catch the end of Blaine's grateful smile as he wiped his eyes. It was the first proper smile Kurt had seen on him. There was still a haunted look in his eyes but the smile was genuine, his eyes sparkling a little complete with dimples.

Kurt's heart ached a little. He decided then that he would do anything to make Blaine smile like that every single day.

"Where did you two disappear to?" Mercedes asked as they joined them in the lounge room.

"My Dad needed Finn and I to do some stuff for him so I was just explaining it to Finn," Kurt explained. "I don't mind if the noise level goes up now but try not to make too much noise, please."

"Why? What's so important about keeping quiet?" Puck wondered.

"Are we playing hide and seek because it's important to keep quiet during hide and seek," Brittany said excitedly and Kurt smiled at her.

It was then that the pizza arrived and Kurt snagged a slice of cheese, a slice of vegetarian and a slice of Hawaiian because he wasn't sure what Blaine liked, poured a drink of coke and wandered upstairs discreetly while everyone was digging into the food.

Blaine was sitting Indian style on Kurt's bed, watching a day-time soap with a bemused smile on his face.

"It's only been two months," Blaine said when Kurt came into the room. "But I really missed TV."

Kurt smiled and set the plate of pizza down on the bed, sitting the coke on the bedside table so it wouldn't spill.

"I wasn't sure what kind of pizza you eat..."

Blaine looked at the three slices. "I eat all three of these kinds so it's okay. I eat anything but anchovies and salami on my pizza."

"Noted."

"Thank you, Kurt." Blaine looked up at him with a sad smile. "I dread to think what would have happened to me if you hadn't decided to keep me. So, thank you, so much. If there's anything-"

"Stop right there," Kurt said, fighting back a grin. "You don't owe me anything."

"But I-"

"Stop. Do you really think you're not worth saving? I mean you actually though I wanted to..." Kurt shuddered a little. Blaine was staring away from him now and Kurt frowned. "Do you _actually_ believe you're not worth it?"

"I'm not worth anything," Blaine said softly. "The only thing I'm good for is being fucked and having babies."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears at his words and worse, his tone. He really believed what he said.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt sighed. "You're not. You're a person. You're worth so much more."

He made a disbelieving sound and picked a piece of pineapple off his pizza and ate it. He ignored Kurt so the older boy left, shutting the door and leaning on it, covering his mouth as he made a tiny distressed sound.

"Kurt? Are you alright?"

Kurt jumped and looked at Quinn who was watching him with a frown. Kurt straightened up and forced a smile.

"Sure, I'm fine," he told her.

"Okay, you looked upset, is all."

"I'm fine. Let's go downstairs. I kind of want to see this dance off between Brittany and Mike." Kurt took Quinn's arm and led her away from his room, glancing back sadly and hoping he could do something to remind Blaine how important he was, how beautiful and precious he was.

He, his father and Carole had a lot to discuss that night.


	5. Safe

Blaine was looking longingly at Kurt's bookshelf when he heard the sounds of the partygoers downstairs finally leaving. He went to the window and peeked out subtly to watch them leave. There were quite a few of them and they were all shouting goodbyes to Mast- Kurt and his brother. He noticed two girls walking off holding hands and he smiled. None of the others seemed upset or disgusted by them. They all looked friendly and... boisterous. They reminded him of his friends in the Warblers.

That thought made him sad but he continued to watch them leave. Thinking how lucky Mast- Kurt (he had to get used to that) was.

The door opened and he jumped before realising it was only Kurt's brother, Flynn? No, close... Finn, that was it.

"Um... hi," Finn said, eyeing him worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"You startled me," Blaine explained.

"Kurt and I are moving a bed into the spare bedroom for you. There's also a desk and a couch in there. Kurt was wondering if you want us to put anything else in there for you," Finn explained.

"I get my own room?" Blaine wondered.

"Of course you do. You're too jumpy to share with someone," Finn said in a teasing voice. Blaine relaxed a little. This boy was exceedingly nice even if his large size was intimidating. "So, come on, Kurt's letting you choose the colour of sheets you want on the bed."

Blaine followed Finn warily, glancing around the house as he took him to a cupboard filled with towels, pillows, linen and blankets.

"I like blue," Blaine offered.

"Blue it is." Finn pulled out a set of sheets, a blanket and a duvet, passing them to Blaine who took them and watched as the boy grabbed some pillows and a towel. "This way." He led Blaine back to the room next to Kurt's and brought him inside where Kurt was adjusting the mattress on a wooden bed frame.

A matching desk was against the wall a couple of feet from the bed and a bookshelf was on the opposite wall, some well thumbed classics sitting on the shelves.

"This is nice," Blaine said softly and Kurt smiled at him as he took the sheets and started to make up the bed.

"It's yours," Kurt said. "When you're in here you're in your own private sanctuary. We'll always knock and you can tell us to go away if you want."

Blaine ducked his head. This was so overwhelming. These people... How did he end up so lucky? He'd lost all hope of safety and comfort but here were two boys trying their hardest to make him feel at home.

"Hey, dude, how old are you?" Finn wondered.

"I um... I turned sixteen three weeks ago," Blaine mumbled, remembering the misery when he'd woken up and realised it was his birthday.

Kurt's eyes widened and he paused in the action of smoothing out the duvet. He gathered himself and slipped cases on the pillows.

"You were in Training then, weren't you?" Kurt wondered. Blaine nodded sadly. "Alright, what did you want for your sixteenth birthday?"

Blaine's head came up so fast he almost cricked his neck. "Wh-what?"

"I'm serious. I mean, I'm going out tomorrow to buy you a bunch of clothes – I think you'd look gorgeous in a bowtie – but I'll grab something special for you for your birthday," Kurt explained. "And what kind of cake do you like?"

"I... please, please, don't do anything I'm not-"

"Shh." Kurt folded his arms. "Bull. You are so worth it, mister. Fine. I'll get you an iPod, at least then you'll have something a normal teenage boy has. I can't get you a phone because you're not really supposed to have luxuries and if someone noticed... well, let's just say that I'd rather people thought the worst about this situation so you don't get taken away."

Blaine frowned but thought he understood. People needed to think he was being treated the way a slave should or they might realise Kurt had no claim to him and try to take him away.

"I... thank you."

Kurt smiled and thought Blaine was thanking him for the gift but he was actually thanking him for the protection.

"Okay, so I need to make a list. Now, chocolate cake or vanilla or red velvet or what?"

"I like chocolate. I haven't have chocolate since before..." Blaine trailed off and noticed Finn's sympathetic smile.

"Okay. So, do you read?"

"I did." Blaine shuffled his feet and sat down on the desk chair he was standing near.

"The bookshelf in my room is open to your usage," Kurt offered. "If you'll excuse me I want to start dinner before Dad and Carole come home."

He left with a small smile in Blaine's direction. Finn sat on the couch that was by the window and studied Blaine who shifted uncomfortably.

"You know none of us would hurt you, don't you?" Finn asked. "I mean, you seem so nervous around us but we're not going to hurt you."

Blaine nodded and leant on the desk.

"I know. It's just... hard to wrap my head around. I..." Blaine stopped and shifted. "Do you think Kurt wants help with dinner?"

"He won't let you do anything but you can offer," Finn shrugged. "He never lets me in the kitchen."

Blaine frowned, wondering why but got up and tried to retrace his steps to the staircase. He found it and wandered down to the kitchen where Kurt was pulling ingredients out of the fridge. He straightened up and smiled when he noticed Blaine.

"Would you like help?" Blaine asked.

"Do you want to cut up the vegetables while I get this chicken ready to go?" Kurt offered. Blaine nodded and did as he was asked, working in silence. He felt Kurt looking at him occasionally but he didn't speak. He was worried about the time when Kurt might ask him to talk about what happened to him but knew it wouldn't happen yet. Kurt was trying to make him feel comfortable and so far it was working. Blaine felt safe around the older boy. He just knew he was kind and that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. It was just a feeling he had.

Half way through the cooking of dinner, as Kurt was talking Blaine through making the sauce to go with their meal the front door opened.

A woman walked in and stopped at the sight of Kurt and Blaine in the kitchen. Blaine didn't feel the immediate fear towards her that he had recently, after all she was a woman not a man, but did feel a little worried. Did she know why he was here?

"You must be Blaine," she said gently.

"Did Dad call you?" Kurt asked. She nodded and Kurt gestured to Blaine. "This is my step mother, Carole. She's a nurse at the local hospital but she's doing night shifts next week so she'll be here while I'm at school so you won't have to be alone."

Blaine smiled. He was a little relieved. He wasn't sure what would happen to him when Kurt had to go to school.

"What day is it?" he asked.

"Saturday," Kurt explained. "It's November, as well, in case you were wondering."

"I remember," Blaine smiled. "I just wasn't sure how long I was unconscious for. They sedated me after I was sold."

Carole and Kurt both looked distressed at those words so Blaine returned to his work, shocked at himself for speaking so openly about it. He hadn't even thought of censoring the words like he had upstairs when he almost told Finn that he was terrified because of what had been done to him in the compound.

"Your father will be home soon, Kurt, he called just before I left work," Carole said, choosing to change the subject smoothly. "He said he had some things to discuss with you."

"Yeah, I've got some too," Kurt responded cheerfully but Blaine could still see the tension in his shoulders. Blaine knew they were going to discuss him and he was a little concerned but Kurt gave him another of those beautiful smiles and he felt better.

* * *

"So, I think he needs a counsellor," Kurt said. Finn had taken Blaine up to his room to play some video games. It had taken a bit of convincing but it seemed Blaine was beginning to trust them and he hadn't played a video game for over two months so he eventually agreed. That left Kurt and his parents in the kitchen, washing dishes and discussing the boy upstairs.

"I agree," Carole nodded. "He's far too nervous. He'll never relax if he doesn't have a safe situation to talk about his feelings in."

"We'll get him one and a tutor," Burt agreed. "But the problem is that they expect him to be treated a certain way. They'll report us if they think Blaine's not being... _used_."

Kurt shuddered. "Let's wait a few weeks before we hire them, then," he said. "If Blaine has to pretend to be a slave then he needs to be completely comfortable with me first. And we'll have to buy him a collar for when strangers are in the house and when he leaves the house."

Burt nodded sadly. "It's a lot to go to so he's safe but we'll manage."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you so much, guys. I'm going out shopping tomorrow. He needs clothes and his birthday passed while he was in Training so I'm going to get him a couple of things and pick up a cake."

"That sounds lovely, Kurt," Carole commented.

"We can't go too overboard though. He doesn't think he's worth it. It's so sad but... you should have heard what he said about himself." Kurt wrung his hands and his parents looked at him expectantly so in a whisper he repeated what Blaine had said.

Carole teared up and Burt looked murderous.

"That poor boy," Carole murmured. "I'm so glad he was bought for you Kurt. Otherwise... who knows what would have happened to him. At least now he has a chance to heal and be treated like a human being."

"I'm going to start looking for tutors and counsellors to interview," Burt explained. "But like you said. We'll give it a couple of weeks so he gets comfortable here and starts to trust us."

* * *

Blaine woke up, sweating and panting in the middle of the night, fear and pain clutching his entire body so tightly he felt like he couldn't breathe. The dream had felt so real. He dreamt that Sebastian discovered how he was being treated and came in the middle of the night and... and...

Blaine curled into a ball, crying and shaking.

It felt so real. He could imagine the pain and Sebastian had been calling him a whore again, telling him to take it and enjoy it. It was awful and he felt so alone.

Blaine looked at the wall and bit his lip. Kurt was just through that wall. He was sleeping in there.

Something in Blaine was pulling him towards that room. Kurt would help. Kurt would make it better. So he got up and left his room padding quietly down the hall, looking around worriedly every few seconds as though Sebastian would jump out at him from one of the rooms. He tapped lightly on Kurt's door before opening it. He saw Kurt sitting up in bed with a magazine open across his knees.

"Blaine?" he asked. His eyes grew wide as he took in Blaine's tear-stained face and red eyes. "Oh god, what's wrong?" He jumped out of bed and came over, approaching slowly.

Blaine examined his face, noting the genuine concern in his eyes and moved forward, clutching Kurt's shirt and crying into his chest. Kurt patted his back awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"Please hold me," Blaine whispered.

Kurt frowned. "Are you sure? I mean you didn't like me touching you before..."

"Please?"

Kurt hesitated only one more moment before wrapping Blaine into his arms and pulling him over to the bed where he sat and let Blaine curl into his side, crying quietly. Blaine was alternating between freaking out at being so close to Kurt and feeling so safe now that he was in his arms. He was protected from thoughts of Sebastian here.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked when Blaine had finished crying and was just breathing in Kurt's scent of vanilla and jasmine.

"I had a nightmare," Blaine whispered.

"What happened?"

Blaine shook his head and leant further into Kurt. He felt Kurt's fingers start carding through his curls again and he sighed, leaning into the touch automatically. Then Kurt stopped and he frowned.

"Was it about your Trainer?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "Do you want to stay in here?"

"I... uh... I..." Blaine lifted his head and moved away from Kurt a little.

"I can sleep on the floor," Kurt offered. "I just don't think you should be alone considering how distressed you were."

"No... I uh, I want you to keep holding me," Blaine finally whispered. Kurt nodded and shifted them to pull the covers back and ushered Blaine underneath. He was shaking when Kurt got in beside him but he didn't touch him. He switched off his bedside lamp and settled under the covers. He held his arms out.

"Did you want me to hold you?" he asked softly. Blaine shuffled across and tentatively rest his head on Kurt's chest. Safety encompassed him the moment Kurt's arms wrapped around his body and held him close to his chest. Blaine could hear his heart beat and it soothed him immediately.

He wondered if he should be more afraid of Kurt but so far the older boy had given him no reason to be so he snuggled closer to Kurt, hooking one of his legs between the older boy's to feel closer and started to doze off to the beating of Kurt's heart.

* * *

Kurt felt Blaine's breathing even out as he fell asleep, snuggled deeply into Kurt's arms, wrapped around him tightly. Kurt was surprised at the sudden escalation in contact but knew it was only because of how afraid Blaine was. The next day he would continue with the lack of touching he'd used that day. The only touch Blaine hadn't minded earlier was when Kurt played with his hair which was good since he wasn't sure he could keep himself from playing with those gorgeous curls.

Which he was doing right now without even realising it.

Kurt removed his hand, worried about waking Blaine and sighed sadly. It would be a long, arduous process helping Blaine if his state a few minutes ago was any indication.

The boy mumbled and shifted slightly, nuzzling his cheek on Kurt's chest. He looked calm for the first time since Kurt had laid eyes on him. He hoped he wouldn't freak out in the morning when he woke up in Kurt's arms. Kurt smiled affectionately, his heart swelling when Blaine snuffled sleepily against him again before closing his eyes and settling in, ready for the inevitable freak out the next day when Blaine realised what he'd done in his panic.


	6. Family

Kurt's prediction was correct.

Blaine slowly came into consciousness and realised he was very warm. He hadn't been this warm in over two months. For a few seconds he thought maybe he was right and it had all been an awful dream, an awful, vivid, realistic dream.

Then he opened his eyes.

Kurt was still asleep, long eyelashes fanning the hollow beneath his eyes, his chest rising and falling with steady breaths under Blaine's body. Blaine held his breath to hold back the scream that almost escaped until the last twenty-four hours came back to him.

It was okay, he hadn't been sexually assaulted. He'd chosen to come here last night when he had a nightmare.

And Kurt looked so pretty when he was sleeping.

Blaine shook his head to get rid of that thought. It was traitorous. He wasn't allowed to feel that way. He wasn't worthy any of those kinds of feelings.

Blaine wanted to move but Kurt's arms were tightly wound around his body, keeping him close, almost possessively so. Or, protectively, maybe. After all he had come in here sobbing and frightened.

He shifted again and Kurt made an adorable sleepy noise before his eyes fluttered open and his grip on Blaine loosened. He backed away from Kurt as soon as his arms were loose enough and Kurt flinched at the swiftness of the movement. Blaine paused, kneeling two feet away from Kurt, waiting for the punishment for moving without permission.

"Don't hurt me," he whimpered. "I'm sorry."

Kurt eyed him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Kurt wondered. "Do you remember last night?"

Blaine nodded shyly, a little relieved. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's completely fine. I want to be there for you if you need me." He shimmed up until he was leaning against the headboard and he held a hand towards Blaine. Blaine took a deep breath and slipped his into Kurt's. "See? I will never, ever hurt you, Blaine. I promise. And if anyone ever lays a hand on you, I will kill them. That too, is a promise."

Blaine's eyes widened slightly and, for some reason he couldn't fathom, he really believed Kurt.

But it was hard, so hard, to forget the forty days he'd spent being told the opposite of what Kurt was telling him now, especially when he was being shocked or spanked if it didn't sink in. He looked down with a furrowed brow as he tried hard to push it away but it kept climbing back like some kind of slippery monster that refused to be caught, greasing up his every thought and feeling with black grime so he couldn't escape that torture.

"Blaine..." Kurt squeezed his hand to get his attention. "It is always your choice if someone touches you, alright? If you don't want to be touched then you don't have to be. But just know, none of us would actually hurt you. We'd only touch you out of love or comfort. Alright?"

Blaine nodded slowly. "I just..." He shut his eyes against the flood of tears longing to burst free again. He was so sick of crying. "It's hard."

"I know," Kurt crooned. "I know, sweetheart. But you'll get better, I promise. We're looking to get you a counsellor. It'll be a woman so you'll feel comfortable and be able to talk to someone who can't spill your secrets to everyone. Does that sound good?"

Blaine frowned, thinking. "Won't they just tell me to suck it up? I'm a slave and I need to get used to it?"

Kurt's eyes flashed with a steely anger. "You tell me if she, or the tutor we're going to get you, say anything of the sort and I'll take care of it. Okay?"

Blaine nodded, cringing back from Kurt's glare. Kurt noticed and groaned, dropping his head into his free hand.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I need to stop scaring you."

Blaine felt a smile tug at his lips. "Don't worry. I scare easily. I did even before I went into... Well, the boys at the dorms used to always try to startle me. It worked most of the time."

Kurt looked up at him with a small smile. Blaine couldn't read his expression but figured he was happy Blaine was talking about something good.

"Yeah? So you boarded at a school?"

Blaine nodded. "The guys were my family."

"Do you want-?"

"They probably don't even realise I'm gone."

Kurt looked like he was about to start another 'you're worth something' rant so Blaine dropped his hand and got out of bed.

"I'm going to shower," he commented.

"Okay, let me grab you some more of my clothes," Kurt offered. "At least at the end of today you'll have you own clothes to wear."

Blaine sighed, grateful he hadn't pressed it and accepted the clothes he was passed before disappearing into Kurt's bathroom – he didn't feel quite brave enough to use the family bathroom yet.

After that he went downstairs while Kurt applied various creams and lotions to his skin, making Blaine's eyes go wide because how did somebody so beautiful need to use beauty products and he almost blurted out that thought before rushing out of the room in horror. He needed to utilise better control over his mouth.

"Hey kiddo," Burt greeted when he arrived in the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie, how did you sleep?" Carole asked. Blaine hesitated. He wasn't sure if they would be unhappy he'd slept with Kurt.

"Alright," he shrugged.

"Well, first night in a new house. It's always hard to sleep properly then."

Blaine didn't bother telling her that he hadn't slept properly in two months. He was settling into a seat when Kurt came downstairs and kissed his parents good morning. He fixed coffee into a travel mug and grabbed a muffin from a cupboard.

Blaine noticed he was dressed impeccably and he frowned.

"You're leaving already?" he asked without thinking and they all looked at him in surprise, making him blush and drop his eyes.

"Yeah, I have a lot to do today," Kurt shrugged. "Hey, is there anything in particular you like to dress in? I want you to be comfortable."

"I like jeans, coloured ones and I hate socks," Blaine shrugged, mumbling softly. Kurt caught it though.

"You hate socks?" Burt asked.

"They feel weird, restrictive." Blaine looked up at Kurt. "And I do like bow-ties, actually."

Kurt grinned. "Alright then. I'll see you all when I get back." He kissed his parents again and passed by Blaine with a smile until he reached over and caught his hand, acting on instinct. This time Kurt reacted normally, hiding any shock, and just turned to look at him, still smiling.

"When will you be back?" Blaine asked quietly, not wanting his safety zone gone for too long.

"After lunch," Kurt replied, equally as quiet. "Don't worry, Dad and Carole will keep you company. You won't even notice I'm gone."

Blaine doubted that but nodded and pulled Kurt's hand to his face for a moment. Kurt smiled, brushed his thumb over Blaine's cheekbone before removing his hand and heading off. Blaine turned back to the table, worried about the looks he might be getting but neither Burt nor Carole said anything and just continued as if nothing had happened for which Blaine was grateful.

"Do you like football, kid?" Burt wondered.

"Love it," Blaine replied instantly, a spark of interest in his heart for the first time. "Is there a game on today?"

"OSU and Michigan, grudge match," Burt teased. "Want to watch it with me?"

"Please," Blaine nodded. Watching football with his father was something he missed... until he remembered the fact that his father had sold him as a sex slave for one hundred and fifty thousand dollars. He wondered what watching football with Burt Hummel would be like.

It turned out he was also going to be watching with Finn and they let him have the armchair so he didn't feel uncomfortable. It was actually really enjoyable and he started to relax but he didn't join in the commentary that Burt and Finn were holding, though he liked watching their reactions. They were almost as close as Kurt and Burt. It was so good to see a close family after what he'd grown up with.

Burt leant back as an ad-break started after the first quarter.

"They better pick up their game or Michigan will flog them," he groaned. Finn nodded in agreement.

"Puck and I were saying the- Oh crap!" Finn's eyes went to Blaine who frowned, not sure what he'd done. "Puck's coming over soon to watch the game with us."

Blaine blinked, letting the information sink in.

"Puck is...?"

"One of mine and Kurt's friends. He's a little intimidating but totally harmless... at least to his friends," Finn explained. "Kurt'll kill me. I totally forgot."

"It's okay," Blaine said softly. "I don't want to be in the way of your life. I'll... go upstairs."

"No, don't do that," Burt complained. "This TV is better than Kurt's for watching a game."

"I'll take Puck upstairs," Finn decided. "He won't bother you, I promise."

"What will you tell him about me? Kurt said he didn't want your friends knowing about me just yet," Blaine reminded him.

"I'll say you're Kurt's boyfriend or something. He'll believe it."

Blaine blushed and tried to argue but they heard a vehicle outside and Finn looked out the window.

"That's him. Don't freak out, please," Finn pleaded. Blaine was vaguely amused that Finn's main concern was Kurt harming him for being the reason Blaine had another panic attack rather than Blaine being frightened by this Puck guy.

The guy came in and Blaine's defences immediately went up. He looked like bad news but then he noticed the dopey grin on his face as he chatted to Finn. Nobody with a smile like that could be completely dangerous, Blaine decided.

"Blaine this is Noah Puckerman, he likes to be called Puck though," Finn introduced. "This is Blaine, Kurt's boy-"

"I'm not his boyfriend," Blaine said loud enough for the others to hear and Burt shot Finn a dark look when it was obvious Blaine was distressed. "Just tell him the truth. I'm a sex slave."

He got up and walked out of the room, his heart hurting at the fact that he would never have a normal life. He'd never get introduced to a boy's friends as his boyfriend and have a moment watching football with his boyfriend's family, what happened this morning was as close as he would ever get.

* * *

Puck stared after the younger boy with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, then, what's the story?" Puck wondered, taking Blaine's seat.

Burt looked at Puck curiously. Of all of the boys' friends he'd expected Puck to jump straight onto the 'sex slave' fact and make crude jokes and basically make Blaine feel worse than he already did but he looked worried and seemed to know there was more to it.

"Huh?" Finn asked.

"Well, I know Porcelain. The last thing he would ever do it force another person into sex, especially someone who looks as vulnerable and terrified as that kid," Puck shrugged, shocking Burt and Finn with his insight.

"What's wrong with Blaine?" Carole wondered. "He looked upset when he went into his room."

"Finn upset him," Burt sighed. "I'm not really sure what about it hurt him exactly but…"

"Maybe he thinks we look down on him," Carole suggested. "Maybe he thinks the boys' friends will look down on him."

"What's his story?" Puck questioned.

"His parents sold him," Burt explained. "He hasn't told us why but I assume they needed the money. Whatever they did to him during the Training has traumatized him. He won't let anyone but Kurt touch him and even then he looks like he's about to bolt."

"Mum's the only one who doesn't make him look like he's going to have a panic attack though," Finn added.

"Because I'm female, honey," Carole reminded him. "It was men who tortured him and he thought he would be sold to a terrible man who would use him. I honestly don't blame him."

Puck was frowning unhappily. "If he's upset because he thinks I'll look down on him maybe I should go talk to him. I know what it's like to have shit for parents. Can I go and try?"

"Sure but don't get too close to him, don't make sudden movements and don't try to touch him," Burt suggested.

"And if he tells you he's worthless, rant at him that he's not, that's what Kurt's been doing," Finn added. Puck nodded and made his way upstairs. He went to the former spare room and tapped on the door.

There was no response so he knocked again.

"Dude."

"Go away."

"Dude, it's Puckzilla, he wants to chat, open up."

There was movement and the door opened to reveal the curly-haired boy looking confused.

"Puckzilla?" he asked, sounding vaguely amused. "Where on earth did you pick up a terrible name like that?"

"Hey, Puckzilla is awesome! I made it for myself."

"Yeah, yeah." Blaine seemed entertained enough to go back into his room but left the door open as an invitation for Puck to join him. Puck watched him making his bed. Blaine looked rather distressed as he touched the bed.

"Something wrong?"

"I had a nightmare in here last night. I keep remembering it when I see the bed messed up…" Blaine glanced back at him, looking embarrassed. "You probably don't care."

"Dude, the others told me why you're here," Puck said softly. "You don't need to be ashamed. These guys are the best people I know so my first thought wasn't 'Hummel got a slave to fuck day and night' it was 'Hummel's got a huge heart and is adopting strays again'."

Blaine looked like he wanted to be offended until Puck winked and he realised it was meant to lighten the air so he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Plus you were walking too normally." Puck shrugged while Blaine blushed at the comment.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Well, there's a helluva good game on downstairs and I feel like I chased you away. Come back down, please, if you're a Hudmel now then you're pretty much my family. I'd like to get to know you."

"Hudmel?"

"Hudson-Hummel. It's our name for these guys. Most of us Glee kids hang out here because Burt and Carole are the best parents in the world. Well, I mean they're pretty awesome by my standards which aren't great but everyone else loves them too."

Blaine looked up at him curiously.

"I've got shit parents, too, dude."

Blaine sighed and looked at his feet, wiggling his toes as he thought. "Did your parents sell you for a hundred and fifty thousand dollars?"

"No."

"Then you really have no idea."

"I'm sorry, dude. But seriously. If there was anywhere better you could have turned up I can't think of it. You need to come back downstairs and finish watching the game and just let loose a bit. You'll never get better if you don't try."

Blaine glared at him slightly but then relented and stood.

"Okay then… I want to pass the time until Kurt gets back anyway." Blaine skirted around Puck slightly and he watched the boy sadly as he followed him. The kid was more messed up than he was. He wanted to help him.

* * *

Kurt walked out of another store with yet more bags. He was running out of arm space so he quickly headed out to put them in his car before coming back. He hoped his dad didn't mind him dipping into his trust fund from his grandparents to pay for this stuff but he didn't want to spend hundreds of his parents' hard earned dollars on all of these clothes for Blaine.

He had chosen to keep Blaine so he would look after him.

He went back into the mall to find bow-ties at his favourite shop where he bought all his scarves, hats, ties and bow-ties. It was such a great place for accessories and he had fun picking out dozens of different bow-ties. He found one that was the exact shades of green and gold in Blaine's eyes and picked it up smiling at it.

"Boo!"

Kurt looked up to see Mercedes waving to him and he walked over to her, smiling happily.

"Do you really need that many bow-ties?" Mercedes asked teasingly. Kurt just shrugged unsure if he should tell her the truth. Mercedes noticed the other bag from the shop he'd ducked into before this one at the mall's entrance where he'd picked out some gorgeous vests to go with the shirts he'd bought Blaine. He thought they would all look fantastic on him. He couldn't wait to see him in some of the ensembles he'd picked out.

"Those aren't your usual style…" Mercedes frowned at him and Kurt sighed.

"They're not for me," Kurt explained. "They're for… Blaine."

Mercedes raised her eyebrows. "Have you got a new boyfriend Kurt? Why didn't you tell us?"

"No! No, Blaine's not my boyfriend," Kurt said. He leant closer to her. "You remember how you kept quiet about me being gay when I told you. Do you think you can do that again?"

"Of course."

"Blaine's a Carrier. Carmichael Jones bought him to gain favour with my dad," Kurt explained.

Mercedes stared at him. "You have a sex slave?"

"Technically but he's just a frightened boy who needs someone to take care of him and help him. I needed to buy him clothes since he was naked when they gave him to us, with a great heavy collar on." Kurt rubbed his forehead with his free hand. "I need to guy him a collar eventually so people don't get suspicious but right now he'd probably never speak to me again if I mentioned it. He barely lets me sit near him without shaking and getting ready to bolt."

"Is that what you were hiding from us yesterday?" Mercedes asked, eyes wide. Kurt nodded. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Because I know you guys. You would have wanted to see him and then you would have fussed and scared him even more. He's not used to us yet. I don't want him meeting any of you until he trusts me at least and feels safe enough to meet my friends."

Mercedes tilted her head in acknowledgement of the truth in his words before smiling slightly.

"Well, when he's ready, can I meet him?" she wondered.

"Of course," Kurt promised. "I'm probably going to tell the others tomorrow during Glee Club so nobody is confused about new rules like no going upstairs, or no loud noises, or no going anywhere near my bedroom or the spare room."

Mercedes smiled slightly.

"If you want to keep chatting you'll have to tag along," Kurt said quickly. "I need to pay for these and go find some presents since Blaine's sixteenth birthday was during his Training so it was never celebrated. I also need chocolate cake."

Mercedes made a choked sound of sadness. "That's awful. And he was only fifteen when he was taken?"

"He wasn't _taken_ ," Kurt said that angry, vengeful feeling flooding through him again. "His parents willingly sold him."

Mercedes eyes widened as Kurt purchased the bow-ties and left the shop. He was fuming again and she looked incredibly upset.

"How could they?"

"They needed the money." Kurt shook away the feeling, wanting to remain calm and happy for Blaine. "I think I'll get him an iPod so he can escape the world for a little while. What else should I get him? I can't get too much because he'll get really depressed." Mercedes looked confused but Kurt didn't explain. "Maybe some books? He said he liked to read."

"That sounds nice," Mercedes said. "I'll help you."

They went and found an iPod classic with 160 GB of space so Blaine could put lots of music and maybe some movies on there so he could just curl up in bed and escape whenever he needed to. Then they visited the book store and browsed the shelves. Kurt chose a Harry Potter box set because he didn't know anybody who didn't at least like the Harry Potter movies. He also grabbed some classics that he'd enjoyed in school, just in case Blaine was one of those people who only liked literature. Mercedes disappeared for a while and returned with an iTunes gift card.

"We don't know what music he likes," she explained when she passed it to Kurt.

"I'll tell him it's from you," Kurt promised with a smile, happy somebody else was intent on helping Blaine recover. He knew all of his friends would be willing, it was just reining them in from trying too much. He knew Rachel would try and sing inspiring songs about courage and strength to Blaine and that would probably send him into relapse so he wanted to hold off on that for as long as possible – it took a long time to get used to Rachel Berry. And he was worried that Santana and Puck would make sex jokes around him and upset him. He knew Tina, Mike, Joe and Quinn would be the best apart from Mercedes at doing what was best for Blaine.

But they would all be kind and accepting and that was why he loved them all so much.

They got wrapping paper for the presents and picked out a chocolate mud cake with Happy Birthday piped on in white-chocolate icing before Kurt bid Mercedes goodbye with a big hug of thanks. He wrapped the presents in the car so that he could put them on the kitchen table with the cake to wait for Blaine without having to keep them hidden while he went through the clothing with the younger boy. He hoped he was fashionable and knew which items were supposed to go together.

Then Kurt frowned. Was Blaine even gay? Some carriers weren't. Maybe that's why he was so traumatised. No, he would have been hurt anyway but Kurt decided to just ask him, surely that wouldn't upset him. Otherwise Blaine might be annoyed with the clothes... but he did say he liked bow-ties...

He arrived home and grabbed half of the things, including the presents and cake and went inside. He heard groaning and loud voices in the living room and peeked in. The guys had progressed from a football game to a baseball game and there was a new addition. Kurt frowned at the sight of Puck leaning against the armchair Blaine was sitting in but decided to deal with it later. He put the cake and presents in the kitchen, found Carole in the laundry on his way upstairs and smiled in greeting.

He put Blaine's clothes in on his bed before heading back out to grab the rest. After it was all inside (putting it away could wait until Blaine was there to help him organise it) he went down and leant on the living room doorway.

"Hi Puck, I had _no_ _idea_ you would be here today," Kurt said to announce his arrival and put guilt on Finn who smiled sheepishly.

"Kurt, it's okay," Burt said.

"How is it okay? I said-"

"Chill, Porcelain, I know all about Anderson here," Puck said, smiling up at Blaine who gave him a funny look.

Kurt frowned. "Anderson?"

"It's my surname," Blaine explained softly, eyes on Kurt.

Kurt felt a pang in his heart and a wave of jealousy making him feel sick. Blaine hadn't told him what his last name was but he told _Puck_? He turned and left the living room, irrationally hurt, so he didn't notice Blaine tentatively lifting his hand hoping Kurt would come over.

It wasn't like he owned Blaine... well, actually he supposed he technically did, but Blaine could tell anybody he wanted to about himself. It just hurt him a little to see him not flinching away from Puck sitting so close when it took a nightmare to make Blaine even be close to Kurt without looking terrified.

"Something wrong?" Carole wondered as he started upstairs thinking he'd get to work on Blaine's wardrobe anyway. His room had a built-in that would be big enough for all of the clothes. Kurt shrugged in response to Carole's question and dug out his box of spare coathangers and went into Blaine's room to start hanging things up.

He didn't even realise said boy had joined him until he coughed to announce himself.

Kurt spun around and smiled when he saw him.

"Hey, why aren't you downstairs?" Kurt wondered.

"You didn't really say hi to me," Blaine murmured shyly. He looked kind of hurt and Kurt felt guilty. Here he was, pitying himself because he was jealous Blaine told somebody else his last name before he told Kurt and he hadn't taken the time to greet Blaine when the boy was probably nervous all day around Burt, Finn and Puck all of whom were rather intimidating.

"Sorry," Kurt grimaced. "I'll say hi now though. Hi."

Blaine smiled a tiny bit. "Are those all mine?" He looked at all of the different bags and Kurt smiled.

"Look in that one," he prompted and Blaine opened the bag filled with bow-ties and some scarves. Kurt saw genuine happiness light up his eyes as he observed all of the different designs.

"I used to have some of these," he murmured, stroking the material. "Thank you so much."

Kurt tilted his head. "You're gay, right?"

Blaine looked up. "Yeah... you didn't know that?"

"I wasn't sure. I didn't want to assume. I just realise on the way home that if you weren't then you'd probably hate me even more than you already do for buying you these clothes."

"I don't hate you."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat at the tiny admission and he met Blaine's eyes, a smile lighting his face that made Blaine blush for the hundredth time in twenty-four hours.

"Good," Kurt murmured. "But you can't deny that you don't really like me."

"That's not true either," Blaine sighed, sitting down. "I just hate this situation. I hate what happened to me and I hate that I'm a burden on such good people who don't deserve to have my crap piled on them."

There was the self-loathing again that made Kurt want to cry every time he heard it but he stopped himself because someone had to be strong and out of the two of them it was going to be him.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. He waited until Blaine looked at him again. "I like you. I do. So far. I mean, you haven't given much but glimpses of who you really are under all of this..." He waved his hand. "I want to help you be you again. You're not a burden."

Blaine didn't believe him but he didn't argue and he got up to help Kurt put the clothes away, the occasional twinkle lighting his eyes as he uncovered an item he particularly liked.

"Hey... I saw this in the last Vogue I read," Blaine murmured, admiring a silky shirt. "I really wanted it."

Kurt grinned. "I'm a great picker."

"And oh so modest."

There was that teasing again that just seemed to randomly spill from his mouth without him even realising it. It delighted Kurt. That was twice now.

"I actually got the new Vogue on Friday but I haven't looked at it yet," Kurt said. "Do you... do you want to look through it with me after cake?"

Blaine remembered Kurt's promise of cake and instead of looking upset about it he looked happy.

"You really got me cake?"

"Chocolate mud."

"Chocolate cake and Vogue? What more could a guy want?" Blaine smiled slightly. "I want to thank you again but I know you'll just tell me not to mention it so I..." Blaine trailed off and frowned a little.

"What?"

"In Reward Training we were taught to physically thank our Masters for gifts," Blaine whispered.

"Nope. No physical contact unless you do it because you want to," Kurt informed him. "I can see the look in your eyes. That's thanks enough, don't worry."

Blaine gave him a grateful smile and they hung up the last of the clothes and shut the door.

"Okay, come with me," Kurt requested and Blaine followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kurt watched his eyes widen at the presents beside the cake which Carole had put a few candles on and lit them as the boys came in.

"You... Kurt... I..." Blaine looked at him with shining eyes and Kurt smiled. Blaine held out his hand and Kurt let him take his and press it to his face like he had that morning before he left. Kurt felt his heart flutter at the contact as it had that morning and be repeated the action of brushing his thumb over Blaine's cheekbone.

"Open them," he suggested. Burt, Finn and Puck were looking in from the doorway as Kurt sat beside Blaine and watched him open his presents.

They all enjoyed the afternoon and Puck stayed for dinner, chatting mindlessly to Blaine about video games, letting him feel at ease. Kurt's opinion and affection for Puck shot up dramatically as he watched him interact with Blaine.

Kurt was very surprised and pleased when Blaine's hand found his under the table during dinner and didn't let go until they went upstairs to look at Vogue. It seemed hand holding didn't worry Blaine as much as other kinds of physical contact might.

Blaine asked if he could sleep in with Kurt again who agreed but this time they sleep apart. Blaine's back was to him when he fell asleep but when Kurt woke up in the morning to get ready for school Blaine was nestled against his side, little puffs of air escaping his mouth as he nuzzled his cheek against Kurt's waist where he was curled up. And Kurt couldn't bear to wake him so he wrote a note for him before getting ready and leaving for school with Finn, worrying about how Blaine would deal during the day.


	7. Missed

Blaine was worried when he woke up and couldn't see Kurt anywhere in the room until a bright purple post-it on the headboard caught his eye. He pulled it off and read it quickly.

_Finn and I have already left for school, I wanted you to sleep since you don't seem like you've slept much lately. I'll be home at about four or sooner depending on how long Rachel rants in Glee and how well it goes telling them all about you. Don't worry, they won't be mad at you, but they might be mad at me at first if I misrepresent myself –_ Blaine frowned at this, he didn't want Kurt's friends to think he was a bad person – _But they know me so it'll be okay. Anyway Carole should be up and about, she'll make you anything you want for breakfast, just ask. Enjoy the empty house and play dress up, surprise me with your ensembles when I get back._

_I'll miss you today – Kurt_

His name was followed by a smiley face with a little top hat and Blaine's eyes stayed on the last words. Kurt would miss him? When he'd only known him two days? That made his heart warm slightly. He reread the note a few times and then spent a while sitting in Kurt's bed, studying his beautiful handwriting. Why was everything about his not-Master so beautiful? He dearly wished he'd met Kurt in a different way.

But this was the way things were.

His stomach had finally had enough of his lack of action and growled rather ferociously at him, echoing around the silent room. Blaine almost laughed at the sound. In two days it had gotten so used to eating filling food that it was constantly growling now.

He wondered if Carole made blueberry pancakes as well as his mother did?

He jumped up and padded downstairs, for the first time looking at the family pictures hanging and sitting on various surfaces around the house. He paused to look at a picture of Kurt, about five years old, wrapped in a beautiful woman's arms, both of them looking so happy. She looked a lot like Kurt.

"That's Elizabeth, Kurt's mum."

Carole's voice surprised him and she smiled apologetically when he looked at her.

"She's beautiful," he mused.

"She died when Kurt was eight," Carole explained. "How did you sleep sweetie?"

"Better," Blaine explained. It was true. He'd slept the whole night through for the first time since he'd been sold. He knew it had something to do with Kurt but was trying to ignore that fact for as long as he could.

"I noticed your room was empty..."

Blaine flushed. "I... uh... I just..."

"It's okay," Carole assured him. She put a gentle hand on his arm and led him into the kitchen. Blaine knew he didn't mind the contact with Carole because she was female. Women were safe. It was men who wanted to hurt him. Except Kurt. Kurt would never hurt him, he truly believed that after spending two nights in his bed and not once fearing Kurt would attack him.

"Kurt's... safe," Blaine explained as he sat at the table. "He's nothing like the others."

"I know," Carole agreed. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Um... would you mind making me blueberry pancakes?" Blaine wondered. Carole nodded happily and gathered the ingredients.

"I was thinking that after we eat you and I could enjoy the sunshine in the garden," Carole suggested. "They're predicting snow by the weekend and I wanted to enjoy the last of the sun before it disappears for winter."

Blaine nodded. Sun. He'd missed the sun.

He enjoyed his day with Carole. She didn't press him to talk about anything and he even felt comfortable enough to discuss the issues on the talk show they watched together. Blaine spied a newspaper on the coffee table.

_Lima..._

Crap! Blaine stared at the paper. He was two hours away from his home? This whole time? He stared in shock and allowed it to sink in before dismissing it. It didn't matter anyway. This was his life now. And really, anybody he used to know would barely recognise him now. He didn't want them to see him.

Carole was doing some cleaning later on and Blaine went to his wardrobe to have a bit of fun with his clothes, picking out outfits and examining them in the mirror inside his wardrobe door. He had this intense desire to have Kurt be surprised and happy with his choices when he got home. He knew it was partially because of his Training and that sickened him but the rest of it was because he liked it when Kurt smiled. It made him feel like smiling, and everything seemed better.

He wondered what Kurt was doing and realised... he missed Kurt. It had only been two days but he'd gotten used to Kurt's comforting smile and the safety he felt around him. Blaine looked at the clock but it was only two... another two hours until Kurt would come home.

* * *

Kurt wasn't having a good time away from Blaine. He was panicking all day, worrying Blaine would fall asleep and have a nightmare and Kurt wouldn't be there to make him feel better. He was worried someone might come to the house unexpectedly and frighten Blaine.

No, he had to stop worrying or else the day would just go slower than it already was. Besides Carole was with Blaine, she would be able to take care of him.

And worse than that was the situation he was in at that moment.

Every single one of his friends (apart from Puck and Mercedes of course) were throwing insults at him, furious with him the second the word 'Carrier' slipped out of his mouth and hadn't even let him try to explain himself.

Quinn called him 'sick and perverted' and Rachel, after agreeing with Quinn's assessment, informed Kurt she would be taking Blaine away from him to stay with her and her dads since they would treat him like he deserved.

Kurt rubbed his forehead and looked at Finn who was standing beside him but neither of them could manage to be heard over the shouting.

"Guys! Guys!" Puck finally shouted, fed up with their behaviour. "You really think so little of Kurt? You're supposed to be his friends!" He got up and walked over to join the brothers. "I met this guy yesterday and he knows how lucky he is to be with Kurt's family. Kurt's not using him like that, he just accepted him because he didn't want somebody else to treat him like that."

"Wait a second!" Mercedes said, glaring at Kurt. " _Puck_ has met him?"

"I didn't know about it until I got home yesterday," Kurt shrugged. "But in Puck's defence he was able to keep Blaine calm. He didn't ask him an insensitive question once."

Puck grinned. "Anderson and I are tight."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"So… you're taking care of him?" Sam asked to check.

Kurt nodded. "And I want you guys to help me. Eventually he'll get used to us and he'll be ready to meet new people. When you guys meet him, don't ask about what happened to him, about his family or what his life was like before he was sold. Just talk to him about movies and books. He told me last night that music is his passion and we all love music so get him onto that, sing with him."

"We can do that," Artie agreed.

"Is Blaine a dolphin?" Brittany wondered.

"Is he hot?" Santana questioned. Kurt ignored both of them as Rachel started talking loudly about how her musical talent would surely be the best means to bring Blaine out of his shell and help him heal.

"No, that'll traumatise him more," Quinn disagreed.

"When will we meet him?" Tina asked.

"Um… I'm not sure. The next people he has to meet are his tutor and counsellor but we're not bringing them for a while until he trusts us."

"He's on his way, he clearly adores you," Puck noted.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm pretty sure the only reason he lets me touch him and he's okay with being close to me is because I'm his Master, technically, and his instincts from the Training are making him do it. You guys have no idea what they did to him in there. They have a section of Training called Punishment Training that causes each and every one of them to break and they start behaving the way we see slaves acting all the time. It's awful."

"If he only likes you because you're his Master why do you let him touch you, why not stop him?" Finn wondered.

"You've heard him, Finn, he thinks so badly of himself. He's been so hurt that he really believes that the only thing he's good for is being raped and having children as a result of that rape. If I pulled away from any of his contact he'd believe I thought that too and it wouldn't help him at all. I'm sure part of him likes me because I'm nice to him but the rest is because of how he views my position in his life."

The room seemed very sombre and Kurt shifted, looking at the time.

"Okay so that's really all I wanted to say," Kurt managed.

"We'll help you," Mike promised and everyone else nodded. "We'll get him better."

"Thank you all so much."

"Okay everyone, now onto this week's lesson-" Mr Schue said and Kurt turned to him.

"Actually do you mind if I just go straight home? I'm kind of exhausted and I really just… I'm worried about Blaine…" Kurt bit his lip and Mr Schue nodded in agreement, letting him leave the choir room without another word.

Kurt will never admit that he might have driven a _tiny_ bit over the speed limit so that he could get home faster. He went inside, about to call out when he found Blaine curled up, fast asleep on the loveseat in the living room, the menu for Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire playing on the TV. Kurt picked up the remote and turned it off, kneeling in front of Blaine and gently stroking his curls until he stirred.

He blinked owlishly and looked towards the DVD player to check the time, his eyes widening as they returned to Kurt's face.

"You're home early," he whispered.

"I didn't want to sit through Glee Club when you were here pretty much by yourself," Kurt explained.

"Carole's getting some rest before work," Blaine explained, a little defensively. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Not what I meant, Blaine." Kurt continued playing with his hair because Blaine was leaning into his hand and looked down at his outfit. He was wearing a red pair of jeans, a black short-sleeved button up and a red bow-tie. He looked absolutely adorable. "Nice choices."

Blaine smiled sleepily. It seemed he was still partially asleep since he didn't seem to mind Kurt so close to him.

"You can go back to sleep," Kurt told him. "I'll just sit here and do homework."

Blaine nodded, his eyes drooping shut.

"I missed you," he mumbled sleepily and Kurt's heart clenched, his eyes pricking with tears at the words that Blaine probably hadn't meant to say. Kurt leant forward and kissed his temple, making Blaine smile slightly, eyes still shut.

"I'm going to change into something more comfortable but then I'll be back," Kurt told him. He changed quickly into sweats and a hoodie before heading down to join Blaine on the loveseat since he was taking up so little space. He pulled out some math homework and started working on the problems while Blaine slept beside him.

When Carole left for work at four Blaine woke up slightly and sleepily allowed Carole to kiss the top of his head as she did with Kurt when she said goodbye. He watched her leave before turning around and lying back down this time with his head on Kurt's lap. Kurt looked down at him in surprise and Blaine smiled up at him, taking Kurt's hand and holding it to his face.

"You're very touchy-feely this afternoon," Kurt commented hesitantly. Blaine nodded. "Any particular reason."

"You make me feel safe," Blaine murmured in the same way he'd told Kurt he missed him.

Kurt wanted to cry again. He really hoped this was actually Blaine and not a result of his Training.

"Good. You are safe with me," Kurt promised softly, leaving his hand on Blaine's cheek as he dozed off again. Blaine didn't wake up properly until Finn came home, slamming the door before cursing as he remembered Blaine's jumpiness.

As it was Blaine jumped to his feet backing away, his eyes darting around wildly. Kurt leapt to his feet.

"Blaine, Blaine, it's alright," he said. "You're safe. It's me, Kurt, there's nothing here. You're fine."

Blaine's eyes moved to focus on Kurt at the sound of his voice, his chest heaving in his fright.

"Blaine? You're okay..."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, it's me. Come on, now, you're fine." Kurt held his arms out and Blaine took two steps forward until he was able to be wrapped in them, burying his face in the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt rubbed his back soothingly, still murmuring into his ear until he stopped shaking. "Are you alright, now?"

"Yeah... sorry," Blaine mumbled against his neck, his breath raising goosebumps on Kurt's skin and he repressed a shiver, trying to ignore the feeling of Blaine's lips moving against the sensitive spot where his neck met his shoulder. "Startled."

"I figured." Kurt gently pulled Blaine from him and gave him a smile. "So, what do you want for dinner?"

Blaine looked relieved to have the matter dropped and pondered the question.

"I've been craving Chinese all day," he admitted.

"There's a menu on the fridge. Finn!" Kurt turned and walked from the room, holding one of Blaine's hands and pulling him along. "We're ordering Chinese for dinner! What do you want?"

"Satay-beef combination!" Finn shouted back.

Kurt smiled. "Should have known." He pulled the Chinese takeaway menu from the fridge and handed it Blaine. "And Dad will get his usual too, I assume. He should be home soon." He checked the time while Blaine studied the menu.

"I think I'll have whatever you're getting," Blaine said. "I can't choose."

"Are you sure?"

Blaine nodded so Kurt called up the take-out place and put in their order before turning back to Blaine.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I wanted to talk about the tutor and counsellor we're getting you," Kurt explained. He gestured back to the living room and retook his seat. Blaine hesitated before sitting next to him. "It's really up to you when we get them."

"Why?"

"Well, right now you're not really comfortable where you are. Don't argue, I see you flinch when someone gets too close," Kurt explained. Blaine dropped his gaze. "We don't blame you in the slightest. But since you're not, we want you to decide when you feel safe enough with us to have new people introduced into your life so that if they upset or hurt you, you'll come to us."

Kurt inched forward a little and tentatively reached a hand out to lift Blaine's face so he could look at him. Blaine flinched a little but allowed the contact. When they were looking at each other Kurt moved his hand to Blaine's cheek. This was another contact that Blaine allowed without fuss, Kurt knew it was probably because of his Training but liked that there were a couple of ways he could touch Blaine without upsetting him.

"Do you understand?"

"I do. Thank you." Blaine bit his lip for a moment. "I don't think I can handle it yet."

"And that's what I wanted to know." Kurt smiled warmly and gently stroked Blaine's cheekbone without conscious thought. "So, how was your day?"

"It was good. Carole's really nice. Did it go okay telling your friends about me?"

"Not at first but your new best friend stood up for me."

Blaine frowned in confusion. "Who?"

"Puck. Since he'd actually seen you he knew what was going on."

"Oh. I like Puck. He seems like a bad person on first sight but he's really a bit of a dope."

"Yeah, you should see him with his daughter." Kurt smiled fondly at the memory of seeing the photos of Puck cuddling Beth that he'd shown off in Glee.

"Puck has a daughter?" Blaine frowned. "How...?"

Kurt didn't understand his tone but then noticed his eyes. "Oh, not like that. He accidentally got Quinn pregnant in our sophomore year. Rachel's biological mum adopted their daughter but they're allowed to see her."

Blaine nodded. "What do you mean Rachel's biological mother?"

"She has two dads."

"Neither of them was a Carrier?"

"No. They had to get a surrogate."

"She's lucky. I bet if I had two dads they would never have sold me." Blaine slumped back on the lounge. He didn't seem as disturbed as usual at the mention of his parents. He seemed to be getting used to the fact of what they had done to him.

Kurt rubbed Blaine's shoulder and shifted closer.

"You want to watch another movie?" he asked. Blaine smiled slightly at him.

"Sure. Like what?"

"You pick. Go on." Blaine and Kurt held each other's gaze for a moment until Blaine went over to the cabinet and browsed with a thoughtful face, humming softly.

"You told me yesterday that you love music," Kurt said.

"Yes, I do."

"Do you sing, though?"

Blaine hesitated. "I did."

Kurt got up and went to kneel next to him. "Did you stop because of what was happening?"

Blaine nodded slowly. "Nothing that used to make me happy did the job anymore. It all seemed so pointless. I was in the Glee club at my school, like you are."

"Will you sing with me?" Blaine looked a little panicked so Kurt backtracked. "Sorry, that was thoughtless. We have a piano in the den... if one day you feel like playing you're welcome to."

Blaine nodded and then pulled out a DVD of _Les Mis_ 25th Anniversary show.

"Can we watch this?"

"Of course. Put it on." Kurt returned to his spot on the lounge and curled up, ready to sing along with Valjean and Fantine. Blaine joined him and looked at Kurt before settling at the opposite end of the lounge but by the time Burt was home, the Chinese had come and they'd eaten, and Javert was about to commit suicide Blaine was settled on Kurt's chest, starting to doze off again. He couldn't help the affection he was feeling in that moment since he was so full and sleepy. Kurt noticed.

"You're really tired today," he noted. "And you get cuddly when you're sleepy."

Blaine smiled a little and shifted so he could look up at Kurt. "I didn't sleep well in the compound. And I used to be a really huggy kind of guy. Wes used to call me a full-sized teddy bear."

Kurt smiled and giggled a little, the sound making Blaine shut his eyes again.

"I can see why he would think that," he agreed. He decided he liked it when Blaine was sleepy. He was relaxed and open, allowing Kurt to get closer. This was yet another glimpse of the real Blaine and he really wanted to start bringing this guy out when he was awake.

* * *

Over the next two weeks Blaine started to settle properly into the Hudmel home. He would spend time with Carole when she was home and he finally felt well enough that she was able to go back to day shifts without panicking about him being alone – the night shifts were so exhausting, especially with Burt in Washington for most of the week.

When Kurt got home from school he and Blaine would watch movies together or Blaine would sit with Kurt and read while he did his homework. He spent the entire first week sleeping with Kurt but then decided he wanted to try sleeping on his own – he ended up climbing into Kurt's bed at three in the morning and the older boy simply woke up enough to pull Blaine into his arms and fell back asleep.

He started smiling more. He really felt like he could breathe again in their home... until the nightmares came or someone moved too suddenly. Blaine could now let all of them sit close to him but only Kurt and Carole could really touch him without freaking him out. Blaine knew he needed help so he went to Kurt one afternoon while he was rehearsing for Glee. They'd won their Sectionals and Kurt was hoping to get a solo for Regionals. Blaine's heart skipped a beat when Kurt told him they were competing against the Warblers. His old Glee Club.

Blaine waited for Kurt to finish singing before he spoke to him because he really loved the sound of Kurt's voice. It was so pure and beautiful. He deserved solos and didn't understand why he didn't get them.

Blaine clapped when Kurt finished and he looked around, beaming at Blaine and patting the piano bench. Blaine walked over to join him.

"That's was beautiful," Blaine complimented, not for the first time. Kurt blushed, his pale cheeks turning a pretty shake of pink so Blaine had to look away when his stomach flipped at the sight.

"Did you want to talk?" Kurt asked and Blaine smiled. The older boy was so good at reading him now that he barely had to voice a desire or concern, Kurt just knew. He had finally stopped thinking of him as his Master but was still conscious of the fact that if Kurt changed his mind he would still have to bow to his every whim; though he trusted him, he knew Kurt would never, ever harm him.

"Yeah... I think I'm ready for that counsellor," Blaine told him. "I want to get it all out. I want someone to help me stop flinching every time someone walks too close to me. I want to be able to sleep in my own bed without waking from a horrible nightmare. I mean, I don't mind sleeping with you but it'd be nice not to have to be so dependent."

"I understand," Kurt assured him. "I'll let Dad know, okay?"

"Thank you." Blaine played with the keys on the piano starting the melody to _Teenage Dream_ and Kurt smiled at him.

"Play it," he urged. "I still haven't heard you sing."

Blaine hesitated. "Not yet... soon, though. I feel more connected to music since I've been listening to you."

"That's good." Kurt leant his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine looked at him in surprise but the contact hardly bothered him anymore. If he ever felt uncomfortable he could tell Kurt to pull away and he would, he knew that, so it made Kurt touching him something that he didn't mind.

* * *

Days later Blaine was reading on his bed, waiting for Kurt to get home from school when there was a knock at his door. He looked up to see Kurt and a smile lit his face without his consent.

"I didn't hear your car," he said, sitting up and putting his book aside. Kurt forced a tiny smile. "What?"

"I need to talk to you about something," Kurt said softly. Blaine nodded and patted the end of his bed so Kurt sat there, a catalogue of some kind in his hands and expression worried. "I don't want you to freak out but this is kind of... not good."

Blaine tilted his head. "Go on."

"You know how we're getting you a tutor and a counsellor?" Kurt wondered and Blaine nodded, not understanding where this was going. "Well... they, like everyone else, need to think that you're being... owned."

"Oh..." Blaine chewed his lip for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we need to make it seem like you're being used for what you were bought for," Kurt explained shifting guiltily. "Otherwise someone could take you off us and send you someplace that you don't want to be."

Blaine's heart skipped a beat and he shook his head quickly. "I don't want that."

"Neither do I," Kurt assured him. "Which is why for when they're here or when you end up going outside for whatever reason you're going to need..."

He held out the catalogue for Blaine to take and he noted it was a catalogue for... accessories to accompany slaves. Kurt had dog-eared a section and Blaine opened it and examined all of the different kinds of collars advertised.

"You want me to wear...?" He looked at Kurt, stricken. He'd promised he wouldn't be treated like a slave in their house. He started to feel a panic attack coming on but Kurt crawled closer, shaking his head.

"Blaine, shh, it's alright," Kurt cooed. "Come here." Blaine crawled into his waiting arms and let Kurt rock him gently. "It's only for when people are around who aren't my family or my friends because they won't understand. They'll try and take you away because I'm not "utilising" you. So if you go outside and when people come over you need to wear it but otherwise no."

Blaine let himself be soothed by Kurt's gentle rocking and the tiny kisses he was dropping onto his curls without thinking about it. Blaine shut his eyes and leaned into Kurt's chest feeling safe and warm.

"So, I want you to pick out one of these that you'd feel most comfortable wearing for short periods of time," Kurt explained, reaching over and bringing the catalogue in front of them. "There are some really nasty ones in here but there are also a lot that just look like choker necklaces. See, this one is sort of like a charm bracelet in necklace form."

Blaine examined it.

"Whatever we got it'd have to say 'Property of Kurt Hummel', wouldn't it?" Blaine questioned. Kurt nodded sadly.

"It has to be believable, sweetheart, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. This is so I can stay safe. I'll do it." Blaine perused the various designs while Kurt held him tightly, rubbing his side and kissing his hair occasionally. It was nice, he thought. Kurt never expected anything of him and would always back off whenever he became uncomfortable, but this kind of touching was just... nice and comforting; Blaine welcomed it.

"I like this one," Blaine finally decided, pointing to a collar that looked like it was made of plaited silks. It was three shades of blue: sky blue, royal blue and a turquoise colour. It had a small heart dangling from it to have the slave's name engraved and above where the heart hung was a special plate to have the Master's name engraved. It was very pretty, all things considered.

"You want that one?" Kurt checked and Blaine nodded. "Alright, I'll order it."

Blaine smiled at him and leant into his chest again. "Don't go yet."

Kurt settled against Blaine's pillows, holding the younger boy to his chest. Blaine moved so his ear rested over Kurt's heart and he sighed happily when he started to sing quietly. He could quite honestly stay right here in Kurt's arms forever.

And that knowledge terrified him.


	8. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter is the one containing VIOLENCE and RAPE. If you wish to skip over it, it is the italicised section marked with 'XXX'

Kurt was sitting in Glee admiring a picture of a sleeping Blaine in his phone. He knew it was stupid but he could never get enough of just looking at Blaine. It was crazy and dangerous to be feeling the way he did but he couldn't help it. Blaine was gorgeous and more than that he was a beautiful person. Underneath all the pain from his slavery he was a funny, charming and intelligent boy who Kurt wished he could have met under normal circumstances.

"Hey!"

Rachel sat beside him and Kurt looked at her in surprise.

"How's Blaine doing?" Rachel wondered.

"Really great," Kurt replied. "His counselling is going well. She's really nice. Unfortunately she's one of the people who believes in Carrier trade but she's sympathetic and thinks they should at least be treated like humans. We lied and told her that we wanted Blaine healed so he would be able to go through a pregnancy without trauma. She's helping him a lot, actually."

"That's good," Rachel smiled. "So... are we allowed to meet him yet?"

"Maybe. It's his choice." Kurt looked back down at the picture and Rachel leant to look.

"Wow... he's gorgeous," she smiled. "Look at those curls. I- Oh..." Rachel chewed her lip, looking worried.

"What?" Kurt asked. He had been smiling, about to agree with Rachel's assessment when she'd broken off. There was nothing wrong with the picture. Blaine looked so healthy and he was smiling in his sleep, hugging the pillow Kurt had been sleeping on that he'd had to replace with his body so he could get up and get ready for school without waking his precious friend.

"Where was Blaine from?" Rachel asked suddenly, looking up at him from the picture. "Before he was sold."

"I... I don't know. He always shuts down if you ask about his past so I stopped trying since I wanted him to trust me," Kurt explained. "I figure he'll tell me when he's ready."

"Oh..." She was chewing her lip again.

"What is it, Rachel?" Kurt demanded, frustrated.

"Well, it's just that... I was searching for videos of our competition for Regionals," Rachel explained. Kurt gave her an exasperated look, about to berate her but she waved her hands. "I know, I know, just let me finish. Anyway I found heaps of videos of the Warblers – and they are crazy good, by the way, we have tonnes of work to do-"

"Just get on with it."

"Okay. Anyway their lead singer is like amazing. He's a total dream boat... and I'm pretty sure that's him." He pointed to the photo on Kurt's phone and he looked down at it in shock.

Could it be? His Blaine was from Westerville, only two hours away? And he'd been wondering if it was possible to contact his friends when they were so close? Why hadn't Blaine told him?

"No, Blaine would have said something by now. He knows where he is. He would have wanted to see his friends," Kurt said but he wasn't feeling so sure. Maybe Blaine really did think they'd forgotten him or maybe he was afraid they'd look down on him if he saw them again.

"Look them up on Youtube," Rachel suggested. "Um... _Hey, Soul Sister_ was one of their performances from last year. It was amazing."

Kurt typed it in and when it loaded sure enough there was Blaine standing front, a beautiful, deep, soulful voice pouring out Train's lyrics and making them sound even better than the original. He looked a little different, healthier (though he was starting to look that way again) and definitely happier. Kurt could see his true joy at performing. His hair was gelled with an artful wave at the front and he made that private school uniform look exceptionally attractive.

Kurt felt sad.

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" Kurt whispered. "I wanted to get in touch with his friends for him."

"Maybe he's scared," Rachel shrugged. "Talk to him about it. See if he wants to see them."

"He'll say no even if he really wants to, deep down," Kurt sighed. Then his eyes lit up. "Westerville is only two hours away! Dalton is out of the town a little, on its own property. I could get there and back in a day. I'd skip school so Blaine wouldn't suspect anything and then they'd at least know where he is and that he's alright and I'll leave it up to him to see them."

"That's a great idea. I'll come with you!"

Kurt gave her a dry look. "This isn't a spying trip, Rach."

"Oh, I know that. But if the chance arises to check out our competition I won't let it pass."

"Um... no, thanks Rachel. I'll just go on my own."

"But Kurt!"

"Look, remember how you guys reacted when I told you about Blaine?" Kurt asked and Rachel nodded, looking guilty. "Well these guys know Blaine and they probably love him – it'd be impossible for them not to and he said they were practically his family – they'll be ten times worse. I need to go on my own."

"If you're sure..."

"I am."

* * *

So, the next day found Kurt pulling into the visitor's parking lot at Dalton Academy, staring up at the buildings in awe.

"Blaine went to school here?" Kurt wondered. "Why on Earth did his parents need to sell him?"

He shook his head, even more perplexed than usual at the idea of Blaine's parents selling him, and headed into the front building. He signed in as a visitor and was given directions to the choir room where the Warblers would be hanging out as he'd arrived during lunch hour.

He walked down the halls, staring around in amazement, wishing he could go to school here. It was beautiful. As he wandered further into the building he was drawn down a hall by the sound of a dozen voices rising and falling in a beautiful a Capella harmony. He'd come to the right place.

They were even better in person than the Youtube video but sounded... empty without Blaine's beautiful voice leading them. He bet they missed him. He knew this was the right thing to do.

He entered through the open door and knocked hesitantly. A few boys close to him heard and stopped singing, causing each of the others to fall silent as they noticed. They all eyed Kurt curiously. They seemed suspicious – he would be too – but interested.

"Hi, can we help you?" a tall, black boy asked.

"Um, yes, my name is Kurt Hummel. I wanted to talk to you about Blaine Anderson..."

* * *

Blaine fiddled with his collar, turning it until he found the lock so he could take it off. Kurt had given him the small key so that he would be free to put it on and take it off as he wished. It was weird. It didn't bother him wearing the collar, like he thought it would. But he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. It was very pretty. He'd picked it because it reminded him of Kurt's eyes and he ended up thinking about Kurt every time he wore it.

He held the silk in his hands and frowned.

Kurt had been weird the night before. A little distant like he was lost in thought. Blaine had to repeat himself a couple of times before Kurt even responded to him. He hoped nothing bad had happened. Kurt had confided in him last week that he used to get bullied a lot. It wasn't so bad now that the main perpetrators were gone but he still got the occasional slushy or locker check.

Blaine was surprised how angry he was when he found out. He remembered what it had been like to be tortured for being gay. Of course, now he would take that over what he went through in Training any day but he couldn't stand the idea of someone hurting Kurt like that. Kurt who was so kind, generous and selfless. Who had decided to help Blaine even though he could have simply washed his hands of him. Who never expected anything in return for his kindness.

People were so cruel.

"Blaine..."

Blaine looked up to see Burt in his doorway. He'd come home early from Washington and it was just them today.

"I have some games to catch up on, want to join me?" Burt wondered. Blaine nodded, happy he would get to spend more time with Burt. He really admired the man and enjoyed watching sports with him as they often had the same opinions and it let Blaine relax and lose himself in the game so he didn't have to think of anything else.

So he pushed aside his worries about Kurt to address when said boy got home from school and decided to focus on the football games with the Congressman.

* * *

"So, do you know where he is? Is he alright?"

"Is he alive?"

The boys were so full of questions that their leader, an Asian boy named Wes, had to bang his gavel several times to get them to shut up. They settled, eyes on Kurt, waiting for him to explain.

"Please, we've been so worried. Do you know anything?"

"Blaine is at my house," Kurt explained. "Physically he's perfectly fine."

"Physically?"

They continued to stare and Kurt moved to sit on a table in view of all fifteen boys.

"Blaine's parents sold him," Kurt explained gently. "Did you know he's a Carrier?"

There was a general murmur of no and a few distressed sounds as they registered exactly what must have happened to Blaine. Then one of them turned blazing eyes onto Kurt, rising out of his seat.

"So, he's at your house then? Why? Did you buy him? Decide you wanted to use a poor, innocent kid to fulfil your own sick needs?" he growled.

"Nick! Sit down!" Wes ordered. "All of you."

"Do you really think he would have come here if he was mistreating Blaine?" one of the other council members, Kurt heard him called Thad, demanded.

"Let Kurt speak," David nodded.

"Thank you," Kurt breathed. He tried to ignore the angry glares from the rest of the choir. "I didn't buy Blaine. Somebody bought him for me, as a gift, and I accepted him only so I knew he wouldn't be shipped off to some creepy pervert."

"So... you're not... you know?" Nick questioned.

Kurt shook his head. "I would never do that to somebody. No, Blaine is unharmed. But emotionally and psychologically he's not very well. Hell, I didn't even know he was from here until someone from my own Glee Club noticed that your lead soloist looked exactly like Blaine. He didn't tell me he was so close to you guys... He didn't want you to know he was that close because then you'd see him. He's afraid of what you'll see if you knew what had happened to him."

"What are you talking about?" the blonde boy beside Nick asked.

"Do any of you know what happens during slave Training?" Shaken heads all around and a few shudders were his answers. "It's not pretty, boys. I won't explain it, it's too horrible. But they broke something in him. He thinks of himself as disgusting and worthless and he thinks that's how you'll all see him too. So he didn't want to see you."

Kurt heard a bell sound somewhere in the school and the boys all looked annoyed. Wes told them to go to class but he stayed behind, moving over to sit near Kurt.

"Tell me the whole story," Wes requested. He looked incredibly upset.

"You're close to him?"

"Very. I was the one to help him through his crap when he came here. Did he tell you why he came to Dalton?"

"No... We don't talk about his past. It upsets him. I figured when he wanted to talk to me about that stuff he just would."

"Well, basically the short version is he was bashed for being gay and had to get a scholarship to be able to come here to escape the bullies. He came about halfway through his Freshman year."

Kurt covered his mouth. "God..." After everything he'd been through lately, he'd already gone through that before. No wonder he was so affected by it all.

"So, please, I need to know..."

Kurt looked at Wes's pleading eyes and told him everything from how Blaine was brought to them up until yesterday when he found out that Blaine went to Dalton. When he spoke about the nightmares and clingy, cuddly, sleepy Blaine, Wes laughed.

"Yes, some of us experienced that too after he transferred here," Wes smiled. He sighed as the smile faded. "It's so horrible. You see, I knew something was up when he didn't text me like he usually does over the weekend. He just went home Friday afternoon and we didn't hear from him. I got really worried when he didn't come back to the dorms on Sunday night but he didn't answer his phone and when he didn't show up on Monday... Well, I found out that his parents had unenrolled him without a reason and they wouldn't answer any of our calls."

"What did you do?" Kurt asked.

"We went to their house. Blaine had given me his spare key, just in case. They weren't home so we let ourselves in but there was no sign of him and his things were all gone, his room empty. We assumed the worst but kept our eyes and ears out for any news. We hoped maybe he'd finally gotten sick of his father's abuse and gone to Cooper but we didn't know how to contact him."

"Cooper?"

"Blaine's older brother. Cooper's not around much and Blaine barely hears from him. He had a big falling out with their dad when he dropped out of Law School to become an actor. He only comes home when his parents demand it or Blaine contacts him and says he needs him. None of us managed to get onto him. But now you show up? It's like a miracle."

Wes shifted forward and took Kurt's hand. "Thank you, so much for letting us know he is alright. Can... can we see him?"

"I'd love for you to but I won't make him do anything he doesn't want to," Kurt explained. "I'm going to tell him I came and how worried you all are, that you want to see him despite what he went through. We'll go from there."

Wes nodded. "That's more than I thought we'd ever get."

"Give me your phone." Wes complied and Kurt typed in his information. "This is my number and my address in Lima. You can call me to check up on him and I'll let you know if he agrees to see any of you. But if he does, it can't be all of you at once. People still make him tense and uncomfortable. But I know he needs you, he needs as many people to love and support him as he can get."

"I'll be calling, that's a promise," Wes explained. He sent a quick message so that Kurt would have his number.

"Thank you," Kurt said, very grateful for the obvious love these boys had for Blaine. "I should get back so I can get home in time or he might worry."

Wes smiled. "I'll walk you out, can't have you getting lost in here."

Kurt returned the smile thankfully and complimented the Warblers as they walked out. Wes smiled, claiming he knew Kurt was from New Directions because they, too, had Youtube searched their competition.

"I look forward to facing you at Regionals," Wes told him. "Do you think Blaine will be well enough to come watch by then? I'd like him to see us perform."

"We'll see. Regionals is in March. It's not even December yet. Anything could happen."

Wes and Kurt smiled at each other once more before Kurt got in his car to head home.

* * *

Blaine was searching the fridge for something to eat when he heard the sound of Kurt's Navigator, home early again. His heart leapt a little so he went out to meet Kurt as he came through the door.

"Hi!" Blaine greeted. "Why are you home early?"

"We need to talk," Kurt explained. "Let's go into the kitchen."

Blaine nodded and went with Kurt, curious as to what was going on. He didn't sound bothered, exactly, more thoughtful.

"Don't look so worried," Kurt chuckled. "It's not bad, it's actually very good."

Blaine nodded and sat. "Go ahead then."

"I went to Westerville today," Kurt said casually, his eyes on Blaine intently. Blaine froze up.

_He knew..._

"To Dalton Academy, specifically."

"Why would you do that? Isn't spying against the rules?" Blaine wondered, trying to stop his voice from shaking.

"I had a very good conversation with Wesley Hughes, the head of the Council there. Actually, I spoke with all the boys," Kurt continued. He definitely knew. Why would he do that? Blaine stared at Kurt, waiting for him to speak. Kurt was watching Blaine, waiting for him to speak too. He broke first. "Why didn't you tell me Blaine? Westerville is so close. I would have-"

"I don't want them to see me!" Blaine snapped and then recoiled, instincts reminding him that he's not allowed to talk to Kurt that way. "I'm sorry."

"Blaine..." Kurt reached towards him but Blaine pulled away for the first time in a week and a half. Kurt looked hurt but hid it well. "I notice your wording. You want to see them, I know you do. And they want to see you too. They're worried."

Blaine looked up. "You _told_ them?"

"Well, yes, they wanted to know-"

"You actually told them what happened to me?" Blaine stood up, anger flashing through him so he was shaking. "How could you do that? Don't you realise what they're going to think of me? How they're going to see me? I'm worthless! I'm nothing! And now they know that! How could you, Kurt?!"

"I... Blaine, I'm sorry but I-"

"Leave me alone!" Blaine walked away from the table, running up the stairs and slamming his door so nobody would come and disturb him before he dived under his unused covers, curled into a ball and wept silently.

* * *

Kurt listened outside Blaine's door, panicking about his reaction. He couldn't hear anything inside and was afraid of what was going on. He thought Blaine was thinking better of himself but apparently not and the guilt for not noticing was on him.

Eventually, he got sick of waiting and just opened the door. He shut it and saw a shuddering lump under the covers and went over, sitting down on the edge.

"Blaine, please," Kurt murmured. He put a hand on Blaine and felt his shuddering increase. "You need to talk to me and more than that you need to listen right now. Your friends at Dalton were so worried and so afraid for you. Nobody knew what happened to you. They thought you might even be dead. Me coming was a relief for them because I told them you were safe and alright, at least physically anyway."

Kurt paused before continuing.

"When they found out what happened to you they were furious. Not with you but with your parents and with me. They don't exactly trust me and I don't blame them. If one of my friends was owned by somebody I wouldn't trust them either, it just shows how much they care about you. They want to see you, badly but I told them not until you were ready. They're willing to wait. Wes has my phone number and he's going to call every day to check on you. You can talk to him if you want. Blaine, you need your friends. You need their support and their love. You need people you know and trust."

He paused again and Blaine shifted slightly.

"I trust you..."

His voice was muffled but Kurt understood. He stood and pulled up the covers so he could climb in beside Blaine, curling around him so that he could hold him tightly. Blaine turned around in his arms, wrapping an arm over Kurt's waist and pressing his face against Kurt's chest, sniffling sadly.

"They want to see me?" he asked quietly.

"Of course they do, gorgeous," Kurt murmured. "I told them about this, about how you see yourself but I thought it was getting better. I need you to talk to me about this. You're _not_ worthless, Blaine. You're so wonderful and so, so precious to me. You have to believe that."

"I can't..."

"Then I'll start telling you every day. I'll remind you of everything about you that I adore. Everything that I cherish. Then one day you'll have to start believing me."

Blaine chuckled sadly, snuggling closer to Kurt.

"I can't see them yet," he murmured.

"I know. It's your choice. But just remember that they _want_ to see you. They want to see that you're alright. They want to help you. Just think about that."

Blaine nodded.

"So, I have tonnes of homework to do," Kurt said, smoothly dropping the subject. "How about we do our homework together?"

"Sure, I'd like that. Can we do it here though? It's comfy."

Kurt giggled and hugged Blaine tighter.

"I don't think that would work. Come on, let's get up then later we can watch a Project Runway marathon in bed with ice cream or something."

"Sounds good." They pushed the covers off their heads and sat up. Kurt brushed leftover tears from Blaine's face. "Hey Kurt..."

"Mmm?"

"You don't spend time with your friends out of school."

"Oh, well, I guess I just..."

Blaine smiled softly at his lack of response. "You don't always have to be here to babysit me. I'm sure you had a life before I came into it so... you can leave me here sometimes to hang out with them."

"I suppose I did miss the monthly Glee Girls sleepover," Kurt sighed. "But don't you start feeling bad. I like spending time with you more than them most of the time. I needed to get to know you and for you to know me."

"Okay, I can accept that." Blaine got out of bed and gathered his books before walking with Kurt into his room and settling on the bed as Kurt sat at his desk. "But, now we know each other pretty well. You can spend time with them without feeling guilty. I won't mind."

"Mmm... okay. I guess I can do that."

Blaine smiled smugly and got to work on some chemistry formulae. Kurt watched his face form a mask of concentration before turning to his own work, not realising how much he would come to regret his agreement when Friday came and he was roped into an ND girls' sleepover to make up for the one he missed.

* * *

**XXX**

_Blaine wandered down the Dalton hallways with a feeling of ease. It felt so good to be back, to be walking these familiar hallways on the way to Warbler rehearsal. They were trying out a new Katy Perry number today. Wes had finally given in to his pleading and he was hoping it would be good enough to use at Regionals. He wanted to beat the New Directions because then Kurt would owe him a coffee date. Mind you, even if the Warblers lost they'd still have that date since he owed Kurt one if the New Directions won._

_He frowned as he noticed how empty it was. Usually there were boys everywhere once classes ended but they seemed to have disappeared. He cast the thought aside as he entered the choir room then paused._

_It too, was strangely empty._

_"Guys?" Blaine called. "If this is a joke it's really not funny."_

_He waited but there was no answer. Maybe they just weren't there yet. He walked to take his usual seat in the room but as soon as he stepped past the doorway hands grabbed him from other side and threw him onto the ground. He grunted as the impact sent the air out of his lungs and he struggled to pull it back. The hands were back but this time they were ripping his uniform from his body._

_"Stop! Stop it!" Blaine cried, struggling against them but more hands came to pin him down so the firsts could finish undressing him. He struggled and craned his neck, freezing when he saw the familiar faces of his team mates, their mouths twisted into cruel smirks making them almost unrecognisable with their cold, cold eyes._

_"No," Blaine whimpered. He was pulled up and pushed over the arm of the one of the lounges, still being held down. He heard a familiar click of hard boots and a small chuckle._

_Sebastian._

_Blaine whimpered and shut his eyes tightly. No, not again. It was happening again._

_"You're such a good boy, Blaine," Sebastian purred, running a latex-clad hand down his bare back until his fingers dipped into his crack, running down to tease at his entrance. "All spread out, presenting for me. You're such a good whore."_

_Blaine bit back another whimper as tears threatened to fall. He didn't want this._

_"Please, don't do-"_

_SMACK!_

_Blaine yelped as the hand slapped his ass painfully._

_"Do not speak unless told to, slut!" Sebastian snarled. "For that, I'm not going to prepare you. You'll just have to take it like the whore you are."_

_Blaine cried out when he heard the zipper of Sebastian's jeans and tried to escape the hands holding him down but it only earned him another three slaps to his stinging ass. He felt the tears flowing freely now as snickers sounded from the Warblers who were standing around, waiting for him to be raped, almost excited for it._

_Sebastian grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, guiding his cock towards Blaine's very tight, unprepared virgin rectum._

_"Tell me what you are," Sebastian growled, pressing the blunt head of his erection to the puckered hole._

_"I'm just a whore," Blaine whined, gasping out in pain as Sebastian started to force himself inside._

_"What are you good for?"_

_"Being fucked."_

_He thrust completely inside and Blaine sobbed, screaming as hot pain shot through his whole body. He was being ripped apart from the inside and Sebastian began thrusting hard and fast, the Warblers laughing cruelly as Blaine choked when his head was pulled back further._

_"So, say thank you for being given what you deserve," Sebastian hissed._

_"Thank you," Blaine cried weakly._

_"Every time, slave."_

_So Blaine began sobbing out a pained 'thank you' every time Sebastian thrust into him, pain tearing through his body and his soul. Laughter echoing around him. He could hear their words: 'such a good slut', 'takes it like a pro', 'it's all he's good for after all', 'disgusting whore'._

_He cried through the whole ordeal, tears streaming down his face and his words only sobs. He almost threw up when Sebastian moaned and stilled, spilling his seed inside of Blaine, the heat burning the damage he'd already done. Then he was dropped on the floor, shivering with blood and semen leaking out of him as they all walked past, nobody stopping to help him._

_Sebastian pulled his pants up and fastened them, smirking down at Blaine._

_"I'll be back tomorrow, whore," he promised. "No matter where you go, I will find you."_

_He kicked him hard in the stomach, accentuating the pain in his abdomen before strutting out._

**XXX**

Blaine shot upright in bed, tears already streaming down his face as they probably had through the whole ordeal. It felt so real. Was it real? Blaine moved slightly until he realised there was no pain in his lower body so it mustn't have been real.

But it felt like it... So real...

He was shaking and holding himself, staring around in terror. He needed to be held. He needed to be protected. He needed someone to tell him it wasn't real and he was safe.

He jumped out of bed and opened his door, racing down until he reached Kurt's, throwing it open so it hit the wall and then he froze.

Kurt wasn't here. Kurt was at Rachel's house for a sleepover because Blaine had made him promise he would go. He dropped to the floor in Kurt's doorway, staring at the empty bed as the fear started to close in further. Nobody was here. Nobody would protect him. Nobody could keep him safe.

He didn't notice the lights flick on down the hall or the people approaching him.

"Bud?"

He didn't register the sound completely but he sure did feel the hand on his shoulder. He jumped up in surprise, throwing his hand out in a vain effort to protect himself.

" _Don't touch me!_ " he screamed before remembering he had no right to hit his Master and shrinking into the wall. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!"

"Blaine, it's me. It's Burt," the voice said.

Blaine started sliding down the wall, arms up protectively as he cried and begged not to be punished.

* * *

"Okay, fuck one, kill one, marry one!" Santana announced. "Berry. Mr Schue, Mr Ryerson and... Mitt Romney."

Rachel pulled a face. "They're all old though."

"Just answer it," Mercedes laughed.

"Fine. I suppose... Kill Romney because he's an ass, marry Mr Ryerson because he makes good money from his drug deals and fuck Mr Schue on the side."

"Berry, you dirty dog," Santana teased and the girls started laughing. Kurt smiled around at them fondly. He had missed this but he did enjoy spending time with Blaine. Besides it had been important to get Blaine used to being around him. He supposed Blaine was right, telling him to come and hang out, after all they did know each other now so he could stop hovering like a mother hen all the time.

"Your turn, Kurt," Rachel decided. "Um... Justin Timberlake, Rick Nelson and Prince Charles."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Oh that is so easy. Kill-" He stopped as his phone buzzed and he saw it was Finn.

"Don't you dare answer that Porcelain!" Santana announced.

"But-"

"Come on, Kurt, you've barely hung out with us lately," Quinn complained.

"It's Finn. It could be about Blaine," Kurt explained. "Sorry." He accepted the call and stood up. "Finn?"

"Dude, you need to help us!" Finn said. "Blaine's gone totally nuts!"

"What?" Kurt ran to his bag and started putting his stuff back in, already planning to head home. The girls stared at him in shock. "What happened? Tell me now!"

"Well, we heard screaming earlier and then there was a thud and we found Blaine rocking and shaking in your doorway," Finn explained. "Burt tried to talk to him but he freaked out and hit him and then started crying and begging not to be hurt. Now he's locked in his room and he's crying and we don't know what to do."

"I'm on my way, I'll be there as soon as I can," Kurt promised, his heart racing.

"What? You can't go!" Brittany complained.

"I have to. Something's wrong with Blaine. He probably had a nightmare," Kurt said frantically, lifting his bag. "I never should have agreed to this. He needs me there when he has them. I have to go. I won't be back. Bye."

With that he raced out, said goodbye to two surprised Mr Berrys and got into his car, practically speeding to get home. He was running a hand through his hair as he got stopped at a red light but when he realised it was so late there were no other cars in sight he just ran it, happy to deal with the fine later as long as it meant he could get home to Blaine sooner.

He ran upstairs, throwing his bag onto the floor as he passed his room, not caring about his possessions and went straight to Blaine's door where Carole was trying to get him to open the door.

"Kurt!" she breathed in relief. Kurt smiled at her and then knocked.

"Sweetie, open the door, it's me," Kurt requested. "I'm here now. There's nothing to be afraid of. Please, open the door. You're not going to get punished. You were scared and we understand. Come on, open the door."

He heard Blaine's sobs break apart a little, then his frightened voice asked "Kurt?"

"Yeah, baby, it's me. Come on, open the door," Kurt pleaded. "I'll keep you safe, I promise."

There was the sound of furniture being moved and then the door was opened and Kurt found himself with an armful of sobbing, hysterical, shaking Blaine. He took him into his room and shut the door, sitting both of them on the bed, Blaine clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

"Shh, shh, everything's okay," Kurt whispered.

"He was fucking me," Blaine sobbed. "He was making me thank him. They were all watching. I thought they were my friends but they didn't care. They laughed as he did it. You weren't here. You weren't here when I needed you."

"It won't happen again. I'll always be here when you need me," Kurt promised, brushing away his own tears. This was what happened when he neglected his duty to protect Blaine. He couldn't let this happen again. He should have known better. Blaine hadn't gone a single night without one of these dreams since he got here. Why did he think that would change so he could have a sleepover? And for some reason tonight's was worse. He had never seen Blaine this upset. He guessed the voyeurs were the Warblers, a reincarnation of the fear Blaine had that they would think he was worthless.

"Please don't leave me," Blaine begged as his sobs subsided and Kurt was able to move them under the covers, cradling Blaine gently against his chest.

"I won't. Not again. I'm here for you," Kurt murmured, pressing tiny kisses to his curls and his forehead and temples. "You're safe. It's okay. You can sleep now. I'll be right here watching over you."

"Promise?" Blaine sounded so young and so frightened in that one tiny word. Kurt looked down and saw his eyes, wide and tear-filled, looking up at him with such trust. He placed a lingering kiss to Blaine's forehead and pulled him in tighter, vowing to never let this happen again.

"I promise."


	9. Aftermath

When Blaine woke up in the morning he panicked for a moment because the bed was empty until he heard Kurt's bathroom door opening and he came back to the bed.

"Kurt!" Blaine crawled into his lap as soon as he got back into bed. Kurt sighed sadly and stroked his hair until he stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry," Kurt murmured. "I didn't realise you'd still be frightened if you woke up and I was gone."

Blaine just hugged him tightly, eyes shut, trying to immerse himself in Kurt. His smell, the sound of his breathing and heartbeat and the warmth of his body. Safety.

Kurt settled down on the bed, Blaine lying on his chest again, shivering and whimpering slightly. It was really early, the sun only just rising so the room was filled with grey light and Blaine drifted back into sleep soon. Kurt studied his face sadly. He wasn't being cuddly and sweet like usual in sleep, he was still very much afraid right now.

Kurt stayed awake, just watching Blaine, making sure he was alright, crooning songs softly to him every time he began whimpering in his sleep.

At eight o'clock Carole and Burt looked in to check on them.

"Thank you so much for coming home," Burt sighed. Kurt winced at the bruise on his cheekbone where Blaine had hit him.

"We're sorry you had to leave your friends," Carole added.

"I shouldn't have gone anyway," Kurt responded, sitting up so that Blaine moved and rested his head in Kurt's lap instead. "I knew Blaine needed me when he had nightmares but I still went. It was stupid. Hanging out with them for an afternoon would have been alright but planning to stay the night away from him, I should have known better."

"Kurt…" His parents looked distressed by his words.

"No. As long as he needs me I'm going to be here." Kurt was running his fingers through Blaine's curls without even noticing, but Burt and Carole noticed and it worried them. "I'm sorry about your face Dad."

"No, it's alright. He'll feel awful about it when he wakes up though." Burt looked down at Blaine sadly. "I don't know what else we can do for him."

"I have a small idea but I don't know how happy he'll be," Kurt mused. "I'm going to try anyway."

He waited until Blaine was awake enough to go downstairs and have breakfast – apologising profusely to Burt for what he'd done and sitting far away from he and Finn at the table – and made a phone call to Wes.

"Kurt, hi," Wes greeted.

"Are you busy today?" Kurt asked.

"No. I was just going to study. Why? Does Blaine want to see us?" Wes sounded hopeful.

"Um… not exactly," Kurt explained. "He convinced me last night that I should go to a sleepover with my friends even though he hasn't slept a night without me since he started living with us."

"Oh… was it bad?"

Kurt was glad Wes caught on. "I had to come home because he wouldn't let any of my family near him. He's still really freaked out. He dreamt of being raped and that all of the Warblers either helped or watched."

"What? Why would he dream about that?"

"I'm not sure. It might have something to do with how he thinks you all see him though." Kurt rubbed his forehead. "You were his best friend at Dalton. I want you to come here and talk to him so he knows that you still think of him the way you always have. Just you though, he's pretty shaken up and I don't want him to freak out if you bring any of the boys who held him down in his dream."

Kurt heard Wes make a funny sound that might have been him trying not to throw up.

"Okay. When do you want me to come?"

"Head over now so that you have plenty of time to convince him to talk to you because he might hide. He'll be angry at me but if it helps him it'll be worth it."

"Alright, I'm on my way." Wes hung up and Kurt sat down on his bed, sighing unhappily.

He wished he could snap his fingers and take all of Blaine's pain away and replace it with happiness. He wanted nothing more than to see that boy he'd watched singing on Youtube come back. To see that passion and that charisma he'd noticed. He wanted that boy in his life. He didn't want to see Blaine curled in his lap in fright anymore, or clutching him for comfort. He wanted Blaine to hold him because he wanted to and to lie his head in his lap when they're watching a movie just because he feels comfortable and it's normal for them.

He even wished, and he was trying to squash this thought, that Blaine slept in his bed with him not because of nightmares but because it was _their_ bed, that they shared, and snuggled in because they wanted to be close.

Kurt groaned and laid back on the bed.

He couldn't have these feelings. It was so _wrong_ especially with Blaine's mental condition. But he couldn't think of that now, he couldn't sit here and pity himself over feelings that he couldn't help and couldn't act on. He had to get up and go be there for Blaine.

As soon as he got downstairs Blaine was on his feet and by Kurt's side, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Kurt met his parents' worried expressions and gathered Blaine into his arms, leading him into the living room. He put on a movie to wait out the two hours until Wes would arrive. He spent the time holding Blaine and hoping he wouldn't be angry to see his friend.

Kurt had chosen to put in the second Harry Potter movie and by the time Ron and Harry crashed into the Whomping Willow Blaine was relaxed, curled up against Kurt, watching the movie with an almost-smile on his face. Kurt was stroking his cheek gently, thinking that if Blaine was a cat he'd be purring or if he was a dog his tail would be wagging like mad.

Finn came into join them and Blaine shrank down against Kurt, tense until he realised Finn was just watching the movie and wasn't going to do anything.

The doorbell rang and Kurt frowned. Wes wouldn't be here yet.

Finn went to answer the door and from the voices Kurt realised it was Rachel, Mercedes and Tina.

Kurt gently made Blaine release him and went out to meet them.

"Kurt!" they greeted, all looking worried. "What happened? Is everything okay?"

Kurt ushered them out onto the patio and shut the door behind him.

"Not really," Kurt explained. "It was his worst nightmare yet. He's still shaken up. And he's definitely not up to meeting new people. He's almost reverted back three weeks. Please, I can't hang out. I promise we'll hang out after school but no more sleepovers, not until he stops having nightmares."

They all looked sad but promised not to make him acquiesce to plans anymore. Mercedes and Tina headed off but Rachel stayed, hesitating.

"What?" Kurt asked, exasperated.

"Kurt... what are you going to do about next year?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurt wondered.

"NYADA! You've already applied! You _own_ a carrier, he has to stay with you, doesn't he?" Rachel looked upset.

"I guess so..."

"You can't take Blaine to New York! You know how they treat carriers there!" Rachel hissed. Kurt blinked. He hadn't even thought of that.

"I... Rachel, I can't talk about this now. I have to focus on Blaine. I don't even want to think about college at the moment. I don't want to think past today and getting Blaine back on track."

Rachel frowned at him but didn't push it. She said goodbye to Finn, rather physically, and went after the other two. Kurt groaned and rubbed his forehead. Why did Rachel have to bring up college?

He spent a while trying to regroup himself on the patio and as he stood there another car pulled up by the curb. Kurt sighed in relief when Wes got out. He waited for him and surprised Wes by hugging him.

"Hey, long night?" Wes teased lightly.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you're here," Kurt said. "Even if it doesn't work... it's still good to have someone who I can just talk to and they understand."

Wes nodded and smiled. Kurt turned and led him inside and into the living room. Blaine was sitting in the foetal position, his eyes on the TV but not really seeing. He looked up when Kurt and Wes entered, raising his arms to beckon Kurt but then froze when his eyes landed on Wes.

There was silence and Kurt hoped Blaine wasn't about to freak out or get angry.

He was further shocked when Blaine made a choked sound and jumped up, running straight to Wes and holding him tightly. He began crying into his friend's shoulder and Wes patted his back and started murmuring to him softly.

"I'm so glad you're here," Blaine sobbed.

"Oh, Blaine," Wes sighed.

"You can take him upstairs. He prefers my room to his. It's the second door on the right," Kurt offered, staring as Wes led the sobbing boy away. He was left standing there, eyes wide in shock and a dark feeling of jealousy churning in his stomach.

He didn't think Wes was gay... but the way Blaine just ran to him... was there something he didn't know about? Blaine had never done that. He'd always been afraid when people came into the room but he went to Wes of his own accord.

Kurt crept upstairs and paused by his room. He could hear their voices and he felt bad for eavesdropping.

"...Missed you so much..."

"I missed you, too. I wish you were still there."

"I wish I was too. I miss you and the guys. I miss being home. I wish everything could just go back to how it was."

Kurt shut his eyes and turned to leave, fighting back the tears.

He didn't know why he was surprised. Of course Blaine would rather be some place he felt safe and accepted than here. Of course he would want to go to people he knew and loved instead of the stranger who owns him.

Kurt went downstairs and into the living room, sitting on the lounge in shock and resignation. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Hey, come on, stop crying," Wes said, getting Blaine to sit on the bed. He pulled Kurt's chair around so he could sit in front of Blaine and take his hands, holding them. "Deep breaths, come on, like I taught you."

Blaine took several deep breaths and then started crying again. Wes laughed until he was almost knocked over when Blaine crushed him in another hug.

"I thought you didn't want to see any of us," Wes mused.

"I thought so too. But then I saw you and I am so glad you came." Blaine pulled away giving Wes a watery smile. "God, I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too. I wish you were still there."

"I wish I was too. I miss you and the guys. I miss being home. I wish everything could just go back to how it was."

Wes frowned. "Really? Why?"

"I miss all of you. I want to stop having these nightmares. I want to forget about everything that happened. I wish none of it had happened." Blaine sat back on the bed. "You don't know how bad it is."

"I can see how bad you are right now," Wes said. "But, what about these people? They seem to really care about you. More than your own parents I would think. I've been talking to Kurt every night since he came to Dalton. His family sounds great."

"I like them," Blaine agreed slowly. "I wish I could have met them under normal circumstances. I wish I hadn't had to go through this and could have met Kurt at Regionals and gone from there."

Wes smiled sadly. "I wish you hadn't had to go through all of that too. But you can't change it, Blaine. This is where your life is at and you have to deal with that. You've got two choices."

"What are they?"

"You can keep letting this affect you and destroying your life, making you completely dependent on somebody else and preventing you from being... you," Wes said. "Or, you can stop being a victim. Remember what you told me when you came to Dalton? About courage and facing your fears, wishing you could have done it? Well, guess what, you can do it now. You can accept the help of these people who want to see you get better. I want to see you get better but we can't do it for you. You're a fighter Blaine, remember that, fight this, fight the fear and the dreams, beat them."

Blaine gazed at Wes and realised he was right.

"It's so hard," he whispered.

"I know. But that's why I'm here. I'll support you, so will Kurt and his family, and all of the Warblers will too. It's never going to be easy, nothing ever is, but you'll get there. You just have to stop thinking about the fact that it's hard and just do it."

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded.

"I will," he promised.

"That's my lead soloist," Wes praised. "You look exhausted. Come on, get in bed. I'll stay here while you sleep."

"Will you come back to see me?" Blaine asked.

"Next weekend," Wes promised and Blaine smiled before shutting his eyes, head sinking into the pillow. He reached up for the second pillow and pulled it down, hugging it and pressing his face into the softness.

Wes smiled knowingly at the sight before settling back into the chair to watch over his friend.

* * *

Kurt was lost so deeply in thought when Wes came downstairs later he had to clear his throat to be noticed. Kurt looked up in surprise.

"Where's-"

"He's sleeping," Wes explained. "He was exhausted."

"Oh, you shouldn't leave him alone," Kurt said. "He always has nightmares if you leave him alone."

"I need to head back," Wes explained. "Can we talk first though?"

"Yeah, I have something to say to you, can I got first?" Kurt asked, nodding to the armchair for Wes to sit. Wes nodded at Kurt to speak. "You can buy him."

"What?" Wes stared at him in concern.

"Or I can just give him to you but it would be more official if you bought him. Like a dollar or something and I'll sign the paperwork over to you and send it to the trader so they know where he is," Kurt explained.

"Kurt... what are you talking about?"

"Blaine. I know he wants to be with you and the Warblers so I can give you ownership." Kurt avoided Wes's eyes, not wanting him to see the pain when he accepted Kurt's offer.

"I can't do that," Wes disagreed and Kurt turned to stare at him in surprise.

"Why not? He needs you!"

"The look on your face for one thing," Wes teased and Kurt blushed. Had he been that obvious? "And he needs you too. I can visit him, all the guys can. But I just witnessed my normally put-together friend snuggling with the pillow you sleep on because you weren't there so he had to substitute."

Kurt smiled. He knew Blaine did that, it made his heart soar every single time.

"You need each other," Wes added. "I can see the look in your eyes. I saw how you were looking at us when he hugged me. You're doing a great job helping him. I've given him a little push, he'll definitely be putting more effort into getting better now."

Kurt felt jealous again. Wes knew Blaine like nobody else did. He knew things about the boy that he could use to motivate him like Kurt couldn't. He knew going to Wes was the right thing to do but it made him feel irrationally helpless, because he wished he could do that for Blaine himself.

"Hey, he still needs you, Kurt," Wes murmured. "You're like a safety blanket. Being around you makes him feel safe. I can tell. I'm not going to take him away from you. I promised him I'd be back next weekend though, is that alright?"

"It's fine. I'm glad he wants to see you." Kurt smiled sadly. "He needs you."

"Okay, well I'm going to head back. You should be up there when he wakes up though. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Kurt repeated, watching Wes go with a heavy heart. No matter what he said, Blaine didn't need Kurt as much as he needed the Warblers. And that hurt.


	10. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, bookmarks, subscribes and comments so far - I'm glad you're all enjoying this.
> 
> Just a pre note: I am obsessed with Blaine's collar as will become apparent from now on. Also this story has 36 chapters and I'll update daily or every second day :)

As the holidays came around, snow settling on the ground several days a week, and the Glee Club being forced to go carolling, there was a significant change in Blaine. Kurt was confused because he thought Christmas might make him sad because he wouldn't be with his family but it was the opposite. He was still jumpy for a few days after his episode but then he went back to normal, he even went with Kurt when Rachel had a wardrobe crisis, and braved all her crazy, to get out of the house and meet new people – mind you, he spent most of the time talking to Rachel's dads and not dealing with the girl herself but Kurt was so, so proud of him (even if he had to stop Rachel performing the inspirational ballad she had prepared for Blaine).

Wes and some of the other Warblers – Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad and David – came by at least once a week to hang out with Blaine. They were disappointed when he refused to sing with them but tactfully didn't bring it up again after a bitch-glare from Kurt when Trent tried to press the matter. They were all a little awkward at first because Blaine was wearing his collar when they saw him for the first time but when he remembered it was still on he took it off, explaining that he only wore it when the tutor or counsellor was there (or if he left the house which had only happened once so far).

Them being around served to bring out more of the old Blaine, which Kurt loved. He had been worried at first that Blaine wouldn't want him around when his friends were there but when he tried to leave the room to give them privacy Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him back down next to him, claiming he wanted Kurt to know his friends and for his friends to know Kurt since they were all important to him. Kurt felt himself blushing but decided to stay and in the process learnt more about what Blaine was like before he was sold.

And that was what brought them to a conversation about the Sadie Hawkins dance on Christmas Eve, curled up together in Kurt's bed watching the Disney version of _A Christmas Carol_.

"I really feel for Scrooge," Blaine sighed sadly. "Or really, McScrooge in this version. He's a product of his environment."

"Me too," Kurt agreed. "But then he reminds me of Coach Sue and I kind of recoil a little."

Blaine laughed slightly. "When you talk about her she reminds me of the teacher who scared away the guys that were beating me and my date up after the dance."

Kurt down at Blaine in interest. His head was nestled comfortably on Kurt's shoulder, his eyes on the television screen.

"You realise that's the first time you've said anything to me about your past when you weren't half asleep?" Kurt wondered.

"Yeah, I know." Blaine glanced up at him with a smile. "I realised it was making it worse, never talking about anything. I want you to know everything there is to know about me, considering you are going to be a part of my life for the rest of it."

"Don't sound so happy about it."

Blaine laughed softly but his words made Kurt frown, his thoughts going to NYADA again. He needed to talk to his dad about this. He definitely was never going to take Blaine to New York... but NYADA and Broadway were his dreams, well two of his dreams, but still his dreams. How was he supposed to have Blaine and his dreams? He wasn't ever going to sell Blaine but he didn't want to give up NYADA either.

"Sorry. I'm glad I belong to you," Blaine smiled. Kurt looked down and reached his hand up, brushing his fingers over Blaine's collar. He was often forgetting to take it off and it always made Kurt's heart beat a little faster to see it on him, which he knew was stupid but he couldn't help it. "I am. And I really do want you to know all about me."

"I want you to know all about me too," Kurt agreed. "But, if you don't mind, let's talk about Sadie Hawkins after Christmas is over. I don't want to spoil your first Christmas with us."

"Okay," Blaine agreed, settling back down on Kurt properly. "You're right. It's a bit dark to bring up now."

"Is that okay?"

"Of course it is."

"Tell me about something else instead. Something cheerful that I don't know about you."

"Alright, let me think about it." Blaine fiddled with the hem of Kurt's shirt. "I don't like pickles."

Kurt giggled. "Really? Food stuff I mostly know, Blaine. I have been feeding you for a month and a half."

"Okay, okay. I have a ticklish belly button and my feet at pretty sensitive too."

Kurt smirked and Blaine felt him still, tilting his head up with a worried frown.

"You probably shouldn't have divulged such valuable intel, Blaine Warbler," Kurt smirked. Blaine half smiled at the nickname that he'd asked to be referred by. He didn't want to use Anderson and felt uncomfortable using Hummel so Finn suggested they call him Warbler. Blaine had readily agreed, enjoying the sound of the way the names ran together.

"Um... why?" Blaine asked and his eyes widened when Kurt shifted. He yelped and went to escape but Kurt caught him around the waist, pinning him down and tickling at his stomach. Blaine started laughing and squirming, trying to get Kurt to release him.

"St-st-stop!" Blaine laughed. "Let me go! I surrender!"

Kurt smiled and eased up, still pinning him to the bed and meeting his warm golden eyes, so much lighter than the first time Kurt had seen them. The sadness and pain was still there but at times like this it was masked by the joyful sparkles that meant Blaine was feeling like himself and relaxed and, maybe just a little bit, happy.

"So, what should I do with you now that you've surrendered to me?" Kurt wondered.

"Well, I'm already your slave so you'll have to come up with something else."

Kurt froze and slowly lifted off Blaine, sitting aside and staring at the TV. Blaine's face flashed with concern and he sat up, straightening his clothes and scooting closer to Kurt who brushed him off when he touched him.

He didn't want to hurt Blaine's feelings but it was just... for a few moments they had been Kurt and Blaine and the fact that Kurt legally owned the younger boy hadn't even been on his mind for probably the first time since he'd received Blaine as a gift. Blaine wasn't a slave, he was a good friend, a good, beautiful, charming friend, who was watching Christmas movies with Kurt and making him feel happy and comfortable.

Then he'd had to go and break the spell by joking about the sorest spot between them.

"Kurt?" Blaine hesitated and reached his hand out again. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I... It doesn't matter." Kurt threw him a very fake smile and Blaine frowned unhappily.

"You know, you spent weeks telling to be open with you, to let you in so you could help me," Blaine reminded him. "That goes both ways, Kurt. We're both in this situation in different ways and we're both dealing with our own issues with it. Talk to me. Maybe I can help."

"I just... I don't like being reminded," Kurt murmured, wanting to spill it out. "When you act like a slave or bring it up so casually like that it reminds me that you're here because somebody bought you so that I would use you for sex and get you pregnant. You're not actually my friend and your Training hurt you so much that you feel like you _have_ to act this way with me, all cuddly and happy because you think I want you to and I'll punish you if you don't. I just-"

"Hey, whoa, stop!" Blaine pressed two fingers to Kurt's mouth to get him to stop talking. Kurt swallowed, blushing at the intimate contact. "Since when do you get to decide how I feel?"

"I... I don't... I just..." Kurt pushed Blaine's hand away. "I just know, alright. You might think you really like being my friend but it's part of your Training to want me around, to feel safe with me."

"Okay, okay, that could be part of it, in fact it probably is," Blaine agreed. "I spent a good few weeks reconciling myself to the fact that I would be someone's sex slave. I was putting myself into the mindset so that it wouldn't hurt me as much, so that I would think that I actually liked it and I would be a 'good boy' as Sebastian used to call me."

Blaine shuddered but his walls didn't go up like they might have a couple of weeks ago.

"So, yes, maybe at first I went to you for comfort because you were Master, but you're not Master anymore, you're Kurt, and I like being your friend," Blaine murmured, eyes soft and molten gold with splashes of emerald. "I genuinely like you and you do make me feel safe. I know you'll never hurt me and you'll never make me do any of the things you'd be well within your right to do. If tomorrow you suddenly ordered me to suck your dick I would have to, without complaint because I'm yours, but I know you would never do that and _that_ is why I trust you and why I feel safe with you. Do you get it?"

Kurt nodded slowly, still worried.

"I mean, I get why me bringing up the fact that you own me hurt your feelings. And I wish you'd told me but I suppose if you'd said something earlier I probably would have agreed with you and gotten worse but now... now I know different, now I understand myself a little better. I know you and I know me and I know us. I brought it up casually like that because avoiding the issue makes it worse but joking about it makes it seem lighter for me. I'm sorry."

Kurt sighed. "Don't be sorry. I totally get it. Sorry, I freaked out on you. It's been eating away at me since you first got here. I knew you couldn't be that comfortable with me that quickly."

"True. But now I know you. I'm definitely comfortable. Me, not the slave persona who's in my head, the doubtful voice that tries to convince me that you're just like the rest of them. It's getting quieter now because I'm drowning it out. I know better."

Kurt smiled and held an arm out. Blaine settled against his side again and they leant back into the pillows. Kurt started stroking the collar again.

"Why are you wearing this?" he wondered.

"I like it. It's sort of a substitute for when you're not here," Blaine admitted, flushing darkly. "Why? Does it bother you?"

"No... I..." Kurt frowned, not wanting to admit that the sight of Blaine in the collar naming him as Kurt's property was something that put incredibly inappropriate images in his mind. "I like it," he finally said. "It suits you."

Blaine smiled happily and turned his head, kissing the side of Kurt's throat. Kurt shivered at the contact and looked down at Blaine in shock. That was the first time that Blaine had ever kissed him, anywhere. Kurt was always giving Blaine kisses to his hair, forehead or temples when he needed comfort but Blaine had never reciprocated. Kurt was surprised by the rush the tiny peck gave him and he tightened his arm around Blaine a little possessively trying to escape the dangerous roads his mind was travelling down.

* * *

Christmas morning found the boys sitting up watching snow falling outside Kurt's bedroom window, painting the neighbourhood in a thick layer of crunchy, cold ice.

"This means hot chocolate by the fire," Kurt said giddily. Blaine smiled slightly, leaning on the windowsill with a sombre expression. "Blaine? I know this is hard, Christmas without your family-"

"What? No. I usually spent Christmas without them every second year," Blaine shrugged. "No, I'm sad because this is supposed to be the time for forgiveness but I'll be damned if I'm ever forgiving them for what they did to me. I just feel bad because of that."

Kurt gave a tiny sound of agreement and rubbed Blaine's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go make a start on Christmas breakfast and by then everyone should be up and we'll open presents," Kurt decided. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him along. They worked well together in the kitchen. Kurt was surprised. They barely had to speak to communicate what they wanted and they gravitated around each other so easily that they never once bumped the other as they moved about making croissants, French Toast, pancakes, fruit salad and bacon.

By the time Finn finally slouched into the kitchen and they finally started eating Blaine was already forgetting his feeling of heartlessness and looking forward to spending this day with his new family. His much better family. And the beautiful boy holding his hand and tracing random letters on his palm under the table, making Blaine's heart race faster.

When they got to presents Blaine was pleasantly surprised by the gifts they'd gotten him. A beautiful pocket-watch that reminded him of the one he used to own (Finn had mentioned to his mother that Blaine used to have one that belonged to his grandfather but of course didn't have it any longer). Blaine was touched by their thoughtfulness on that matter and surprised them all by hugging them, the first time he'd ever hugged Finn or Burt, before retreating back to Kurt's side where he was happily situated, practically purring his happiness every time Kurt brushed his fingers over his collar. Blaine was starting to realise it was a purposeful act. He couldn't quite figure out why Kurt was doing it but it made him feel loved every time.

He was also given a leather jacket and some more books that he loved to read and missed his own copies of. The Warblers had sent along CDs and movies he used to own and he couldn't wait to see them to thank them for trying to return his life to normal in every way they could.

Blaine noticed he didn't have a present from Kurt yet but Kurt was thinking ahead of them and leant down to whisper in his ear, making Blaine shiver.

"My present's a little special, I'll give it to you later," he murmured. Blaine nodded.

"I have a present for you too," he replied. "Later, though."

Kurt smiled in interest and nodded. They waited until present unwrapping was finished and then Blaine took Kurt's hands, leading him towards the den where the piano was located and sitting them both on the seat.

"I wanted to give you something extra special," Blaine explained. "But I didn't know what. I mean it's not like I can buy you anything. But then I realised the best gift for someone as selfless and loving as you would be knowing you've helped someone."

Kurt raised his eyebrows teasingly. "Actually, the best gift for someone to me is a Marc Jacobs or an Alexander McQueen but I digress."

Blaine laughed. "Okay, well the second best then. You wanted to hear me sing right? Nobody else has yet. So, this is for you."

Blaine took a deep breath and began the melody to a Christmas song and Kurt smiled, recognising it.

  
_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_   
_Let your heart be light._   
_From now on,_   
_Our troubles will be out of sight._   


Kurt leant closer to Blaine. This song was perfect, beautiful. And Blaine's voice. It was just as passionate as it had been in Youtube clips but now there was a new, raw emotion in it that hadn't been there before. It was both heart wrenching and gorgeous.

Blaine continued to sing, pouring all of himself into the song. When he finished he leant his head on Kurt's shoulder, leaning into him with a small smile.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine," Kurt replied. "This is for you."

He pulled out a leather-bound book and passed it to Blaine. "The boys wanted me to say it was from all of us but it was my idea so it's really just from me even though they gave me all the pictures."

Blaine opened the book and tears misted his eyes and he had to blink them away to focus on the dozens of pictures of the Warblers and some of him and Cooper. There were none of his parents, for which he was glad, and Kurt didn't even have to be told not to put them in there.

"There's also this," Kurt added, dropping a folded sheet of paper on top of the page Blaine had open. He looked at it curiously and unfolded it, frowning at the string numbers. "It's Cooper's agent's number. Apparently you can't get his personal number but his agent will connect you if he deems you appropriate."

Blaine looked up at Kurt with a tight heart. "Why..."

"Wes told me Cooper wasn't around much but sometimes you just needed him," Kurt shrugged. "I thought, when you're ready, you might like to have at least one member of your family in your life, someone who already accepted you and I'm sure will still accept you despite your circumstances."

"Kurt... I... the photos, Coop's number... I don't know what to say... I'm..." Blaine rubbed the tears from his eyes and the nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck, breathing in his scent and feeling content when his arms wrapped around him. "Thank you, for everything."

"You're very welcome, sweetie," Kurt murmured into his hair.

They stayed sitting together for a little longer and began to sing songs together, taking turns playing them on the piano. It was fun and they enjoyed listening to their voices melding together, rising and falling through the notes, weaving in a perfect harmony. They continued this until Carole called them for Christmas lunch.

"We have this tradition that Kurt's mum started, Blaine," Burt began. "Since Christmas is about love, forgiveness and family we talk about the people we love and forgive anything they may have done. Also, we may apologise for any slights we caused someone in the family."

"Sounds nice," Blaine smiled.

"I'll go first," Finn decided. "I love all of you, so much, I'm so glad we're a family. Kurt, I'm sorry about the top I spilt sauce on at dinner last week, I know it was expensive."

Blaine giggled until Kurt elbowed him and he smiled apologetically.

"Like Finn, I love our family and I want to say I forgive you boys for constantly fighting," Carole teased. Kurt and Finn exchanged smiles knowing she was only teasing.

"I love my boys," Burt said. "And my beautiful wife. And I love having yet another great, young man in our house. And I apologise for not being around as much as you might all like."

"It's okay," Kurt said and Finn and Blaine nodded their agreement. "We're so proud of you Dad, everything you've been doing in Congress. Okay, I love each and every one of you with all my heart, I'm so blessed to have this family." He picked up Blaine's hand and held it, smiling at him. "And I'm sorry, Blaine, for everything you've been through and I hope that you are happy here. You're part of our family too."

Blaine smiled. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for. I'm so thankful to have found you all. So lucky. I'm grateful to be here. And... I... I want to apologise-"

"Don't even think about it," Carole interrupted. "You are not a burden Blaine. Didn't you listen to us? You're family. We're happy to have you here."

Blaine smiled and nodded, his heart swelling with love.

"Okay, let's eat!" Kurt decided, releasing Blaine's hand, making his heart pang at the loss.

* * *

Blaine was sitting in front of the fire that night, so full from all of the food that day, filled to the brim with love for the people around him and never wanting the day to end. He looked up in surprise and smiled when Kurt set down two mugs of hot chocolate and wrapped a huge fleece blanket around the two of them as they watched the snow falling outside from the glow of the street lamps. It was late and everybody else was in bed so they were the only two up.

"So, are you thinking about calling Cooper?" Kurt wondered.

"I'm not sure," Blaine sighed. "It's sort of like with the guys but... worse. I mean, they knew me so well and had already seen me in a bad way so in the end I had nothing to be worried about. But... I haven't even spoken to Coop in months. What if he doesn't want to know me? What if he thinks Carriers are supposed to be slaves like lots of people do?"

"You'll never know until you try," Kurt shrugged, sipping his hot chocolate. Blaine raised his and made a sound of surprise. There was a minty taste in there.

"What is this exactly?"

"Choc-mint, hot chocolate," Kurt smiled. "I melt peppermint chocolate into the saucepan with the milk so that it gets that taste. It works with caramel chocolate too."

Blaine smiled. "It's perfect."

"Thank you for singing for me today," Kurt murmured as they cuddled together. "It meant a lot."

"I'm glad." Blaine glanced at him and studied his profile, lit up by the flickering firelight. He was so beautiful it almost hurt Blaine to look at him. The way his eyelashes fanned the hollows under his eyes, the way his glasz eyes glittered when he smiled. The way his porcelain cheeks and nose got rosy when they went out and had a snow-ball fight with Finn that afternoon and he snuggled into Blaine's arms for warmth.

He was beautiful and perfect and Blaine never wanted to let him out of his sight. Master or not, he would follow Kurt to ends of the Earth. And he had an excuse to always be around him since Kurt owned him. He would always have Kurt in some way.

It hurt Blaine to know, after Kurt's confession the night before, that he would never believe or return Blaine's feelings but he couldn't help it.

He was in love with his Master.


	11. Betrayal

"Okay, Blainey, the time for secret keeping has passed!" Jeff announced loudly as he dropped onto the floor and leant back against Nick's legs. A group of Warblers had come to visit Blaine while Kurt was hanging out with his friends at the mall. Blaine was happy to be hanging out with them but he kept looking out the window to see if Kurt had come home yet.

He felt so pathetic.

"What do you mean?" he wondered, looking at Jeff.

"I _mean_ , Regionals is in March. It's only two months away. I'm sure Kurt's been telling you all about what they're planning to do. Spill it," Jeff commanded.

"Jeffrey! We are not cheaters!" Wes announced as he returned from the bathroom. "Leave Blaine alone."

"But... but, we're his _bros_ , he has to tell us."

Blaine laughed and tweaked the heart on his collar with his name on it. "See this Jeff? I'm owned. Kurt's technically my Master. I can never spill his secrets."

Jeff pulled a face.

"Oh come on, we know he's not actually your Master," Nick said. He was smiling a little and Blaine knew it was because they took his willingness to joke about the subject as a good sign. A sign that he was getting better. He hoped it was the case and not him developing Stockholm Syndrome.

"Regardless, I won't tell you his secrets just like I won't tell him what you guys tell me about the Warblers," Blaine explained. "Fair is fair."

"You've got it bad," Thad teased. Blaine blushed and glared. "What?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, then, please enlighten us as to why we haven't seen you without your collar on since before Christmas," David said, folding his arms. "I thought you only wore it when your tutor was here."

"I... well, I just... um..." Blaine looked anywhere but his friends, searching for some explanation that wouldn't make them think he was a lunatic or reveal his feelings for Kurt. Luckily Wes came to his rescue before he had to.

"I think it's nice," Wes shrugged. "Goes with shirt anyway. So, when do you think you'll be up to a trip to Dalton? Tonnes of people are dying to see you."

Blaine shuddered at the thought.

"That's a no way," Jeff pointed out.

"I'm so sorry guys it's just... people still make me nervous," Blaine explained. "The biggest group I've been around is when you and Kurt's family are here. And that's just enough. Any more and I think I'd have a panic attack."

"Fair enough," David decided. "Just let us know when people aren't a problem anymore. We'll have a special performance ready so you can sing with us again."

"I'd like that." Blaine heard a vehicle and turned around, eyes lighting up when it was Kurt's Navigator this time. He jumped up and went to the door, going out to meet Kurt and help him with any bags, leaving his friends smirking in the living room, exchanging gleeful smiles.

"Blaine, hi," Kurt greeted. Blaine paused mid step when he noticed a couple of girls in the car. Kurt spotted his discomfort right away and bounced over to him, hugging him tight to mask whispering in his ear. "When I mentioned your friends were over they wouldn't take my excuse of 'he's not ready' any more. It's only Tina and Mercedes though, they're easy to get along with unlike some of the others."

Blaine nodded and turned his head to breathe in Kurt's scent for a moment before he was released and dragged over to be introduced to the large black girl and the small Asian girl, Mercedes and Tina.

"Hi Blaine," Mercedes said with a warm, welcoming smile. Blaine decided he liked her.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Blaine," Tina chirped, a kind smile on her face. "All we've gotten are pictures and stories."

"Um... hi," Blaine said, slightly embarrassed. He looked at Kurt. "What pictures?"

"Just... pictures," Kurt replied. "Would you like to give me a hand?"

Blaine smiled and went to help him. "Why do you always buy so much when you go shopping?"

Kurt looked offended for a moment before straightening up and sticking his nose in the air.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't ask such a hideous question. Take these bags inside this instant," he said snootily. Blaine laughed and bowed low before retreating into the house, a spring in his step now that Kurt was home. He missed the dark looks Kurt's friends were directing towards him.

"Kurt!" Mercedes said and he jumped, tearing his eyes from where Blaine had disappeared and looking at her.

"What did I do?" he wondered. Oh no, had they guessed his feelings towards Blaine?

"How dare you treat him like that?" Tina demanded. "You said you weren't treating him like a slave!"

"What? I wasn't!" Kurt protested. "No, Blaine and I joke around like that a lot. He asked me if we could do that because it makes him feel better. It's healthier to make sure it's always out in the open than not thinking about it."

They looked dubious.

"I don't know, couldn't that hurt his progress?" Mercedes wondered.

"It doesn't seem like it has and we've been joking that way for several weeks, since Christmas Eve when he brought it up," Kurt shrugged.

"And I thought you said his collar was only for when strangers were around," Tina added.

"Oh... I don't really know about that. Ask him. He has the key, not me. Come on, let's head inside, I can see the boys staring from the window, waiting to be introduced." Kurt gestured them inside and into the living room. He noticed that the boys had left the spot beside Blaine vacant and after seeing Blaine's expectant look he took it, lifting his arm instinctually to allow Blaine to curl into his side as he always did. It was pretty much routine now.

The Warblers were pretty used to it since it happened every time they visited, though it still made them smile and share significant looks that Kurt pointedly ignored. His girls however were a different story.

Blaine was uncomfortable when they stared and he shifted away from Kurt unhappily. He guessed they didn't like him being so close. Kurt watched him carefully and then shot the girls a warning look.

"Here!" Jeff said, jumping up and yanking Nick of the loveseat, eager to ease the tension that just thickened the air in the room. "We're perfect gentlemen and will allow you two lovely ladies to have the couch. I'm Jeffrey Sterling and this is my darling, Nicholas Duval."

"Hi," Tina greeted.

"You two are together?" Mercedes checked.

"Unfortunately," Nick said, pushing Jeff away. "I honestly don't know what I was thinking."

"We suspect drugs and maybe some form of hypnosis," David added while Jeff sulked in the foetal position on the floor. "I'm David Sullivan, this is Wesley Hughes and Thad Kingston."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Mercedes Jones."

"Tina Cohen-Chang."

By this time Blaine had been coaxed back under Kurt's arm though he was wary of the girls shooting looks their way the whole time. What were they thinking? It was killing him. Kurt held him to his side however and gave him a gentle smile, lifting all the worries from his shoulders immediately. The Warblers coaxed Mercedes and Tina into a conversation leaving Kurt and Blaine in their own private little bubble.

"How was shopping?" Blaine wondered, picking at a thread in Kurt's shirt until the boy swatted his hand away.

"It was fine," Kurt explained. "Nice to hang out with the girls. Did you have a good time with the guys?"

"I did but they will attest that I was distracted somewhat," Blaine explained, shutting his eyes with happiness when Kurt purposely ran a finger over his plaited collar, tracing one of the bands of silk, the turquoise one that reminded Blaine of Kurt's eyes the most.

"And why was that?" Kurt wondered.

Blaine's breath caught when Kurt's finger slipped underneath the collar for a brief moment and something in him forced him to tell the truth.

"I missed you and I was waiting for you to come home," Blaine whispered, his voice catching when Kurt flicked the heart fondly.

"I missed you too," Kurt admitted. He kissed Blaine's forehead and then untangled them, standing up. "I'm going to make lunch. Sandwiches okay for everyone?"

"Ten for me!" Jeff announced. "Ow! Nicholas! Abuse!"

"Kurt, don't listen to him," Nick sighed. "Would you like a hand?"

"Sure, that'd be great." Kurt smiled happily when Nick came and joined him in the kitchen. He liked Nick. He was a bit on the quiet side but he was sweet and the best aside from Wes at saying the right thing to Blaine. That earned him major bonus points to Kurt.

He realised after a few quiet moments of gathering the things they needed for roast-beef sandwiches that Nick had ulterior motives for offering to help him.

"Okay, whatever it is, just say it, I won't be mad, I promise," Kurt assured him.

Nick smiled warily. "Are you sure? I mean... It's not really my place to say what I want to."

"Is it about Blaine?"

"Yes."

"Then you have a right to say something." Kurt put down the package of roast beef from the deli that he'd picked up earlier and turned to face Nick. "I like you Nick and I respect your opinion. I think I have an idea what you might want to say."

Nick smiled and took a breath. "Well, it's just that I'm a little concerned. I know you would never, ever do anything to hurt Blaine on purpose but... I'm a guy too, Kurt, one day just having him snuggle up to you isn't going to be enough and part of me wonders if Blaine will ever want to let somebody get close to him that way after what happened to him."

Kurt flushed. "I don't... I don't know what you-"

"Please, Kurt, it's easy to see. Blaine's not the only one who gets something out of your closeness. I see the way your eyes light up every time he curls up with you, letting you play with his hair or his collar. I also see how jealous you get when he hugs one of us." Nick smiled gently. "I'm not saying that I disapprove of any feelings you have for him but I do worry about the time when what you have now won't be enough. I don't want to see you getting so frustrated that you snap and order him to do something."

Kurt stared at Nick, anger starting to bubble in his gut despite his promise.

"I would _never_ order Blaine to do anything of the sort," he hissed, keeping his voice low so nobody would hear them. "How dare you suggest something like that!"

Nick's eyes widened. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you but it's just what I'm worried about. A lot of us are."

"Don't be. I may be male but I'm perfectly capable of suppressing sexual urges. I'd never do anything to hurt Blaine, ever."

Nick nodded slowly, still looking worried and they went back to work in silence, Kurt fuming at the idea that they thought he was going to hurt Blaine in some way. Especially like that.

* * *

_Kurt revelled in the whimpers and breathy moans escaping from Blaine's mouth as his tongue worked over his throat, teeth scraping over his Adam's apple as he passed. He sat up slightly, looking down at Blaine, sweat-slicked and needy as he gazed up at Kurt with dark, lust-filled eyes._

_Kurt's eyes travelled down his body, over the perfect expanse of throat decorated so prettily with the blue collar that filled Kurt with a deep possessive instinct screaming "MINE!" and now marred with several dark bruises from Kurt's mouth. He looked down to his chest, over the dark nipples, already hardened nubs and Kurt hadn't even touched them yet. Down to the perfectly sculpted abs and the defined V of his pelvic muscles._

_Kurt gazed over his strong legs, dusted with dark hair, the muscles in his thighs as defined as his abdominal and pectoral muscles. He took in all of it, every line and dip of Blaine's body covered in beautiful, golden skin. He traced fingers slowly, tantalisingly over his arms, squeezing his biceps as he leant back down and licked beneath his ear._

_Blaine whined loudly as Kurt slowly pressed his hips down on Blaine's, their erections lining up and brushing together before Kurt pulled the contact away, hovering above Blaine so he wasn't touching him anywhere._

_This was fun. The teasing was reducing Blaine to a pitiful, wanton mess, begging Kurt in small sounds, unable to form any coherent words as his mouth returned to his throat but travelled lower, tracing and memorising his collarbones, sucking up the beads of sweat that had gathered in the hollow of his throat. He continued down until he reached one of Blaine's nipples, lapping at it with his tongue, barely touching it for more than a second at a time, causing Blaine to writhe, arching his back as he pleaded for Kurt to "touch me, please, touch me" mixed with moans and babbling vowel sounds._

_He finally gave Blaine something of what he wanted by sucking his nipple into his mouth and laving it with his tongue, sucking it hard and even scraping his teeth across before he released it, sitting up on Blaine's thighs and looking down at him again._

_"So beautiful," Kurt murmured, fingers tracing Blaine's V but avoiding his straining erection, not even brushing up against it despite Blaine's pleading for him to do so. "All mine."_

_"Please," Blaine whimpered. "Please."_

_"Please, what, my darling?" Kurt wondered, leaning down and dipping his tongue into Blaine's belly button, making him twist and pant with desire. Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's stomach and looked up at him, batting his eyes innocently. "What do you want me to do?"_

_Blaine squeezed his eyes shut when Kurt breathed hot breath over his cock, letting the very tip of his tongue brush against the shaft briefly before he sat back up._

_"Come on, sweetheart, tell me what you want," Kurt reiterated._

_Blaine whined and shook his head._

_"Oh, baby, you don't even know? Can I do anything I want?" Kurt smirked, tracing his fingertips over Blaine's cock teasingly._

_Blaine nodded desperately. "Just... anything!"_

_"Well, then, I'd better get on that." Kurt took Blaine in hand, stroking him gently before lowering his mouth and sucking the head softly, licking away the precome that had gathered there, his tongue paying special attention to the sensitive veins under the underside of the shaft. Blaine moaned loudly, his hands twisting the sheets, the groaning increasing as Kurt dropped his head, taking in most of Blaine's length and sucking hard as he pulled back up, swirling his tongue over the head before dropping back down. He continued the action, hollowing his cheeks and alternating the speed of his movements to see how Blaine reacted to each different action, finding what unravelled him the fastest and what just teased him._

_Kurt was getting harder himself, watching Blaine writhing in pleasure. It was so amazing to watch him come undone. Knowing he was the first to be able to do this to him, the first to pleasure him and make him fall apart from the simplest touches._

_Kurt reached down and stroked himself twice to relieve some pressure for the time being._

_Blaine's hips jolted at one point and Kurt held them down, noticing how Blaine's babbling had increased which probably meant he was close. Kurt was overcome by a sudden deep desire to know what Blaine tasted like so he increased his ministrations, shutting his eyes to enjoy as Blaine became louder and he let out a long keen as he came, Kurt swallowing around him, moaning at the salty taste that was just so purely_ Blaine _. He continued to lick and suck until Blaine whined out of sensitiveness and he released him, sitting up and licking his lips._

_Blaine stared up at him in awe, panting and sated, his eyes blank as he lay in his post-orgasm haze. Kurt slithered up his body and kissed Blaine, sighing happily when the boy's mouth fell open without any resistance and Kurt was able to press his tongue with Blaine's, rubbing the taste of himself into the younger's mouth._

_Blaine hummed and whined at the same time making Kurt laugh as he sat back up. He rolled off Blaine and reached into his bedside table to grab his bottle of lube and then he propped himself up on his elbow beside Blaine, running a hand up and down his chest, teasing at his nipples until Blaine was arching into the touch, starting to get hard again despite the little time he was given to recover._

_Kurt leant over and kissed beneath his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and nibbling at it._

_"I'm going to fuck you now," he whispered. Blaine's eyes shut tight and he shivered._

_"Please," he begged._

_"You'd like that?" Kurt wondered, watching as he started to whimper and shift needily again._

_"Please, please," Blaine said again. "Please, Master, I need it."_

_Kurt smirked and bit his pulse point lightly before popping the cap on the lube and coating his fingers._

_"Then stay still, baby, I promise you'll get what you need," Kurt murmured, continuing to suck on his pulse point as his hand travelled down until he found Blaine's puckered entrance. He circled it teasingly until Blaine started to push his hips down as an indication he didn't want to wait. "Impatient."_

_Kurt pressed his index finger in fully, pumping it slowly to make room for the second. Blaine was whispering 'yes please, yes' under his breath, eyes rolling back as Kurt added a second finger, scissoring them and twisting, opening Blaine up as his boy begged beautifully. He slowly withdrew them and then returned with three, Blaine whining at the new stretch, his pleading increasing._

_Kurt silenced him with another kiss, tongue mapping out Blaine's mouth slowly as he continued to open him up, taking his time with the third and fourth fingers, loving how desperate Blaine was becoming under his touches. He crooked his fingers and rubbed over Blaine's prostate laughing when his whole body jolted, hips pushing down to feel it again as he moaned out Kurt's name, begging for more._

_"You're so beautiful," Kurt praised. "So beautiful stretched out and needy for me. I love seeing you like this."_

_"Please, please, more," Blaine whimpered._

_"Alright then, give me a moment."_

_Kurt pulled his fingers out slowly and then picked up the lube, applying it to his dick as he settled between Blaine's legs, pushing them further apart and moaning when he saw Blaine's stretched hole flexing, clamping down on nothing as he waited for Kurt to be inside him. Kurt lifted Blaine's thighs, kissing the inside of the left one, biting down and sucking another mark into his skin before hooking them around his waist and leaning forward, guiding himself to Blaine's entrance. He pressed against it but then stopped, meeting Blaine's lusty eyes which were begging him to continue. He was silent for the moment, waiting for Kurt to do something, anything._

_Kurt smiled and pushed in, watching Blaine's eyes roll back as his face creased with a mix of pain and pleasure. Kurt paused halfway, willing himself to calm down a little as the heat in his stomach coiled. Blaine's tight heat clamped around his cock was absolute heaven and he could come from just the feel of it. He waited until he was in control before finishing the push inside, leaning up and taking Blaine's hands, tangling their fingers together as he kissed him sloppily._

_"Are you ready?" Kurt asked after the pain disappeared from Blaine's face. He nodded, leaning up to kiss Kurt again, whining when he began to slowly pull out, moaning at the drag of Blaine's muscles around him. "God, so tight. So perfect. Mine."_

_"Yours," Blaine echoed, letting out a groan when Kurt slammed back in. "More, please, more."_

_Kurt began a slow rhythm, trying to enjoy the feeling of Blaine around him without getting carried away and just pounding him into the mattress. After all, this was about both of them, but by God it was hard not to just fuck him senseless, hard and fast._

_He shifted Blaine's hips up after a while and pushed in harder this time, directly hitting Blaine's prostate and enjoying as he cried out Kurt's name in response. Kurt smirked and hit the spot repeatedly as he picked up his pace, Blaine singing his name out into the room filled with heat, sweat, sex and the slapping of skin on skin._

_It was amazing, so perfect, being inside his precious boy-_

Kurt sat upright in bed, sweating and panting as if he had actually just been having sex. He felt sticky and gross and he was so hard it wasn't funny. He glanced at Blaine beside him and was happy to note he was sleeping with his back to Kurt so there wasn't any chance he would have noticed Kurt's response to his dream.

He got out of bed and went into his bathroom, thinking of just getting rid of his problem but then realised he felt yuck so he just got a shower, washing off the sweat from his body. He leant on the wall and frowned when the cold water wasn't getting rid of his erection. He sighed and gripped it tightly. He'd have to do this the normal way.

He pulled up the image from his dream and started fisting his cock, putting his other fist in his mouth to disguise the moans escaping his lips. He thought about Blaine, stretched out below him, begging for his cock and within minutes he was coming over his hand, biting back Blaine's name when it tried to escape him and leant on the wall, exhausted.

Then he realised what he'd done.

He just had a sex dream about Blaine. Poor, beautiful Blaine who was most definitely a virgin – considering the price he was sold for – and who had been sexually abused. Who trusted Kurt to never hurt him.

And then he'd gone and jerked off to the image of that dream!

It was the worst kind of betrayal Kurt could think of and he sank to the floor of the shower, tears streaming down his face as the guilt and shame boiled inside of him. Nick had been right. Maybe he was capable of hurting Blaine.

That was why these feelings were so wrong. Why he had to stop having them. Why he shouldn't let himself even think of Blaine in anything other than a protective way.

Kurt gathered himself and shut off the water, drying himself before realising he needed clean, unsticky clothes so he went back into his room with the towel around him to get clean pyjamas and startled when Blaine was sitting up, looking at him in concern.

"Did I wake you?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"That doesn't matter. Why are you showering at two in the morning?" Blaine wondered, blushing as he tried not to look at Kurt's bare torso, still glistening with beads of water.

"Um... stomach cramps," Kurt explained, not even noticing Blaine's embarrassment. "I felt really sick so I had a cool shower to see if it helped. I forgot clean pyjamas though." He grabbed clean clothes and changed in the bathroom before going out and sitting at his vanity.

Blaine watched him.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Not really," Kurt mumbled. He could barely look at Blaine without wanting to smack himself in the face.

"Well... at least come back to bed," Blaine whispered. Kurt turned to look at him and saw he was frowning sadly.

"I think I'll stay here in case I need to, you know, throw up."

"Please? I don't like you so far away."

Kurt made the mistake of looking at Blaine's eyes, perfectly enticing even in the near pitch darkness. He sighed and walked around to his side of the bed, getting back in and lying down. Blaine shuffled over and kissed his shoulder before resting his head there and falling back asleep. Kurt sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get another wink of sleep that night.


	12. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Attempted non-con

It was a busy afternoon when Blaine finally took his second trip out of the house. Burt had left the garage to Finn's care while he was in DC and he had called Kurt, who was in the middle of an enormous amount of school work, to bring a stack of paperwork he'd left in the den. Kurt was grumbling unhappily because he'd wanted to finish his homework and have dinner cooked for when Carole and Finn got home but it didn't seem to be working out that way.

"I'll be back soon... hopefully," Kurt sighed.

Blaine glanced at him from where he was hanging his head off the edge of the lounge, watching TV upside down.

"Why hopefully?" Blaine questioned curiously.

"Finn might try and get me to help out," Kurt shrugged. Blaine's eyebrows shot up and he rolled over to look at Kurt right way up.

"Help out how?"

Kurt smirked, understanding the confusion. "I'm not a walking stereotype, Blaine, I can do some manly things. I'm very good with cars, I practically grew up in that garage."

Blaine's mind was filled with images of Kurt in coveralls, covered in grease and sweat and he smiled, the image incredibly appealing.

"Can I come with you then?" Blaine asked. "Just so I'm not on my own all afternoon."

Kurt looked surprised but nodded. "Come on then. Is your collar on?"

"Yep." Blaine grabbed his jacket and followed Kurt outside to his car. Kurt gave him the paperwork to hold and Blaine gazed out the window as they drove. He was a little nervous, it was only his second time out of the house, and there would be people he didn't know at the garage. But when he did this, as he did the last time, he felt a little braver and a little stronger. Rachel's dads had been nice and hadn't come too close to him. They'd kept the conversation to music and theatre and Kurt and Rachel and the New Directions. It had been good to meet new people and not freak out. He wanted to experience that again.

They arrived at the garage and Blaine made sure to stay one step behind Kurt as they went inside, like a good pretend-slave. Finn was in the office and he looked surprised to see Blaine but then his stress took over.

"Phil called in sick so we're a man down," Finn explained. "Or else I would have just gone home to get it myself."

"It's fine," Kurt said. "Is it that busy?"

Finn looked distressed and Kurt sighed, taking off his designer jacket.

"Let me get changed and I'll help out for an hour," Kurt said and a smile broke out on Finn's face.

"Thank you so much. I'll show you what you can do." He jumped up and Kurt turned to Blaine who smiled at him.

"Will you be okay?" he asked worriedly. Blaine felt warm at his concern. Kurt had been distant over the last couple of weeks and he didn't understand why but he still got the same look in his eyes when they looked at each other so he wasn't too worried.

"I'll be fine. I'll stay in here out of the way," Blaine promised, sitting down. "See?"

Kurt smiled and he looked like he was about to reach out to Blaine but stopped himself and Blaine tried not to let the hurt show on his face. Kurt hadn't been touching him as much, that was the worst part about his distance, it was as though Kurt had reverted back to the way he had been with Blaine when they'd first met.

"I'll be back in an hour and we'll go home," Kurt promised and Blaine nodded. He decided to entertain himself by imagining little Kurt in this office, colouring or having a tea party or something along those lines. He wanted to see Kurt working on a car but there were mechanics and customers out there and he would have to be subservient instead of Kurt's friend and it was just better if he stayed out of the way.

Time dragged on and Blaine checked his fog watch. He'd been sitting in the office alone for about forty minutes. He looked around to see if there was anything he could read for the last while, knowing Kurt might be longer than an hour. He was flicking through some manuals on different motors on the bookshelf when a man in coveralls walked in and stopped at the sight of Blaine.

Blaine froze, not sure what to do. He knew he probably shouldn't speak first since he was a slave. He knew a lot of masters didn't allow their slaves to speak to anybody.

"Hi, there," the man greeted, eyes studying Blaine curiously. Blaine felt uncomfortable and shrunk back against the shelf, averting his eyes. "I'm guessing from your collar that you're little Hummel's Carrier, right?"

Blaine hesitated but then nodded, glancing up at the man and freezing when he saw the look on his weathered face. He shivered, not liking that look one little bit and tried to think how he could leave but the man was in the doorway. He stepped into the office, shutting the door behind him and Blaine's heart started to race.

"You know... I didn't expect you to be so young... or pretty," he practically purred. Blaine held back a whimper of fear, suddenly wishing he hadn't asked to come with Kurt. This had been a terrible idea. Why was he here? "Oh, come on, don't be shy. That kid doesn't really know a thing about sex. I can show you things he could never dream of."

"I can't," Blaine whimpered. "You're not-"

"Your Master doesn't need to know," he added in a way that Blaine supposed was meant to be reassuring. He approached slowly and Blaine flinched when his hand reached out, stroking down his arm. "That's it, just be a good boy." His hand trailed back up his arm and he stroked Blaine's neck, over his collar and he wanted to throw up.

His mind was chanting that it was so wrong. All of him for once. Even his Training was telling him to get away because this man wasn't Master and only Master could touch him. The rest of him just didn't want _anybody_ to touch him like this and he wanted someone to stop the man, he wanted to be home with his family, watching TV or playing a board game like they had the night before to distract Carole because she was missing Burt and her work transfer hasn't gone through yet so that she could be in DC with him.

Blaine shut his eyes as the man pressed against him, a hand gripping his hip and his lips brushing under Blaine's jaw. He whimpered in fear, tears welling in his eyes as he begged internally for someone to help him. The fear was freezing him up and it was killing him.

Old Blaine would have thrown a punch but New Weak Blaine couldn't even twitch despite everything in him screaming to do something.

Just as the man was dragging a hand down behind him, squeezing his ass the office door opened and the man froze and turned his head to stare at Finn standing in the doorway.

Now, Finn might be a little slow when it came to things like math and science and yeah, he might have believed he once got his girlfriend pregnant via hot tub, but he knew fear when he saw it and he sure as hell knew what unwanted touching looked like and knowing Blaine like he did meant there was only one thing he could do.

"Jay you bastard!" Finn snarled, reaching forward and ripping the man off Blaine leaving the boy to sink to the floor, covering his face and shaking. Jay started babbling and Finn drew his fist back and smacked him in the face, hard, leaving him to stumble backwards into the desk, clutching his jaw. "Blaine, come here."

Finn tenderly took Blaine's arms and helped him from the floor. He was surprised when Blaine tucked himself under Finn's arm, putting Finn's body between he and the man Jay.

"I'm so sorry, I'll be letting Burt know and he won't have a job here anymore," Finn murmured. He led Blaine out of the office and through the shop. The other couple of employees stared in confusion at the visibly distraught boy under Finn's arm as he took him over to Kurt who was bent over the hood of a Cadillac.

"Kurt," Finn said. Kurt straightened up about to ask what he wanted when he spotted Blaine and he only had time to blink before he had to drop his spanner to hold Blaine as he collapsed into his arms, shaking and trying not to cry.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked worriedly as he tried to keep Blaine from collapsing.

"Jay," Finn explained. "I found him forcing himself on Blaine in the office."

Kurt's eyes flashed dangerously and he looked as though he was about to pass Blaine back to Finn and march into the office but Blaine's arms tightened around his waist and Finn put up his hands warningly.

"I already thumped him," Finn assured him. "I'll call Burt so he can fire him. Don't panic."

Kurt looked upset then.

"What?" Finn wondered.

Kurt looked down at Blaine's curly head sadly. "I wish we could do more than fire the guy but Blaine's a slave, Jay wasn't committing a crime."

Blaine shuddered to affirm Kurt's statement. Finn looked rather distressed about that too but he just rubbed his forehead.

"You take Blaine home," Finn said. "I'll finish this and make sure Jay leaves and never comes back. Go on."

Kurt nodded. "Don't you dare forget my clothes, Finn, I'm not wasting time changing. Blaine's not staying within a mile of that man."

Finn nodded and Kurt, still clutching Blaine, made his way through the shop. He went outside and helped Blaine into his car.

"Oh, baby, I am so sorry," he murmured, pushing Blaine's hair from his forehead. Blaine met his eyes and swallowed.

"You couldn't have known," he whispered. "You thought I'd be okay in there."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"Feels like it."

Blaine shrugged and Kurt shut his door before going around to get in his side. That was when Jay stumbled his way out of the shop and Kurt spotted him, face going dark. Blaine watched worriedly from the front of the car as Kurt marched over and said something to Jay that the man glared at before he too landed pretty good punch to the man's face.

Blaine almost smiled and he giggled a little to see Kurt shaking his hand as he made his way back over.

"Will you be okay to drive?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled at him.

"I'll be fine," he assured him.

"Thank you."

"What for? I just hit him."

"I know. But..." Blaine tilted his head, smiling slightly. He wasn't sure how to explain what he was thanking Kurt for but the older boy seemed to understand, reaching across to stroke Blaine's cheek once before starting the car.

Kurt was worried. Blaine was oddly composed on the drive home considering the situation. He stared out the passenger window, playing with his collar almost irritably. When they got home Blaine was out of the car before Kurt who followed him warily, unlocking the door and continuing to follow Blaine as he went upstairs. Blaine went into his own bedroom, something he rarely did. He stood by his bed for a moment before picking up the chemistry textbook on his bedside table and pegging it across the room with a shout of anger.

Kurt flinched at the action.

"Blaine!" he said, shocked. Blaine scrabbled in the bedside table and produced the key for his collar, frantically trying to take it off.

For some reason that really hurt Kurt and he jumped forward, catching Blaine's hands since he seemed unable to find the lock anyway.

"Hey, hey, stop, what's going on?" Kurt asked.

"Why me?" Blaine shouted, throwing Kurt's hands off and throwing the key down on the carpet. "Why are these things happening to me? Did I offend someone? Did I kill someone in a past life? What did I do to deserve all... _this_?" He stared at Kurt. "Why am I a Carrier? Why didn't my parents tell me until they could use it to their own advantage? Why do all the creepy perverts have to be attracted to me? _Why_?"

His voice choked up on the last word and he turned away from Kurt, hiding his face as the tears finally broke free.

Kurt stared at Blaine in shock. This was a new reaction. He had never reacted angrily before, only distraught and frightened. He didn't know what else to do but move forward and wrap his arms around Blaine's torso from behind, holding him tightly and leaning their heads together.

"I don't know," Kurt said honestly. "It's not fair but... you can't change it by throwing things."

"What if throwing things makes me feel better?"

"Does it?"

"...No."

"Then don't."

"I'm sorry... I just... I get angry." Blaine shifted out of Kurt's arms so he could face him. "I have a temper sometimes. It's been absent lately and I was enjoying that but it looks like now that the despair is mostly gone, it's back."

Kurt tilted his head. "What did you do to take care of it before?"

"I boxed."

"Okay." Kurt took Blaine's hand. "Let's go and cook dinner, see if that helps. Carole will be home soon so I want dinner started."

Blaine nodded and let himself be led back downstairs, trying to sort out the mess of emotions in his head.

* * *

"Kid, come down here!"

Blaine started when he heard Burt's voice calling up to him. Considering the other two were at school Burt had to be talking to him so he meandered downstairs to see him out of the suit he'd arrived home in and back in jeans and flannel. Blaine preferred this look.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"I have something to show you, come on." Burt beckoned him towards the door down to the basement and Blaine followed him, wondering what could possibly be down here. Burt flicked on a light as he reached the bottom of the stairs and waved a hand towards the punching bag strung up. "Kurt mentioned that you used to box and it would be nice to get you a bag."

Blaine smiled gratefully and walked over to it, giving it an experimental push.

"Thanks," he sighed happily. "I think I need this."

"That's good. Teach Kurt a thing or two, would you? I don't like the idea of him not knowing how to defend himself when he goes off to New York in the Fall."

Blaine turned around to look at Burt, his smile dropping.

"New York?"

"Yeah, he applied to NYADA, the performing arts school. He got shortlisted as a finalist last week. He didn't tell you that?" Burt questioned.

"No, he didn't say anything." Blaine frowned, hand dropping off the punching bag. "Not a word."

Blaine knew, of course, that New York was the base for most of the Carrier trade in the country. In fact it was one of the biggest slave hubs in the world. So, it was a sure thing in Blaine's mind that if Kurt were to take him to New York he would be acting like a slave most of the time. Or... Kurt just wouldn't take him and Blaine would be left in Ohio, which could be just as bad sometimes. Alone.

He wasn't sure which was more terrifying.

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked back at Burt, finding the man gazing at him in concern.

"I can't go to New York," Blaine whispered, his tone nothing but pain. "Is... is he just going to leave me here without him?"

"Oh..." Burt looked like he wasn't sure how to respond. "Look, Blaine, Kurt's had these plans for years. I don't think he's even really thought about how it'll effect you."

Now Blaine felt guilty on top of hurt. He was being selfish, thinking about himself when New York was clearly Kurt's dream. It had been his dream too, once upon a time before his parents sold him for quick cash. But suddenly, considering his status, New York was the last place he ever wanted to go but he didn't want to be away from Kurt either.

"Why can't things be easy?" Blaine wondered. "My life sucks."

Burt grimaced and Blaine spotted the gloves that they'd bought for him sitting on the bench and went and picked them up, weighing them in his hands. They were pretty much the same as his old ones.

"Um... do you have any of that binding tape?" Blaine wondered.

"First aid kit, hold on," Burt disappeared and returned with it. While he was gone Blaine took his shirt off leaving him in a wife beater and his jeans. Normally he'd put sweats on too but right now he just really needed to belt four months worth of aggression into this poor, innocent heavy bag.

He taped his knuckles and put the gloves on, feeling more centred than he had in four months.

"I'll just leave you to it," Burt decided as Blaine threw a couple of experimental left jabs into the bag. Blaine nodded, giving him one last grateful smile before really belting into the thing, bobbing around, ducking and weaving, through multiple combinations, any he could think of until sweat was flying off his body, his curls absolutely drenched and hanging over his forehead and his body was screaming with exhaustion because he hadn't done this for so long.

The only sound in the basement was his grunting and breathing and the thumps as his punches all hit home.

He realised how long he must have been going at it when the basement door opened and Kurt came halfway down the stairs before stopping and looking at him with concern.

"Blaine, I think you should take a break," he commented. Blaine glanced up at him but then kept going. "I mean it. You're probably dehydrated. You need sugars. Come on before you collapse." He approached down a few more steps but probably knew better than to go too close to somebody letting off as much steam as Blaine was.

"Blaine..."

Blaine looked up at him again to see him biting his lip, worry creasing his face and he stopped, catching the bag before it could clock him and send him flying and then leaning on it as his legs shook.

"See?" Kurt rushed over and caught him around the waist, supporting him over to the steps. "You stay here. I'll go and get you juice and a granola bar."

Blaine leant on the wall as his vision swam. Yeah, he probably should have taken a couple of breaks instead of just pushing himself. Not to mention his lack of proper exercise recently. Sit ups and push ups just didn't cut it sometimes.

Kurt returned with the full bottle of apple mango juice and a glass and two granola bars. He made Blaine drink a glass and a half of the juice before giving him the first bar to eat.

"You're so silly sometimes," Kurt sighed. "What were you doing?"

"Making myself feel better," Blaine explained. He chewed silently for a moment then turned to Kurt. "Why didn't you tell me about NYADA?"

Kurt started. "How did you-?"

"Your dad. He thought you would have told me. I want to know why you didn't. I mean... were you planning it to be a surprise for September when you just packed up and left me here because there's no way I could go to New York with you?" Blaine demanded.

"No! No, of course not. I just... There was no guarantee that I was even going to get in," Kurt justified.

"But you're a finalist. I mean, that's important. It's your dream Kurt and you didn't even share this with me."

"Honestly? I wasn't excited because of you."

Blaine looked at the floor, eating the rest of the granola bar as Kurt spoke again.

"Rachel is the one who reminded me. I didn't want to think about giving up New York so that you could be safe or giving up you so I could go to New York. You're so, so important to me but Broadway is my dream... I didn't know what to do."

"What are you going to do?" Blaine wondered.

Kurt shrugged, avoiding Blaine's eyes.

"I might not get in," he murmured.

"Yeah, but you probably will." Blaine stood up, his legs still a little shaky. "I... I don't really want to talk about this, actually. I'm going to my room." He took the second bar with him and another glass of juice. He didn't really want to leave Kurt but he didn't want to keep thinking about him leaving when he didn't have enough energy to go another round with the bag.

As exhausted as he was now he collapsed into his bed and nearly fell unconscious right away. He hadn't slept in this thing since his attempts during his second week to try and sleep alone but they hadn't worked. Maybe he was so tired now that they would.

But at about midnight or just before, after a strange whirring of colours and sounds that had him panting and sitting up in bed, he was awake and already up and heading to his door to go to Kurt. He stopped himself halfway down the hall.

Were they in some sort of fight?

Blaine wasn't sure but he didn't want to have to be dependent on Kurt when he was upset with him so he turned around and went back to his own bed. He'd just have to brave the nightmares on his own tonight.

* * *

Kurt was strangely cold when he woke up in the morning. He frowned in confusion until he realised that Blaine hadn't come to join him the night before like he thought he might. He frowned worriedly but then sadly. What if he'd gotten over his nightmares and could sleep alone? He'd said once he really wanted to be able to do that.

Kurt got up and wrapped himself in his robe before heading downstairs. Blaine was already awake and doing a Finn, practically falling asleep at the table. He had dark shadows under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept a wink.

Kurt sat down next to him and prodded him gently, making him jump and look at him.

"Hey... why didn't you just come in to me last night?" Kurt asked him.

"I didn't want..." Blaine sighed and looked away. Kurt's heart panged painfully and he sat back, a little taken aback. Blaine was so upset by his college plans that he'd forced himself not to go to Kurt when he needed him. Blaine took a deep breath and Kurt looked up at him. "There's no guarantee my nightmares will have stopped by the Fall. If I'm going to have to deal with them alone then, then I may as well get used to it now."

"Blaine..." Kurt's eyes stung but he forced the feeling away. "Blaine, don't do that to yourself. You need to sleep. And I told you, I don't know what I'm going to do. Let's not worry about it until we have to."

"But-"

"No." Kurt's mind was already whirring, going through other options. "No. We're not going to be distant with each other because of something that might not even happen. After breakfast you're going up to my room and you're getting some sleep while I finish my English assignment. Okay?"

Blaine nodded sleepily and Kurt leant forward to hug him.

"I'm still mad at you," Blaine muttered.

"That's okay," Kurt responded.


	13. Feelings

Kurt's friends were worried about him.

He'd been far too quiet and incredibly distant. After Mercedes and Tina reported back to the rest of the Glee Club about how they suspected Kurt felt about Blaine they were sure it had something to do with the young boy who had begun to consume their friend's life.

They were gathered together in the choir room, joined reluctantly by Finn whose job was to give them intel which he seemed reluctant to do, feeling like he was betraying not one, but two brothers. But he still went – though he might have been forced to by his very loud girlfriend.

"Okay, so, has Kurt even been out of his house apart from school?" Puck asked.

"Not since our shopping trip at the start of February. That was a month ago," Tina explained. "I thought since Blaine was getting better that he might get out more."

"It's so worrying," Mercedes added.

"I for one think it's unhealthy," Sugar nodded.

They all turned to look at Finn who shifted uncomfortably.

"Come on, spill," Artie encouraged. "We want to know what's going on. Why isn't Kurt even fighting Rachel for solos?"

"That is very concerning," Rachel agreed.

"Look, I'm not sure exactly what went down but they've been a little weird," Finn admitted, looking around at all the members of the Glee club warily. "It sort of feels like there's something _big_ that they're just refusing to talk about. They still sleep together but-"

"Hold up!" Santana shouted. "They _sleep_ together? Didn't Porcelain say he _wasn't_ his sex slave?"

"They're not having sex!" Finn said. "They just sleep in the same bed because Blaine has nightmares."

"It's why he left the sleepover, remember?" Quinn reminded them.

"So... they're sharing a bed but they're not... talking?" Joe checked.

"That sounds awkward," Sam mused.

"It is for the rest of us," Finn sighed.

"Does anybody else think it's a terrible idea for Kurt to be falling for his _slave_?" Quinn wondered.

"Blaine's not his slave," Rachel protested.

"That's right. They're friends and they care about each other," Puck added. "You should see them together. Every time I go over to play COD with Finn they're all cuddled together on the lounge. It's enough to make you want to puke up rainbows and unicorns."

"Kurt is a unicorn," Brittany said. "His friend is too, right?"

"Sure, Britts," Santana said, smiling lovingly at her.

"Then... we don't have to worry." Brittany smiled around at them. "If Kurt is happy with his unicorn then we don't have to worry. They'll sort it out."

The group was silent for a long time.

"How is it that she makes the most sense?" Mercedes wondered out loud causing a few giggles and smiles.

"So, we just... don't do anything?" Mike checked.

"We wait," Finn decided. "See what happens. Trust me, Blaine is not detrimental to Kurt. They're just going through a rough patch."

"But..." Rachel shifted uncomfortably. "New York..."

"Jesus Berry, can you go for one day without making everything about you?" Santana snapped.

"Hey! I just-"

"Santana's right, Rachel," Joe interrupted.

"This isn't about you," Quinn agreed. "This is about Kurt. And us supporting him no matter what happens. I think, more than anything, that's what he needs right now."

Finn felt very proud of most of his friends right then and luckily they fell silent again, Rachel looking angry like she was about to say something when Kurt entered the choir room.

"Finally," he sighed, looking at Finn. "I'm just going to head on home now."

"It's lunch, the day's not over," Tina said.

"We still have Glee!" Rachel protested loudly, everyone turning and telling her to shut up.

"I know. I just... I want to take advantage of an almost empty house for a little while," Kurt explained, looking pointedly at Finn who took a moment but then realised Kurt wanted to be alone with Blaine to try and sort out their issues.

"Okay then I guess-"

"I can give you a lift," Puck offered, interrupting Finn. Finn nodded and looked back at Kurt who seemed relieved.

"Great, well, I'll see you at home Finn. Bye guys." Kurt gave them a weird look due to the way they were all staring at him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Tell us how it goes," Artie said.

"How what goes?" He folded his arms suspiciously. "Just what have you been telling everyone, Finn?"

"Not much. They're worried, we all are," Finn explained, getting up and moving over to his brother who looked embarrassed. "You've been so distant and we knew it was because you and Blaine aren't as... close as you were before."

"Well... things are hard at the moment," Kurt explained quietly.

"You could have come to talk to us," Mercedes reminded him.

Kurt rubbed his forehead. "Do any of you actually understand how I feel about him?"

"We might if you talked to us," Sam stated gently. Kurt shifted his head from side to side, humming as he realised Sam was right and he went over to sit.

"Okay, well, I think I'm in love with him," Kurt explained bluntly. "It's wrong, I know, and that's one of the problems. I don't want to feel this way because for one thing, he can never really return them I think, to me anyway. And for another he's still a little fragile after everything that has happened to him, it would be wrong of me to take advantage of his vulnerability like that."

"It wouldn't be taking advantage if your feelings are real," Sugar decided. "I mean, assuming they are real."

"Sugar! Don't!" Tina admonished while Sugar murmured 'sorry aspergers'. "Of course Kurt's feelings are real. He's afraid Blaine's aren't."

Kurt nodded. "He found out about NYADA about two weeks ago, a bit less. Things have been weird since then..." Also weird before then because of the dream he'd had about the younger boy, a dream that had recurred twice since the first time, leaving him hard and wanting, causing him to pull further away from Blaine, possibly exacerbating the situation.

"So... you're going to talk to him?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. I'm going to pick up pizza and cake and we're going to sit down and just talk. Whatever we need to say."

"Are you going to tell him how you feel?" This came from Brittany.

"No. Definitely not."

"Then you're not saying what you need to say," Quinn pointed out.

"Fine. Whatever _he_ needs to say. I just want things to be good between us. It hurts when he can't look me in the eye. And..." Kurt trailed off and the others looked at him.

"Didn't quite catch that," Puck said.

"And he stopped wearing his collar... he's really mad at me," Kurt sighed. "Since Christmas he's barely taken it off but this past week he's hardly worn it at all. When he first got it I never knew I'd grow so attached to the sight of him wearing it, knowing in some way he belonged to me."

Finn rubbed Kurt's back comfortingly.

"Anyway, I'm going to go now so we can get most of the talk out of the way," Kurt said. "Wish me luck."

"Kurt..." Mercedes stood up and pulled him into a tight hug. "We're here for you, okay? But you need to actually talk to us."

"I know, I'm sorry," Kurt sighed. "I just wasn't sure if you guys would understand..."

"Then we're sorry for giving you that impression. But we will understand. We love you." There was agreement from all of the New Directions and they jumped up to crush Kurt into a group hug that had him smiling and laughing, feeling supported again.

Now all he had to do was fix things with Blaine and he would feel perfect again. Or as close to as he could knowing that he couldn't give Blaine everything, aka his freedom.

* * *

Kurt stepped through the front door and luckily found Blaine in the living room, his legs curled under him as he read a book and listened to music. Kurt waved to get his attention and Blaine looked up, noting the pizza and cake box in his arms with a raised eyebrow. He pulled out his earphones and frowned.

"You have pizza," he noted. "At two o'clock in the afternoon."

"Yes. I went to that new restaurant that opened up. I figured we could test it out. Their gourmet pizzas are supposed to be healthy and if that's the case it's worth the extra money. And look thin crusts," Kurt explained. "And they had cakes. There's ice-cream in the freezer so I figured we could have pizza and cake and ice-cream as a special treat."

Blaine nodded slowly. "At two o'clock in the afternoon."

Kurt sighed and set the pizza and cake on the coffee table, kneeling there and avoiding Blaine's eyes.

"I know pizza is one of your favourite foods and I got chocolate and caramel mudcake..."

"I love that too," Blaine smiled. "Kurt..."

"Okay so it's as much a bribe as it is a treat," Kurt sighed. "I want you to stop avoiding me. And I want to stop feeling like I need to avoid you. I mean, we share a bed Blaine, it's kind of weird that we don't talk."

"We do talk," Blaine protested.

"We say 'good morning', 'goodbye', 'good night' and 'pass the ketchup'. That's not talking, Blaine! That's barely acknowledging each other's existence even though we _share a bed!_ You barely even look at me. And you're not..." Kurt mumbled the end of his sentence.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry?"

"You're not wearing your collar anymore."

Blaine's eyes widened a little at the despair on Kurt's face and he dropped off the lounge to kneel on the opposite side of the coffee table to him.

"I just... I don't want to get more attached to you than I already am if I'm just going to have to say goodbye to you when the Fall comes," Blaine whispered. Kurt looked up and met his misted over eyes filled with heartache. "I already need you so much more than I thought I would. I rely on you, Kurt, don't you get that? I probably always will. I don't _like_ being dependent on somebody but I can't help that I am. You're my rock, you're the only one I trust. I don't think there will ever be a time when at least part of me won't need you to be around to make me feel safe because I only feel safe when I'm with you. But I figured that if I have to do it without you... I might as well start trying now."

A tear slid down his cheek and Kurt felt himself start up too.

"Oh, baby... come here." Kurt held his arms out and Blaine crawled around to his side of the coffee table and into Kurt's arms for the first time since he was attacked in the garage. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But I said we'll work it out."

"I can't go to New York," Blaine whimpered. "I'd be so scared there all the time."

"I know and I don't expect you too," Kurt soothed. "I don't want to leave you behind but..."

"It's your dream. I get it." Blaine pulled away slightly. "But it's only February right?"

"Right. Let's think about it closer to the time. I could end up going somewhere else," Kurt shrugged. "I've applied to other schools, you know. But no matter what, I am never saying goodbye to you."

Blaine smiled slightly. "Okay... I don't like not being close to you."

"Good. I didn't like it either." Kurt hugged Blaine closer so he could feel their hearts beating side by side. "So... let's eat this pizza and cake and watch a marathon of some ridiculous reality TV show."

Blaine laughed and turned his head so that his face was against Kurt's throat. He breathed in and tilted his head until his lips could brush against Kurt's jugular making the taller boy shudder.

"Just give me a minute," he requested and Kurt reluctantly released him but then caught his hand as he stood. Blaine looked down at him curiously.

Kurt squeezed his hand. "Please tell me we're okay."

"We're okay," Blaine assured him. "I'm not angry... I'm just scared. But we're okay."

"Okay, good. Go on."

Kurt went and got plates and the tub of ice cream plus some spoons to go with it. By the time he had everything set up Blaine returned down the stairs and Kurt stared at him. His collar was back in place and Kurt crossed the room, pulling him into a crushing hug, fingers sliding underneath the band of woven silks possessively. Blaine shivered happily in Kurt's arms as he did so, whimpering a little at the feeling running through his body from the touch of Kurt's soft skin. They stayed that way for only a little while until Kurt was content and released Blaine but they sat pressed together on the lounge eating their pizza and cake as they watched a _The Bachelorette_ marathon.

This was how Carole and Finn found them much later and they both looked so relieved but said nothing to the boys who were happily lost in their own world, Blaine's head cushioned on Kurt's chest and Kurt's fingers alternating between stroking Blaine's hair and collar.

* * *

Blaine woke up with a small smile when he discovered he was still wrapped up in Kurt's arms with his head tucked underneath Kurt's chin, his own arm wrapped over Kurt's waist tightly. This was nice, he thought, waking up in Kurt's arms again. He snuggled a little closer and froze when he felt something hard against his thigh. Realising what it was he tried to wriggle away, feeling uncomfortable, when Kurt made a sleepy sound and rolled his hips against Blaine.

The boy froze up, his breath catching. He tried harder to move but Kurt's arms tightened around him and he ground his erection into Blaine's thigh, letting out a low moan as he did so. Blaine pushed at his chest and then stopped when he did it again.

_No, stop_ , he begged silently as the sleeping boy continued to rut against him, letting out sounds of pleasure at the friction it was obviously giving him. Blaine shut his eyes as the first tears escaped him and he took a deep breath, just hoping it would be over soon, Sebastian's words from Training floating through his head: "Your job is to do whatever your Master wants you to. You don't get a choice in the matter. If you don't like it, just shut your mouth and take it. It's all you're good for anyway."

* * *

Kurt was in a very good place until a strange sound broke into his dream. It was a whimper of sorts. It sounded like a puppy when they're lonely and frightened. He frowned and forced his eyes open, consciousness retaking him and he found himself in bed with Blaine in his arms. He took in the boy's terrified face with tear tracks on his cheeks and he assessed the rest of his body's position before it all finally caught up with him.

He had an erection.

Blaine was crying.

" _Fuck_!" Kurt gasped and rolled so far that he fell out of the bed. He jumped to his feet, heart racing frantically. Blaine curled into a tiny ball, sobbing softly. "Shit, Blaine. God... I am so sorry." He raced around to the other side of the bed in and knelt in front of Blaine, stopping himself from reaching out to touch him.

"Blaine, Blaine, look at me please," Kurt begged. "I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I didn't even realise I was. You have to know how sorry I am. I would never do that to you. I would never, ever force you to do something like that. Please, believe me."

Blaine whimpered slightly and uncovered his eyes.

"It doesn't matter," he whispered.

"But it does. Your first time shouldn't be anything less than perfect," Kurt whispered.

Blaine blinked. "How did you know I was...?"

"Well, I just assumed because of how much money Carmichael paid for you. Nobody pays that much for a "used" slave."

Blaine flinched and Kurt cursed at himself.

"But regardless, your first time should be something special and gentle. It shouldn't be something that traumatises you. I am so sorry you had to go through everything you went through and for me to go and... Sex isn't a bad thing Blaine, it's really nice. It feels so good, too, for both parties. I've topped and bottomed and both feel great, though I prefer topping."

Blaine was still crying but he looked interested. "You've had sex before?"

Kurt nodded. "My boyfriend James. Well, he's not my boyfriend anymore, he moved away. But last January when we'd been dating for a while I decided that I loved him – well, I _thought_ I loved him, I guess I didn't since it didn't even upset me when he moved – but I thought I loved him and I trusted him so we had sex. He was experienced so it wasn't awkward like most people get for their first time. It hurt a little but everyone's first time hurts but mostly he was gentle and sweet and made sure it was good for me. I felt so connected to him during the times we were together. Sex is a way to get close to someone and share your love with them, Blaine, I mean it's really as close as two people can get."

He tried a smile but didn't get a response.

"The point I'm making is you shouldn't be so terrified. One day you'll be free and you'll be able to find someone you love and, more importantly, trust and you'll give them your virginity. He'll treasure it because you chose to give it to him and because he loves you," Kurt continued. "I am so sorry for doing that to you. It won't happen again, I promise. I won't steal any of your special experiences from you, Blaine."

When Blaine realised he was done he curled tighter into a ball and covered his face again, crying starting back up. Kurt held back a sob, realising just how much he had ruined their bond – and right after they made up – and got up to go downstairs.

He trudged into the kitchen like a zombie and sat next to Finn who frowned at him. He couldn't believe this. It was all his fault anyway because he'd allowed his mind to continue noting how gorgeous Blaine was and keep reacting to his touch and his smiles and get far too close to him.

"Kurt?" he asked.

"I'm a terrible person," Kurt whispered, looking at Finn sadly. "I'm such a bad person."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know how Blaine's been sleeping with me?" Kurt wondered. Finn nodded. "Well, he was all snuggled up in my arms again because it keeps away the nightmares and my _stupid_ body..." He sniffed and wiped away a tear that had escaped. Finn waited for him to continue but he couldn't because he kept seeing Blaine's terrified gold eyes and knew that he'd broken the trust he'd worked so hard to establish with Blaine.

"He hates me," Kurt whispered, dropping his head onto his arms to cry.

Finn rubbed his back. "Okay... you need to tell me what happened."

Kurt started telling him quietly and Finn just listened, still rubbing his back.

* * *

Blaine crept downstairs and paused when he heard Kurt speaking. It sounded like he was crying. Blaine's heart ached. He knew Kurt hadn't meant to rub up against him, he was asleep after all. Blaine had just been frightened and upset, and yes, a little betrayed, but now he felt bad because he hadn't told Kurt that so now he thought he hated him.

He walked into the kitchen and Finn saw him, about to speak but Blaine just crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders from behind.

"Blaine, don't," Kurt sighed, pulling out of his grip.

"No, it's okay," Blaine said, moving around and sitting on Kurt's lap so he could snuggle into his chest like he did whenever he needed comfort.

"It's not," Kurt responded.

"It _is_. I promise it is. I was just frightened. I'm sorry you thought I would hate you. I know you didn't do it on purpose. It's just that... I don't like being touched like that since Sebastian..." Blaine shuddered a little. "It was mostly bad because I couldn't get away since you were holding me so tight."

Kurt shut his eyes and Blaine nuzzled into his neck.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Kurt whispered. "Why did you just lie there?"

"My training kicked in, like it's supposed to I guess. We were always told to just shut up and take it. Plus I freeze up when I'm afraid."

Kurt finally hugged Blaine back, burying his face in his neck.

"I am so, so, sorry," he whispered.

"I forgive you," Blaine replied. "I'm angry at myself though. I thought I was getting better, why can I just be past all of this now?"

"You'll get there. It just takes time. You've got the strength to do it, just be patient."

"Um... can I ask you something?" Blaine said softly. Finn had left them by now and he felt alone enough to ask. "Will you answer me honestly?"

"I'm always honest with you," Kurt smiled. "But yes, I will, I owe you that much at least."

"Was... was it just a morning erection or was it because of... me?" Blaine asked, hiding his face as embarrassment took over.

"Oh... well, I..." Kurt considered lying, he didn't want Blaine to know about his inappropriate feelings but he had promised honesty. "It was because of you. You're a ridiculously attractive male and I'm a gay male. It's kind of biology."

Blaine blushed further. "Just because I'm attractive or...?"

"Are you asking if I have feelings for you?"

A pause.

"Yes."

Another pause, longer this time, Kurt biting his lip, debating an answer.

"Then yes. Yes, I have feelings for you. I'm sorry."

Blaine raised his head and stared at Kurt in surprise, his heart racing. Something in Kurt's face told him he was telling truth. But there was shame there. Blaine faltered. Was Kurt ashamed of how he felt? Because of what Blaine was?

"Why are you sorry?" Blaine whispered, fear in his voice. Kurt looked at him sadly.

"It's not right," Kurt explained and Blaine felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. "It's not right. It's like a doctor and a patient, or a teacher and a student. I'm in a position to manipulate you into what I want. I can't do this after everything you've been through. It's so unfair."

Blaine shifted in his lap and reached out, lifting Kurt's head, a little relieved.

"What if I don't think you'd do that?" Blaine asked.

"You're not in a position to decide. If I told you to strip and bend over the table right now, you'd do it, wouldn't you?" Kurt asked, eyes cold. Blaine shivered and shrugged. "Yes you would. You might resist a little at first but you'd eventually do it because you've been trained to. I won't put you in that position like this morning. I can't."

Blaine sighed and leant forward until his forehead was against Kurt's.

"I love you, Kurt," he whispered. "I know you think I don't because of my Training. But I do. I love you, I love you so much. And I trust you never to hurt me."

"You... you love me?" Kurt whispered and Blaine nodded, rubbing the tips of their noses together.

"I love you."

Kurt took a deep breath. "I love you, too."

Blaine pulled back, eyes open wide and he stared at Kurt, switching between his eyes, searching for some sign of a lie.

"You do?"

Kurt laughed. "I was the first one to admit feelings, don't question me."

Blaine blushed. "Can... can you kiss me? Please? I've never been kissed before."

Kurt smiled and leant forward until his nose bumped Blaine's and then he tilted his head, stopping a centimetre or two from his lips, giving the boy a chance to pull away. He waited three seconds and then his lips met Blaine's and he sighed happily. Kurt's lips were as soft as he thought and he felt a tingling spark run through his body starting at his lips and ending at his extremities. He wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt's shoulders, pressing their lips closer together so he could pull out more of that taste that was just _Kurt_.

Kurt was gentle and patient, leading him through the closed mouth kiss, their lips moving together perfectly but he pulled away when Blaine's tongue flicked out to brush his bottom lip.

Blaine tried to chase him but Kurt put a hand on his chest, holding him in place.

"I think that's enough, especially after this morning," Kurt murmured gently, eyes sparkling with happiness. He pressed a kiss to the tip of Blaine's nose so he understood it wasn't a rejection and ushered him off his lap. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I want to go cuddle with you," Blaine protested. "You have to go to school soon and I want to cuddle before you go."

"Then let me cook breakfast and I might let you sit on my lap and snuggle with me while you eat it," Kurt informed him. Blaine blushed but nodded eagerly. He got his wish. As soon as the French toast was done Kurt sat down with the plate in front of him and Blaine sat on his lap. He rolled his eyes but let the younger boy feed him so he didn't have to move his arms from around his waist the entire time.

Carole smiled at the sight of them when she came downstairs. It was her day off and Blaine was excited to not have a day alone for once.

"I have to get ready for school," Kurt reminded Blaine. "Hop off."

Blaine sighed unhappily as Kurt left the kitchen. But then he looked down at his plate and couldn't help the smile that started on his face. Carole watched him curiously as he prodded at the last piece of French Toast, grinning and humming softly.

Kurt loved him. Kurt actually _said_ he loved him. Then he kissed him. His first kiss from the boy of his dreams. This morning that had started out like a nightmare had turned into a dream come true. It was good. Very good.

"And what exactly has you in such a good mood?" Carole wondered. Blaine looked up at her and flushed brightly.

"Um... Kurt and I made up yesterday," he said. "It's good."

"Mmm." Carole looked disbelieving but didn't press any further, pretending not to notice when Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek lingeringly as he left for school half an hour later. Blaine stared after him even more sadly than he usually did when Kurt left of a morning and then spent the entire day distracted, waiting for school to end so Kurt would come home.

She was pretty sure that things had progressed further. She and Burt had been worried about how attached the boys were becoming in case one of them wasn't feeling something real but only feeling something because of the situation. However by now it was obvious how much they needed each other and whatever they were feeling was real. She would have to call Burt and let him know that something more was happening between the boys.

She continued to watch Blaine's head jerk to look out the window every time he heard a car.

Yes, something more had definitely happened.


	14. Date

Kurt went through the whole day alternating between elated and worried. He told his friends that things with Blaine were great now (the truth) and they were going to be okay (also truth) he just didn't tell them that his inside were being gnawed at by guilt. He was more confused than ever now.

Blaine said he loved him and Kurt believed him and wanted to believe him but there was still that evil little voice in his head reminding him that Blaine probably didn't really feel anything for him. Kurt tried his best to ignore it and focused on the dazed smile in his memory that Blaine had worn after they had kissed.

He couldn't wait to get home. He and Blaine needed to discuss things more thoroughly but Kurt wasn't going to deny his feelings anymore. If Blaine wanted him then he could have him, no matter what the evil voice in his head tried to insist. Kurt just supposed it would take time for him to get over the whole Master/slave thing and believe that Blaine knew his own heart despite the things that had happened to him.

It was what he wanted most of all.

So he tried to focus on the elated feeling, the way Blaine's lips had felt moving with his while he held the younger boy in his arms. He'd even enjoyed Blaine feeding him bits of French toast from his fork. He wanted to go home and wrap him up in his arms.

No the talk had to come first.

Then he could teach Blaine the valuable art of making out – without going too far, the last thing he needed was another episode like this morning, which was still making him want to punch himself, jump in front of a truck and throw up all at once. He so disgusted with himself and irritated with his body's urges.

Yes, Blaine was attractive, and yes Kurt still dreamt about having sex with him but he knew it wouldn't happen. Either not for a very, very long time at the least or ever depending on how Blaine's continual recovery panned out. After all it hadn't been all that long since he'd been put through that torture. Kurt was the worst person in the world to even think about putting Blaine through all that again...

Although, no, the worst people in the world actually did that to those poor boys like Blaine. Kurt hated himself for being attracted to Blaine but he didn't act on it. He wanted to badly to be able to help all those other boys.

He wondered if anywhere there were people like he and Blaine, either in love or standing on the tentative ledge about to plunge headfirst into the fray. Maybe there were. He liked to think that there were men somewhere who loved their Carrier slaves, and slaves that genuinely loved their masters (not with the help of Stockholm Syndrome of course).

When the final bell sounded Kurt was already in his car, tapping his foot and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for Finn to say goodbye to Rachel so he could get home to Blaine. He eventually just opened his car door and stood on the step.

"FINN! I want to go home now! Not in ten years! You will have a chance to suck face with your girlfriend tomorrow! Let's move it!" he shouted across the parking lot. Rachel looked scandalised but Finn noticed Kurt's irritation and jogged over, waving to Rachel.

"Sorry dude," he said.

"You get to see Rachel all day. I only get to see Blaine before and after school," Kurt reminded him. "You're cutting into that time."

"Yeah well, you sleep with- Wait, why are you comparing Blaine and Rachel?" Finn wondered.

Kurt pretended not to hear the question, trying hard not to blush. Why did Finn choose the worst moments to be astute?

Finn watched him curiously through the whole drive but Kurt pointedly ignored him until they got to the house.

"So… I'd prefer not to be disturbed for a little while," Kurt commented. Finn raised his eyebrows with a small smirk. "Not for _that_ you idiot. I just mean that… look we need to have an important conversation and it would just be better not to be interrupted."

"You've got it dude," Finn assured him with a clap on his shoulder. Kurt opened the front door and was immediately assaulted by Blaine.

"You're home!" he trilled happily.

Finn chuckled and ruffled Blaine's hair fondly as he passed by. Kurt held Blaine tightly and turned his face into his hair. They swayed together for a moment and then Kurt pulled away, taking Blaine's hand and winding their fingers together.

"Come on you, we need to talk," Kurt informed him. He glanced sideways and saw the panicked look on Blaine's face. "Hey, no, it's alright. We just need to discuss what happened this morning. That's all." He lifted Blaine's hand and kissed his knuckles tenderly, calm crossing Blaine's face and a blush colouring his cheeks.

"Okay," he agreed.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Kurt smiled and tugged Blaine up the stairs. He shut the door to his room and settled on the bed, pulling Blaine to sit between his legs, back resting on his chest. He tried before to refrain from holding him in this position but figured most lines had already been crossed so this was just another one. And Blaine looked happy anyway.

"So… what did you want to talk about precisely?" Blaine wondered hesitantly. He looked slightly afraid of what was going to come out of Kurt's mouth so he tugged the boy closer to him and leant forward so he could kiss under his ear, making Blaine shiver slightly.

"How are you feeling after… what happened?" Kurt wondered.

"I'm good. I'm not freaking out, see?" Blaine took Kurt's hand and put it mid way up his thigh. "No panic attacks when you touch me."

"Okay, good. I was a little worried. I didn't want you being afraid of getting into bed with me again… which brings me to another point: boundaries."

"Boundaries? For what?"

"For us. If… if what happened before breakfast is… going to go somewhere then we need to set up some rules."

"Why wouldn't it go somewhere?" Blaine asked, turning his torso slightly so he could meet Kurt's eyes. "I want it to go somewhere… do you?"

"Of course I do. I mean, I'm concerned. About hurting you mostly but I really, really care about you and I don't want to let you go now that I have no reason to pretend I'm not feeling anything," Kurt replied. "So, in order for you to be comfortable – so that I can be comfortable – we need boundaries."

"Like what?"

"Well… since this is mostly for you – don't look at me like that, I'm not the one who was sexually assaulted," Kurt explained, feeling another stab of guilt since he had basically also done that in his sleep. "Since this is mostly for you, tell me what you're comfortable with."

"Um… I've never really done _anything_. This morning was the first time I'd even been kissed," Blaine explained. "I like kissing though."

"Kissing is in then," Kurt teased. "Okay then, what do you feel uncomfortable with? When I hold you like this is it okay?" Kurt squeezed his arms around Blaine's waist for a moment.

Blaine wriggled a little and nodded. "I like this. I like cuddling. I like when you play with my hair or my collar. But how about no touching below my waist or above about here on my legs?" Blaine indicated the place he'd put Kurt's hand earlier.

"Okay then, no hands south of the equator, got it," Kurt nodded. "Is that all? I mean… I think we should take this really slowly. I don't want you to get overwhelmed by anything after all you've been through."

Blaine tilted his head and chewed his lip thoughtfully. He turned around completely in Kurt's arms and knelt between his legs so he could look Kurt in the eyes as he spoke.

"But how am I going to get comfortable with being physical if we don't practise?" he asked shyly.

Kurt's heart melted in an instant as he realised Blaine was half serious and half trying to flirt with him. He grinned and tried not to giggle since he thought it would seriously embarrass the younger boy.

"Oh, we can definitely practise," he murmured slyly and leant forward slowly, giving Blaine the chance to pull away but he just shut his eyes expectantly and let Kurt close the distance to kiss him. Blaine hummed into the kiss happily, tilting his head as Kurt pressed a hand to his cheek. Kurt led him through an extended kiss before breaking it and resting his forehead on Blaine's. He wanted nothing more than to roll Blaine over so they can lie down and kiss for as long as they can before someone comes to interrupt them but Kurt knew that he shouldn't and that Blaine would most likely get upset by such an action.

Blaine whined slightly and tried to kiss Kurt again but he held him back.

"Hey, I said slow, remember?" Kurt reminded him. Blaine pouted and Kurt kissed him quickly.

"But… practise…"

Kurt laughed and held Blaine close. "We'll practise but slowly, alright?"

Blaine sighed unhappily but didn't argue further, settling into Kurt's arms.

"I love you so much," he whispered, moving so his ear was over Kurt's heart.

"I love you, too, gorgeous," Kurt replied, grinning because he was allowed to say it.

"So… you know how you were telling me about how sex is good?" Blaine questioned. Kurt hummed in response and Blaine shifted to continue. "Can you tell me more about it?"

"Well, okay," Kurt replied. He thought for a moment. "Well, I'm sure you understand the basic mechanics so let's just stick to the other stuff. What it means and why it's important. See, the thing is that sex is a very important part of relationships – it's not _the_ most important thing but it's still important. My dad always described it as a way of getting close to another person and well, that's what I felt whenever I was with James, whether we were making love or just fucking, it was still nice."

Blaine frowned. "There's a difference?"

"Sure there is. In my opinion there are three kinds of sex. Making love which is when you and your partner are in love and have a strong emotional connection. You take it slow and just feel each other, feel your love and your connection and it's really beautiful. Fucking is well… it's rough, it's fast, it's hard and it's mostly for fun. It still means a lot when you love the person you're with but it's also the term I apply to one-night stands or friends with benefits situations."

Blaine nodded, taking it all in. "What's the third kind?"

"Rape. Plain and simple. It's torture; it's not emotional, it's not fun and it's just disgusting. I despise anybody who does it." Kurt's eyes darkened dangerously as Blaine shuddered in his arms. "I want to kill the man who did that to you Blaine. Even if you were never… regardless, he's destroyed something beautiful for you and I want to kill him."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, eyes wide when he realised he was serious.

"You'd do something like that for me? Really?"

"Of course." Kurt pulled one of Blaine's curls playfully and kissed him once more.

"Hey… are we boyfriends now?" Blaine wondered.

"Hmm… Well, I should do this properly." Kurt moved Blaine off him and knelt down beside the bed. Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed, trying to hide the delight from his face. "Blaine Anderson, will you do me the honour of accompanying me on a date this evening?"

"A date?" Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"I'll ask you formally after the date is over," Kurt explained. "So, will you go on a date with me?"

Blaine wasn't sure how they could actually go on a date but he nodded, smiling uncontrollably.

"Great! So, I will pick you up from your room at seven pm! Don't come downstairs from five o'clock please, I need to get everything ready."

Blaine frowned but agreed and left to find something to wear. Kurt watched him go but two seconds later he dashed back into Kurt's room and kissed him quickly.

"You're amazing," he whispered against Kurt's mouth and Kurt sighed happily as he ran off again. He ran downstairs, already planning everything out.

* * *

At ten to seven Blaine had finally chosen an appropriate outfit. He was wearing black dress pants with a red button up and a black waist coat over the top. He had completed it with a black bow-tie. He had contemplated gelling his hair but then when considering how nice it felt for Kurt to stroke his hair he decided to leave it out. The Warblers had teased him incessantly about his lack of gel recently and he refused to tell them why, he could only imagine what they would say if they found out.

He was nervously pacing, waiting for Kurt to arrive. There was a knock on his door almost as soon as the clock ticked over to seven and he took a deep breath before walking over calmly – okay, more like bouncing over excitedly – and opening it.

"Hi," Kurt greeted, holding out a white rose. Blaine looked at it in surprise and smiled brightly as he took it. Then he looked over Kurt who was wearing red skinny jeans, a black button up with red tie. Blaine giggled at the fact that they had unconsciously chosen matching outfits.

"Hi," he replied. "Thank you."

"Are you ready to be romanced, Blaine Warbler?" Kurt asked, holding out his arm in a gentlemanly fashion. Blaine rolled his eyes. He never thought for a moment he would enjoy being treated like this as if he was worthy of some kind of special treatment. When he imagined a relationship he wanted it to be equal but had this image that he would be the one doing what Kurt was now, organising dates and being the gentleman.

Still, he slid his hand under Kurt's elbow and smiled at him shyly.

"I think so," he replied.

Kurt grinned and kissed his cheek. "You look amazing. I like that we had the same idea."

"Me too," Blaine replied. "You look great, too."

Kurt smiled happily and led Blaine into his bedroom. Blaine frowned. Their date was in here? He was confused until Kurt opened the door and he gasped. The room was strung with fairy lights to create an ethereal lighting. There were roses and rose petals scattered on the bed and carpet, a red picnic rug in the space at the foot of Kurt's bed. An old fashioned picnic basket and two wine glasses next to a bucket with a bottle of sparkling cider inside were on it. There were pillows stacked to the side for them to lounge on.

Blaine turned to Kurt who smiled nervously.

"Do you like it?" he asked. "I thought that since I can't actually take you _out_ we could have a picnic. If it was summer I know the perfect secluded spot by the lake where nobody would disturb us but since it's a bit cold out I figured this would do."

He was babbling, Blaine noticed, like he did when he was really nervous.

Blaine silenced his attempted next sentence with a peck to his cheek.

"It's beautiful," he commented. Kurt grinned and pulled him inside, shutting the door. They settled down on the rug and Kurt opened the basket. "So, what's for dinner?"

"I made us beef ravioli in that spaghetti sauce that you taught me to make after Christmas," Kurt explained. "With a green salad and garlic bread." He pulled the containers out and a couple of plates. "And for dessert we have ice-cream and waffles with berries and syrup."

Blaine stomach growled at the description and they both laughed. It was so easy, being here with Kurt. The lighting in the room from the fairy lights and a couple of candles Kurt lit to give them extra light made it romantic and Blaine was able to forget everything that had happened to him since he was sold. He was a normal boy on his first date with the most beautiful boy in the world.

He could be happy for just a couple of hours.

They ate and talked about all kinds of things. Their friends, music, movies and Blaine even hesitantly brought up Broadway, knowing it was a sore spot but both of them pretended otherwise and talked about their love for it and their dreams.

By the time they reached dessert, Blaine's head was on Kurt's lap and the older boy was feeding him bits of waffle and berries from his fork, his eyes loving as he gazed down at Blaine.

"You're beautiful," he said suddenly when Blaine shut his eyes to savour a particularly delicious blueberry. He opened his eyes and smiled up at Kurt, slightly embarrassed.

"Really?"

"Yes." Kurt smiled and ran a finger over his lips. "Blaine?"

"Yes?" Blaine's breath was catching as Kurt continued to stroke his lips gently.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Blaine sat up and kissed Kurt firmly. Kurt leant into the kiss, sucking on Blaine's top lip before he leant back, eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"Was that a yes?"

"Maybe," Blaine replied teasingly. Kurt giggled and kissed him again, taking a chance and pulling Blaine forward so he was resting back on the pillows, Blaine cradled in his arms, kissing him earnestly. He didn't seem to mind and Kurt took it as a small victory but ended the kiss after a couple of minutes, worried about pushing him too far despite how he nearly moaned at the sight of Blaine's swollen lips and flushed cheeks.

Blaine was a little annoyed but knew Kurt was just worried so he just settled in his arms again and decided that for now it was okay. It was more than okay. It was perfect.


	15. Frenchie

The month leading up to Regionals was perhaps the best month of Kurt's life. He was actually given a solo for the competition and he spent each day with Blaine, cuddling and sharing sweet kisses –always making sure they never got too heated – and talking, learning everything there was to know about one another. He couldn't believe his luck. All of his guilt at the idea that he might be manipulating Blaine dissipated when all of his friends and all of the Warblers assured him that Blaine was head over heels for him. Even his parents seemed to agree.

For Blaine it was equal parts amazing and frustrating. He loved looking at Kurt and seeing an expression of adoration directed at him. He felt invincible when Kurt looked at him like that. Nothing else mattered: not that his parents sold him, not that he was a slave, not what Sebastian had done to him. None of it. All that mattered was the love from his boyfriend.

But he dearly wished that Kurt would let them progress beyond close-mouthed kisses. But every time Blaine tried to pull him closer or pressed his tongue against Kurt's lips, or if Kurt would suddenly hold Blaine too tight and start to deepen the kiss he would pull away. It was always gentle and coupled with several more chaste kisses to end the kissing but it would still stop.

Blaine hated it.

He loved that Kurt was so protective of him and wanted so badly not to hurt him but he wasn't fragile. He wasn't made of glass. He desperately wanted to kiss his boyfriend properly and show him all of the feelings he had inside.

Regardless of the frustration Blaine felt towards Kurt, he was excited to see him sing a solo at Regionals so he had decided to brave the outside world and attend the competition with Burt and Carole. Besides, the Warblers were competing as well and Blaine couldn't wait to see them perform again.

He was incredibly jumpy as they went into the auditorium on the day of the competition. There were way more people than he was used to and he shrunk in between Carole and Burt worriedly, especially when he started getting glances because of his collar.

"You think people had never seen a slave before!" Burt commented loudly and the people who had been leering at Blaine quickly turned away, embarrassed at being caught out. Blaine gave the Congressman a grateful look. Burt and Carole made sure to keep him between them the entire time. They were luckily seated near the aisle so that Blaine could leave if he needed to.

He was too excited however. Kurt had kept it hidden from him what song he was singing for his solo and he couldn't wait to hear it, he knew it would be amazing. The only hint he'd been given was that the theme was 'Inspiration'.

The New Directions were up last so Blaine saw them file into the audience down by the door. The Warblers were up first and Blaine joined in the clapping led by the New Directions as they sang two amazing renditions of "Stand" and "Glad You Came". He was so proud of them... though he didn't recognise their soloist for the numbers. He'd never seen the guy before.

The next group were... weird, to say the least and Blaine exchanged amused looks with Burt and Carole, trying not to laugh.

Then the New Directions were up.

Blaine sat up straight when he saw Kurt on stage alone. The music started and he began to sing an altered version of "When You Believe". It was beautiful. His voice was perfect for the song and when the second chorus came and the others joined in it felt so uplifting. Kurt's eyes were searching the audience as he sang and eventually landed on Blaine and he knew that the song was being sang to him. He wiped a couple of tears from his eyes as most of the group left, leaving the girls to sing "Stronger" and finally a whole group performance of a mash-up of "Fly" and "I believe I can fly".

Blaine was slightly torn. He felt he should want the Warblers to win but in his heart he wanted the New Directions to win so he could see Kurt's face lit up with joy. He felt a bit like a traitor but it wasn't like he was ever going to be a part of the Warblers again.

So when the New Directions won and the Warblers came in second he cheered happily and jumped up to beat the rush out so he could go and find Kurt. He found Wes first and hugged him tightly.

"Sorry you lost," Blaine said with a grimace.

"They were too good," Wes shrugged. "Your boy has one hell of a voice. I wish he'd come to Dalton."

"Me too," Blaine agreed. Wes laughed and hugged him again.

"So, how are you doing, B?"

Blaine frowned, thinking it over. "Mostly, I'm fantastic."

"Mostly? What's wrong?"

Blaine rubbed his arm and glanced around. There were people scattered all over the place and he leant towards Wes, hoping none of them would hear.

"It's about Kurt," he murmured. "I just-"

"Well, hell-o gorgeous..."

Blaine jumped and spun around shifting to Wes's side and his friend stepped in front of him slightly as they faced the guy with sandy blonde hair and pale green eyes. He was taller than both of them and Blaine did not like the way he was being looked at.

"Wes, why didn't you tell me you had an incredibly hot friend?" the guy asked, eyes still on Blaine.

"Because it was none of your business."

"Well, don't be rude, introduce us."

"I can't," Wes explained. Blaine looked around anxiously for Kurt or Finn or Burt or Carole. Or even Puck or some of the New Directions who could take him to Kurt.

"Why not?"

"I don't own him. It's not my place to tell other people his name."

"Own...?" The guy's eyes found Blaine's collar and they darkened slightly. "Oh, he's a slave."

"Yes. Now please excuse us, I have to take him to his Master."

"No need, Wes, I'm here." Kurt appeared behind the guy and moved around until he could take Blaine into his arms and glare at the guy. "Who do you think you are, ogling him like that? Eyes off."

"Easy there, I wasn't touching, nobody says I can't look."

"I own him and I say you can't look so get lost," Kurt growled, tightening his arms possessively. Blaine peeked out at the guy from where his head was tucked into the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Now, now, I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement. You lucked out there, he is one fine piece of-"

"Don't even finish that sentence or I swear to God I'll kick your ass," Wes snarled and Kurt glanced at him warningly.

"Okay, buddy, that kid is a slave. He exists to be looked at and used," the guy explained. "Okay, let's start over. My name is Eli Cox. You are?"

"Not doing this," Kurt snapped.

"Calm down. I was just going to make you an offer. I'll pay you. One night with your pretty little toy for... a thousand bucks?" Eli offered.

Blaine shuddered. This guy was unbelievable. He could feel Kurt trembling with rage.

"I already told you 'no'," Kurt snarled. "He belongs to me and I don't like to share. Besides, only a thousand bucks? He was sold for one point five million."

"I can beat it."

"No. Leave us alone."

"Come on, I just want a little taste. You get him every night, don't deny others the chance to-"

"He said no!"

Blaine looked up to see Puck, Sam, Finn, Mike, Joe and Artie along with Nick, Jeff, David, Thad, Trent and Beatz, standing around the guy, glaring at him. It was Puck who'd spoken.

"That's Congressman Hummel's son. I'd back off if I were you," Jeff added darkly.

There were more footsteps behind them and a gentle hand landed on Blaine's shoulder.

"Sweetheart, come with us."

Blaine looked up into Quin's kind smiling face and spotted the other ND girls with her. Kurt looked at Quinn and nodded, giving Blaine's hand a squeeze as he sent her with them. They were part way down the hall when he heard Kurt's voice start up a loud, insulting tirade at Eli.

"What happened?" Quinn asked, her arm tight around Blaine.

"That guy wanted to rent me for a night," Blaine replied bluntly. Some of the girls winced unhappily.

"Oh I am gonna go all Lima Heights on that perv! Let me at him!" Santana shouted, turning around before she was grabbed by Brittany, Sugar and Tina.

"Some people disgust me," Quinn growled. "San, calm down. Let Kurt handle it."

"Fine. So, fine hobbit, tell me, is Hummel a good kisser?" Santana questioned, smoothly changing the subject. Blaine shifted a little uncomfortably as the girls took him into the choir room and sat him on a chair before sitting around him, not so close that he might get uncomfortable but still close enough to make him feel safe.

"Yeah, come on, you can gossip to us since Kurt refuses to tell us much of anything, saying he doesn't want you to be embarrassed around us," Mercedes teased.

Blaine smiled a little. "I'll tell him I don't mind him talking to his friends about us."

"Thank you!" Sugar said.

"And… I can't really tell you much about Kurt's kissing, Santana."

"What? Why not?" Rachel wondered while Santana stared at if she couldn't understand a word he'd said.

"Well… we kiss but…" Blaine twisted his fingers. "It's like Kurt thinks I'll break if he puts his tongue in my mouth or something."

"So… let me get this straight! He won't French you? Seriously?"

Blaine shook his head. "He refuses to make out with me. Every time I try to get him to take things further he pushes me away."

The girls all exchanged looks that Blaine deciphered to mean they understood the situation more than he did. He looked around at each of them, frowning in confusion.

"What?" he wondered.

"Okay Blaine, think for a minute," Tina offered. "Kurt took you in to save you. He's spent the last four months trying to help you get better, to move past the terrible things that happened to you. Right?"

"Yes…" Blaine was still confused.

"If he went too far," Quinn continued. "If he did something that upset you and ruined all of the work you put into recovering…"

"He'd never forgive himself," Mercedes finished.

"Kurt doesn't want to hurt his unicorn," Brittany nodded. "If he did he wouldn't be a unicorn anymore."

Blaine raised his eyebrows but he'd met Brittany once before and heard Kurt's stories so simply chose to nod and smile at her before returning his attention to the others.

"But… I want more," Blaine said.

"Do you know exactly what your limits are?" Rachel questioned curiously.

"No… not really."

"So, how is Kurt supposed to know what he can and can't do? That's probably his main issue," Quinn explained. "The last thing he wants is to do something to hurt you. Can you understand that?"

Blaine chewed his lip and then nodded, sighing sadly. He tried to find the words to explain exactly what he wanted but the boys and the Warblers came to join them and Kurt immediately pulled Blaine into his arms tightly.

"Are you alright?" Kurt questioned, his voice still fierce.

"I'm fine, he didn't touch me," Blaine assured him.

"Are you sure? We were planning on having a party to celebrate our win but we just go home if you want," Kurt offered.

Blaine shook his head. "You go have fun. I do want to head home, I've had enough of people but I want you to enjoy your win. You were amazing by the way, so beautiful up there."

Kurt blushed and smiled proudly kissing Blaine gently, not caring about the people around them, ignoring the cat calls from the Warblers, Puck and Santana or the flash as Sugar snapped a photo of them. They broke apart and Blaine smiled.

"I'll come home with you," Kurt told him.

"No, go party."

"Yes, go celebrate, we'll keep Blaine company," Nick promised.

"No Eli though," David added. Kurt gave them all grateful smiles and kissed Blaine one more time until he was dragged away by his friends. Blaine was happy to be in their presence. They were a little disheartened by their loss but still wanted to enjoy an afternoon with Blaine so they tried to push it away for his sake and he greatly appreciated it.

* * *

Kurt was being toasted a lot during the party because of his solo but he secretly wanted it to end soon no matter how much fun he was having. He knew it was wrong to be so attached to Blaine, he needed other people in his life but he just needed his precious boy so much. So he decided to sneak out early.

That was when Santana caught him just outside the door to Breakstix and pushed him over to his own car, opened the driver's side door and forced him to sit so she could rant at him for several minutes about how dangerous it was to not satisfy your partner.

"Santana!" Kurt shouted for the fifth time, finally getting her to stop. "What the hell are you on about?"

"Your boyfriend!" Santana snapped. "Your boy Blaine is tired of you treating him like he's a delicate little flower."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Sorry?"

"You restricting him to closed-mouthed kisses and no straying hands is frustrating him," Santana explained, her expression a little softer now. "He doesn't to fuck or anything but he does want to at least make out with his boyfriend who he obviously adores so much it's sickening."

Kurt blushed a little. "He said this?"

"Come on, Porcelain. What's wrong with a little tongue?" She looked really confused.

"If I let us kiss like that, my hands with wander, and if my hands wander they'll play with his collar or pull his hair. If I do either he'll make those little moans and whimpers that are just… sinful. Then if he does that I'll get turned on and my hands will seek hot skin and then he'll freak because I have an erection and am trying to remove the obstacle of clothes. Boom! Goodbye healthy Blaine, goodbye relationship and trust."

Santana nodded slowly. "Just don't grind up against him and you'll be fine. Or you could get him to tie your hands up so you can use them."

"Really?" Kurt gave her a dry look.

"Okay, that's a little too kinky for the virgin extraordinaire with intimacy issues."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "How about I just talk to him about this?"

"Maybe you could wear earplugs, then you wouldn't hear him make noises that make you pop a boner."

"Okay, going now." Kurt turned and shut his door, chancing one last glance to see a laughing Santana walking back towards Breadstix. He knew she meant well, she was just a bit over the top sometimes. Besides he wanted to talk to Blaine about this. If it was bothering him then it should have come up sooner.

When he got home however it was late and the Warblers had left. Blaine was lying in bed, on top of the covers, dozing. Kurt knew he wasn't deep asleep because he wasn't smiling or mumbling. He knelt beside the bed and rested his chin on his arms, just watching Blaine's face for a little while until his mouth twitched and his eyes flickered as he realised there was somebody near him. He focused on Kurt's face and smiled sleepily.

"Hi there," Kurt giggled. "What're you doin'?"

"Sleepy… need sleep," Blaine mumbled.

"Are you too tired for kisses?" Kurt wondered. Blaine's eyes opened properly and he shook his head. "Well come on then, get up."

Blaine shook his head as Kurt stood. He reached his hands up and made grabbing motions towards the older boy. Kurt rolled his eyes but climbed onto the bed, swinging a leg over Blaine so he was kneeling over his stomach. Blaine looked up at him with wide eyes and swallowed somewhat nervously. Kurt returned the look with a bit lip – a silent question. Blaine nodded slowly so Kurt leant forward, bracing himself on his forearms either side of Blaine's head.

He kissed Blaine's lips gently, feeling the familiar rush as the curly haired boy responded immediately and eagerly, moulding his lips to Kurt's and following his movements. But this time Kurt took Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth, biting it gently and sucking. Blaine shivered and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck to bring him closer, their chests pressing together but Kurt keeping himself up on his knees so that his pelvis, which was sure to show the effects of the next few minutes on his body, was away from Blaine.

He released Blaine's bottom lip and gently pressed his tongue against it. Blaine whined and opened his mouth so that Kurt's tongue could slide inside. Kurt was slow in his movements, gently tracing Blaine's teeth and then the roof of his mouth before coaxing Blaine's tongue into the fray, coiling around it and massaging it.

Blaine let out a low moan and Kurt held back his echoing one as his pants started to feel a little tight. He knew as soon as Blaine started letting out noises like that his dick would respond because it seemed to be the only part of Kurt's anatomy that didn't care about Blaine's health. It was only out for itself and it made Kurt feel like he was betraying Blaine in some way when he started to get hard.

Kurt pulled his tongue back and let Blaine explore his mouth, shivering at the feel. He sucked on the younger's tongue almost regretting it at the muffled moan that came as a response. Kurt broke away from the kiss and leant against Blaine, breathing heavily for a moment, tilting his head to the right angle to kiss under his jaw. Blaine, panting, turned his head to the side so Kurt had access to his pulse point.

"Can I give you a hickey?" Kurt whispered as he licked gently over the fluttering skin where Blaine's blood was rushing fast as a result of Kurt's attention. Blaine whimpered and Kurt took that as a yes so he licked over the spot once more before taking the skin into his mouth, biting it and sucking hard for a minute. Blaine whined then moaned out Kurt's name, his breathing getting heavier as Kurt continued sucking. He released the skin and soothed over the spot with his tongue before moving slightly down to nuzzle at Blaine's collar, breathing in to fill his senses with Blaine's smell. Cinnamon and some kind of spice that Kurt couldn't quite put his finger on. He pressed a kiss to the collar before sliding his tongue underneath, not sure what had come over him but needing desperately to mark Blaine as _his_.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered. " _Master_."

Kurt shot upright and stared down at Blaine, all the heat suddenly gone from his body and his erection gone too. Blaine's eyes were shut and he was still breathing heavily. It took him a moment to realise Kurt was frozen and he looked up. All of the bliss previously on his face drained away when he looked up at Kurt.

"What?" he whispered. "Did… did I do something wrong?"

"You just…" Kurt shut eyes against the sudden sting of tears. "You just called me Master. You said you didn't see me as Master." He moved off Blaine. "You said you loved _me_ not Master."

Blaine sat up, eyes wide and made to take Kurt's hand but he just moved down the bed, sitting with his back to Blaine to hide his tear-filled eyes.

"I don't… I don't know why I said that," Blaine whispered frantically. He sounded desperate. "Please, Kurt, please. I didn't… I didn't mean that…"

"Didn't mean what?" Kurt asked, turning to look at Blaine. He was kneeling, stricken and afraid.

"Didn't mean that you're my Master and I only care about you because of that," Blaine whispered. "I just… it came out… maybe it's because you've taken care of me. Maybe subconsciously I need someone to be in control of me or something. That's possible right?"

Kurt frowned. Blaine had a point. There were some people who need that, hence the existence of total power exchange relationships. And Blaine may not have once but in the last four months he had actually spent most of his time being coddled by Kurt who worried about him nonstop. He supposed it had to lead to a certain dependence, for both of them. Blaine needing Kurt's care and Kurt needing to care for Blaine.

"Please, forgive me," Blaine begged.

Kurt crawled over to him and pushed him down onto the bed again so he could kiss him gently on the lips then on the dark purple mark Kurt had placed on his pulse point and then finally on the plate on his collar that stated Kurt as his Master.

"There is nothing to forgive, my darling, you just hit on a sore spot," Kurt murmured, placing his mouth over Blaine's again. "Now, I heard you were dissatisfied with our physical relationship." He moved his mouth to suck on Blaine's ear lobe before tracing the shell of his ear with the tip of his tongue, Blaine shuddering in response. "How do you feel now?"

"Perfect," Blaine moaned as Kurt nibbled on his earlobe. He sat up on Blaine's thighs and smiled at him, reaching forward to stroke his hair.

"Good. So none of that was too much for you?"

Blaine shook his head. "It was amazing."

"Then I'll be sure to give you the attention to need from now on." Kurt leant back down and kissed his nose before rolling to the side and tugging Blaine into his arms to cuddle.

"I won't call you Master again," Blaine murmured. "I don't want to upset you. But you have to know I didn't mean it the way you think I did."

"I know… I think," Kurt sighed. "I just love you so much and I don't like to think of you not actually returning that feeling but only thinking you do because of the situation we're in."

"I do love you," Blaine said, turning in Kurt's arms and clutching him close. "I love you, I love you, I love you. I never want anybody else."

Kurt giggled. "It's okay. I know you do. It's just… I was caught off guard and you know it was something that used to get to me. Everything will be alright, don't panic."

"Okay… okay." Blaine nodded and wriggled closer in Kurt's arms. "I don't want to lose you."

"You never will," Kurt promised. "Never."

But little did they know, as they lost themselves in their bubble of happiness, that somebody was soon going to try and ruin the peace and love they'd worked so hard to find.


	16. Dead

March continued on in a better fashion than February had for the boys. They were getting better at communicating what they wanted or needed to each other making it easier to function. It was also becoming easier for Blaine to associate with Kurt's friends when they came over to visit. He was becoming comfortable enough around them that he even decided to accompany them to the mall at the start of April when Kurt decided that Blaine now needed a Spring and Summer wardrobe since the weather was heating up.

Shopping with Kurt was... interesting. Mercedes had warned him it would be tiring but he didn't realise just what she meant until Kurt was dragging him from store to store, forcing him to try on dozens of outfits, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from workers for spoiling his slave so much.

Blaine tried to focus as Kurt dressed him in various outfits but his boyfriend noticed by the third store that he was distracted.

"Hey, beautiful?" Kurt said, tapping on the dressing room door. "Open the door, I want to talk to you."

Blaine sighed and unlocked it so Kurt could come in. He was halfway through putting a shirt on and didn't even have the heart to be happy that Kurt's eyes were trained onto his abs, his eyes darkening slightly before he managed to shake the desire away and focus on Blaine's face.

"You've been distracted all morning," Kurt commented and Blaine shrugged. "You refused to let me go when we woke up this morning and now your mind is all over the place. You barely looked at those pants I showed you before agreeing you liked them. What's going on?"

"Tired," Blaine muttered, buttoning up his shirt and passing Kurt the stuff he'd tried on. "I like these."

Kurt rolled his eyes and put them on the bench, pressing Blaine into the wall and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Baby," Kurt said firmly. Blaine searched his eyes for a moment then dropped his head again.

"Today's Cooper's birthday, it's why I wanted to come with you," Blaine whispered. "It and my birthday the only days of the year where we _make sure_ we talk."

The sadness was evident in his voice and Kurt released him, sitting on the bench. He crossed his right leg over the left and looked at Blaine, waiting for him to explain properly.

"I thought about calling his agent but..." Blaine shrugged helplessly. "It's been almost five months since you took me in. Seven months since my parents sold me. Shouldn't he have realised something was up by now? My birthday went by when I was in the compound. Why didn't he come looking for me?"

"Is that why you didn't call? You thought he might already be looking for you?"

"Sort of... I guess I was frightened that he already knew and the reason he hadn't come to see me was because he didn't want anything to do with me anymore." Blaine slid down the wall and sat on the floor. "What if he doesn't want to know me, Kurt?"

"I'm sure that's not true. Maybe your parents told him you were out for your birthday and would call him back but when you didn't figured that maybe _you_ didn't want to talk to _him_. He probably has no idea what happened to you. Your friends didn't until I went to see them."

"That's true..." Blaine let his head fall back. "Should I try to call?"

"It's up to you, honey, not me."

Blaine felt lost. He wasn't sure what he should do. He held his arms up and Kurt immediately knelt beside him and pulled him to his chest, holding him tight. He felt better like this but no closer to an answer.

* * *

LAX was filled with paparazzo with flashing cameras as a tall, dark haired man wearing aviators made his way through the terminal, occasionally stopping to pose and smile for the photos being taken, also signing the odd autograph. He couldn't get enough of this attention normally but he paused far less today as he wanted desperately to find Jason, his agent. It was the first time he'd been in America in the last nine months and he had a few things to chase up.

Jason was waiting for him with a couple of security guards to hold off the people as he took the man out to his car.

"How was the UK Coop?" Jason asked as they finally got into the privacy of the car.

"Wet," Cooper Anderson shrugged, taking his sunglasses off. "It's good to be back in the West Coast sun."

"I bet." Jason smiled happily. "They were very happy with your work, by the way. You'll probably get resigned for a sequel if all goes well with this one."

Cooper looked proud but it quickly faded. "So, has he called?"

Jason immediately went quiet and shifted awkwardly. "Sorry, Coop. Not a peep. From your parents either."

"I can't believe he didn't return my call. We always talk on our birthdays." Cooper shook his head. "Although, if he is mad at me for not being around I don't blame him. I mean I left him with our _father_. That man's probably trying to manipulate him into going to Law or Business school, the opposite of what Blainey needs to be doing. He needs to perform. And I swear to God if he's throwing girls at Blaine, trying to turn him straight we'll be having some more very loud, very angry words."

Jason grimaced sympathetically. He himself had experienced an uncooperative father when he'd come out as a teenager - things had improved when his father finally accepted it and now they were close again but it had been very hard at first. Cooper's adoration and protectiveness of his little brother was one of the reasons Jason loved being the actor's agent.

"Maybe I should go home for a little while," Cooper said suddenly. "I have some time off, don't I?"

"You have a month before your next commercial shoot," Jason nodded. "Going home sounds good. It'll give you a good length of time to spend with Blaine, sorting out any issues."

"Yeah... I think I will. I'll fly out tomorrow and surprise him."

"No phone call?"

"Nope. If I surprise him, maybe he'll be less angry with me."

Jason laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Cooper teased. "It's worth a try."

"Well, I'll call and organise a flight. Now, how about dinner for my movie star on his birthday?" he questioned. Cooper nodded happily, already excited for his plans. He couldn't wait to see Blaine again. It had been way too long.

* * *

Towards the end of their day of shopping Kurt was getting even more worried about Blaine and decided to find something to cheer him up so he charged Mercedes with keeping an eye on him in the food court before hurrying off to his destination.

"Oh, Boo, you look so miserable," Mercedes sighed, reaching out and taking Blaine's hand, squeezing gently. It was a sign of his progress that he didn't even react to the contact. "Kurt's so worried about you."

"I know," Blaine murmured, pain in his eyes. "I hate him being sad just because of me but I can't force myself to be happy."

"He just cares so much about you," Mercedes smiled. "Hey, how about I get us one of those nice looking cakes from the bakery to share?"

Blaine glanced over and nodded, a hint of a smile playing about his mouth. Mercedes jumped up leaving him alone at the table. Blaine frowned and considered going with her but then decided he didn't want to move from the spot she knew he was in and stayed seated, fidgeting a little as he noticed the looks he was getting.

Some were from people who were studying his collar then looking around for sign of his Master and others yet were leering, appraising. Those were the ones he really hated and he begged Mercedes to hurry back so he wouldn't be alone. He was only alone for about two minutes before he felt someone standing behind him and turned, groaning when he noticed it was Eli, the Warbler who was interested in paying Kurt to borrow Blaine for a night.

"What are you doing all alone?" Eli cooed.

"I'm waiting for Master to get back," Blaine replied quietly, automatically switching to the subservient role of slave rather than Kurt's boyfriend. "I'm not supposed to speak to you."

"Oh I don't think he'll mind."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and looked away. He found Mercedes who was looking over. She noticed Eli and started making her way back over faster. Blaine tried to ignore Eli as he started pouring dirty images into his mind, telling Blaine the things he could do to him if he would take it upon himself to convince his Master to share him for just one night.

"It'll be the best night of your life," Eli whispered, leaning down. He was about to stroke Blaine's neck when Mercedes arrived and grabbed his wrist.

"If you want to live to see another day, don't touch him," she said, eyes narrowed dangerously. Blaine was a little impressed. Kurt said she was a diva but he'd never seen it until now. Her bitch glare was almost as formidable as Kurt's. "Turn around and walk away and I might _think_ about not telling Kurt what you were doing to his boy."

Eli gave her a dark look but stalked off.

"I'm still telling Kurt," Mercedes growled, sitting down and opening the box with their cake in it and passing Blaine one of the forks. "You did the right thing by ignoring him. If you'd said anything back he might have turned nasty."

Blaine smiled. "I'm not in the mood to put up with that crap today. I was waiting for him to touch me so I could punch him."

Mercedes stared at him. "Blaine, if you did that, you could be charged. You're a slave, you'd be in so much trouble for hurting someone."

"Oh yeah... good point." Blaine's face darkened. "I hate this so much. I can't even defend myself without getting in trouble."

Mercedes rubbed his shoulder as he took a forkful of the cake and then smiled when she saw Kurt coming back.

"All done?" she asked.

"Done," he confirmed. He dropped a kiss onto the top of Blaine's head before sitting beside him and looking at the cake. "Ooh, strawberry shortcake. Yum."

Blaine smiled and held a forkful near his mouth. Kurt opened and accepted the cake with a hum of approval.

"You two are beyond cute," Mercedes smiled. They both blushed and the three of them finished the cake, Blaine feeding Kurt off his fork on every second bite. They went back out and Kurt drove Mercedes home. He was surprised when she and Blaine shared a hug.

"By the way, white boy, I'm gonna call you tonight," Mercedes said.

"Don't worry, I'll just tell him," Blaine commented. She nodded giving him a looked that read 'you better'.

"Tell me what?" Kurt wondered as they started heading home.

"Eli was at the mall. He propositioned me again," Blaine explained. "He seemed to think if he enticed me with the things he wanted to do to me then I would talk you into letting him rent me."

Kurt's face darkened. "What happened?"

"Mercedes terrified him off. You were right about her divaness. She can be scary."

Kurt's expression lightened at the joke. "Good. I owe her. You're okay right?"

"Yes, just frustrated that I need other people to fight my battles for me." Blaine shrugged unhappily. "So what were you doing when you went off?"

"Getting a little something for you. It's on the back seat. Open it."

Blaine smiled and reached back to pick up a rectangular parcel, wrapped in white tissue paper with a ribbon around it. It wasn't heavy though it did have a little weight. Kurt nodded at him to open it so Blaine carefully pulled back the paper to find a blown-up version of the photo Sugar had taken of them after Regionals. She had given them a copy after it printed out because she thought they were "super duper cute and sweet". They were holding each other tenderly, both smiling into the kiss. Kurt had also had their friends photoshopped out of the background so it was just them. It was in a beautiful wooden frame that had flowers carved into it.

"Kurt, this is gorgeous," Blaine said, staring at the photo. Their joy was evident in the picture and it helped Blaine forget a little about how bad a day he was having, which, he figured, was Kurt's goal. He leant over and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Thank you so much."

"We need to take more photos of us," Kurt said, reaching over to take Blaine's hand and holding it on the centre console. "It was so good Sugar thought to give us that one."

"We'll have a photo week in the summer," Blaine said. "We can go to that place at the lake you told me about. And I know nice place in the woods between here and Westerville. It's off the hiking track so nobody goes there very often and we won't get disturbed."

"Sounds great," Kurt agreed. "We'll take hundreds and make up a great big scrap book that'll just be for us."

Blaine smiled, feeling a lot better now. Kurt just had the ability to take away all his pain. It also gave him the perspective to think straight. He'd wait a few days, gather up his courage and then call Cooper.

* * *

Blaine ended up waiting an entire week and he made sure Kurt was home when he made the phone call so that he could hold Kurt's hand.

"I... what if his agent won't connect me to Cooper?" Blaine wondered. "What if Cooper's told him he doesn't want to hear from me ever again so he's not allowed to?"

"Blaine, stop panicking," Kurt murmured, wrapping an arm around his waist for support. "Just dial the number."

Blaine nodded and punched the numbers into the phone, placing it to his ear and waiting. Kurt watched his face as the call connected.

"Jason Marks," a crisp voice answered.

"Hi Mr Marks," Blaine said. "I was calling to see if I could please speak to Cooper Anderson. I'm his little brother and I-"

"Alright you listen to me!" The voice was suddenly cold and hard. "If this is some kind of sick joke you can take your sociopathic tendencies and employ them elsewhere. Mr Anderson is having a hard enough time dealing with his brother's death as it is and he doesn't need people like you coming along and taking his pain for your pleasure. If you dare call again I will call the cops."

"But I-" Blaine was hit with the vicious slap of a dial tone and he lowered the phone with a shaky hand.

"What?" Kurt asked, shifting closer. "What's wrong, Blaine? What did he say?"

"He..." Blaine swallowed thickly. "Coop thinks I'm dead..." He turned to look at Kurt with watery eyes. "He thinks I'm dead..."

"Oh, baby..."

"How could they do this? Wasn't selling me bad enough? They have to pretend I died?" Tears were streaming down Blaine's face now and Kurt just stared at him, totally unsure what he needed to do here. "They're manipulating him! They know he'd probably never forgive them for something like that so they lied to him! God... I'll never see him again."

Blaine fell forward onto Kurt who rubbed his back and held him as he started to sob. Kurt's heart ached for Blaine, wishing he could do something, anything, to fix this, to give him something good in life after so much bad had already been thrown on top of him. He wondered how long Cooper had believed Blaine dead. Would it be too late to take Blaine to him... but, without his agent's help how were they supposed to find where Cooper lived.

Kurt dropped his head down on Blaine's, shutting his eyes as his love's sobs rang out in the room.

* * *

Sebastian Smythe was having a hectic afternoon. A new lot of boys had been brought in for Training, most of them wouldn't fetch him an enormous amount of money but they'd just have to do. Some of the other trade's were encroaching on his territory and stealing his merchandise before he was able to get his hands on it. It was frustrating.

"Seb, there's a customer here to see you."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and responded without looking up from his paperwork.

"There are no refunds just because you've gotten overzealous and damaged the merchandise so it can't bear children," he said monotonously.

"No, he hasn't got a complaint. He said he has some information..."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows and looked up with interest. "Send him in."

It was Dr Froust, a man who often gave Sebastian the information on young Carriers in exchange for free access to Sebastian's personal slaves that he used for the specific purpose of breeding more Carriers to raise and sell.

Dr Froust was also one of the other men who had been most interested in Blaine Anderson but had been outbid and despite Sebastian's promise to give him the boy he was not going to give up one and half million dollars just to retain his honour.

"What can I do for you Doc?" Sebastian asked.

"You remember Anderson, don't you?" Dr Froust asked, straight to the point as per usual.

"Naturally. I'm still rolling in the cash from that sale." Sebastian sighed happily.

"Well, you won't be very happy for long. I was in Lima the other day, visiting their hospital and I went for lunch at the mall. I saw Anderson with his new Master, the Congressman's son. He looked happy."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "The slave's mood is not my concern."

"He looked happy, untouched and very much not pregnant."

That wiped the amused smirk from Sebastian's face. "He's been gone five months. How could he not be pregnant? His fertility levels were off the charts!" Sebastian glowered at the wall. "He had the highest chance of producing Carrier sons I've ever seen. I need those children with his perfect genetics. What has that kid been doing with him? Playing dress up?"

"That's sort of what it looked like," Dr Froust shrugged. "You know, you have every right to repossess him and my offer of one million still stands. I'll take him and breed you more Carriers."

Sebastian settled back, scowling. "I know you would. Damn..." He rubbed his jaw, thinking hard. "In one month I need to make the six month check up and I'll remind him of the rules. If he doesn't acquiesce, Anderson is yours. I promise."

Dr Froust smiled, eyes cold as they contemplated once again all of the things he had dreamt of doing to that young boy from the moment he laid eyes on him visiting the compound during his Training. Soon that boy would be his, he was sure of it.


	17. Checking

After the phone call to Cooper's agent Blaine slipped into a heavy funk and Kurt spent every day worrying about him like he had when Blaine had first come to live with them, only now it was worse because he cared for him so much more. Not Kurt or any of the Warblers could get through to him and they didn't know what to do. Cooper's agent refused to connect any of Blaine's old friends to the actor, accusing them of trying to make him feel worse and saying that he didn't need to be reminded of the brother he lost.

"What am I supposed to do Dad?" Kurt asked desperately. It was late and he and Burt were sitting in the living room watching a movie, spending some time together while Burt was home for the weekend. Blaine had gone up to bed early, refusing for Kurt to accompany him.

"I don't know, kiddo," Burt sighed. "Would you like me to try talking to that Marks guy?"

"You could try but he'll just give you the same lecture he gave all of us. He told me that I was a sick person for trying to lie about something like that. When I tried to tell him I'd _seen_ Blaine, he responded that Cooper had seen the death certificate. They forged a fucking death certificate so their family wouldn't find out what they did. They're even pretending to keep his ashes in an urn."

Burt turned to Kurt with a horrified expression. "That is what's truly sick."

"Yes. I'm starting to think I should go over there myself and give them a piece of my mind."

"And what exactly would that achieve?"

"Me feeling like I'm doing something for Blaine." Kurt appeared so distressed that Burt was a little frightened. He patted Kurt's shoulder and pulled him into his side to hug him with one arm.

"You're already doing so much for him, Kurt," Burt reminded him. "Unfortunately you can't change everything."

Kurt sighed sadly. "I wish there was something I could do."

* * *

Jason pulled up outside Cooper's house. He couldn't see any lights on so he figured it was the same as the last few weeks. He'd had to cancel his next commercial shoot because Cooper refused to get out of bed and was drinking himself into oblivion. He sighed unhappily, reaching back for the bag of greasy fast food, the best kind of hangover cure and the box of Tylenol before getting out of his car and heading up to the house, letting himself in.

He expected the mess that greeted him. He quickly fed Cooper's dog as he'd done every day so far before trying to hunt down the actor, expecting him to be in bed passed out.

However he found Cooper in his office, desk lamp illuminating the room. He had a stack of newspapers on the desk and his laptop was open to a website with news items on it.

He had a pinboard with scraps of paper pinned up, scribbled notes on them. There were some articles up there too.

Jason frowned. They were all about kids going missing and not turning up again and some that did years later but damaged psychologically beyond help. There was a sheet of paper with a list, dozens of theories ranging from alien abduction down to witness protection.

"Coop... what are you doing?" Jason asked.

"Trying to find Blaine," Cooper muttered, rubbing his eyes and turning to look at Jason. "Maybe Mum and Dad only think he's dead. I've heard of kidnappers faking the death of someone they've taken to throw the police off. I mean... it just doesn't make any sense."

Jason sighed worriedly.

"How long have to been at this?"

"Three days."

"Have you even slept, Cooper?"

The actor gave him a dark look and that coupled with the bags under his eyes, Jason took to mean 'no freaking way'. Cooper turned back to his laptop which was now on the FBI website, Cooper brought up a page to file an enquiry and Jason grabbed his hands to stop him.

"You can't do that, he's _dead_ ," Jason said sadly. "Come on, man, come and eat something."

"I can't! I have to find Blaine."

"No. Come on." Jason hauled the younger man to his feet and dragged him into the kitchen, switching on the light and casting an unhappy look at the dirty dishes in the sink. He got a glass of water and gave Cooper the Tylenol and food. "You eat. I'll clean up a little."

Cooper complied unhappily, not even perking up when he noticed it was food from his favourite chicken place with all the fixin's. Jason put the dishes in the dishwasher, starting it up and then wiped down all the counters. He'd get to the living room and Cooper's bedroom later.

"Coop, why are you doing this?" Jason questioned.

"I don't believe he's dead."

"You told me they showed you the death certificate. That they had his ashes in an urn on the mantle. That everything in his bedroom is gone. That-"

"That's one problem," Cooper interrupted, eyes glinting manically. "I read a psychologist report that says when kids die their parents never change their room from how it was when they went missing and his was just empty. And they took his photos down, grieving parents don't do that, they try to fill their lives with stuff so it's like their kid is still there. It's almost like Blaine never existed."

"Coop..."

"And it was so weird. I mean Dad's always been a bastard but this was too cold even for him and Mum was crying but... not like she was sad." Cooper stared off into the distance, remembering the trip home.

* * *

_When Cooper arrived at the house he knew Blaine was at school and that their parents were probably both at work. That was okay, he'd let himself in and go up and lie on Blaine's bed so he'd be shocked when he came home and went into his room. So needless to say he was very surprised when he went inside and his mother was in the living room, reading quietly._

_She looked around and her eyes lit up when she saw Cooper._

_"Coop! Oh sweetheart, what are you doing here?" she asked, rushing over to hug him._

_"I finished up my movie and have a month off before I work again so I'd thought I'd come home," Cooper explained. "I mean, Blaine never returned my calls so I was hoping to surprise him."_

_"Oh... that's..." She looked away and Cooper tried not to roll his eyes. Why couldn't they just accept who their son was and love him?_

_"I'll go set my things upstairs and come back down," Cooper explained._

_"Oh... no, don't do that. I'll-"_

_"I'll be back in a second." Cooper walked up the stairs, his mother following him and telling him to let her do it, he should go to the kitchen and she'll make him something to eat. He kept ignoring her and stopped when he passed Blaine's room, freezing and doing a double take._

_"What...?" He put down his bag and stepped into the empty room, turning and looking. There was nothing in here. The shelves were empty, the bed had no sheets on it. There was nothing to suggest that this room belonged to a sixteen year old boy who had won countless boxing, fencing and polo tournaments not to mention singing competitions and who loved books and movies. Nothing. It was just... empty._

_Cooper turned to face his mother who had her hands on her face, tears streaking over them._

_"What's going on?" he wondered._

_"Let's wait until your father is home," she hiccupped. "We'll tell you together."_

_So Cooper waited, noting the absence of any of Blaine's pictures. The second his father walked through the door Cooper was in his face, glaring._

_"Alright you old bastard, you tell me where Blaine is right this second or I swear to God I'll rip-"_

_"He's dead," Mr Anderson snapped. Cooper stumbled back a step, all the blood draining from his face as he met his father's honey and emerald eyes, the eyes that his little brother had inherited and that were so different despite the exact same colouring, always full of love and joy unlike these cold, hard stones looking at him now._

_"W-w-what?" Cooper said. He shook his head slowly, stepping backwards. "No. No. No he's not. He isn't. He's not. He's not dead. He can't be... I..." Cooper's head turned and he spotted the vase on the mantle that was in the place of a photo of Blaine holding up his first fencing trophy._

_Not a vase, Cooper realised now, an urn. Those were... Cooper stumbled over to it and took it down, clutching it to his chest in panic as his father opened his brief case, almost looking exasperated and showed Cooper the death certificate._

_He couldn't remember exactly what happened after that except that somehow he ended up stumbling into his house back in LA and turning his phone off before finding his unopened bottle of vodka and sitting in front of the fridge to drink it, wincing at the burn but relishing the escape it provided. Escape from his misery and mostly escape from the guilt that Blaine probably died thinking Cooper cared more about his career than his kid brother._

_That kind of pain could only be relieved at the bottom of a bottle... or so Cooper hoped._

* * *

"Yes, that is all weird, Cooper, but you don't actually have a basis to believe Blaine isn't really dead," Jason said gently. Cooper ignored him. "If you do this it's only going to hurt you worse because you're getting your hopes up. You can't do this to yourself."

Cooper blinked, trying to stop the tears that started to slide down his face.

Jason hesitated but then sat beside the young actor. Cooper turned and dropped his face on Jason's shoulder, crying softly.

This kind of crying is the most painful to witness. It's not loud sobs or silent tears. It's quiet keening filled with so much pain that it almost physically hurts to listen to it. It's the kind of crying when something you really love is truly gone... It's true heartbreak.

"I haven't spoken to him in a year," Cooper whispered. "I can't... He can't be gone without me getting to be a better brother."

"I'm so, so sorry," Jason murmured, not knowing what else to say. "It's not fair."

* * *

Kurt was looking at flights on his laptop when Blaine finally stirred for the first time in hours. He had been sitting at Kurt's window all day, staring out into the soft rain sadly. Kurt couldn't believe it was May already. He had Nationals in New York at the end of the month and Graduation in June. Prom was also this month. It was so busy. But he was hunting down flights for straight after the end of school. He couldn't abandon his friends so close to Nationals – he could just feel that they were going to win this year. But he was going to go to LA as soon as he could without his father or Mr Schue killing him.

He was going to hunt down Jason Marks and show him the photo of Blaine on Kurt's phone taken the week before Cooper's birthday and then he was going to take one the day he left for LA just to prove Blaine was alive. Then he was going to use his father's name to _make_ that agent take him to Cooper Anderson so he could prove his brother was alive and needed him. He would do whatever it took and then he would grill Cooper for details about his parents, any little thing that could make them pay.

"What's that?" Blaine asked, coming over and looking at the computer.

"Nothing important," Kurt assured him, shutting the laptop and turning. He patted his lap and Blaine sat down, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder and shutting his eyes. "I was thinking... once this rain lets up we should go out to the lake and have a proper picnic. What do you think?"

Blaine shrugged.

"Come on, you're starting to worry me," Kurt murmured, nuzzling into Blaine's hair and sighing unhappily. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"I don't know," Blaine whispered.

Kurt frowned and got Blaine to stand up.

"Go and lie down on the bed, close your eyes," Kurt told him gently. Blaine gave him a confused look but Kurt just pushed him over. "Lie down and close your eyes."

Blaine did as he was asked, fidgeting nervously. Kurt smiled and stroked his hair back off his forehead tenderly, the action immediately causing Blaine to relax.

"You know I love you right?" Kurt asked, straddling Blaine's hips and leaning down to kiss his lips as gently and lightly as he could. Blaine tried to catch him in a proper kiss but he pulled away.

"I love you, too," Blaine murmured. "I'm sorry I've been distant." His eyelids fluttered and Kurt gently touched his fingertips to them so keep them closed.

"Keep them shut," Kurt breathed. "Just feel."

Blaine nodded slowly. "...Okay."

Kurt leant down again and started peppering tiny kisses over Blaine's face, brushing his lips over every spot, avoiding his lips so Blaine couldn't distract him. He then moved down and kissed under his jaw, tracing it with his lips and occasionally nipping softly, adding licks after each bite. Blaine's breathing started to pick up as he moved down his neck, continuing the process he'd started on his jaw.

He moved down to the base of his neck, shifting the collar of his button up out of the way to suck on a spot at the top of his collar bone, right next to the hollow of his throat. Blaine groaned happily and Kurt glanced up, noting the smile that was on his face now.

"Don't stop," Blaine whined when Kurt's eyes had been on his face for over ten seconds, his mouth no longer working its magic of Blaine's skin.

"Starting to feel better?" Kurt teased.

"Maybe a little," Blaine replied. "But keep going. It feels amazing."

"Um..." Kurt hesitated, sitting up. "Can I take your shirt off? I promise as soon as you get uncomfortable I'll stop."

Blaine opened his eyes for a moment and studied Kurt's face, taking note of the desire in his eyes but more importantly the sincerity of his words. It was something they hadn't done before. In fact Kurt was very adamant that their hands would never wander while they kissed so there hadn't even been hands under shirts yet. But Blaine trusted Kurt, he trusted him with his life and he wanted to move past everything that had happened to him and that couldn't happen if he didn't face his fears and stomp on them.

He nodded slowly, licking his lips nervously.

"If it makes you feel better you can keep your eyes open now," Kurt offered, reaching to Blaine's buttons. Blaine did that because it made him feel better to be able to see where Kurt was and know what he was doing.

Kurt leant forward and kissed the uncovered skin when he undid the first button. He slowly moved down the second, tongue gently probing at the skin, a shudder rippling through Blaine as he did so. His breathing rate had increased, his whole chest practically vibrating with his pounding heart. Kurt moved his head and nuzzled over Blaine's heart.

"Shh," he soothed. "Deep breaths. Be calm."

Blaine nodded taking one deep breath, watching Kurt's head rise with his chest, his warm weight keeping him grounded.

_Just Kurt, it's just Kurt, he'll stop if you tell him..._

He kept telling himself that over and over as Kurt's mouth returned to the skin of his chest, going to the third button.

They both froze when they heard the doorbell sounded and Carole or Burt went to answer it.

Kurt went to return to his loving attention to Blaine's body when his name was called by a shrill Carole. Kurt sat up, sitting on Blaine's hips and getting distracted when he realised Blaine was half-hard, another first in their physical relationship. He was only distracted by that for a moment though when Burt called for him this time, sounding... weird.

"I'll be back," Kurt promised, turning to look at Blaine who was blushing as he realised what Kurt could probably feel where he was perched. "Don't you dare move, I'm not done with you yet."

He watched in amazement as Blaine's pupils dilated a little with lust.

"Hurry," he murmured on a low voice that sent a spike of arousal through Kurt's body. He lifted himself off Blaine, taking several deep breaths as he thought of the unsexiest things he could before making his way downstairs.

"Kurt," Burt said when he reached the bottom of the stairs. He gestured him into the living room and Kurt paused at the sight of a tall man looking at the family photos on the mantle – the photos that now included Blaine and his eyes were on Kurt's curly-haired boyfriend.

"This is Sebastian Smythe," Burt said and Kurt's heart plummeted. That's who this was then... What the hell was he doing here? "Mr Smythe this is my son Kurt."

Sebastian turned and smiled at Kurt, nodding his head. Kurt could see the smile was fake and there was a dark look behind Sebastian's eyes that had his hair standing on end and he almost shivered.

"Nice to meet you," Kurt forced out, hoping that his hatred was audible. This was the man who had taken Blaine, who had tortured him and turned him into the shell of a person Kurt had met six months ago. He wanted to punch this man so he was knocked down and then tie him up and perform every torture imaginable to his body to make him pay for what he'd done to Blaine. He couldn't be allowed to get away with it. Kurt never knew he could hate someone so much until this moment. He wanted nothing more than to watch Sebastian Smythe die every horrible, painful death imaginable. No, he wanted to be the one to _cause_ those deaths.

He was interrupted from his psychopathic fantasies when Sebastian spoke.

"Where is he?" he wondered, looking around in interest.

"Who?" Kurt responded, feigning ignorance.

"Your slave. It's the six month check-up," Sebastian explained. "After we sell our breeders we check up on them at six months and one year. After that it doesn't matter but part of the contract is that they're to be pregnant within the first year or they're repossessed and resold."

Kurt's eyes widened and he exchanged worried looks with his parents.

"Now, where is he?"

"He's... he's upstairs. I'll go get him," Kurt said and rushed off. Blaine was waiting right where Kurt left him and he sat up when Kurt entered the room. He started to smile until he noticed Kurt's expression and he immediately became concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Your trainer's here," Kurt whispered. Blaine's eyes widened and he went to Kurt's arms as soon as the older was close enough. "Be slave-like. Come on. Limp or something. Make it look like I use you regularly."

"Why's he here?" Blaine asked worriedly, clutching Kurt's arms, fear pulling all life from his eyes.

"He's here to check up on you. Something about you needing to be pregnant within the first year."

"But I'm not," Blaine whispered frantically. "I'm not. I'm still a virgin. He's going to-"

"You're what?!"

The boys turned and Kurt cursed because he hadn't shut the door and Sebastian was standing there, looking murderous.

"What on Earth has been happening in this house?" Sebastian demanded, marching over. Kurt glared at him.

"Don't touch him," he snapped.

"Listen here, kid, these breeders aren't some pet for you to pamper," Sebastian snarled. "They're breeders and sex toys. They're supposed to be used and carry children. You're not using him properly. In fact if you haven't gotten him pregnant or even fucked him then you don't have a claim to him."

"Please, don't take him away," Kurt pleaded. "You can't."

Burt and Carole were watching from the doorway looking stricken.

Sebastian looked at Blaine and Kurt, studying them and he smirked.

"I see..." He folded his arms. "I will give you one month. If he's not pregnant in that time then I will take him and sell him to somebody else."

"Why do you care?" Burt argued. "Blaine was sold for over a million dollars. What do you care what happens to him once he's sold?"

"None of you read the contract, did you?" Sebastian asked and laughed coldly.

"We didn't have it given to us."

"I'll send you one then. But any male children Blaine bears will most likely be Carriers like himself and I have legal rights to any such children born from my slaves. I get them for free so it's a better profit from those ones and they're all kept in pristine condition, all of them sell for the kind of money Blaine here did." Sebastian smirked and turned to leave. "One month, kid. That's all I'm giving you."

Blaine whimpered and Kurt turned, wrapping him into his arms, singing softly into his ear as Sebastian left the house.

"Kurt," Blaine said softly.

"Shh, it's alright," Kurt assured him. "We'll think of something. We can leave the state, the country even. We'll go somewhere he can't find you. Don't-"

"Kurt, stop," Blaine said, gently pushing Kurt away. "Look, I know you're trying to think of what's best for me but trust me when I say that won't work. He's ruthless. He'll find me. I don't want to lose you and I don't want to be resold. So it's simple, I need to get pregnant."

Kurt's eyes widened and he held Blaine's face. "No, you absolutely do not have to do anything you don't want to."

"Kurt, do you want me taken away?" Blaine demanded.

"Of course not."

"Trust me, then, this is the best way to ensure that I stay yours." Blaine took Kurt's hands and held them tightly. "Let's have a baby."

Kurt stared at him and then giggled.

"What?" Blaine raised an eyebrow indignantly.

"Sorry, you sounded so blasé. Look, don't be set on this right now. Let's think about it."

Blaine went to argue but Burt stepped in.

"Kurt's right," he agreed. "Don't make this decision lightly, Blaine. You two need to discuss it. But I promise, we'll be here to support you the whole time."

Blaine nodded gratefully and returned his eyes to Kurt's. "I won't change my mind."

"This is both our decision," Kurt countered. Blaine glared at him. "We'll talk later when we've both had time to think."

"Fine."

"Fine."


	18. New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Finally getting to some sexy times! Enjoy :)

"I'm not going to have sex with you."

Blaine looked up as Kurt strode into their room.

It was after dinner when they'd agreed to discuss the issue at hand and Blaine had been waiting for Kurt to come in and sit down to talk. He wasn't really expecting him to jump straight into saying something – however unintentionally – hurtful.

"Gee, thanks, does wonders for my self esteem," Blaine replied drily, eyes narrowed trying to hide the hurt at Kurt's blunt, firm statement. Kurt saw right through him however.

"I mean, I'm not going to let us do that just because someone is forcing us into it," Kurt explained, folding his arms. "You're not ready and then you'll end up hating me. I can't even stand the thought of that. It's not happening."

"It's safe to say you're still being stubborn and, in fact, a little stupid."

Kurt's eyes narrowed darkly. "I'm not stupid."

"No, you're not, you're actually very smart but the way you're ignoring facts right now is making you look stupid. I will be resold if I'm not knocked up in the next month, Kurt, Sebastian meant that. He's not going to be soft on us because you're highly moral and I'm a virgin who was traumatised by what he did to me. We have to do this."

"I _can't_!" Kurt said, throwing his arms up. "I cannot do that to you Blaine! Why can't you understand that?" He walked over and crawled up to Blaine who was slightly frightened by the burning in Kurt's eyes. He shifted backwards until his back hit the headboard and Kurt crawled right up to him, straddling his body and crowding into his space.

"What are you doing?" Blaine whispered with wide eyes darting.

Kurt lifted a hand and traced the inside of Blaine's thigh. He started to feel prickling panic making its way up his spine as Kurt's hand grew closer to his groin.

"Don't," Blaine said, grabbing his hand and Kurt sat back, raising an eyebrow.

"See? You can't. If we do this you will hate me and I won't be able to live with that. If I hurt you I will never forgive myself." Kurt looked so desperate, so afraid and upset that Blaine nearly caved. "I love you."

"And I love you," Blaine replied. "That's why we have to do this." He moved over and laid his head in Kurt's lap, he took his hand and held it to his face in a familiar move. "I refuse to be taken away from you, why can't _you_ understand that? I won't hate you, I could never hate you. I freaked out a little just then because... well, you kind of being scary. I can only imagine you being sweet and gentle with me like you always are. I can do this Kurt... I need to do this."

Kurt shut his eyes, trying to take his hand away from Blaine. Blaine could sense his resolve slipping.

"Kurt... baby, please."

Kurt started and looked down at Blaine who gazed up at him lovingly, pulling his hand around to kiss the palm and then each fingertip slowly. It was the first time Blaine had used a pet name for him and it was making it harder for him to refuse him. When Blaine started sucking gently on the tip of his index finger Kurt moaned, his eyes flickering slightly.

"Blaine..." he sighed. Blaine let go of his finger and pulled his hand further so he could kiss the inside of Kurt's wrist, scraping his teeth a little on the flesh before soothing it over with his tongue. He started to suckle on the pulse point in his wrist and he felt Kurt's cock twitch in his jeans where his shoulder was resting.

"Please?" Blaine whispered against Kurt's skin, peeking up at him from under his eyelashes to see Kurt's eyes dark with desire looking back at him. "Please?"

"Blaine... don't," Kurt breathed, squirming under his look. Who knew his innocent Blaine could look so lustful and seductive?

Blaine licked over his wrist again, placing small bites as he moved up Kurt's inner arm towards his elbow, starting to sit up. He slid his other hand under Kurt's shirt, stroking at the smooth, soft skin of his stomach. Kurt shivered and grabbed Blaine's shoulders, pushing him away and holding him at arm's length. Blaine sighed, head bowing in defeat when Kurt groaned and pulled him close.

"There really isn't another choice is there?" he asked. Blaine shook his head, snuggling into Kurt as fear set in. He needed to do this and he did want to but he was still frightened. He didn't know what it would feel like and he was worried that he wouldn't like it and then Kurt would feel terrible and never want to touch him again out of guilt.

"I want desperately to find another solution," Kurt whispered into his hair. "I do want you Blaine, so badly. If you knew what I dreamt about some nights... But I can't do that to you. I can't take that from you when you aren't ready. I want to hide you away from Sebastian but he'll just find you and I can't bear to have you taken from me."

"I won't lie Kurt, I'm scared," Blaine replied, pulling away to look him in the eyes. "But I do want this. I thought it wouldn't be just yet but I knew some day I'd be ready. I guess I'll just have to make myself ready."

"But that's so unfair."

"Nothing in my life is fair. But Kurt, don't you see? I'm making this decision. I'm staying with you. He can't take that away from me and if this is what I have to do then so be it. And if we get a beautiful baby out if it? Even better because it'll be you and me, a product of our love."

Kurt smiled slightly at the thought. "Okay then... okay. We're going to have a baby. Crap I'm going to be a father at nineteen... shit..."

Blaine giggled and kissed Kurt softly. "Dad at seventeen. Even scarier for me."

Kurt smiled slightly and hugged Blaine close. "Right... but we're not going to worry tonight."

"What? Sebastian only said one month." Blaine felt a little relief colour him, he wanted time to prepare mentally for this.

"Nope. We're both worked up, it's not going to happen. Besides, even if we're being forced into this I'm not going to ruin your first time. It's going to be special and romantic and everything it should be. I promise you that much at least."

Blaine recognised the unsaid 'since you're going to be terrified the whole time anyway' and hugged Kurt back tightly, appreciating once again everything the older boy, or young man rather, did for him.

They held each other for a while longer and then Kurt left Blaine to go tell his parents their decision. Finn was still in the kitchen but knew he needed to hear it too.

"We've decided to go ahead with it," he said. "Blaine's right, we don't have a choice. I hate that it has to be this way but..." Kurt shrugged helplessly.

"Go ahead with what?" Finn questioned.

"Blaine and I need to have a baby so he won't get taken away," Kurt explained to him. "God... I'm about to take his virginity before he's ready. I'm a horrible person."

"No, you're not, Kurt," Burt assured him. "Right. So, next weekend the house is all yours. Carole and I will go away for a short vacation and Finn, you organise to stay with one of your friends. We should at least give them privacy to do this."

Finn looked horrified, trying to wrap his mind around what was going on but agreed softly. Kurt thanked his parents before returning to Blaine, neither of them able to sleep at all that night, their minds on the same thing.

* * *

The next morning a package arrived. It was a copy of Blaine's contract and also a file Sebastian had included that explained Blaine's fertility patterns that they'd recorded over the two months he was in the compound. Kurt scanned it and did some mental math. Next weekend was actually a good time to try and get him pregnant. The highest point would be the Thursday after that so that whole week was their best shot until the last week of the month when his levels would rise again.

It look like Kurt had no time to be skittish or "highly moral" as Blaine had described him.

Kurt had another issue though. He had only had sex with one other person and they'd always used condoms but James had had sex with at least three other guys before Kurt and since they wouldn't be able to use condoms considering the goal of this sex, he wanted to get a check up just to make sure he wasn't going to infect Blaine with anything. He hoped the results would arrive in less than a week.

"I doubt you have anything," Blaine commented as they lazed about on his bed the day after Kurt had the tests done.

"I want to be sure... It's helping me deal with this a little to think I can at least control something..."

"What's it going to change if you're carrying something? We still have to get pregnant," Blaine commented.

"We'll do IVF if I have anything," Kurt replied. "I'd choose to do that anyway if it wasn't so expensive... especially the Carrier version of it."

"Part of you is hoping you have something, isn't it?" Blaine teased.

"A little. How are you so calm? You're the one who's going to be hurt by this."

"Not going to be, might be." Blaine reached out for Kurt's hand, tangling their fingers together. "I have all week to psych myself up and so far I'm doing great. In just a few days, my beautiful, sweet boyfriend will be making love to me. I'm focusing on that part of it. I know that you'll take care of me. I know you'll make it as perfect and painless as you can. Hell, if you keep telling me you love me I probably won't even freak out. I'm not ready, that's true, but I might be by the weekend. Since I'm set in my mind that it has to be done, there's no hesitation. I can do this, Kurt, you have to trust me."

Kurt sighed and nodded, lying down beside Blaine and gazing into his eyes.

"I will make it perfect," he promised.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too, so, so, so much. More than my own life."

Blaine blushed and wriggled closer, moulding their bodies together and kissing Kurt softly. It was the first time they'd been pressed together from legs to mouths. They'd been trying to be more daring over the last few days since they'd made the decision, trying to ease Blaine into more contact to make it easier on him when the weekend came.

"I think we should build up to it this weekend," Kurt mused. "We have the whole weekend to ourselves, Friday night to Monday morning. Hell I could skip off school on Monday, Carole and Finn won't be back until that afternoon. We'll start with the simple stuff to get you used to it. We can make out with no clothes on and work our way up through frottage, hand jobs... I'll even introduce you to oral. That way when we get up to the actual penetrative sex it won't be _as_ scary."

"You think too much," Blaine teased. "But okay... you're right, but we can't spend too long on the build up. We only have those three days and one night, like you said. If I want to be pregnant right away then we should probably..."

"Go at it like rabbits?"

"If you want to be so crude then yes. We should go at it like rabbits to ensure I'm impregnated with your spawn."

They both laughed a little.

"Who knows maybe after the first time I won't be able to keep my hands off you," Blaine added snuggling into Kurt's arms and sighing happily. He loved cuddling. That was one part he was looking forward to, when Kurt would cuddle him after they had sex. He'd seen it in so many movies and was looking forward to just lying in Kurt's arms after being as close to him as is physically possible and really feeling their love.

That is if he's not too distraught about the sex.

* * *

Kurt's results came back Friday morning. The doctor called just as he was about to head out the door for school, vibrating out of nerves for that night. He also planned on telling the Glee kids what was going on so none of them would call him or, heaven forbid, come to the house that weekend... when he and Blaine would probably not be spending a lot of time in clothes.

He was also a little excited – though that was intensifying his guilt – because he was a teenage boy about to have sex with his gorgeous, extremely attractive boyfriend for the first time. It would also hopefully result in them having a baby and he had this amazing vision in his mind of Blaine all rounded and glowing with their baby kicking inside his stomach. Yes, that was a beautiful thought and would be worth any pain from this weekend... or so they both hoped dearly.

"I'm clean," Kurt informed Blaine who was still in bed. Blaine nodded, looking very pale. "Hey... sweetheart..." Kurt knelt down next to him and kissed the tip of his nose. "Building up to it, remember? Tonight we can just cuddle if you want. We can start the whole sex thing tomorrow morning."

Blaine nodded weakly. "I'll see how I feel tonight. It's just suddenly very real."

Kurt agreed quietly. "I'm going to school now but I'll be home at four. See you then."

"I'll be waiting," Blaine replied and despite his obvious fear his eyes shone with love as he silently begged Kurt for a goodbye kiss. Kurt gifted him three before backing out of the room, eyes on Blaine until he was too far away, trying not to think of what would be happening on that bed very soon.

* * *

Finn had everyone arrive fifteen minutes early to Glee Club so Kurt could explain without Mr Schue around. Surprisingly, all his friends were very supportive. They were outraged at Sebastian's rules, especially the ones about their children.

"So, if you and Blaine go through with this and end up with a Carrier son, he'll just be taken away? After all of this hurt for both of you?" Tina demanded.

"That's sick!" Brittany said, for once making complete sense and having everyone agree with her.

"I know," Kurt sighed. "But look, I wanted you guys to know because I do not want to be disturbed this weekend."

"That's right, Hummel's getting ass, leave him be!" Puck hooted.

"Puck! Seriously!" Finn said, looking faintly sick. "Don't you see how worried he is about this?"

"I just mean that this is so sensitive for Blaine... I'm trying my best to make sure it's a good experience for him. I can't do that if there are distractions."

"We understand," Mike nodded.

"I mean, I don't believe in the whole sex before marriage thing but you guys are sort of married in a way anyway," Joe nodded. "I hope Blaine'll be okay."

"Thank you guys, so much," Kurt breathed, so relieved tears actually sprang into his eyes. "You've got no idea what your support means to me."

Mr Schue arrived then so Kurt went to a spare seat beside Quinn who leant over and hugged him tight.

"If Blaine needs _anything_ once he's pregnant tell him to call me," Quinn told Kurt who nodded happily. Of course Quinn would want to help Blaine out.

Kurt was twitching and shifting in his seat all through Glee. When it finally let out he was bombarded with hugs and good lucks (he wasn't sure if he should feel more insulted by the 'good lucks' from some of the guys or the 'call me if you need advice' from both Puck and Santana). He knew they were all just trying to make him feel better so he didn't resent them for their actions. He loved them for it.

Kurt stopped by the florist and picked up a dozen red roses: passion and desire and love. He also picked up some ingredients for a white wine sauce to go with chicken for dinner and a bottle of sparkling cider. He was going to make this as romantic as possible for Blaine.

He arrived home and Blaine walked out of the living room to meet him, looking significantly better than he had that morning. In fact he looked very calm and... determined. At least he wasn't scared because if he had still been scared Kurt wasn't sure he could have gone through with anything.

"These are for you, my love," Kurt said, handing him the roses. Blaine took them with a beaming smile and kissed Kurt, a little more forcefully than usual.

"They're gorgeous," Blaine murmured, smelling them. "I've set the table. I'll put them in a vase on it."

Kurt followed Blaine into the kitchen, a similar sort of calm falling over him as had been over his boyfriend. The table was set for two with the good china and two candles. Blaine knew Kurt so well. He put the flowers on there too as Kurt went into the kitchen and set about making an early dinner for them. Blaine perched on the bench and watched him, smiling softly and chatting about a show he'd watched on TV about snakes.

Kurt commented and told him about his day.

"You have an offer from Quinn too," Kurt informed him. "When we're successful you're to call her if you need anything."

Blaine grinned. "That's so sweet."

"I thought so too. They're all furious at Sebastian. But as long as we come out of this happy then they're happy for us."

Blaine nodded, resolve faltering a little.

"After dinner can we just watch a movie?" he requested. "If something happens, it happens, but I don't want to force it."

"Of course. Whatever you want." Kurt turned and gave him a loving look that Blaine returned.

_We're really going to do this,_ they both realised at the same time, the thought passing between their locked gazes and making them look away.

Kurt finished dinner and served it. His feet found Blaine's as they ate, sharing the occasional glance but not speaking. It was one of those really comfortable silences where nothing needed to be said because everything was already understood between them. All either could feel right then was love, love, love and that was all that mattered to them.

Blaine put in _Titanic_ for them to watch after dinner and Kurt laid on the lounge. Blaine examined him for a long moment before lying on him, chest to chest, his head nestled at the crook of Kurt's neck and their legs tangled together. Kurt held him securely around the waist and Blaine shut his eyes, focusing on stopping his breathing from getting out of hand as he played at the collar of Kurt's shirt. After a while he tried to focus on the movie but Kurt's fingers stroking his waist were distracting.

Actually, Kurt's smell was distracting. Their bodies entwined together like this, heat radiating between them even with clothes providing a barrier was distracting.

Kurt being distracted by the same things was also distracting.

And the distinct twitch of Kurt's member in his jeans when Blaine shifted, his hip rubbing against Kurt's groin was the most distracting of all. Blaine shifted slightly, repeating the movement on purpose and smiling when Kurt let out a small sigh, his eyes shutting at the feeling.

Blaine lifted his head and so did Kurt. They started kissing softly at first, drawn to each other almost like magnets. Blaine's heart was already racing, mostly out of nerves but as soon as Kurt ran a hand through his hair and down to his lower back, holding him close, those nerves disappeared and desire raced through him. This was the man who loved him, who cherished and protected him, nothing Kurt ever did to him would be bad or unpleasant. He wanted this. He wanted _Kurt_.

Kurt's tongue pressed into his mouth and his jaw fell open automatically, his body tightening at the way Kurt took control of him. It was something he loved most of all and what evoked the submissive feelings in him that used to upset Kurt but now they turned him on a little, Blaine had noticed.

As the elder's tongue traced his mouth at a tantalising pace, his hands slipped under Blaine's shirt, fingertips probing up and down his back, tracing the contours of muscles. Blaine groaned into Kurt's mouth when he dug his fingernails in a little.

"Is that okay?" Kurt wondered softly against his lips.

"Uh-huh..." Blaine was finding his shirt was a huge issue. So was Kurt's. "Let's... shirts... we can get rid of the shirts..."

Kurt nodded and pushed Blaine's shirt up. Blaine sat up a little and pulled it off, reaching down to remove Kurt's. They'd both seen each other shirtless of course – Kurt having seen Blaine naked the first time they met – but this was different. Now they could trace the lines of each other's bodies and admire all of the secrets hidden in the muscles, sinews and skin.

Kurt's fingers were light yet probing as he mapped out Blaine's muscular torso, memorising each line while Blaine remained sitting on Kurt's hips, his erection pressing up against him as he studied his boyfriend's body. The beautiful, milky skin and the subtle lines of muscle from cheerleading and dancing. It was amazing. Blaine wanted to touch and taste every inch, a desire that surprised him greatly.

He decided to follow through and leant down, his tongue mapping out Kurt's collar bones, leaving tentative nips, focusing on the spots that made Kurt let out sighs of happiness or even little whimpers such as the point directly behind his right collar bone or his left nipple. Kurt's hands continued to caress Blaine's back as the younger boy explored his body. He slid his hands further down daringly, cupping Blaine's ass and squeezing. Blaine paused in sucking a hickey onto Kurt's shoulder and moaned. Kurt traced a finger down the seam of his jeans that was over his crack and Blaine automatically pushed back into his touch. He was definitely not frightened like either of them thought. He wanted this.

"I love you," Kurt said dreamily. "You're doing so well."

"It's just because of you," Blaine panted, realising how hard he was already. "You're so gentle and I love you so much... it's almost easy to be with you."

Kurt smiled up at him and pulled him down into a long, passionate kiss, their tongues dancing together as Kurt guided Blaine's hips down to him, pressing their jean-clad erections together and grinding up into him experimentally. Blaine froze a little and Kurt released him, breaking the kiss and searching his face worriedly.

"Are you okay? Did I push too far? I'm sorry," he babbled. Blaine touched his lips.

"It was just too much for now," Blaine assured him. "Can we just kiss for a little longer before we try that?"

"Sure. But..."

Kurt made Blaine gasp by flipping their positions so he was hovering above the younger boy.

"I never got to finish this last weekend," he teased. He started out with what Blaine had done, teasing at the boy's collar bones before exploring his chest, trying to find all the places that made him writhe with pleasure. Kurt sucked his left nipple into his mouth and Blaine whined, arching into the hot cavern of Kurt's mouth, trying to get more of that perfect heat and suction. He started to quiver a little, letting out little whimpers as Kurt continued to suck before releasing it and performing the same act on it's twin, leaving Blaine a debauched mess as sweat started to bead on his skin.

Kurt continued lower, moaning into Blaine's skin as he traced the contours of his abs. James hadn't had such delicious abs. Or those pelvic muscles which were mostly hidden by Blaine's jeans. Kurt couldn't wait to lick and bite those. He had a thing for muscles but not too many. Blaine's body was perfect for his muscle addiction. Actually Blaine's body was just perfect in general. The way it fit with Kurt's was amazing. He couldn't wait to be inside Blaine, to be showing him all of the pleasure that could come from sex and eradicating all lingering doubts about it, finally destroying everything bad Sebastian had done to him by proving to him that things like this could be good for him and that he was worth something, that he was beautiful and deserved to be worshipped this way.

Kurt dipped his tongue briefly into Blaine's belly button, humming at the moan he received before crawling back up the boy's body, accidently pressing their pelvises together when he went to kiss him. He was surprised by Blaine rolling his hips up into Kurt's tentatively, permission for them to try that again now he was a little more turned on. Kurt slid his hands down to Blaine's hips, reaching around to massage the perfect globes of his boyfriend's ass as he slowly started to grind their erections together, both of them panting and moaning into the other's mouth.

" _Kurt_ ," Blaine groaned. Kurt sucked his tongue into his mouth and swallowed all following sounds. He ground down slowly again, listening to Blaine whine and moan as they moved together. He was learning Kurt's rhythm and had started responding in kind. The friction was glorious.

" _Fuck_... Blaine, you're so perfect," Kurt growled, biting down on his pulse point. Blaine let out a broken moan followed by a selection of vowel sounds as Kurt sucked a dark hickey onto the spot. Their hips started to increase the speed of their rotations, Kurt thrusting harder into Blaine's, holding his hips up with his hands on his ass. He continued to swear a little, watching Blaine's face as his eyes rolled back and his babbling increased a little.

"Kurt... Kurt... _Shit!_ I think I'm... I'm... _Kuuuurt!_ " Blaine moaned Kurt's name as he came, his hips stuttering and Kurt slowed his hips, working Blaine through it gently as the boy clung to him, panting and shaking as he came down from his orgasm. Kurt released him and raised himself onto his knees, grinning at the dazed expression on Blaine's face.

"So... how was that?" Kurt asked teasingly.

"I love you," Blaine replied and his boyfriend laughed. He looked down at Kurt who was still very much hard, his cock straining against his tight, tight jeans. "I... do you want me...?" Blaine looked worried and Kurt shoot his head, sitting on the edge of the lounge and stroking a hand over Blaine's stomach, playing at his abs.

"I've got it," he assured him. "I'll go take care of it and bring something to clean you up... and some pyjamas."

Blaine frowned and grabbed Kurt's hand as he went to get up.

"No... don't... um... can I see?" Blaine asked quietly, his cheeks flushing scarlet. Kurt studied him carefully and then nodded.

"Sure," he agreed. He undid his jeans and shimmied out of them, tossing them aside and then slowly lowering his boxers. Blaine's eyes were immediately on his hard, flushing, bobbing cock. It was dark pink at the moment from how long Kurt had been hard and the tip was leaking. It was long and thick, not a thick as his own but at least an inch longer. Blaine licked his lips slowly, knowing that was going to be inside him soon was... a little exciting and a little scary.

Mostly right now, watching as Kurt wrapped a hand around its base and slowly dragged it to the tip, it was incredibly arousing but he couldn't get hard again right now, not after he'd just come and there was a sticky, uncomfortable mess in his pants.

Kurt's head fell back as he stroked his shaft, thumb rubbing over the head on each upstroke. He started twisting his wrist when he got to the top too, moaning softly and panting as he sped up. Blaine stared in fascination, amazed by both the sight and the sounds. Kurt was quite probably the most perfect man on the face of the planet.

Three more strokes and he was coming over his hand, Blaine's name tumbling from his lips and making the younger blush was happiness and arousal. Kurt looked at his hand and then reached for the tissues on the coffee table, wiping it clean and leaving to discard them. He kicked his clothes aside and held a hand out to Blaine.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and into bed," Kurt said.

"Can we shower together?" Blaine wondered. He wanted to be naked with Kurt without any sexual touching before they did anything else. Kurt nodded, understanding his desire and took them upstairs. Their shower was sweet and perfect, washing each other's hair lovingly and sharing chaste kisses, hands never going past waists or shoulders.

Kurt dried him and went to get pyjamas but Blaine stopped him again.

"We're going to spend a while out of clothes anyway, don't bother," he commented.

"You want to sleep nude?" Kurt checked. Blaine nodded. "In my bed? With me?"

Blaine nodded again. "Sure. I think it's clear I trust you."

Kurt smiled brightly, eyes shining with how much those words meant to him and so they curled together, skin on skin, legs tangled and arms holding each other close. No heat or desire burning now, just the need to be close, knowing they still had some ways to go but looking forward to taking those steps together.


	19. Heat

Kurt woke up in the morning feeling incredible. Blaine was curled into his chest as usual but this time there were no clothes covering him and he was able to sit back and just admire him for some time as he slept with a smile on his face. His curls were hanging out, a little wild and Kurt decided they would need a trim after this weekend, for now they made a good handhold so he was just going to let them be.

Thinking about that made Kurt shiver, heat already spreading through him. The previous night came back in that moment and he stifled a low groan into his fist. Blaine was so hot when he came. And his sweet innocence as they progressed slowly through everything was more of a turn on than Kurt ever realised it was. He honestly hoped that by tonight Blaine would be ready for sex because he was kind of desperate now he'd had a taste.

But he could wait. It was just... he's an eighteen year old boy... hormones control more than common sense.

Kurt reached out and gently stroked Blaine's shoulder, noting a few marks Kurt had put there the previous night. Blaine was only in his collar which he'd put back on after his shower and something about his boyfriend naked but for the plaited silk, torso and throat scattered with hickies, was filling Kurt with both possessiveness and desire. Blaine was most definitely his. Nobody else would ever get to appreciate this amazing sight or touch his perfect body.

Kurt trailed his hand down Blaine's arm, squeezing at his bicep slightly, loving the feel of the muscle underneath. It was a shame that over the course of his pregnancy he'd lose a lot of this tone but Kurt knew he could get it back after the baby was born.

_Holy crap!_ Kurt sat up a little straighter. Enjoying the intimacy too much meant he forgot a little about the reason for them doing this. They were going to have a baby. He hadn't quite had a chance to freak out about it yet... and now wasn't the time, he needed to keep guiding Blaine through sexual experiences and he couldn't do that if he was panicking about whether or not he'd make a good father.

He could panic _after_ Blaine was pregnant.

Blaine yawned and shifted onto his back, still fast asleep and as the sheets settled over him Kurt smirked. One night of passion and Blaine's body was already wanting more... Interesting... Kurt studied the tent where Blaine's morning erection was holding up the sheets and decided his boy needed a pleasant wake up call. He hoped this wasn't too far but Blaine would get pleasure out of this. Kurt was not going to expect him to reciprocate. Blaine could do that when and if he was ever ready.

Kurt lifted the sheets and shifted down to settle between Blaine's legs, eyeing his erect dick with a hungry look in his eyes. _Everything_ about Blaine was incredible. He was already growing hard just from the sight. He took it in his hand and licked slowly from the base to the head, swirling his tongue slightly before repeating the motion, paying attention to the veins on the underside that were beginning to pulse as more blood rushed south due to Kurt's ministrations.

Blaine shifted and whimpered in his sleep. Kurt smiled and licked again, this time sucking the head into his mouth and pressing the slit as precome started to gather there, he sucked it off humming around Blaine's cock before taking more in, sucking hard as he went down. Blaine moaned at the action and his leg twitched. He was definitely starting to wake up now.

" _Shit..._ " he cursed when he finally woke up as Kurt pulled off, tongue dragging along with his mouth. Blaine let out a low groan and the blankets were lifted off Kurt's head as Blaine looked down at him with wide, unfocused and still slightly sleepy eyes.

"What... _holy fuck!_ What are you... doing?" Blaine gulped, eyes rolling back slightly when Kurt increased the pressure of his tongue as he started bobbing up and down, holding Blaine's hips when they tried to buck. He could take face fucking, in fact he enjoyed it a lot, but Blaine was still half asleep and didn't have much control over his body, he didn't want to choke. However, Kurt relaxed his throat and dropped right down so Blaine slid slightly down his throat and his nose pressed into the neat patch of hair at the base. He swallowed hard around the length before pulling off with an obscene popping sound that Blaine moaned at.

"Morning, beautiful," Kurt greeted, wiping his lips slightly. He sat up and started to stroke Blaine slowly, other hand reaching to roll his balls around, squeezing them lightly.

Blaine squirmed from the pressure, head dropping back onto his pillow as he panted and squeezed his eyes shut.

"How long...?" He panted, unable to get the rest of his question out as Kurt's thumb massaged the head of his cock.

"A couple of minutes before you started to wake up," Kurt informed him. "I thought you might appreciate it." He bit his lip. "It was okay right... it wasn't too much?"

"Do I look like it was too much?" Blaine breathed back. "God... I need to come... please, let me come..."

Kurt smiled at his begging. "Sure thing, honey." He dropped back down and resumed his morning blowjob, still fondling Blaine's balls with his free hand while his other arm braced across Blaine's hips. He bobbed his head faster this time, tongue swirling around in a way that was making Blaine whine and toss his head, hands twisting into the sheets as he panted out Kurt's name and 'yes, yes, _yes_ ' repeatedly.

Kurt released Blaine's balls and trailed his fingers down massaging at the boy's perineum before pressing his index finger against his hole.

Then Blaine was coming, shouting Kurt's name into the room as he swallowed around him, continuing to suck as Blaine released and then afterwards until he whined and tugged gently at Kurt's hair from oversensitivity. Blaine pushed himself up on his elbows and tugged on Kurt's arm, pulling him up the bed. Kurt kissed him eagerly, allowing Blaine to taste himself, making them both moan into the kiss. Kurt swirled his tongue around Blaine's and almost squeaked in shock when he felt his hand snake between them and hesitantly stroke Kurt's length once.

Kurt pulled away from the kiss and looked over Blaine's face with concern.

"I want to," Blaine assured him. "I want to watch your face when _I_ make you come."

Kurt whimpered which turned into a moan as Blaine raised his hand and licked his palm before lowering it again and starting to stroke Kurt, mimicking what he'd seen the elder do the night before. Kurt pressed his face into Blaine's shoulder, gasping and encouraging his fast pulls. Blaine paused, rubbing precome around the head before spreading it down the shaft, making his movements easier. He alternated speeds a little, experimenting and judging by the sounds Kurt was making muffled into his skin what he liked best.

"Blaine, Blaine, baby, gonna come," Kurt panted. " _Shit..._ God, love you so much." Kurt gasped once more and then cried out, biting down on Blaine's shoulder as he came over his hand, his body shaking for a moment before he collapsed against Blaine. He opened his eyes to find Blaine examining his hand and then licking coyly at the white painting it.

Kurt groaned. "I can't get hard again that quickly. Please don't."

Blaine chuckled and reached for tissues, cleaning his hand and Kurt up before settling down beside him and letting Kurt pull him in for post-orgasm cuddles.

"Best morning ever," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's throat. Blaine smiled and ran a hand up and down Kurt's back, tracing each individual vertebrae of his spine. "Do you want blueberry pancakes?"

"I'd love some," Blaine replied. Kurt wriggled out of his grip and stood up.

"Then I'll be right back." He got a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, putting them on, promising – when Blaine complained with wide puppy eyes and a pout – that he'd take them off when he returned with breakfast but it was just unsanitary to cook in the nude.

When Kurt returned twenty minutes later, a tray of breakfast balanced between his hands he had to freeze in the doorway, his eyes on Blaine. Blaine was stretching happily, one sheet covering below his hips but Kurt could see each individual muscle pull in his torso and he had a perfect view of that V that he _still_ hadn't gotten to cover in bite marks yet. Blaine's eyes were shut as he yawned sleepily, and finished by stretching his arms above his head, biceps flexing in a way that made Kurt's mouth literally water.

He stood there for so long that Blaine opened his eyes and frowned at him in confusion.

"Are you okay?" he wondered.

No, Kurt knew he wasn't okay. He had a beautiful, naked boy in his bed who was wearing a collar claiming him as Kurt's property and whose torso and throat had love bites all over them put there by Kurt's own mouth. He honestly had no idea how he ended up to be so incredibly lucky.

Kurt walked slowly into the room, dark, dark eyes trained onto Blaine, specifically on his collar and the hickey resting just above it on the left side. Blaine watched him with a mixture of apprehension and anticipation as he placed the tray of breakfast on his vanity and practically slunk over to the bed, shedding his t-shirt and boxers as he went. Blaine whimpered when his eyes fell on Kurt's rapidly hardening member and he shifted as his body began to heat up in response.

Kurt crawled onto the bed and moved so he was kneeling over Blaine, resting his hands either side of the boy's head. Blaine's honey and emerald eyes gazed up at him longingly and also innocently. He had no idea what was running through Kurt's mind but he sure he was about to find out.

Kurt pushed the bed sheet out of the way and lowered himself until he and Blaine were pressed together, his head tucked into the crook of the boy's neck where he breathed slowly, taking in the mixture of sweat, sex, cinnamon and spices that was so enticing and beautifully arousing. It was now Kurt's favourite smell in the whole world. He imagined if he could find a way to replicate it into a perfume he could make millions by selling it as an olfactory aphrodisiac.

He kissed Blaine's collar and then nudged it up, latching onto the skin there and sucking. Blaine's breath caught as he gasped out at the sudden sensation, his pulse already accelerated from Kurt's closeness but enhanced further now by the feeling of the blood being drawn to the surface of his skin due to the insistence of Kurt's sucking. Kurt released the spot and soothed it over with his tongue before shifting his body and moving down, repeating the action to a spot behind Blaine's collar bone, revelling in the whimpers he was getting response and the way Blaine's hands had twisted into the sheet below them, his head thrown back, baring his collar-clad neck for Kurt's mouth to mark and claim as he pleased.

"Beautiful," Kurt whispered, stroking the soft skin and pressing down on one of the marks he'd left the night before. Blaine moaned at the feeling so Kurt leant down and bit it gently, causing the boy's hips to buck up in response. "So responsive too... Is my mouth that much of a turn on?"

"Please... Kurt... please..."

Kurt gazed at the collar, specifically at words ' _Property of Kurt Hummel_ ' and shivered. He leant down and licked the spot behind Blaine's ear, blowing on it until he shuddered before resting his mouth on the shell of his ear.

"Call me Master, Blaine," he whispered. Blaine moaned. "Please. I need you to call me Master."

"Master," Blaine breathed out and Kurt shut his eyes as more blood rushed south and he grew even harder. "Master, do something, _please_. I need... I want..."

"Shh. You're such a good boy. Don't worry." Kurt slid down his body, nipping at the skin and adding kitten licks over his marks until he finally reached his destination, those tantalising pelvis muscles. He groaned as he nuzzled against the line of one, brushing his lips up and down the line of muscle. He bit down at one point, harder than he originally intended but it just made Blaine thrash a little, begging for Kurt to do more to him. He licked over the teeth marks and sucked slightly before moving up an inch and repeating it. He paid careful attention to every spot before moving to the other side of the V and repeating it, moaning in Blaine's skin when he bucked his hips up, cock pressing into Kurt's chest.

Kurt raised his head and stroked a hand over Blaine's hard length three times before moving his hand down and squeezing his balls, a finger reaching back to press against his perineum at the same time and Blaine let out a broken moan as he panted out Kurt's name. Kurt licked down at the junction of Blaine's thigh and hip before creating a hickey there too. He paused, resting his chin on Blaine's thigh and looked up at him.

"Tell me no if you don't want this," Kurt said softly. Blaine opened his eyes and looked down at him. "I want to finger you, but tell me no if you don't want it."

Blaine thought for a moment, trying to move past the haze of arousal and lust that had been pushed into his mind because of Kurt's mouth on his body and his hand on his balls. He thought about it. The last time someone had done that to him it had been Sebastian and he'd thrown up afterwards. His stomach turned at the thought and he shook his head. Kurt nodded and kissed his thigh tenderly.

"That's okay, we'll get there," Kurt murmured between soft kisses. Blaine looked upset so he distracted him by beginning to jerk him off. Blaine was so wound up from before that it only took a few minutes and Kurt rolling his balls in his hand before he was coming, crying Kurt's name out and then watched through his haze as Kurt jerked himself off, grabbing tissues to clean them up and grabbing their breakfast.

"Sorry, it's kind of cold now," Kurt murmured.

"Worth it," Blaine responded, placing a slightly sloppy kiss on Kurt's cheek that made him beam. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I don't want to push you," Kurt reminded him as he cut some of the pancake and fed it to Blaine with a loving look in his eyes. He'd pulled the sheet over their legs so it felt a little more modest eating in bed.

"I kind of want to get to the sex by tonight though," Blaine explained. "Then we have two full days to try and get me pregnant."

Kurt frowned thoughtfully. "Do you notice how it kind of spoils the romance when we think about why we're actually doing this?"

"I know, it sucks," Blaine replied taking a sip of juice as Kurt took a bite of pancake. "When you're doing that to me I forget because it feels so good but as soon as I come down I remember what we're meant to be doing and I hate that I'm so weak and can't just jump straight into it."

"You're not weak. You've been through a lot and should be able to do it on your own terms," Kurt explained. "I mean, you didn't freak out when I touched you there while I was blowing you but as soon as I asked if I could do more than that, you thought about it and freaked out... what if next time I just gently do one finger without warning you while you're still high on arousal and see if that makes you react?"

"That could work..." Blaine tapped his chin. "Yeah, that might work actually. When you asked all I could think of was..." He trailed off but Kurt knew he was thinking of Sebastian and the reason Blaine refused to touch latex gloves anymore. It was probably good they weren't going to be using condoms, the rubber would probably make it harder for Blaine. "Next time, just do it."

"Okay but remember to say stop if you're uncomfortable. Has... has anything I've done so far been... bad?" Kurt asked, brow furrowed and eyes worried. Blaine reached a hand out and pulled Kurt in for a kiss by his jaw. Their tongues met briefly before they pulled away.

"It's all been amazing, you're amazing, I love you," Blaine responded. He looked away shyly. "Um... about your request... I thought you hated when I-"

"I don't know," Kurt groaned, rubbing his eyes. "It was turning me on. Seeing you in nothing but a collar that tells the world you're mine... I... I don't want you to call me that all the time but I guess, if you want to, during sex... I mean, you like it too, don't you?"

"During sex," Blaine nodded. "Not in everyday life. It's just... I like being able to trust you enough to let you have complete control over my body. So, isn't that a little submissive? It makes sense considering how our whole relationship has played out. You've taken care of me for six months."

"That's true. I guess we just discovered a little kink we share then..."

"And the biting... I like the biting." Blaine looked down at his body which most definitely told the story of belonging to Kurt. "I don't even know why. I always thought I'd hate it."

"I'm possessive. I like marking," Kurt blushed, tracing the newest bruise on Blaine's neck. "I'll stop with it though or none of your gorgeous skin will be visible."

Blaine blushed too leaning into Kurt's touch and opening his mouth obediently to take another piece of pancake.

"Anyway you've had three orgasms since dinner last night, eat up," Kurt said, shaking himself out of the stupor he'd been tracing Blaine's bruises in. "If the whole day is going to continue like this then you need strength. We need to make sure we eat enough and take enough breaks that we aren't exhausted. In fact if you're body is too tired it might not be able to conceive so we have to be careful."

"Is that true?" Blaine wondered.

"I don't know... maybe, I think I read something like that somewhere. The woman or Carrier's body has to be healthy to conceive or the body rejects the zygote."

"Zygote?"

"Fertilised egg. I take biology, remember?" Kurt gave him a teasing smile. "Sorry, I'm getting all technical. I do that when I'm nervous."

"Are we going to start using technical names for sexual acts?"

Kurt grinned at his teasing tone, it was refreshing to know that Blaine wasn't shaken up by anything they'd done.

"Sure. Did you enjoy me fallating you to wake you up?"

"It was a nice surprise. I didn't realise that could feel so good. I never imagined I'd get the chance to find out either."

"You don't ever have to do that to me if you don't want to," Kurt reassured him. "It should be something you enjoy. I like doing it but if you don't then I won't expect you to."

"That doesn't sound fair I-"

"It is." Kurt leant over and nuzzled into Blaine's hair. "Sex is supposed to be comfortable for both people. So we only do what we're comfortable with. I expect nothing more from you."

"I love you," Blaine murmured, too overcome at Kurt's care for him to say anything else. Kurt kissed his temple.

"I love you too. Now, eat."

"Okay. You too."

* * *

Hours later, Kurt was holding Blaine in his lap as he leant on the headboard, his boyfriend straddling his hips and slowly rotating his own to grind their hard leaking cocks together as he mouthed under Kurt's jaw. One of Kurt's hands was kneading the flesh of Blaine's ass, the other stroking his collar as he shut his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Blaine's tongue probing behind his ear, making him let out breathy sighs and moans that Blaine seemed to really like.

Blaine's aim was to make Kurt as desperate as he had been earlier and he was proud of himself for how far he'd gotten while trying to ignore the feeling of Kurt's fingers occasionally running down the edge of his crack but not straying too close to his entrance. He couldn't decide whether he wanted him to or not so he just focused on exploring every inch of Kurt's long, pale neck with his mouth.

He was so lost in the taste and feel of Kurt's skin that he didn't realise the elder's hand had left his collar but he did notice when the saliva coated index finger slipped between his ass cheeks and circled the rim of his entrance slowly, giving him enough time to pull away or ask for Kurt to stop but he just clamped down on the slight spike of panic and focused on how much he really did want Kurt's fingers to be inside him, stretching him open. He groaned slightly as Kurt increased the pressure which the elder took as the green light and proceeded to press inside gently.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his forehead against Kurt's neck and breathing out slowly to relax as Kurt breached the first ring of muscle. He paused then and Blaine let out a gasp.

"I've had plenty of practise at this, it's okay," he breathed. "Keep going."

Kurt frowned, not sure he liked hearing that but proceeded to push his finger all the way in. He pumped it in and out for a while until Blaine was squirming and automatically pushing back against Kurt's finger.

"Hold on," Kurt moaned, eyes shut as he pulled his finger out. He was trying to suppress the heat in his stomach. Blaine was tight and hot and his quivering muscles plus the needy mewls were making Kurt feel like he didn't even need any stimulation to his erection to come. Kurt reached over to his bedside table, trying not to jostle Blaine but both of them gasped as their cocks slid together again from Kurt's movement.

Kurt found the bottle of lube he'd bought during the week and he opened it, squeezing some onto his fingers as Blaine's breathing increased again.

"Please, please, _please_ ," Blaine whimpered. Kurt kissed his cheek soothingly and Blaine pulled back, catching Kurt's lips in his and kissing him desperately, pressing his tongue eagerly into Kurt's mouth, groaning as now two fingers slid into him, scissoring them gently. Blaine whined at the feeling of Kurt's long fingers pumping in and out of him, stretching him open. He pushed in further and rubbed up against Blaine's prostate and Blaine cried out, arching his back and his head dropping backwards as pleasure shot through his body, the heat in his stomach tightening further.

"Need... Need..." Blaine whined, dropping his head back onto Kurt's shoulder and panting heavily. Kurt added a third finger and Blaine whined, pressing back into the feeling and moaning. "Kurt... need you... need you bad... Please... want..."

He continued babbling and lifted his head, kissing Kurt hard. Kurt's fingers stilled and Blaine groaned.

"No, keep moving," he said into Kurt's mouth. Kurt returned to pumping his fingers in and out but more slowly this time.

"What do you want baby?" he asked softly. "Tell Master what you want."

"You," Blaine said breathily. "Want you. Now. In me."


	20. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: light comeplay

_"What do you want baby?" he asked softly. "Tell Master what you want."_

_"You," Blaine said breathily. "Want you. Now. In me."_

Kurt froze and pulled away from Blaine to look into his eyes. He didn't say anything but just stared at Blaine who met his eyes, thinking this was a really bad time for Kurt to be freaking out with his fingers still inside Blaine and not giving him the stimulation he desperately wanted right then. He also didn't want Kurt to give him the chance to second guess himself. Everything in his body wanted this and he didn't want his mind to hurry and contradict it.

He pushed back against Kurt's hand and whined, staring back into his eyes. He gasped, shocked as Kurt removed his hand and flipped them over, kissing Blaine hard, tongue swiping behind his teeth before he pulled away.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Kurt murmured as Blaine arched up into him as his mouth travelled down over his chest before returning to his lips.

"Need you," Blaine panted.

"Okay, hold still, relax," Kurt whispered, pecking his mouth repeatedly as he grabbed the lube and slicked his cock up before coating his entrance with more, just in case. Blaine did appreciate the concern but he was so desperate right now, he knew that at any minute the logical side of his brain would override the lust-driven side and he would probably curl into a tiny ball and hyperventilate for a while.

Kurt lifted Blaine's legs and wrapped them around his waist, positioning himself at his entrance. Blaine stiffened slightly when he felt the blunt head of Kurt's cock push against him. He shut his eyes and Kurt leant over him, pressing in slowly and – _god! –_ if that didn't hurt like hell.

Blaine writhed slightly, tossing his head at the burning as Kurt pushed inside of him a few inches. He whimpered from pain rather than pleasure but Kurt immediately understood the difference and froze, leaning over him and peppering his face with hundreds of tiny kisses.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kurt murmured. "You're beautiful. I love you. You're so precious to me. You're amazing. You're gorgeous. You're so sexy. I love you more than anything."

Kurt's hands slid down his arms to his hands, pulling them up and cradling them between their chests, fingers tangled together and Blaine opened his eyes to meet Kurt's as he pushed in a little further, the pain intensifying.

"Please relax," Kurt pleaded with tear-filled eyes. "It'll pass soon and then it'll feel good, I promise."

Blaine nodded and lifted his head to kiss Kurt. Kurt returned it, pushing his tongue into Blaine's mouth to distract him as he finished entering him. Blaine cried out a little and squirmed at the fullness. This was so different than he imagined. Sure there was a throbbing pain but it was fading quickly as Kurt leant over him, kissing every part of skin he could reach, stroking his collar and squeezing his hands while murmuring praise and affection to him non-stop.

Blaine blinked slightly.

"I can feel your heart beat," he whispered, looking up at Kurt in wonder. Kurt raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Inside me. I can feel your pulse inside me... I... wow..."

Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine hard. He pulled away panting a little and laughed again.

"That's what I meant," Kurt informed him against his lips. "This is as connected as two people can get. All that stuff about being one? It's right here."

Blaine's eyes swam with tears and he wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him in for a long, deep kiss, their love passing between them as the pain completely faded and Blaine was left with a strong desire to feel Kurt moving within him, sharing their love in this physical manner.

"Move," Blaine murmured. Kurt nodded, resting his head against Blaine's, moving their joined hands above their heads and pulling out slowly. Blaine groaned at the feeling at the same time as Kurt. Kurt moved slowly for the longest time, thrusting gently into Blaine as he got used to the feeling of being so full and the sensation of Kurt moving inside of him. He continued blinking away tears as he clutched Kurt close, the elder kissing his neck and collar repeatedly while Blaine just tried to breathe.

Kurt was just as gentle as he'd known he would be. This wasn't anything like he'd been taught to expect. This felt just as good for him as it did for Kurt and he never wanted it to end. He wanted to feel this heat flowing through him forever, he wanted to feel Kurt's heart beating alongside his and he wanted to stay this connected.

Eventually Kurt's slow pace became agonising rather than loving and Blaine squirmed.

"What?" Kurt whispered, raising his head and studying Blaine's face.

"I'm okay now," Blaine informed him. "Do _something_."

Kurt smiled. "Okay." He pulled Blaine's hips up a little higher and leant down, biting on Blaine's bottom lip gently as he pulled out and thrust back in, fast and hard. The shift in Blaine's position caused Kurt's cock to pound into his prostate on every subsequent thrust and Blaine let out a high keening sound that ordinarily he might have been a little embarrassed about but now he just panted into Kurt's mouth, body starting to tremble and heart rate picking up again as Kurt assaulted his pleasure spot repeatedly.

"So hot," Kurt breathed, nipping under his jaw as he thrust in again and again, holding off the pleasure spiking in his gut from the tight, tight drag of Blaine's muscles around him. "So tight. So perfect. Amazing."

It seemed he was reduced to incomplete sentences, swear words and Blaine's name because that was all he was getting out through his gasping breath and broken moans. Blaine's nails dug into his back and Kurt groaned, changing his angle again and making Blaine scream out his name in pleasure. He started whining and moaning and Kurt took one of his hands, still tangled with Blaine's and attached both of them around the younger's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Come, baby," Kurt whispered. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head and Kurt slowed down making him whine. "No, look at me. I want to see your face when you come." Blaine turned back to meet Kurt's eyes pupils blown right out so there was barely any blue around them and Kurt returned to stroking Blaine's cock. " _Come._ "

Kurt's commanding tone was enough and Blaine let go, releasing over their hands as Kurt continued to stroke him through it, his thrusts becoming gentler for the time being as Blaine started to come down. When his body was relaxed and pliant Kurt returned to his previous pace. Blaine's eyes shut again at the feeling. He was so sensitive now and the pleasure spiking through his body bordered on painful as Kurt continued to stroke his prostate on every thrust. He was getting erratic though and Blaine knew he was close. He reached up and pulled Kurt into a kiss and four thrusts later his hips were stuttering, he was moaning Blaine's name into his mouth and hot liquid was filling Blaine up. Kurt moved slowly until he'd finished releasing and then pushed himself completely into Blaine again, settling down on his chest.

They both panted, their hearts racing against each other and Blaine's hands found Kurt's hair, stroking gently. They knew in order for Blaine to get pregnant it was best to stay like this for a little while after sex to keep the semen inside Blaine. Blaine didn't mind, he really didn't want to lose the feeling he had right now, Kurt's weight comforting on him and the feeling of fullness was incredible.

"I love you," Kurt whispered sleepily.

Blaine smiled. "I love you." He stroked Kurt's spine, pausing at the base before sliding his hand back up and then repeating the process. It was relaxing for Kurt, a lulling sensation that made him feel like he was falling asleep.

He wanted to shower before he slept though.

"Do you think that's long enough?" he wondered.

"Mmm… maybe," Blaine hummed.

"Well… I suppose it doesn't matter. We've got another two days to keep trying. Let's shower."

"Sounds nice." Blaine was starting to get sleepy too and Kurt laughed at him, easing himself up so he could pull out of Blaine as gently as possible, biting his lip when the younger winced and writhed a little.

"I'm sorry. Come on. Take it easy though." Kurt helped Blaine sit up and he winced at the pain in his ass but it wasn't a bad kind of pain… it didn't upset him but made him feel happy. What he and Kurt had just done was special and he cherished the love Kurt had shown him. A little pain was worth all that. "Are you alright?"

Blaine met Kurt's worried eyes and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close so that their sticky bodies pressed together again.

"I'm perfect," Blaine replied.

Kurt sighed with relief and kissed his cheek before leading him into the bathroom. He removed Blaine's collar and started the water, pulling Blaine in with him when it was the right temperature. They lovingly washed the sweat and come off each other's bodies, hands lingering often followed by kisses. Blaine took the opportunity to explore Kurt's body properly like Kurt done to him and his boyfriend hummed with approval at his hands and mouth on his wet, warm skin. Blaine chased beads of water down his chest with his tongue, scooping them up greedily as he knelt and dipped his tongue into Kurt's navel, resting his cheek there and just breathing, enjoying the closeness, not even bothered by Kurt's half-hard dick pressing into him. He stood up then and leant on Kurt's chest, arms around his neck as he nuzzled there, so content like this, naked bodies pressed together, still basking in the afterglow of making love.

Kurt leant on the shower wall and held Blaine close, fingers gentle as they traced patterns across his back, occasionally dipping down to his ass and running over the skin there. Blaine shivered at his gentle touches and tightened his hold on Kurt.

"Come on, sleep," Kurt urged. Blaine nodded tiredly and they got out of the shower, towelling each other dry, Blaine giggling as Kurt complained about Blaine fluffing his hair up too much with the towel but one look at Blaine's puppy eyes convinced him not to brush it back to perfection but let them go to bed with it fluffed up and messy.

Kurt put Blaine's collar back on, both them of them giving happy sighs when the lock clicked into place before leaving to go to bed, Kurt catching sight of his hair in the mirror over his vanity as he passed.

"I hate you," Kurt grumbled as he climbed into the bed. He laid on his back and held his arms out to Blaine who went to him immediately, resting his head over Kurt's heart and wrapping one arm tight over his waist, also entwining their legs so he could be as connected to Kurt as possible while they rested.

"I love you," Blaine shrugged in response. Kurt smiled and kissed the top of his head, pulling him just a little closer and tightening his hold.

"I hope you realise, I'm never letting you go now," Kurt prompted. "That was incredible."

"It was," Blaine agreed. "And I don't ever want to be apart from you. Never."

Kurt hummed, the sound reverberating through his chest under Blaine's ear and then he started to sing, very quietly, causing Blaine to begin to drift off even though there was so much more he wanted to say. Yet, he didn't feel like he had to say anything. Everything in his life finally felt right for a change.

* * *

They made love twice more after waking up, slow and loving underneath Kurt's sheets until he decided to go and quickly make them some dinner. He hummed happily as he bounced around the kitchen in a pair of boxers. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed and just... happy. Being so connected to the beautiful boy waiting for him upstairs was even better than he'd dreamt. Blaine was so responsive and they fit together perfectly. The sounds he made and the feel of his tight heat around him.

Kurt shut his eyes and suppressed a shudder, pausing in the act of chopping vegetables.

This was insane. It had been less than fifteen minutes since he finished cleaning up he and Blaine from their last round yet he suddenly wanted more. He had the strongest desire to forget about the food he was halfway through preparing and run back upstairs to ravage his willing boyfriend again.

What amazed him the most though was Blaine's complete lack of apprehension. After the first time he had no qualms about what they were doing. He was enjoying it just as much as Kurt was and that helped him relax. He didn't have to panic. Sure they weren't doing anything radical, it was just simple, beautiful, missionary-position love-making. But regardless Blaine was into it, he wanted it as much as Kurt did now.

It was pure bliss.

Kurt put the vegetables in a wok with the meat already sizzling for the stir-fry. He hunted down his favourite sauce to mix in with it once they were nearly cooked, his head in a cupboard so he didn't notice Blaine wandering into the kitchen with a sheet wrapped around him. He didn't notice until Blaine walked over and dropped a kiss on his bare back making Kurt jump and hit his head on the top of the cupboard.

"Damn it!" he cursed, rubbing his head as he pulled out and straightened up. Blaine smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Blaine said. Kurt just rolled his eyes teasingly. "I was lonely." The look in Blaine's eyes made the blood in Kurt's body start rushing south again. He smirked a little as Blaine half pouted with darkening eyes. Those eyes trailed suggestively down Kurt's body noticing him hardening in his boxers before looking back up at his eyes.

"How long until dinner is ready?" Blaine questioned.

"Half an hour… And I already told you, no more sex until you've eaten." Kurt tried to will his erection away but it was ignoring him, far more interested in how the sheet was sliding down Blaine's shoulders slightly so that that delectable skin was visible and begging to be licked and bitten.

"You worry too much," Blaine sighed, moving to sit at the table, letting the sheet pool around his waist.

"Three rounds of sex without food… we need to eat," Kurt informed him. "Not to ruin the atmosphere but we're doing this have a baby, remember? We need to take the appropriate steps so it's possible."

Blaine nodded. "Okay then. Food. More sex after?"

Kurt laughed at his hopeful tone. "God, what have I done? I've turned you into a sex addict."

"Hey…"

Kurt blew a kiss to Blaine who caught it and pocketed it with an adorable laugh. Kurt smiled. Blaine was just amazing. He could go from requesting Kurt to have sex with him to acting like a child in the course of ten seconds. Kurt glanced at Blaine to see him looking out the window, a soft smile on his face and a slight blush colouring his cheeks. Kurt could tell he was thinking about last night and today from the way he fidgeted a little, still looking completely happy. He felt safe with Kurt, safe enough to shut down his defences and do this with him. Kurt didn't think he could be anymore in love with Blaine but watching him now, the way there was no trace of tension in his body, nobody could look at him now and guess what had happened to him.

It was clear to Kurt in that moment that there was nobody else in the world for him. Blaine was it. He didn't need anybody else as long as he had Blaine and within the next twelve months they would have a beautiful baby that was part of both of them. He couldn't think of anything he wanted more right now. He would move heaven and earth for Blaine and the baby he would soon be carrying.

Overcome with emotion Kurt focused on dinner and quickly served it up, trying to hide the emotion in his eyes. They chatted about other things as they ate. Blaine was talking about seeing Kurt graduate, how excited he was since he himself would never get the chance to do so when Kurt frowned, realising something very important.

"Blaine, would you go to my prom with me?" Kurt asked him. Blaine looked at him in surprise from where he had taken both of their dishes to the sink. Kurt tried not to get distracted by the fact that he had left the sheet previously covering him on his seat. He kept his eyes on Blaine's face.

"Um... why?"

"You won't get a prom either," Kurt reminded him. "I want you at mine. I love you and I want to dance with you there."

"Wouldn't that look suspicious?" Blaine wondered.

"Not really. To everyone else, you're my slave. You being my company to things like that isn't odd. That guy who runs that marketing conglomerate always takes his slave to business parties, you see him all the time in magazines. His slave is really attractive so he's treated like a piece of arm candy. You're attractive too so people will simply assume the same thing. Plus, you'll be pregnant by prom. Nobody can take you away then."

Blaine smiled at the realisation that yes, once he was pregnant, nobody could say he didn't truly belong to Kurt.

"Alright then," he agreed.

"Yes!" Kurt clapped his hands and then held them out, beckoning to Blaine. His boy walked over and Kurt allowed his eyes to wander down, taking him all in, every pull of his muscles as he moved. Kurt groaned a little as Blaine came and climbed onto his lap, straddling him but keeping his hips elevated.

"Boxers off," Blaine requested. Kurt shimmied them down as best he could and Blaine lowered his hips, pressing both of their half-hard dicks together and rotating his hips so that they rubbed together. Kurt's head fell back against the top of the chair and he breathed heavily as he hardened completely with Blaine. Blaine swooped his head down and sucked at Kurt's pulse point as he quickened the pace of his hips until both of them were gasping at the friction.

Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's back, getting lower each time until they were caressing the globes of his ass, kneading the flesh and pulling the cheeks apart slightly. He slid his fingers down the crack to circle at his entrance teasingly. Blaine moaned as Kurt pressed his middle finger in slightly, letting out a tiny whine when he realised Blaine was still slick from last time. He pressed two fingers inside, Blaine's breath catching as they dragged a little with no lubricant on them but it wasn't too uncomfortable since he was still stretched.

Kurt pumped them in and out, twisting and enjoying how tight Blaine still was even after three rounds of sex that afternoon. He added a third and twisted them up, pressing down and massaging Blaine's prostate until the boy was arching his back, begging for Kurt's cock.

"I don't have lube," Kurt whispered against Blaine's throat where he was licking and suckling gently.

Blaine reached over and fumbled with the piled up sheet on the chair beside them and withdrew the bottle. Kurt laughed slightly, after all Blaine had come down with the intention of seducing Kurt into another round pre-dinner. Now it was post-dinner but at least his preparedness saved them from having to wait.

Kurt coated himself generously, glad he'd bought more than one bottle since he was pretty sure he was overusing it in his concern with hurting Blaine. He grabbed Blaine's hips and positioned him over his cock. Blaine started to sink down slowly, gripping Kurt's shoulders and squeezing his eyes shut. This angle was very different, the stretch was slightly more painful but he found the upside to it when he bottomed out and Kurt's length was pressed up against his prostate, causing fantastic friction with even the slightest movement.

"Is this okay?" Kurt wondered. Blaine nodded and finally opened his eyes. Kurt stroked his face, still gripping Blaine's hip with one hand. "You look so amazing like this... debauched and desperate. I wish you could see yourself." Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curls as the boy panted, his lips swollen and slightly bruised from all of their kissing, his pupils blown wide in eyes that were begging Kurt to fuck him hard.

"This is as close as we can get," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine gently. "It's my favourite position... it's so intimate."

Blaine nodded in agreement and rolled his hips experimentally, causing Kurt to gasp and himself to moan loudly. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before their mouths crashed together, tongues tangling furiously and teeth clacking together as they tried to pull each other closer. Kurt's hands grabbed Blaine's hips, fingers digging in so hard there would be bruises later and he lifted Blaine up before dropping him back down, helping him find a rhythm despite the waves of pleasure rolling through him at the way Kurt's length pressed again his prostate with every movement. Blaine eventually got the hang of it and Kurt started lifting his hips up to meet Blaine's, both of them panting into each other's mouths which were still connected though not kissing even if their tongues kept darting out to rub together.

This position was a lot more stimulating for both of them and Kurt tried to hold back the tightening coil in his stomach as Blaine bounced up and down on his cock, head thrown back as he moaned out Kurt's name repeatedly when his prostate was struck. He'd never witnessed a more beautiful sight and he gripped Blaine's hips even tighter, feeling a little guilty in case it was painful. He pulled Blaine back in for another meeting of mouths. Blaine slowed down his movements and Kurt followed his lead, content to let the heat slip back a bit as he just casually raised his hips up to meet Blaine's gentle rolling movements. Blaine broke their kiss and panted against Kurt's neck, whining when Kurt thrust his hips up a little harder. Kurt held his hips completely still and started thrusting up into him. Blaine's hands scrabbled at Kurt's back, nails digging in as he entered him deeper than he had before, more hot pleasure than he'd ever known he could feel sweeping through his body until he was arching his back, head thrown back as he screamed out, coming over both their stomachs, cock completely untouched.

Kurt groaned, realising what he had just done and an instant later was coming deep inside Blaine, continuing to move through it before stilling and holding Blaine tightly against him, catching his lips messily, his tongue pushing into Blaine's mouth. Blaine sucked on it, whining a little as he started coming down from his orgasm. They clung to each other, exchanging messy kisses for a long time. Kurt broke them first and Blaine kept his mouth on him, moving it over to under his jaw.

Kurt reached between them and scooped up some of Blaine's come, lifting his fingers to his mouth and licking them clean. Blaine stopped and watched him with dark eyes. Kurt turned his head and kissed Blaine again tongues brushing together and the younger groaning when he realised Kurt was letting him taste himself. Kurt's fingers collected more of the sticky white substance but this time pressed his fingers to Blaine's lips smearing it there before surging forward and licking it off, coaxing Blaine's own tongue out to share the bitter taste with him.

Before he knew it he was starting to get hard again _inside Blaine_.

"Shit," Kurt gasped, forehead on Blaine's shoulder. He started thrusting up into him slowly and Blaine whimpered, still sensitive, but reciprocated by pushing down to meet Kurt's hips. Kurt reached his hand down and started to stroke Blaine in time with his thrusts, getting him hard again too. He jerked Blaine off and thrust into him at a fast pace, knowing they were both exhausted and there was no way they would last very long. He hit Blaine's prostate on one particularly hard thrust and he whined out, coming over Kurt's hand and a second later Kurt followed. He moved gently for a few minutes afterwards until Blaine was whining and shaking his head desperately.

"I can't," he whimpered. "No more. Too much."

Kurt nodded and gently eased Blaine off him, using the discarded sheet to clean them both up before taking it and tossing it in the laundry. Blaine was falling asleep at the table when he returned so he wrapped an arm tightly around his waist and they walked into the living room, neither finding the energy to walk to Kurt's room. They collapsed on the couch, Kurt pulling the blanket off the back and over them, Blaine lying on his chest and between his legs. He was asleep almost instantly, snuggled deeply in Kurt's arms.

Kurt watched his face for a short time, unable to believe all of this hasn't been a dream, before he too fell fast asleep, knowing there would be more time to connect with Blaine like this tomorrow and Monday. And hell, for the rest of their lives because he was never letting Blaine go.


	21. Pregnant?

Sunday and Monday flew past in a blur of pure bliss. All Kurt could remember from the forty-eight hours was Blaine. Blaine's skin. Blaine's mouth. Blaine's taste. Blaine's sweat. Blaine's moans and whimpers. Blaine screaming his name out so beautifully when Kurt hit that spot _just right_ and made him come with his head thrown back, mouth open in a perfect 'O'. It was the most perfect sight Kurt could imagine.

Even more perfect than the sight on Monday morning when Blaine sat on the kitchen bench in a pair of _Kurt's_ boxers and one of _Kurt's_ oversized shirts that was even more oversized on Blaine so it slid off his left shoulder, teasing and beckoning Kurt to attach his mouth there. It had been so tempting that Kurt had proceeded to fuck Blaine right there on the bench. He spent ages washing it thoroughly while Blaine went to shower afterwards and vowing never to mention that act to anybody, lest he be flayed alive by Carole for doing something like that not only in the kitchen but on the bench where people often prepared food.

But he couldn't help it.

He was not looking forward to four o'clock that afternoon when Finn would be arriving home and they would have to return to spending their days in clothes and hands in modest places. He wasn't sure how he was going to cope being unable to just climb onto Blaine and begin to suck hickies into his skin, stretch him open slowly and lovingly before fucking him into oblivion until the younger boy was writhing and crying out in pleasure. Or to throw him down wherever he felt and make slow, worshipful love to him, taking as much time as they wanted to explore each other's bodies, to enjoy the feeling of being so close and feeling their love passing through each other.

They also couldn't have loud, rough shower sex after slow love-making sex in bed when other people were in the house which was probably even worse because both of those things took place in the privacy of their en suite where they should be allowed to do what they wanted but Kurt was sure nobody wanted to hear the expletives that came out of his mouth or the cries of pleasure escaping Blaine when they were together.

They had retreated to their room on Monday afternoon so that they could put off the clothing of their bodies as long as possible.

Kurt's index finger was making slow, slow circles around Blaine's rim as he sucked and bit his nipples into hardness, the younger boy wriggling underneath him, trying to get Kurt's slick finger to push inside of him already. He tangled the fingers of one hand into Kurt's hair and pulled him up for a kiss, needy sounds escaping his mouth as Kurt finally started to push his index finger inside of him, very, very slowly.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned. "You're teasing me."

"Yep," Kurt replied with a smirk, leaning down and nipping under Blaine's jaw. "It's fun when you get all flustered and desperate."

Blaine glared. "You're so cruel."

Kurt laughed a little and continued the slow movement of _only one_ finger in and out of his willing boyfriend. Blaine stopped moving all together and glaring away from Kurt who laughed again at the expression on his face.

"So you're just going to lie there and not do anything?" Kurt wondered.

"That's right."

"Ooh, that means I can have my wicked way with you then."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "And you haven't been doing that all weekend?"

"Mmm... good point." Kurt leant over to kiss the corner of Blaine's mouth gently. He was getting ready to add a second finger at the same excruciating pace when they heard the loud roar of Finn's truck pulling into the driveway and Blaine cried out in frustration. Kurt grimaced and removed his hand, wiping his fingers clean and leaning back against the headboard.

"I suppose that means it's clothes time," Kurt sighed unhappily.

"No! He's not going to come in here," Blaine complained. "If we can't have sex with him in the house, at least let us stay naked." He pulled the covers up to their waists. "There, now we're a little more modest."

Kurt smiled lovingly and leant over Blaine dropping little kisses over his face and neck.

"You're so cute," Kurt crooned. Blaine's arms snaked their way around his shoulders and he pulled Kurt down until he was on top of him because despite the arrival of Finn they were both still hard and it was uncomfortable. Kurt slotted one of his legs between Blaine's and rolled his hips so that their erections slid together as they kissed languorously, trying to keep quiet in case Finn came upstairs, hopefully not dumb enough to look for them.

Blaine turned his head and pulled the edge of the pillow up to muffle his moaning as Kurt thrust harder against him. Blaine bucked his hips up in response causing Kurt to gasp into his skin.

As it turned out, Finn was very much dumb enough to look for them.

"Kurt! I need your – shit! Sorry!" Finn had opened their door and spun around immediately. Kurt mumbled a few swear words into Blaine's neck, trying to get control over his breathing before he rolled off his very unhappy boyfriend to address his brother.

"Finn, knocking is something I've been trying to tell you is essential since we started living together," Kurt reminded him.

"Sorry... I didn't realise you guys would be doing... _that_ ," he mumbled, face bright red from the sliver Kurt could see of it.

"What do you think we've been doing for the last few days?" Kurt wondered. "We are trying to get pregnant, you know."

"Yes, I know, I didn't think. Anyway, there's something wrong with the oil in my truck. I wanted you give me a hand. Could you?"

Kurt looked at Blaine who was glaring at him but it was clear both of them no longer had an issue to take care of since Finn's arrival had pretty much put a damper on them. Blaine tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"Thanks, baby, you stay right here and I'll be back," Kurt promised. "Finn you need to leave so I can put clothes on."

"Okay... yes... thank you. And sorry." Finn left, shutting the door behind him and Kurt got out of bed, going to his wardrobe to find something to wear for the first time since Friday. Blaine rolled onto his stomach and watched him, still looking disgruntled.

"Oh don't be like that," Kurt teased. "We'll have plenty of time in the future to be alone. You just have to learn to control your desire to be naked with me."

Blaine smiled a little at that. "Yeah, I know. I just didn't realise how much I was going to like having sex with you."

Kurt laughed as he finished dressing into casual clothes he wouldn't mind getting oil on. He kissed Blaine swiftly.

"I will be back, don't put any clothes on," he ordered. Blaine nodded and snuggled into the pillow his head was on. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine responded.

Kurt skipped downstairs and out to Finn's truck. His brother still looked incredibly embarrassed.

"Finn, it's alright, we weren't do anything serious anyway," Kurt half lied. "We were just kissing."

Finn nodded as Kurt leant over the engine, fiddling around a bit.

"So, is he pregnant yet? Or wait... it's too early isn't it?"

"We don't know. I bought a test but he decided he'd take it on Sunday." Kurt held his hand out and Finn passed him a wrench.

"Why Sunday? Aren't you supposed to wait two weeks?"

"Thursday is the peak of his fertility cycle so he's supposed to do the test three days after that. It's different for Carriers than it is for women," Kurt explained. "But he should be considering how much we-"

"TMI! TMI! Don't want to hear about it!" Finn covered his ears but he was smiling teasingly. Kurt playfully tapped him with the wrench and Finn took his hands away. "So... he's okay then? He didn't freak out on you?"

"Nope. I've ruined him. He's now a horny teenager like everyone else." Kurt rolled his eyes good naturedly. "I'm glad. I think I would be in tears right now if I'd hurt him at all. But we took it slow and made sure he was comfortable every time we did something new. He's good. I think this is a good step to his recovery too. If he can get past what Sebastian did to him like that then he should be completely better soon."

Finn looked relieved and happy. "That's great, Kurt. Man, I can't wait to be an uncle... I mean, you know if Sebastian doesn't take your kid away."

Kurt's heart panged and his stomach flipped unpleasantly. By silent agreement he and Blaine hadn't spoken about that. It was too horrible to consider. They were both just silently praying for a baby girl so they didn't even have to worry. He knew they'd have to talk about it eventually, find a way around Sebastian's stupid contract but right now they were more stressed about actually getting pregnant than the gender of the baby.

Finn seemed to realise he'd put his foot in it because he fell silent and let Kurt fix his truck before returning inside. Kurt went up to the room he shared with Blaine, tossed off his clothes and got into bed. Blaine frowned at his expression as Kurt wriggled up to him, holding him close.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt just shook his head. They both looked up when Finn's loud footsteps echoed down the hall and then loud music started blasting from his room after the door slammed shut. Kurt was still for a moment before grabbing Blaine and rolling over so the boy was sitting on his hips, pulling him down for a long kiss.

"He's giving us a chance to finish what he interrupted," Kurt growled, reaching over for the lube and pouring some onto his fingers as he kissed Blaine roughly, practically having the boy melt on top of him.

"We'll need to be quick," Blaine gasped as Kurt worked a finger inside of him. "Carole w-w-will be home – _holy shit Kurt!_ – soon."

Kurt pumped three fingers in and out of Blaine, crooking them to rub against his prostate on every other thrust, stretching them out wide to open him up. He was being rougher than usual but Blaine was letting out wanton moans at the feeling so his guilt was eased by the begging that followed.

"Need you," Blaine said, pulling Kurt's hand away and grabbing the lube to coat Kurt's cock. Kurt shut his eyes whining happily as Blaine took over, positioning himself and sinking down until he was sitting on Kurt's cock, panting and letting out little whimpers as he got used to the feeling again. This was definitely Kurt's favourite way of doing things. He loved watching Blaine bouncing up and down above him, head thrown back as he let out the most sinful sounds that would probably make the Madam of a brothel blush.

Kurt met Blaine's bounces with thrusts so that he was hitting his prostate on every movement, Blaine shouting out gibberish sounds with Kurt's name and some swear words mixed in.

"Harder," Blaine gasped. " _God Kurt!_ Harder, right there! Fuck, shit _thatfeelssogood_!"

"God, I love you," Kurt grounded out, thrusting up harder into Blaine making him cry out more babbling nonsense. "So fucking hot. Built to take my cock." Kurt froze, clapping a hand over his mouth as he said it.

He hadn't meant to dirty talk Blaine. He knew that was probably something he could never do considering how he used to get spoken to. But he used to dirty talk with James and it was something he just did in the heat of the moment. It was hot when he had a guy on top of him, taking him like they were desperate for it and moaning out his name. He couldn't help it. He loved the sight and he loved to say so.

Blaine was eyeing him curiously and a little annoyed, wondering why he had stopped moving.

"Kurt? Seriously? I need you to keep going right now. Say whatever the fuck you want just fuck me!"

"But... I..."

"Can we talk about it after?" Blaine glared at him slightly.

"Jesus... look what I've turned you into." Kurt smiled a little and Blaine ran his fingers down over Kurt's nipples, tweaking them as he pushed himself up and slammed back down. The heat immediately started overtaking Kurt's body again as Blaine's whines returned and he returned to meeting the boy's bounces with thrusts of his own, gripping his hips tightly to keep him at the speed he wanted him at.

Kurt bit down on the need to comment about how he loved watching Blaine take his cock, seeing him desperate and needy above him. He really wanted to say those things, to encourage Blaine by telling him he was a good boy, so willing to be fucked but the last thing he needed was to send him on a relapse by slut-shaming him the way Sebastian used to.

When Blaine started to shudder above him Kurt took his hard, neglected cock and stroked it roughly in an opposite rhythm to his thrusts and Blaine gasped, shuddering into stillness as he spilled over Kurt's hand. Kurt kept stroking him and kept thrusting hard through his orgasm, eventually releasing him and lifting his hand to lick the come off. Kurt moaned at the taste and spilled into Blaine, thrusting gently through it before stilling, still holding Blaine's hip with his other hand. Blaine slumped forward onto his chest, panting and shivering.

"Love you," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered.

"Later," Blaine mumbled. "Basking."

Kurt giggled but stroked his back with his clean hand, relaxing as he softened inside of Blaine before making him lift himself off. Kurt went into his bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth, cleaning them both up before tossing it aside to snuggle with his boyfriend. Blaine pulled Kurt to him this time, resting him on his chest and running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, you want to talk about it, now's a good time," Blaine hummed.

"I'm so sorry. That kind of slipped out," Kurt groaned. "I've been able to control myself so far because we only started using 'fuck' in reference to sex in the kitchen at lunch when you asked me to, quote-on-quote "fuck me hard and fast" on the bench."

"So... it's something you used to do with your boyfriend?" Blaine wondered.

"Well... yes. I loved dirty talking to him when he bottomed," Kurt shrugged. "Actually... I dirty talked to him when I was bottoming too. I just... I liked doing it. It's hot and it's, well, it's dirty which is... something I like. But I know Sebastian used to say horrible, degrading things to you and sometimes dirty talking can sound degrading so I never wanted to do that to you and I am so-"

"Don't say sorry again," Blaine laughed. "I get it. You didn't want to hurt my feelings so you silenced something you like. Well... we already discovered I like being bitten and like calling you Master, two things I thought I would always despise. Maybe I'll enjoy it too. Next time, go ahead and I'll tell you if it's too much."

"Are you sure?" Kurt wondered.

"Positive. After all, we're supposed to be testing out things to see what we like, right?"

"Right. You're incredible, did you know that? If I was in your position I don't think I could ever be so brave and trusting."

Blaine blushed as Kurt turned his head and kissed his chest, moving slightly to lap at his nipple.

"Well, I love you so it's easy for me."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Thursday passed with Kurt taking the day off school again so they could make one last effort on his highest fertility day and then the waiting started and the nerves set in. They both got so nervous that on Sunday morning Kurt didn't speak to anyone over breakfast and Blaine was shaking, drinking a dozen glasses of water because he was panicking about taking the test.

"So... they have a special test for Carriers but it works the same as for a woman?" Burt wondered once Blaine had gone off to take it.

"It does except Carriers take it sooner. They take it three days after their fertility peaks because that's when the pregnancy hormones – if they're pregnant – are strongest because they're working at building the proper environment for the growing embryo."

Burt raised his eyebrows.

"I do research when I get nervous," Kurt reminded him, blushing. "I like knowing facts because it helps me feel in control."

"Do you feel in control now?" Burt wondered.

"Hell no. I did my best to get... Yeah, that sounded really bad. Basically I'm terrified it'll be a negative." Kurt looked down at his toast and pushed the plate away. "I'm not hungry. I'll go check on him."

He left the table, hands shaking a little so he hid them in his pockets.

Kurt stepped into their room to find Blaine pacing back and forth, tapping one fist into his other palm as he stared at the towel covering the pregnancy test on Kurt's vanity. He looked so frantic and upset. Kurt walked over and stopped him, grabbing his hands and squeezing them.

"You need to relax," he murmured.

"This is the longest ten minutes of my life," Blaine groaned, eyes still on the towel not Kurt. Kurt raised a hand and turned Blaine's face gently so he could look into his eyes with Blaine looking back.

"Calm. Down."

"I can't!" Blaine cried desperately. "If that test is negative what the hell are we supposed to do? My fertility is on the downhill slope of the cycle. It won't be high again until the end of the month and he is going to be here at the end of the month to take me away if I'm not pregnant!"

Kurt pulled Blaine in close and rocked from side to side, crooning a soft song into his ear as he rubbed his back.

"We did everything we could," Kurt reminded him. "But I won't let Sebastian take you away. I'll do anything. I'll give him another million to give us another month to try if I have to. Anything. You're not going to be taken from me. I promise."

Blaine nodded, shaking. They continued to hold each other, rocking gently from side to side until the egg timer buzzed. They looked towards the towel.

"Can we look with the others?" Blaine requested. "I suddenly need more hands to hold."

Kurt nodded and picked up the wrapped test and carried it downstairs where the others were still eating breakfast. They all looked up expectantly and Kurt put the test down on the table.

"We wanted to be with you when we looked," Blaine said. Kurt sat and pulled Blaine onto his lap. Carole came to stand behind Burt, gripping his shoulders, and he put his hands over hers. Finn put down his bagel and leant over so he could see. They all exchanged looks and Kurt nodded at Blaine who was frozen, staring at the towel.

"You do it," he whimpered. "You do it, Kurt. I can't."

Kurt took a deep breath and reached around Blaine, taking the edge of the towel in his fingers.

"Two lines is positive," Blaine whispered.

Kurt breathed in deeply for a few seconds and flipped the towel off the test. They all leant over to see the little window which showed the result.


	22. Two Weeks

Blaine hummed cheerfully as he collected the last of Finn's sweatpants off the line, placing them on top of the rest of the washing before picking up the basket and carefully making his way inside of the quiet house filled with spring sunshine and warmth. Everything seemed sunny and happy to Blaine in the last couple of weeks. Spring was the perfect time of year for him, the world seemed happy and that made Blaine even happier than his usual cheerful self. He hadn't had a lot to smile about in the last six months of his life but he was definitely smiling now.

"Blaine! What are you doing?"

He jumped slightly as Kurt dropped his messenger bag by the front door, racing forward and relieving Blaine of the washing basket.

"Laundry," Blaine replied, raising his eyebrows since it was fairly obvious. "What I do every day while you're at school after my tutor leaves."

"You shouldn't be lifting big things like this. Use the dryer."

"Kurt, it's beautiful outside, I wasn't going to waste electricity when the sun was quite happy to dry everything and anyway, half of this is yours and you can't tumble dry _any of your clothes._ Besides, I'm pregnant, not an invalid, I'm capable of doing laundry."

He tried to take the basket back but Kurt just carried it into the living room for him, making Blaine roll his eyes unhappily.

"Why don't you, I don't know, laze around all day," Kurt suggested.

"I need to exercise."

"Do it lying down."

"Kurt..." Blaine took his boyfriend's hands and squeezed them. "Has anybody ever told you that worrying too much gives you grey hairs?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh god, you're right! Stop giving me reasons to worry."

Blaine laughed and sat down, picking up clothes to fold them.

"I like doing laundry, it gives me something do in the afternoons while I'm waiting for you to get home. Carole is tired after work and you're always grumpy after school so if I do this it's one less thing for you guys to worry about," Blaine explained. Kurt smiled.

"Right... I wish I could do something so you weren't bored."

"I didn't say I was bored. I just like being helpful and constructive. Besides, it's sort of part of my job, you know? The whole slave thing."

"You're a sex slave, not a house slave," Kurt reminded him. Blaine smiled, glad they could talk so freely about it without it hurting either of them anymore. "So, how are you today?"

"Great," Blaine replied, grinning. "I just feel so... free. Sebastian can't take me away and now I know there's a precious little life that's half you and half me growing inside of me." He laid a hand on his stomach lovingly. "I actually can't wait to start showing... is that weird?"

Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine in for a long kiss, licking his way into his mouth with a happy hum. Blaine pressed into the kiss, letting out a sound of complete happiness as he sucked on Kurt's tongue. They pulled apart a little breathlessly.

"I can't wait either," Kurt informed him.

"You don't think you won't like me anymore when I'm big?"

"I think I'll love you even more knowing that that's our baby making you big." Kurt's tone was teasing, his eyes lit up with love. He reached over and slipped his hand under Blaine's shirt, stroking gently at the muscles there. "Although... I'm gonna miss these." He traced Blaine's abs and slid his fingers down to the edge of his pelvic muscles, looking despondent.

Blaine smirked.

"Well then, what do you say I give you the chance to enjoy them while they're still here?"

Kurt didn't give Blaine a moment to say anything else, he lunged across the lounge, pressing Blaine into the cushions as he pushed his shirt up and off, making his way down the boy's torso, biting and licking at the fading marks and the new ones that he'd put there in the last few days.

"Where's Finn?" Blaine gasped out as Kurt's tongue slowly traced the lines of his six pack, stopping to suck marks into the skin occasionally.

"Football training," Kurt responded between licks.

"So, we have at least another hour to ourselves?" Blaine wondered.

Kurt looked up to meet his rapidly darkening eyes. "Yes... we do."

"Fuck me?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

So far, they hadn't told many people about the pregnancy. Kurt had spilled the news to the New Directions the day after they found out, too excited to keep quiet (although he'd gone home and freaked out to Blaine about not making a good father. Blaine had promptly silenced him by stripping casually out of his clothes and inviting Kurt to join him in the shower). But nobody else had been informed. Blaine wanted to tell the Warblers but he was hesitant.

It seemed he didn't have much choice because the next day he opened the front door, expecting someone trying to sell him something and found himself about to be crash tackled by Nick and Jeff, Wes and David lingering behind them in amusement.

"No, no don't!" Blaine protested, stepping back. "No tackling. No bone-crushing hugs. Be gentle."

The boys all exchanged looks of confusion. Blaine felt bad for not having told them now. They didn't even know Sebastian had shown up here because they'd been giving him his space after the whole Cooper thing. Kurt had told them Blaine was good again so they'd decided to visit during their day off because of a Professional Development Day.

"What's going on?" Wes asked. "Are you hurt?" He pushed past Nick and Jeff and circled Blaine, staring at him intently. The similarities to a predator stalking its prey were a little off putting and Blaine slipped past him and gestured his four friends into the living room.

"I'm not hurt," he informed them. "I... uh... I have something to tell you."

The boys looked worried as Blaine sat. He studied each of them and saw that they looked afraid something bad had happened. He felt even worse. He was so happy about this. Sure, it was a lot sooner than he ever imagined it happening (because when he realised he was in love with Kurt he'd been plagued by fantasies of them running off somewhere amazing and living as equals, Blaine having Kurt's children by his own volition et cetera) but still, this was Kurt's baby inside him. It was _theirs_. He was ecstatic.

"Okay so the start of this month was six months since Kurt took me in," Blaine explained. "My Trainer came by to check up on me and he was furious when he found out that I wasn't pregnant and was actually still a virgin. It turns out he likes his slaves to be impregnated as much as possible because if they produce Carrier sons then he has the legal rights to them."

"That's sick!" Nick scowled. "And I thought it couldn't get worse."

"What happened?" David asked.

"He told Kurt he had one month to get me pregnant or he was reselling me," Blaine said, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt.

"That bastard! How dare he! After what he did to you already!" Wes snarled. "I hope Kurt taught him a lesson."

"What are you guys going to do? Go into hiding?" Jeff asked. Blaine shook his head. "Report him?"

"He's within his legal rights to ask that," Blaine responded.

"Then what are you going to do? You can't let him get away with it."

Blaine looked down at his hands.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!" Nick almost shouted. Blaine blushed and nodded, trying to fight back the smile. "Oh my god!" Nick jumped up and rushed over to hug Blaine, arms halfway around him before he froze. "Kurt didn't force you into that did he?"

"Actually I was the one who had to convince Kurt we should do it," Blaine assured him. "He was so against it. But it's okay... we took it slow so that I wasn't scared and well, I really like sex actually."

"That explains the dozen hickies on your neck," Jeff snickered.

Nick laughed and hugged Blaine tightly – but not too tight! – and kissed his temple.

"You seem happy so I'm going to say congratulations," he said, sitting beside Blaine and taking his hand. "Only... not if he can take it away. I mean..."

"We know," Blaine sighed. "We're hoping for a girl so we don't have to be terrified of that."

"You're happy then?" Wes checked.

"I'm so happy," Blaine agreed. "You have no idea how this feels. I just... I feel healthy and so... I don't even have a word. It's so amazing to know that something Kurt and I made together is growing right here." He patted his currently flat stomach and Nick put his hand there too.

"That is incredible," he murmured. "How long until you start showing? Because I totally want to feel it kick!"

"Well I'm two weeks now," Blaine said. "It's still a long way until we can be sure I won't miscarry let alone start blowing up like a balloon."

"Twelve weeks is the safe point isn't it?" David asked. Blaine nodded. "Well, take it easy until then, alright?"

"Don't you dare start that. Kurt and Carole are both on a war path already. And don't worry, I'm not going to risk it because my fertility doesn't peak again until the week of Sebastian's visit and I need to be pregnant when he comes to check or I'm getting taken away again. But guys, stop looking so morose, I'm _happy_."

Jeff laughed jubilantly and came up to hug Blaine, followed by Wes and David who had come to their senses. Blaine found himself squished between the four of them trying to be gentle with their hugs. He couldn't decide if they were worse than Kurt or not. They spent the morning refusing to let him even stand up to get a glass of water.

When his tutor arrived Blaine told them to stay and watch TV so they were still there at two when his tutor left, casting an amused look at the boys lounging in the living room watching the baseball. Blaine came to rejoin them and Nick and Jeff jumped off the lounge, making Blaine sit and put his feet up.

"Seriously, guys?" Blaine laughed. "I'm not going to put myself in any danger walking around the house. Kurt got cranky at me for doing laundry yesterday."

"You shouldn't be lifting things!" Jeff protested.

Blaine groaned and covered his face. "You're awful. What are you going to be like when I have a big belly and a sore back?"

"We'll carry you everywhere! You won't have to lift a finger!" David announced.

Blaine laughed, unsure if he should be flattered by their care or annoyed by their over protectiveness. He decided for exasperated and just hugged Jeff who was closest.

"I love you guys," he sighed.

"We love you too," Jeff informed him. He reached over and put a hand on Blaine's stomach.

"What are you doing? It's barely the size of a pea right now, you're not going to feel anything. It doesn't even have a fully formed heart yet."

"Anything is possible."

"Not that Jeffrey," Nick said, shaking his head.

They continued to fuss over him as they watched a movie. Kurt and Finn arrived home as it was ending, bringing Puck, Sam, Mike, Joe and Artie with them to play video games. The Warblers went to leave but the boys stopped them.

"We can always use more people to play _Halo_ ," Puck said. "Anderson, your boy's got something for you. Congrats by the way."

Blaine smiled and went to Kurt who was holding two suit bags.

"What's this?" Blaine questioned as he kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Our tuxes for prom," Kurt explained. He hugged Blaine to him, a hand resting on his stomach lovingly. "This one's yours, go and try it on so I can see whether I need to alter it at all. And then I have something exciting to tell you."

Blaine nodded and went upstairs to change. It was a classic black tux, the kind Blaine really admired because they fit well and looked gentlemanly. He checked himself out in Kurt's mirror, smiling at the perfect fit and then pausing, resting his hands on his flat stomach and gazing at it in the mirror, trying to imagine how he would look when it was rounded with a growing life. He wasn't sure how long he was staring but it must have been a while because Kurt came up to join him and smiled softly when he saw what Blaine was looking at.

"That looks great," Kurt said, coming over and smoothing his collar down.

"Do I get to see yours?" Blaine wondered.

"Nope." Kurt tugged at the sleeves and the side of the jacket before closely examining the pants. "Good, a perfect fit. I won't need to change anything. At least it's only a week until prom, no chance of you suddenly popping."

Blaine rolled his eyes as Kurt straightened up and pulled him close by his waist.

"So... do the guys know?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, yeah. They've been fussing worse than you."

"No!"

"Yes, they have. They barely let me stand up all day."

"Damn, I can't have anybody out-fussing me, I'll need to step up my game."

"Dear god, please don't."

"Hey! Don't you appreciate my concern?" Kurt pouted sadly, batting his eyelashes. Blaine laughed

"I do. Now what was this exciting news?" Blaine wondered as he started undressing so Kurt could hang the suit up.

"Oh, it's not that exciting really," Kurt shrugged casually. "But, well, Mr Schue gave me a solo for Nationals."

Blaine laughed and grabbed Kurt into a tight hug. Kurt giggled and turned his head so he could kiss Blaine.

"Kurt, that's amazing! But why? How could Rachel allow such a thing?" Blaine teased.

"Oh, that's easy. See, Rachel thinks my NYADA audition could have gone so much better," Kurt explained. "You were in your funk back then I just didn't tell you I was doing it. But basically I was so upset and so worried for you that I forgot the words. Oh well. I honestly didn't care, you're my main concern, but Rachel hounded the Dean of Vocal Performance at NYADA, and convinced her to come watch Nationals and then convinced Mr Schue to give me a solo. I don't care about NYADA much right now but getting a solo at Nationals is perfect."

"It is, I wish you'd let me come watch."

"No way, it's in New York. I'm not letting my pregnant Carrier slave boyfriend go to New York." Kurt glared at him and Blaine nodded solemnly. "But, when you watch it on the livestream, I'm singing for you. I won't tell you what song though."

Blaine smiled happily and released Kurt so he could hang up the suit.

* * *

Prom night came with a mixture of excitement and jittery nerves for both Kurt and Blaine. They had been reassured repeatedly by Puck that he wouldn't let anyone touch Blaine but the younger boy had become incredibly conscious of his body. He noticed every time he bumped into something, he noticed every twinge in his stomach and panicked that it meant something bad. He wanted to have this night to dance with Kurt and experience a high school prom but he was worried something would happen to him and in consequence the little life just growing inside of him, so small it hadn't even started to affect his body yet.

"Stop worrying," Kurt whispered in his ear, pinning the rose boutonnière to his lapel. "We're going to look after you. Nothing will happen to our baby."

"It's not just that," Blaine whispered. Kurt frowned. "The last time I went to a school dance was just as I came out and-"

"Oh!" Kurt smacked himself in the forehead. "Wes told me. Blaine, I am so sorry. I completely forgot. Look, we don't have to go, I-"

"No, no, I want to. It's just, I keep thinking what if someone does that again only this time it won't just be me they're hurting…" He looked so young and small and so afraid that Kurt bundled him into his arms, holding him close and tight.

Kurt didn't speak for a long time, he just held Blaine. Once he graduated and they had all the time in the world they needed to sit and just talk. Talk about the pregnancy and figure out how they were going to be parents. Figure out what they were going to do if their baby was a Carrier because there was no way in hell Kurt was letting Sebastian take their child away. Figure out what they're going to do in the future. There was so much they had to talk about but right now Kurt wanted to have a night where none of that mattered, where they could enjoy being together and not think about all the complications in their lives.

"Thank you," Blaine finally sighed. "I needed that."

Kurt smiled and released him. "So, I will be with you the entire night and any moment I'm not, one of the others will be. Just be calm. Remember, you're officially mine, nobody can take you away now." Kurt caressed his stomach lovingly.

"Okay, Master, let's go," Blaine said, a loving light shining in his eyes. Kurt shivered a little. The title didn't bother him anymore which was good since Blaine needed to use it when they were in public but it was also bad because now whenever Blaine used it he wanted to pin his boyfriend to the nearest hard surface and make him forget his own name in favour of screaming out Kurt's. He needed to refrain from doing that. He knew some Masters liked to publicly humiliate their slaves by having them perform sexual acts in public but Kurt would never do that. However he might be tempted if Blaine kept looking at him that way and saying 'Master' in that deceptively innocent tone.

They went downstairs to pose for photos for Burt and Carole who began fussing over Blaine and reminding him to take breaks and drink plenty of water and not do anything strenuous. Blaine rolled his eyes but was smiling. He loved having a family who actually cared about him and wanted to make sure he was alright.

"Okay boys, one more and then you can go," Carole said. Kurt leant over and kissed Blaine softly as his step-mother snapped a photo, cooing excitedly at how it turned out. "Have fun."

"We will," Kurt said, kissing Carole and hugging his father. Blaine repeated Kurt's motions before allowing himself to be dragged out of the house to Kurt's Navigator. He was still incredibly afraid of what could happen but Kurt took his hand and held it between them as he drove to the school where the dance was being held and suddenly he felt loads better.


	23. Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rimming and comeplay

With his nerves abating a little, Blaine finally took the time to look at Kurt properly as they walked towards the gym where prom was being held. He'd gone with a three piece but had forgone the jacket so his outside layer was the waistcoat. He was also wearing a top hat that Blaine just wanted to knock off to see his reaction. Blaine looked up and his heart warmed with appreciation when the New Directions were waiting for them outside the door, surrounding them so that nobody could knock into Blaine.

"Thank you," Blaine said to Quinn who leant over and pecked him on the cheek.

"How are you feeling?" she wondered.

"Good. I'm only three weeks so my body hasn't started doing anything weird yet."

"When the morning sickness starts, suck on a lollypop."

"A lollypop?"

Quinn nodded with a small grin. "Sounds weird, I know, but it works."

Blaine laughed and allowed Quinn to link her arm with his free one, chattering happily about all the tricks she used during her pregnancy.

"I still have my pregnancy pillow," she said. "I'll give it to you. It was just heaven when Carole gave it to me so I could sleep properly. It lets you sleep on your side and supports your back and your stomach so you're perfectly relaxed."

Kurt watched them talk with a soft smile, loving the way Quinn put Blaine at ease and made him laugh with her stories. He knew he could count on her to help Blaine.

"Hey Porcelain, how's it going?" Puck said, slinging an arm over Kurt's shoulders that he shrugged off with an irritated look.

"Don't rumple my waistcoat," Kurt chastised. "And I'll be better once we're out of the woods. It's three weeks now. Nine to go and we're in the safe zone. And Sebastian is coming next weekend. I don't want that to stress him out, it's not good for the baby."

Puck nodded and patted Kurt's shoulder gently. They made it to a couple of tables that were free and settled themselves around them.

"Anything I can do?" Puck wondered.

Kurt shrugged helplessly. "Not really. Just look after him tonight. Make sure nobody pushes him around, please."

"Can do."

The hall was filled with balloons and streamers and Brittany's insane dinosaur theme seemed to be a hit. Blaine seemed a little jumpy with all of the people around but with the New Directions surrounding him protectively he was alright. What was really bothering him were the looks he was getting. It seemed like everybody knew who he was.

"Ignore them," Kurt whispered. "Come and dance with me."

He grabbed Blaine's hand and led him out to the floor where Mike and Tina and Finn and Rachel were dancing. Blaine let Kurt's arms wrap around his waist and he stepped a little closer in the embrace so he could feel the safety that being close to Kurt's heartbeat brought around. He shut his eyes happily and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder so they could sway to the song that Sam, Artie, Joe and Puck were singing together.

Kurt started to sing softly when it came to the chorus.

  
_"I do cherish you_   
_For the rest of my life_   
_You don't have to think twice_   
_I will love you still_   
_From the depths of my soul_   
_It's beyond my control_   
_I've waited so long_   
_To say this to you_   
_If you're asking do I love you this much_   
_Well I do..."_   


Blaine sighed with contentment as Kurt continued to sing into his ear, his beautiful voice meaning so much more than the others boys' despite how well they were recreating the song. They stayed held in each other's arms as Mike and Tina got up to sing a duet of Bryan Adams' "Heaven" and Kurt continued to sing into Blaine's ear.

Santana and Brittany joined them on the dance floor and Santana caught Kurt's eyes, smiling warmly at him before her eyes went back to scanning the crowd over Brittany's shoulder, looking for anyone who might mean Blaine harm. Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat at that. He had the best friends in the world.

Blaine leant a bit more weight on him after the song ended and Kurt looked down at his head.

"Are you tired, baby?" he asked.

"Dizzy," Blaine explained. "It's hot in here."

"Okay, come on. Over here." Kurt led Blaine over to their now empty table and sat him down. "I'll go get you something to drink... that isn't Coach Sue's questionable punch."

Blaine smiled slightly, holding his forehead. It was a very sudden onset and he was sure it was just from the temperature but neither of them wanted to take chances so he nodded to Kurt.

"Do not move," Kurt ordered firmly and Blaine smiled, nodding again. Kurt darted off, leaving Blaine to lean down to see if that would help the feeling in his head. He wasn't overly worried that it was bad but he still patted his stomach a little, to reassure the life inside that he was taking care of it despite the fact that it had no capabilities for thought or emotion at this point.

He was starting to feel a little better when he heard footsteps and looked up, expecting to see Kurt with water but was instead faced with two rather large guys, the slighter of the two sporting one hell of a mullet and the beefier one a buzz cut. Blaine frowned, shrinking back in his seat. It wasn't like they could do anything to him... was it?

It wasn't his place to speak so he waited for them to address him.

"What are you staring at slave?" the shorter guy demanded.

"I-"

"What the hell did you think would happen showing up here? Fuck toys like you don't belong here," he continued and Blaine turned his head, trying to ignore the words. _Fuck toy_ , that was one he hadn't actually been called yet. He thought he was immune to the effect those names had on him but apparently not if the submissiveness rising up inside him was any indicator.

"I think we should send a message to Hummel to remind him not to leave his disgusting things lying around where people can catch something from them."

"Good idea, Rick."

Blaine's head snapped back around in shock as they started to advance on him. He jumped to his feet and backed away, arms curling protectively around his stomach as the much bigger boys stepped closer and closer to him. He whimpered, ready to beg if he had to when someone cleared their throat loudly.

"If you lay one hand on this boy I will personally string you up from the ceiling by your ankles and allow my Cheerios to practice their high kicks to your groins," a tall, blonde woman announced. Blaine's eyes slid down to where she too was protectively holding her stomach, only hers was very swollen and clearly past midterm. The boys stared at her cautiously. "Leave the prom right now you two and I might reconsider giving you detention every day from now until you graduate!"

They scurried away from her and she turned her eyes to Blaine who flinched back, hoping he wasn't about to get threatened.

"Easy there, you're alright now," she said. "Where's Porcelain and why on earth would he leave you alone like that?"

"He..." Blaine frowned and then smiled. "You're Coach Sylvester, aren't you?"

"I am. Come on, Young Burt Reynolds. Let's go find your boy. Can't let a pregnant Carrier walk around in this school of all places unprotected." She held out her hand to take his arm and Blaine stared at her wonderingly.

"How did-?"

"I saw how your first instinct was to protect your stomach." Coach Sue smiled at him slightly as she led him through the hall to where Kurt could see Kurt making his way through people towards them.

"Porcelain!" Coach Sue barked, pushing Blaine gently towards him. "Don't leave your possessions unguarded."

Kurt frowned, stopping himself from correcting her that Blaine was a person not an object since in this setting she was right.

"What happened?" Kurt asked. "Are you alright?"

"I just saved him from those two Neanderthal puckheads. Don't leave him alone, I might not be able to save him again."

"I... thank you, Coach," Kurt said with a smile.

"How long have you been pregnant?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Three weeks," Blaine replied. "When are you due?"

"September. I'm having a girl. I hope for your sake you are too."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged wide eyed looks before turning to the Cheer Coach with questioning looks. She laughed delightedly at their confusion.

"You think your father was the only one who investigated the traders during the campaign?" Sue demanded. "Only, I investigated the World Carrier Trade HQ in New York. Much better Intel from that place. Let me know if your father is interested. If there was one thing I would have done the same as him it's fighting the slave trade. Excuse me, that Noah Puckerman is lurking near the punch."

She stalked off, shouting at some people in her way and Kurt frowned after her.

"I would never have guessed she was against slavery considering how she treats her Cheerios," Kurt mused.

"People can surprise you," Blaine said. "I'm lucky. She ordered them to leave the dance and brought me straight to you."

"Blaine, I am so sorry," Kurt sighed. "I should have gotten someone to stay with you."

"Guys! You disappeared! Are you both alright?" Rachel ran up to them, dragging Finn with her, her eyes wide and distressed.

"All good," Kurt lied smoothly. He winked at Blaine. There was no need to worry them when no harm had been caused. Kurt gave Blaine his water and the four of them sat together at one of the tables, throwing around baby names, sticking only to girl names since none of them wanted to consider the baby being a boy.

They were laughing at some outrageous suggestion by Rachel, to which she looked rather affronted, when Figgins announced for the nominees for Prom King and Queen to come to the stage. They wished Finn luck as he went up and Kurt suddenly looked like he was about to throw up.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

Before Kurt could answer Figgins was speaking again.

"And to crown the new royalty, I invite last year's Prom Queen, sassy male student Kurt Hummel, to the stage," Figgins said and Blaine stared in shock as Kurt made his way slowly up to the stage, looking slightly embarrassed. Blaine turned to Rachel for an explanation and she grimaced.

"He had a hard time last year," she explained softly. "He decided he didn't care and wore a half-kilt to the prom and people did a tonne of write-in ballots voting him Prom Queen. This was after James left too so he would have had to go through it alone if Puck hadn't gotten up to dance with him."

Blaine grinned, his affection for the self-proclaimed badass rising.

Finn was voted Prom King and Quinn and Santana exchanged smug looks as Figgins opened the Prom Queen envelope.

It was Rachel.

Blaine looked at her and smiled but she looked horrified. Blaine gave her a gentle push. She looked reluctant to leave him but Puck and Joe were over immediately to stay with Blaine so she went to the stage to be crowned and dance with Finn.

Kurt came over and held his hands out to Blaine. Blaine smiled and accepted them, allowing himself to be pulled into a slow dance, his head on Kurt's shoulder. They moved slowly around in a small circle and Blaine hummed along with the song, quite happy to be here with Kurt tonight. Despite the small debacle with those jocks it was a great night. He could almost forget all his problems when he was just having fun with Kurt and their friends.

"I love you," Blaine sighed, turning his head to kiss Kurt's throat.

His boyfriend shivered, leaning his head down on Blaine's. "I love you, too."

* * *

Jason, sleeping in the guest room of Cooper's house so he could properly keep an eye on the almost unstable actor, was woken by a loud thump. He sat up, ears straining as he rubbed his eyes, trying to locate the source of the noise. It was coming from Cooper's room so, groaning, he got up and made his way down there.

Cooper was up and dressed in jeans, a t-shirt with a leather jacket over the top. He was throwing clothes into a bag and filling a second with papers, his laptop and some disks with saved information on them that Jason had managed to extract from various locked websites for him when he asked.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, eyes wide. He ran a hand through his red-brown hair, blinking green eyes to focus properly on Cooper in the dim light from his lamp.

"Ohio," Cooper said in answer. He was shaking slightly and Jason noted the several mugs on his bedside table.

"How much coffee have you drunk?" he wondered.

"Not enough. Need to drive to Ohio tonight," Cooper announced.

"Drive? To Ohio? You're nuts. Come here." Jason marched over and yanked the bags out of his hands. "Sit. Explain."

Cooper glared for a moment, still shaking before he sat on the edge of his bed and began to explain in rapid fire exactly why he needed to go back to Ohio. Jason didn't understand much except 'Blaine' 'hospital' 'police' 'emergency' 'records' 'accident' 'death' 'fake' 'witness protection'. He got the gist though and he sighed unhappily.

He had hoped that giving Cooper help with this would make him realise it was impossible. He had started staying at his house to keep an eye on him so Cooper announced he had to help if he wanted to stay. He utilised his agent's hacking abilities to get into sites he shouldn't be on and get records. So far nothing conclusive had come up but now it seemed Cooper wanted to go straight to the source and find proof that his brother wasn't actually dead.

Jason was so worried about what this was doing to him but Cooper was an adult and he couldn't _force_ him to give up or go see a doctor. He decided to go along with it, reminding Cooper that he wasn't allowed to get his hopes up when they started researching each new theory. Cooper would nod, having not taken in a word Jason said, eyes trained to whatever they were reading in that moment.

The twenty-seven year old had become _obsessed_ with this. With finding out the truth.

Jason was just terrified of the moment when the truth would be that Blaine was in fact dead and how Cooper would handle hearing that for the second time. He honestly didn't want that moment to come. But one of them had to be realistic here and he would be around to help Cooper when the blow eventually came.

"Alright, here's what we'll do," Jason said. Cooper looked up hopefully. "You're going to bed, sleep off this caffeine high. I'll book us flights and we'll fly out tomorrow. I promise."

"Don't tell my parents," Cooper said. "They want to stop me."

"I know. Don't panic. We'll get a hotel somewhere close to Westerville but not _in_ Westerville so that they won't know. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great." Cooper jumped up and hugged Jason tightly. "Thank you, thank you. I know you think I'm crazy but you'll see. We'll find him. We'll find Blaine. He'll be safe. I'll take care of him."

Jason patted his back sadly. _And I'll take care of you when the time comes..._

"Now. Bed. I'll take care of the arrangements." Jason waited until Cooper was under his covers, still jittery but intent on sleeping so he could go to Ohio. Jason looked at him sadly as he turned off the lamp and went to the guest room, turning on his laptop to book the flights and hotel.

He knew it was partially wrong to be allowing this to go on, he should have gotten Cooper professional help, but he knew when somebody lost someone they loved, they needed to deal with it in their own way. Pretending there was a way Blaine could be alive was Cooper's way of coping so he'd let him go through with it and when he finally crashed back down to reality he would be there to pick up the pieces.

The only thing he didn't realise was that that moment would be sooner rather than later.

* * *

"Fuck yes! God, _Kurt_ _harder_!" Blaine threw his head back and Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hips and pulled them out slightly, pressing his chest onto the wall of the shower and changing the angle so on his next thrust he immediately struck the shorter boy's prostate, and the same with every consecutive thrust as he pounded into his boyfriend. Blaine practically sobbed with pleasure, resting his forehead on the wet tiles, begging Kurt to continue.

Kurt slowed his pace, moving his hands and prying Blaine's cheeks apart so he could watch himself disappear into Blaine's hole. He bit back a groan as he pulled back out, watching the muscles gripping his cock, trying to hold it in. Blaine whined in protest at the slow movements and pushed back against Kurt, trying to get him to move faster. Kurt ignored him, pressing one hand to his shoulders to stop him moving and still keeping his ass parted with the other so he could continue to watch himself move in and out of Blaine, the sight turning him on more than he realised it could.

Blaine was just so perfect. Everything about his body turned Kurt on and he wished he could spend every moment naked with Blaine, wrapped up in each other, exploring every inch of each other's body. Kurt already knew parts of Blaine's body better than the younger boy did himself but he wanted to know _every_ part better than Blaine did.

" _Kuuurrt!_ " Blaine cried out. " _Please!_ I'm begging you!"

Kurt sighed exasperatedly. "Do I need to gag you?"

Blaine moaned slightly and Kurt smirked. "Do you like the sound of that Blaine?" Kurt leant over his back, thrusting slowly into Blaine but a little harder. "Do you like the idea of me gagging you so you can't speak? So you can only moan out your approval of everything I do to your body?"

He thrust particularly hard into Blaine and stayed there as the boy gasped, trying to ignore the images Kurt began to pour into his mind, whispering dirtily into his ear as he continued to move at a torturously slow pace.

"Do you want me to tie you up so you can't move? Blindfold you? Do you want to be completely stripped of all senses and movement so I can do _anything I want_ to your body?"

Blaine let out another moan that he tried to muffle in his arm. Kurt chuckled darkly. "I think we're going to have to try that soon."

Blaine whimpered. "Please, Kurt, please."

"Alright." Kurt settled his position and started to pound into Blaine, holding his hips so hard there was likely to be bruises. Blaine gave a happy cry of Kurt's name and Kurt reached around to stroke Blaine in time with the thrusts until he was coming, too far gone from the hour Kurt took to prepare him before suggesting they shower instead of having sex and then kissing followed by the blow job before Kurt finally, _finally_ decided to press him into the wall and fuck him but of course only able to do so slowly and teasingly so that Blaine was so wound up and frustrated that right now, he simply couldn't hold it back.

Kurt groaned into Blaine's shoulder, loving how much he affected this boy. He continued to thrust into Blaine as he stroked his boyfriend through his orgasm, Blaine clenching around him when Kurt squeezed his softening cock, whining from the sensitivity. Kurt did it again and the clenching was all it took for him to come deep inside Blaine.

Kurt lazily moved himself through it, releasing Blaine and leaning over his back, panting lightly, a satiated smile on his face. He turned his head and kissed Blaine's wet skin.

"Mmm..." Kurt moaned happily. "Why do you taste so good?" He moved so he slipped out of Blaine and started trailing kisses down his back, lapping up the beads of water that followed his tongue down the skin. He reached Blaine's ass and caressed the muscle lovingly, kissing at the skin as he knelt. Blaine shivered, muscles tensing as Kurt pulled the cheeks apart again, holding back a desperate sound when he uncovered Blaine's reddened entrance leaking his come.

"Kurt... what are you doing?" Blaine murmured.

"I want to try something. Tell me if you don't like it," Kurt whispered, his breath ghosting over Blaine's entrance making him shudder above him. Kurt leant forward and lapped his tongue gently over the hole, collecting the leaking come and Blaine shuddered again, a tiny sound of surprise escaping him. Kurt continued with his tentative licks, hardening them as Blaine started whimpering, pushing back against him for more. Taking that as the affirmative that he liked this, Kurt pointed his tongue and breached the first ring of muscle. He moaned at the back of his throat as his own come collected on his tongue and he pulled out, swallowing before pressing back in, lapping up more of the white substance. He continued this, breaching further inside Blaine on each one until it was all gone and then he started thrusting his tongue in earnest, Blaine writhing and moaning above him.

Kurt reached a hand around and felt Blaine started to get hard again so he gripped him tightly and started to jerk him off while he tongue-fucked him. He alternated between stroking Blaine's cock to hardness and rolling his balls in his hand. Blaine was so exhausted from his previous two orgasms that he only lasted a few minutes and then Kurt let him go, straightening up and taking Blaine's weight onto his body, hugging him close.

"That was..." Blaine yawned sleepily, seemingly not finding a word. Kurt laughed and brushed his lips over Blaine's temple.

"I love you," he sighed. He turned off the water, hoping his dad wouldn't find out how long they spent in the shower. He had to dry Blaine because once again he'd worn him out so he could barely stand and then ushered the boy to bed. "So... did you enjoy prom?"

"I did," Blaine nodded as he snuggled into Kurt's warmth. Kurt reached across to his bedside table for Blaine's collar and looped it around his throat, locking it in place. As soon as the lock clicked Kurt felt completely calm. He kissed the collar before settling down under the covers, body completely entwined with Blaine's. They barely ever slept with clothes on anymore so it felt so much more intimate sleeping together. Plus it meant Kurt could wake Blaine up with a blow job every morning if he felt like it, which he usually did.

"I'm glad you came with me," Kurt murmured into his ear.

"Me too." Blaine's voice was so soft, he was almost asleep. Kurt smiled and didn't speak again, just letting Blaine drift off in his arms. He studied his face for some time before he followed him.

* * *

When Cooper and Jason's flight touched down in Columbus, Jason expected Cooper to run off and hire a car immediately while Jason dealt with bags. He expected the man not to be able to wait to get to work to find Blaine. But instead he got a solemn man who looked a lot older than he should who stared around the airport, unable to really grasp where he was. Jason was worried. He'd been getting more and more worried as the minutes passed on their flight. Cooper just wasn't acting normal.

He seemed to have lost his drive.

It wasn't until they got in the car and started driving that Cooper said anything. And he didn't really speak either. He sort of choked out something that sound like 'oh god' and started crying. Jason stared at him in horror and quickly pulled over to the side of the road. Cooper curled into himself on his seat and sobbed into his arms.

Jason sighed sadly. He should have suspected this. Coming back to Ohio for the first time since he'd been told Blaine was dead would be a trigger for this reaction. Jason leant over and stroked Cooper's hair gently, rubbing his back but not speaking as he cried himself out. Coming here was a good idea, he decided, it would help Cooper get some closure so he could go home and work again.

Closure starting with the hospital and police reports.

After all, they had no idea how Blaine even died yet. Cooper hadn't asked and neither of them had wanted to call and find out. But now that was the first step, finding out how he died. All of Cooper's questions could be answered here once he calmed down.

It took a long time for him to stop crying but when he did Jason started driving and took them to a road house for food.

"What do you want to do?" Jason wondered.

Cooper looked at him in confusion. "I want to find out what happened to Blaine."

"Okay, we can do that." Jason patted his hand. "We can do that."


	24. New York

When the morning of Sebastian's visit arrived the rest of the family were expecting Blaine to be the one freaking out but he was actually very relaxed, lying on the couch, wondering how long it would be until he finally got even a small bump. He couldn't believe four weeks had already gone by. There were only thirty-six to go and he would finally get to meet his baby.

Kurt was rushing around the house, panicking at every given interval and running back to reread sections of Blaine's contract in case there was another loophole that could allow Sebastian to take his boyfriend away. Blaine ignored him for a while, choosing to let him get it out of his system but when Kurt snapped at Carole, Blaine had had enough.

"Kurt!" he called loudly, sitting up and folding his arms. Kurt came running into the room, eyes wide.

"What is it?" Kurt demanded. "Is something wrong? Are you in pain? Should we call the doctor? Oh my god, what do we do?"

"Kurt! Stop. Come here." Kurt approached Blaine and he slapped his boyfriend across the cheek, gently enough that it didn't leave a mark but hard enough that it stung and seemed to snap Kurt back into himself.

"Oh..." Kurt touched his cheek and flushed. "Sorry... thanks..."

"Carole's just trying to help," Blaine chastised. "You're the one who's out of his mind right now. Go and get yourself into a calm persona. Sebastian preys on weakness. Show him none."

"Right... okay, calm and strong..." Kurt wandered off out of the living room and Blaine flopped back down, shaking his head. He couldn't blame Kurt for how he was acting but it wasn't helping. He was trying hard not to think about the fact that in two hours Sebastian would be in this room checking in some manner that he was pregnant. Every time he did think about it he needed to run to the bathroom and throw up. So he was trying to be calm. If he stressed he could hurt the baby and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Is it safe?" Burt asked, peeking out of the den.

Blaine laughed. "He's upstairs trying to calm down."

"Good. You do well at putting him in his place." Burt came over and Blaine pulled his legs up so that the man he considered almost like a father could sit at the other end of the couch. "So, how are _you_ feeling?"

"I'm trying not to feel anything," Blaine replied, absently walking two fingers over his annoyingly flat stomach. Burt noticed the look he was giving his body and laughed.

"Most women I know dread the weight gain from pregnancy," Burt chuckled. "You seemed annoyed by it taking too long."

"I know I'm a little weird," Blaine shrugged. "But I can't help this. I'm just... so happy about the idea that there's a life growing inside me. I'm scared to death that I'll be a failure as a parent but the fact that I get the chance? It's amazing."

Burt grinned. "In the next eight weeks you'll start to get a tiny bump."

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Carole said that at eight weeks she's scheduled for my first ultrasound to hear the baby's heartbeat. I haven't told Kurt yet because he's too distracted by Sebastian and then Nationals and Graduation that he won't react with the appropriate excitement. I'll tell him after he graduates."

Burt grinned and patted Blaine's leg. "Good idea."

As the time slid closer to Sebastian's arrival, Blaine started to feel nauseous and needed Kurt to come downstairs and hold him. Almost as if he could feel Blaine's internal begging Kurt made his way slowly down the stairs, paler than usual and slid in behind Blaine, pulling him into his lap, hands clasped tenderly over his stomach and face buried in Blaine's neck.

"We won't have to worry after this," Kurt said, trying to convince them both. The unsaid 'unless it's a boy' left them feeling worse. Blaine tried to focus on the fact that in four weeks they'd hear their baby's heartbeat for the first time while Kurt tried to focus on the solid, _right there_ feeling of Blaine in his arms, his warmth radiating into Kurt and reminding him that he wasn't going anywhere. Kurt slid his hands under Blaine's shirt and rested them on the warm muscles of his stomach. He really would miss those but he couldn't wait until there was just a smooth, roundness here. Right there under his hands their baby was growing and that was helping to settle Kurt.

They were both much calmer when they heard the tell-tale sound of a vehicle pulling up at the curb in front of the house. Burt pushed himself off the couch and went to the window, peering out of the curtains. The downturn of his mouth confirmed for the boys that it was Sebastian. Kurt's arms tightened around Blaine, refusing to let him move out of his lap as Burt went to get the door for the trader.

At the sound of Sebastian's voice Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head, curling into Kurt defensively and Kurt set icy eyes on the door of the living room as Burt led Sebastian and two large men in. The men stood by the door as Burt offered Sebastian a seat.

"Well, we meet again," Sebastian greeted. "And how is my precious little Blaine doing?"

Blaine made a sound of distress and Kurt glowered at Sebastian.

"Don't you dare upset him," Kurt hissed darkly.

"Stress is bad for babies," Sebastian agreed. "I mean, assuming he is pregnant... judging from the bite marks on his neck I'd say you've been at least getting more physical with him."

Now Blaine was humiliated as well as frightened. What he and Kurt did was none of anybody's business. Kurt seemed to think so too, his arms flexing as if he was restraining himself from attacking Sebastian.

"Not that our personal life is any of your business, yes, he is pregnant," Kurt said coolly.

"Actually your personal life is entirely my business. Now, Blaine, I need a blood sample." Sebastian gestured to one of the men who brought him a small kit and Sebastian set up a syringe, Blaine trying to become as small as possible against Kurt.

"You're not coming near him with a needle," Kurt snapped, glaring as Sebastian went to stand.

"I'm not trusting you to do it," Sebastian snarled.

"Excuse me," Carole said softly from the doorway. She tentatively took a few steps in. "I'm a trained nurse... if you would like, and I know it would make the boys more comfortable, I can take the blood sample."

She held her hand out hesitantly and Sebastian took another look at Kurt's furious expression and conceded. Carole looked relieved and exchanged a smile with Burt before going to sit beside Blaine. She coaxed him to relax and hold his arm out.

Sebastian's eyes were trained on the needle as he spoke again.

"I suppose a physical examination is-"

Kurt called him a filthy name that ordinarily would get him in trouble from his father but in this case Burt agreed.

"You won't be putting your hands on Blaine," Burt confirmed. "He's Kurt's property, not yours, and if he says you can't touch Blaine then can't touch him."

Sebastian acquiesced. "Well, this will tell us anyway." He accepted the vial of blood and needle back from Carole, passing them to one of his men who left the house. "It'll be about ten minutes and we'll have the result. We brought the machine in the van."

Blaine remembered the little blood reader.

"What will it tell you?" he asked bravely.

"It'll measure your hormones. Not only will it tell me if you're pregnant but how far along," Sebastian explained. "Hopefully the hormones will be at healthy levels. We want a nice easy pregnancy."

None of them responded, not wanting to encourage him as he retook his seat and observed Kurt stroking Blaine's hair and whispering to him gently. Kurt decided to simply pretend Sebastian wasn't in the room as his parents made small talk with the trader. Blaine was shaking slightly, muttering something under his breath that Kurt couldn't quite catch despite their proximity but it sounded suspiciously like 'you're loved, someone thinks you're special' and a mixture of other things Kurt had continuously reminded him of for months until he finally believed it. It was awful to think that just being in the same room as the man who destroyed him could make him doubt that all of a sudden.

"I love you," Kurt crooned. "I love you, so much."

"I know. I know." Blaine huddled closer.

Finally the man Sebastian had sent out with the blood returned with a sheet of paper that he handed to Sebastian.

"Well, you're safe, for now," he said, standing up. "Congratulations, you're expecting. I'll give you three chances to produce a Carrier or he's going off to someone whose genetics will absolutely produce Carriers."

Kurt gasped. "You can't do that."

"I want the babies that will be worth as much as he is. You just watch me." Sebastian sneered at Kurt. "You really think a _boy_ like you is going to stop me."

Kurt made to get up but Blaine clinging to him prevented it.

"You have what you need, now leave," Burt said firmly, towering over Sebastian threateningly. Sebastian raised his hands in a gesture of surrender and exited the house. Blaine let out a tiny sound of despair and Kurt hugged him tightly, forcing him to stand so he could drag him upstairs. He undressed Blaine carefully, kissing down his body as he removed his clothes and quickly took off his own. He spent a long time making slow, worshipful love to Blaine until he forgot all about Sebastian and could only remember how much Kurt loved him.

* * *

Their victory didn't last long since Kurt had to leave the next morning for New York. They had no extra time to celebrate and could only say a proper goodbye at the house since too much emotion at the airport would be bad for two reasons: they're gay in Ohio and Blaine's a slave.

But Kurt walked backwards into the terminal, eyes on Blaine who was watching him leave sadly. It would be the first time they had been apart for more than a few hours. Both were frightened. Blaine hadn't had nightmares since he and Kurt had started having sex but he was worried being without him would make them come back and Kurt was not used to sleeping without being wrapped around Blaine, sleeping lightly enough that he could wake as soon as his boy became distressed. They weren't sure how they would deal separated for this long so soon after finding out they were having a baby.

"It's okay," Finn said reassuringly. "Call him when we touch down."

"Oh, I will," Kurt sighed. "God I hope he doesn't have nightmares. Oh my god, Finn! What if he gets sick or something happens to the baby and I'm not there to be with him? I can't do this! I can't go to the New York while he's here!"

Kurt made to leave and several of his friends grabbed him and stopped him running off.

"Kurt, it's Nationals!" Mercedes protested.

"You're our soloist! You can't leave!" Mike added.

"Blaine will be fine," Tina added. "It's good for you if you can be apart for short time periods. It'll make your relationship healthier. And I'm sure they'll call you if something happens and I highly doubt it will. Calm down."

"But it's still so early, anything can happen!" Kurt protested.

"Kurt, calm down," Sam said softly.

"Dude, seriously, everything will be fine," Puck added. Brittany and Santana smushed Kurt between them in a sandwich and marched to the plane. Mr Schue watched the kids with a fond smile, proud of the way they took care of each other.

* * *

Blaine didn't sleep at all the first night Kurt was gone. He stayed up and read, too worried of what might happen when he slept if he allowed himself to. Because of that he ended up falling asleep at breakfast and Carole cancelled his tutor for the day, ordering him to get some rest. Blaine hugged her before he went upstairs. He adored Carole. It was nice to have a loving mother figure who actually gave genuine love rather than just use condescending pet names as if that shows affection.

Blaine tried to keep busy, even with Kurt sending him hourly texts telling him to take it easy. He just wanted the time to fly until Kurt would be back home. Talking on the phone just wasn't good enough but Blaine still treasured those hours they could spend talking when Kurt found time of an evening.

"How are you doing baby?" Kurt asked the night before the competition.

"Tired," Blaine shrugged.

"How's bubba doing?"

"Good, I think. I've been eating well so it should be alright."

Kurt hummed. "Have you been sleeping well?"

"No. I mean, no nightmares but... it's hard to sleep alone." Blaine knew he sounded pathetic but when Kurt only cooed sweet things at him in response he didn't care.

There was a sigh on the other end. "I'm not sleeping well either. The others dragged me out to explore today. I don't think I'll sleep at all."

"What happened?" Blaine wondered.

"Um... doesn't matter."

"Kurt, come on, tell me. I can take it."

"It's just... seeing all the slaves. The way they were treated," Kurt whispered. "I couldn't stand it. It was horrible. And nobody cared. Nobody even looked twice when one master beat his slave in the middle of central park."

Blaine shuddered. "Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry you had to see that." Blaine hesitated. "There must be something good. It's your dream city after all."

"Honestly?" Kurt chuckled. "I hate it here. I feel like I'm suffocating from all the cruelty in the people around me. They're inhumane. I can't take it. All I could think was that if I hadn't taken you, that could be you. Thank god we're leaving Friday night after the competition."

Blaine, guiltily, felt his heart soar hearing Kurt say he hated it in New York. He didn't say anything, worried he would say the wrong thing and upset him, he just waited for Kurt to speak again.

"You're going to watch the livestream tomorrow, right?" Kurt wondered.

"Of course, I am. So... are you going to tell me what song you'll be singing?"

"Nope. You'll have to wait."

Blaine sighed sadly, knowing his pout couldn't work over the phone.

"Stop that," Kurt teased.

"Stop what?" Blaine wondered, slightly bewildered.

"Pouting. I know you're doing it right now. Stop it."

Blaine laughed. "I miss you so much."

"Yeah, I miss you too. I wish I could hold you right now. So... is there a bump? Did I miss the start of the bump?"

"Not that I can tell. I asked Carole and she said that it'll be visible lying down after the eighth week and it will grow rapidly from there." Blaine couldn't help it, he was excited for that. He thought there might be something wrong with him. He had to be the only _male_ on the planet who was excited to be pregnant. Although... he didn't really know any other Carriers.

"Ooh, I can't wait," Kurt bubbled. "When do you think we'll get kicking?"

"I'm hoping not for a while," Blaine teased.

"Aw, but I want kicking!"

"Carole gave me a pregnancy book. It says babies start moving at around fifteen weeks so we still have ten weeks to go," Blaine explained, reaching over to grab the book from the bedside table. "Let's see, fifth week. Apparently our baby currently looks like a tadpole and is the size of a sesame seed to a small peanut depending on the person. I read in here that some women have a really big bump by twelve weeks whereas others are barely noticeable so the size of the foetus varies."

"What else?" Kurt sounded breathless and excited. Blaine's heart melted at that. He was so glad the man he loved was just as happy about this as he was despite the way they'd been forced into it and despite all the things that could go wrong.

"Well, it's forming its organs. It has a spinal cord and small brain. Its heart is starting to beat now, too," Blaine said, his voice soft.

"Will we get to hear it?" Kurt asked, his voice strange. Blaine frowned.

"Kurt, are you crying?" he wondered.

"No!" A small sniffle contradicted his words. "Okay, maybe I am. But still... will we get to hear it?"

Blaine chewed his lip. "I didn't want to tell you until after you graduated because I wanted it to be a surprise but Carole booked an ultrasound for eight weeks. Most people would have it sooner but you're busy and I need you to be there with me."

Kurt was silent for a long time.

"Um... baby, are you okay?" Blaine wondered.

"Blaine, that's amazing! I can't wait! Can it be the eighth week now?"

Blaine laughed at the sound of his child-like excitement. He heard voices in the background and Kurt telling the guys to shut up.

"They're trying to get me to come out with them," Kurt explained. "But I'm staying here to talk to you." Blaine heard more sounds in the background. "Puck said hi."

"Hi Puck," Blaine quipped in return. "If you want to go out with them-"

"No, I don't. I don't want to go out there and see more boys like you being mistreated."

Blaine smiled sadly. "I love you."

"I know. I just hope you know how much I love you."

"I do."

"Good." The voices in the background faded and there was a door slamming. "Alone again. Good. So... what are you wearing?"

* * *

Kurt didn't feel nervous at all at the competition. It may have had something to do with the amazing phone sex he had with Blaine the night before or the fact that he knew in three weeks he'd hear his baby's heart beating but when he stepped out onto the stage to sing Josh Groben's "When You Say You Love Me" he didn't feel any kind of nerves. He just looked out into the audience and imagined Blaine's face, pouring all of his love for the boy into his voice so the words rang out with power and grace.

He was given a standing ovation and he ran off the stage to be hugged tightly by Rachel who babbled that Carmen Tibideux hadn't come to which Kurt replied that he didn't care. She did however show up during their performance of "Paradise by the Dashboard Light" and went to speak to Kurt during the judging time.

"Young man, your friend has been very persistent with me," she said.

"I swear I never asked her to do that," Kurt said, embarrassed. The NYADA Dean smiled slightly.

"She said something along the lines of NYADA being your dream..."

"It was." Kurt rubbed his arm as Carmen studied him.

"Was?"

Kurt nodded slowly. "I used to want to come here, study at a performing arts school and make it big on Broadway but something more important has come into my life. Last year someone bought me a Carrier slave. I despise slavery, Ms Tibideux, but I accepted him so he wouldn't be given to someone else. Now, I love him. I can't bring him here. This place would be hell for him. He's pregnant too and I refuse to have our child here, in this place. I got accepted to FIDM. I'm going to go there. I'm so sorry you wasted your time coming here."

"Not at all, it was wonderful. I did catch the end of your solo," she said with a small smile. "You would have done well at NYADA. But I can see where the emotion in your voice came from now."

Kurt blushed and smiled. "It means the world that you say that to me but I don't want NYADA. I just want Blaine to be safe and happy."

"I understand. You should go back to your team. They'll be announcing the winners soon."

Kurt held out his hand for a handshake that the Dean accepted before he went off, feeling somehow lighter now that he'd finally put his foot down and made his choice instead of dancing all around it. This was what was right for him, Blaine and their baby. He wouldn't put them in danger and he wouldn't put Blaine through the trauma of living somewhere where people would leer at him, offering Kurt thousands to rent him for a night.

No. He was taking Blaine somewhere safe.

He reached the New Directions who crowded around him.

"Stop, stop!" he said, over the babble.

"Let Kurt speak," Mr Schue added.

"What did she say?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"I didn't give her much of a chance to say anything. I just told her the truth, I have no interest in going to NYADA. I got accepted to FIDM in LA. That's where I'm going."

"A fashion school?" Santana asked and Kurt nodded. "Well, that certainly fits. Congrats, Porcelain!"

Santana's words were echoed by the others until Rachel shouted over them.

"What do you mean?" she demanded, staring at him in horror.

"I'm not bringing Blaine here," was Kurt's simple answer.

"But Kurt! New York! NYADA! Broadway!"

"Rachel, stop," Quinn snapped. "You saw what we all saw yesterday."

"Saw _what_?" Rachel wondered.

"You didn't see the posters for the Carrier Convention?" Sam wondered.

"I was a little more concerned about the competition." Rachel looked a little guilty. "What's a Carrier Convention?"

"It's for men who can't afford to own Carriers so they can rent them," Kurt explained darkly. "There is no way in hell I would ever bring Blaine to this city and especially not now that he's pregnant. Rachel, your life may be all about Broadway and stardom but mine's about a little more. My _family_ is more important than my dreams for fame. Blaine and our baby are my biggest dreams and I have to do what's best for them. I would give up my own life, I think I can give up New York. I don't even like it here that much now I've seen the kind of scum that walk the streets."

He glowered at the window.

"Now, let's stop this conversation and get to the results. I need to get home to my pregnant boyfriend who I miss desperately."

Kurt was happy when they won but not as happy as he felt he should have been. He just wanted to get home to Blaine who had texted him that morning saying he didn't feel so good. He called Blaine as he waited for everyone else in the hotel lobby. He had packed the night before, ready to just go home despite his excitement at having finally won a National Championship.

"Hi baby," Kurt crooned. "How are you?"

Blaine groaned unhappily. "It's morning sickness, Carole said. I told her it's the middle of the day, it can't be morning sickness. She said you throw up in the morning but you can still feel sick during the day. I did research. Some woman said she was sick almost all the way through her pregnancy, feeling like she had a stomach flu all nine months."

"Don't hate me but I'm kind of glad you finally have morning sickness," Kurt said softly. "I was getting worried. I did research too and most people get it from their second week. You've been fine for an entire month and morning sickness means a healthy baby."

Blaine grumbled what sounded like death threats at Kurt who laughed.

"Congratulations by the way," Blaine said. "I'd sound more excited but I feel like crap after throwing up for three minutes straight this morning."

Kurt sighed unhappily. "Have you eaten?"

"Salty crackers, yum. And I took Quinn's advice with the lollypops... kind of works except the sweet taste is making me feel gross." Blaine groaned. "However, hearing you sing "When You Say You Love Me" was amazing. I cried. Though... that might be hormones."

Kurt laughed slightly. "Well the others are slowly congregating. We'll be at our flight on time and I'll be home to you by tonight."

"I can't wait," Blaine said and he did sound happier than he had before. "I'll get to sleep with you again tonight."

Kurt smiled. "A good night's sleep sounds perfect."

"It does."

"Well, I have to go, gorgeous, Mr Schue is bringing the rest of the guys and we're about to head to JFK. I'll see you in a couple of hours. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Kurt hung up first after hesitating a few seconds. He really couldn't wait to be home and in Blaine's arms, feeling anchored by the warmth of Blaine against him. He would never regret giving up his Broadway dreams as long as he had Blaine.


	25. Challenge

Blaine stayed home when Burt and Carole went to get Finn and Kurt from the airport. He had resigned himself to the fact that he couldn't have the whole running into each other's arms at the airport scene he'd always fantasised about. Besides, he was feeling really sick again and was sure he was going to start throwing up any time soon. What a romantic homecoming his boyfriend was going to get.

Blaine was also incredibly exhausted but he stayed up, waiting for Kurt to walk through the front door. He wasn't going to sleep until he was able to hold Kurt.

At about nine o'clock he heard the car and he sat up straight. He heard Finn's excited voice babbling about their win and how amazing New York was. He was bouncing slightly with anticipation as the front door opened and the four of them came inside.

Kurt's eyes trained onto Blaine immediately, almost as though he could automatically trace Blaine's location in a room. He dropped his suitcase as Blaine jumped up and rushed over. He went to grab Kurt when suddenly his stomach lurched and he froze.

"Oh god..."

He turned and bolted up the stairs to the main bathroom since it was closer than his and Kurt's. There was stillness downstairs for a few moments until Kurt realised what had just happened and ran up after him.

He crouched by Blaine and rubbed his back as he threw up.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked worriedly.

Blaine spat a couple of times and groaned softly, a mix of happiness at Kurt's hand on his back and unhappiness at being sick again. Blaine leant on Kurt who moved his hand to Blaine's curls and rubbed them comfortingly.

"Welcome home," Blaine tried weakly. "That was not how I envisioned it."

"Me either," Kurt giggled. "But it doesn't matter."

"Yeah I-" Blaine made a strangled sound and leant back over the toilet. Kurt continued to rub his back, wincing slightly.

"Oh, baby," he sighed sadly.

Carole came in as he was finishing and gave him mouth wash and a glass of water. She patted Kurt's hair as she left, Blaine leaning into Kurt again.

"How long until it passes?" Kurt questioned.

"I have no idea," Blaine muttered. "It was three minutes this morning but I don't feel as bad as I did then. Let's just stay here for a couple more minutes then I really want to go to bed. Is that okay?"

"That's fine, beautiful," Kurt responded, kissing Blaine on the forehead. He only threw up once more before he felt good enough to let Kurt move him to the bedroom. Blaine brushed his teeth three times before going out to Kurt and finally getting to kiss him. They both stripped out of their clothes, exchanging chaste kisses as they did. They snuggled up together, Kurt understanding that Blaine was far too tired to do anything more but he didn't mind, he honestly just wanted to be wrapped up with Blaine. He hadn't been able to sleep very well in New York without Blaine's soft breathing and without his warmth in Kurt's arms, their bodies entwined with a strong intimacy Kurt thought he would never experience, or at least not until he was out of Ohio.

They both slept incredibly well... at least until seven in the morning when Blaine stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom to throw up. Kurt blearily followed him, rubbing his back and finding mouthwash and refilling his glass from the previous night.

"I'm sorry," Blaine choked out as he sat back on his heels, looking very pale.

"Don't apologise," Kurt murmured sleepily. "I don't mind taking care of you. And this is all part of something ultimately wonderful."

"I'm glad you see it that way."

Kurt chuckled before stifling a yawn.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he wondered. Blaine shook his head leaning on the cool tiles of the wall next to the toilet. "Do you want a lollypop?"

"Um... maybe. Let's wait a minute and see if my body's done yet," Blaine moaned. Kurt handed him the mouthwash and left to get one of the lollypops Carole bought for Blaine. He spent the day looking after Blaine who started to feel better by lunch and was able to eat a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches that Finn made for him. He laid on Kurt on the couch and fell asleep. He was so content having Kurt home that he was just lazy and his body wanted to desperately catch up on its sleep.

Kurt wanted to spend every day with Blaine like this, lazy and comfortable, but he still had two weeks left of school until he graduated.

He spent those weeks enduring the long hours. Fake smiling when someone came to congratulate him on his solo at Nationals and the win. He appreciated all of it but he just really wanted to stay with Blaine. His boyfriend was _pregnant_ , that was kind of more important than going through days of nothing since they'd finished all of their curriculums.

He came home from school at the end of his second last week to find Blaine rummaging through kitchen cupboards. He'd been violently ill morning and night all week, only able to eat small things during the day.

"Hi, what are you looking for?" Kurt wondered, leaning on the counter.

"Pickles," Blaine responded, opening the fridge.

Kurt frowned curiously and went to the pantry, grabbing the jar. "Here."

Blaine's eyes let up as Kurt twisted the lid off and passed it to him. Blaine pulled out one of them and tapped the liquid off. He eyed it happily and Kurt frowned further.

"Um, Blaine," he said and Blaine looked up at him. "I thought you hated pickles."

"I do," Blaine responded. He went to take a bite and then paused, lowering it. Kurt thought he was about to realise what he was doing when he confused him even further. "Do we have any peanut butter?"

"Yes..." Kurt grabbed the jar and passed it to him. Blaine took out a knife and Kurt watched in sheer confusion and slight amusement as Blaine smothered his pickle in the spread, taking a bite and crunching with a content look on his face.

"Oh yeah, I needed that," he said, running a hand absentmindedly over his stomach as he ate.

"I thought you didn't like peanut butter either," Kurt pointed out.

"I don't," Blaine agreed. "But I just really, really needed pickles and then peanut butter sounded like a good idea too. They taste really good together actually. Do you want to try it?"

Kurt stared at Blaine. He honestly couldn't think of anything worse so he just shook his head and Blaine shrugged before finishing the first one, and grabbing a second.

"I think I'll leave you and your... snack alone," Kurt teased as he moaned appreciatively.

"Hey! Don't make fun of the pregnant guy," Blaine protested. "I can't help what the baby wants to eat. It has full control over me."

"Oh so the little thing the size of a nut is forcing you to eat strange food?" Kurt held back a bout of laughter as Blaine glowered at him.

"You realise this all your fault, don't you?"

"Well, you weren't exactly an unwilling participant. In fact I remember a lot of begging on your part."

"You are so not getting laid for a week!" Blaine said, turning his back to Kurt.

"Like you could resist me for an entire week," Kurt scoffed.

"I bet I can." Blaine gave him a challenging look over his shoulder and Kurt smirked. "I do. I bet I can resist you for seven whole days."

"Well then... we'll see about that," Kurt said, turning and striding out of the room. Blaine watched him go, suddenly wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

He spent the afternoon wary, eyeing Kurt sideways in case he suddenly tried to jump him but his boyfriend acted completely natural, holding Blaine's hand and kissing his cheek as they ate dinner, snuggling with him on top of the covers as they watched a movie until Blaine needed to go and throw up for a few minutes. When Kurt suggested it might be time for bed Blaine got incredibly suspicious.

"We're not having sex. You're banned from my body for a week, remember?" Blaine said. Kurt shrugged and put his clothes in the hamper before slipping into bed, incredibly and distractingly naked.

"Come on, we've seen sleeping without clothes since the weekend I knocked you up," Kurt protested. Blaine gave him a dry look and Kurt cracked a small smile. "Okay. We've been sleeping without clothes since the weekend we first made love, better?"

"A little."

"So, don't be ridiculous. Come to bed without clothes on."

"I think I'll keep these on." Blaine indicated his boxers, ignoring Kurt's exasperated look and climbed into bed, turning his back to the elder boy so that he could curl up behind him, pulling Blaine back tightly to his chest, arm snug around his waist.

"Goodnight, baby," Kurt said softly, rubbing his nose at the back of Blaine's neck affectionately before placing a kiss there.

"Night beautiful," Blaine smiled, already starting to drift off. Maybe Kurt wasn't going to do anything to him and would respect his – slightly irrational and really, it was just to irritate Kurt – decision for no sex for a week.

That was until he woke up in the morning to the feeling of Kurt's lips ghosting over his shoulder. Blaine hummed, blissfully happy at the wake-up call until Kurt flipped him onto his back and swung a leg over his hips so he was straddling him. Blaine blinked in surprise, trying to wake up as Kurt grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his heads.

"Remember how we spoke about tying you up?" Kurt wondered. Blaine's eyes flickered as he held back a moan. Yes, he definitely remembered that. How could he forget when those things were whispered into his ear when Kurt was inside him? "How would you like to try that right now?"

Blaine looked up into Kurt's dark eyes and bit his lip to hold back another moan as he slowly rotated his hips so that his erection ground down against Blaine. He felt every desire to submit to Kurt's wishes until he remembered his decision the day before.

"Get off me," Blaine protested, glaring up at Kurt. "No sex, remember?"

Kurt smirked. "Are you sure you don't want me?" He trailed his fingers slowly down Blaine's chest, rubbing at his nipple and Blaine squirmed under him trying to ignore the heat crawling into his skin everywhere Kurt was touching him.

Would it really hurt to just give in?

Yes, he decided, yes it would. It was childish but he wanted to prove Kurt wrong. Blaine tensed himself and then flipped them over. Kurt gasped in surprise and Blaine leapt free, regretting the action immediately when his head spun and his stomach lurched. Kurt sat up and stared at him as he held a hand over his mouth before turning and dashing into the bathroom.

"God! Sorry, honey!" Kurt called. "No more attempts to break your will in the mornings, I promise."

Blaine just groaned in response.

He spent the day not even letting Kurt touch him, glaring at him sideways if he tried. Kurt just smiled to himself, overly confident that he could get Blaine to break before the week was up. He wasn't exactly sure why they were doing this but seeing the little smile on Blaine's face when he thought Kurt wasn't watching showed that they were both having fun. It was just a game and it wouldn't cause any harm, though their family did seem very confused as to what was going on. Carole quietly asked Kurt if they were fighting, to which he laughed and assured her that everything was fine. Neither of them chose to explain what was really going on, exchanging a small secretive glance when Burt asked them over lunch.

Blaine chose to punish Kurt further by wearing proper pyjamas to bed that night. He gave his boyfriend a smug smile as he slid into his arms.

"You're being ridiculous," Kurt mused.

"I am not after you attacked me this morning," Blaine replied. Kurt smiled and kissed him gently. He ran his tongue over Blaine's lips but the younger boy pulled away, giving Kurt a dry look. "Nope. Good night."

"You're being mean," Kurt grumbled.

"Actually, I'm winning."

Kurt scowled. "Not for long."

* * *

The next day Kurt pretended to be asleep when Blaine woke up. He winced as he pretended to sleep through the bout of morning sickness but Blaine didn't actually like Kurt being in the bathroom with him while he was sick, afterwards was okay, so there wasn't really anything he could do. He waited until he heard the shower start before getting out of bed. He crept quietly into the bathroom and opened the shower door, making Blaine jump and turn around.

"Kurt, what are you- mmph!"

Kurt sealed his mouth to Blaine's and pressed him against the shower wall, slotting one of his legs between Blaine's and rutting up against him. Blaine moaned softly into Kurt's mouth so the taller boy took advantage of his parted lips to slip his tongue in, rubbing it against Blaine's. He pressed closer to his boyfriend so he could feel that he was already hard.

"Do you realise," Kurt panted as he broke their kiss, "that you're killing me with this 'no sex' thing?"

"That's the point," Blaine panted in return, smirking.

"Well, I can't take it anymore. You lose."

"What-?"

Kurt reached down and took Blaine's length in his hand, stroking it until it started to harden and he latched his mouth onto Blaine's pulse point, suckling at the spot until Blaine was whimpering, tightening his arms around Kurt to pull him closer. Screw this ridiculous game, he wanted sex.

Once Blaine was fully hard, panting and digging his nails into Kurt's back he released him and stepped away, pushing the shower door open and grabbing his towel to dry himself off before he found some comfy clothes to lounge around the house in, leaving Blaine in the shower staring at the bathroom door in horror.

"FUCK YOU!"

Kurt snickered at the shout as he dressed and wandered downstairs. Let's see how long Blaine could go without begging him for sex now.

The answer was exactly ten minutes.

They had an empty house for most Sunday mornings since Carole dragged Burt to church and Finn usually hung out with Rachel. So while Kurt was sitting on the couch, flicking through channels Blaine marched into the living room, took the remote to switch off the TV and tossed it aside. He shoved Kurt back on the lounge and climbed on top of him. He pressed a harsh kiss to Kurt's mouth while pushing up his t-shirt.

"You're a jerk," Blaine hissed, throwing the shirt aside, hoping it crumpled and wrinkled.

"Am I now?" Kurt teased.

"Yes. You're a monster! You can't do that!" Blaine kissed down Kurt's chest, paying attention to the particular spots that sent him crazy until he was breathing heavily, his heart racing frantically.

"Can't do what, honey?"

"Can't get me hard and wanting and then just, just... leave! It's cruel!" Blaine hissed. He ground his hips against Kurt's, pleased to see he was still hard. "Now, fuck me right here on the couch or I swear to the god I don't believe in-"

He didn't get a chance to finish before Kurt yanked him down by his collar into a heavy kiss full of tongues and clacking teeth as he shoved off both their sweat pants and let their erections rub together freely, causing both of them to gasp and hold the other closer. Kurt, knowing this would happen had brought their lube down with him and he grabbed it from under the cushion he'd been leaning on and coated his fingers in it, still holding Blaine close for more messy kisses as he worked two fingers in him.

Blaine moaned softly at the slight sting but was grateful for getting what he needed.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Don't know how I lasted even one day without this."

Kurt smirked. "I knew you couldn't last too long. You just love having me inside you, whether it's my fingers or my dick, don't you?"

Blaine shivered and nodded, turning his face into Kurt's neck, panting against him as Kurt continued to thrust his fingers inside of him. He crooked them and rubbed Blaine's prostate making him cry out and dig his fingernails into Kurt's waist where his hands were gripping.

"Love it so much," Blaine replied. "Love you fucking me, Master."

Kurt bit back a moan, still unable to believe what Blaine calling him 'Master' did to him, and the fact that he also let Kurt dirty talk to him sometimes? Even better. He didn't do it very often because he was still worried he might say something to upset Blaine but times like this he couldn't help it. Blaine looked so incredibly hot, panting and making little needy mewling sounds as Kurt opened him up.

"Do you want a third one, baby?" Kurt cooed. "Would you like Master to stretch you even more?"

"Please," Blaine whispered. "Please, please, please."

Kurt complied, enjoying his reaction and then gasped when Blaine bit down on his pulse point briefly. Kurt continued to pump his fingers in and out of Blaine for a few more minutes before removing them, ignoring the way Blaine whined unhappily. He coated himself with lube and gripped Blaine's hips.

"Ride me, gorgeous," Kurt ordered softly, positioning himself at Blaine's stretched hole. Blaine sank down slowly, face scrunching in pleasure as he was stretched and filled to perfection. "Look so beautiful up there on my cock. So perfect. So glad you're mine."

Blaine nodded and opened his eyes, leaning down to kiss Kurt. "Love you."

"I love you, too."

Blaine took a few more moments to let himself adjust before he pushed himself up. Kurt tightened his hold on his hips, groaning happily at the tight drag of Blaine around his length before the boy dropped bag down, crying out as his prostate was struck. He started out slow which Kurt didn't mind, at least for a few minutes, but then he started thrusting his hips up to meet Blaine, encouraging him to speed up.

"Stop for a minute," Kurt whispered. Blaine frowned and Kurt reached under the pillow where he'd hidden the bottle of lube and withdrew two silk scarves from last season that he didn't mind sacrificing for something so good. He sat up slightly, Blaine moaning as Kurt shifted inside of him, and pulled the boy's hands behind his back, tying them tightly.

"What's that for?" Blaine wondered.

"You're going to come from my cock alone," Kurt explained. "And here." He tied the second around Blaine's eyes so he couldn't see. "I should have done this from the start. It would have been incredible. Now continue fucking yourself on my cock, I was enjoying watching you bouncing up and down like you were made for it."

Blaine whimpered slightly, shivering at the words. He didn't understand why when those kind of things came from Kurt he liked hearing them, while when they were said to him in the compound by Sebastian and the other trainers they made him want to kill himself.

Blaine started moving. No longer able to use his hands, he had to rely on his leg strength and on Kurt's assistance to keep up the pace they'd been using before, moaning out when his prostate was struck because it was more than twice as pleasurable as before now that his sight had been taken away and he could only feel Kurt thrusting up inside of him and hear his soft groans of Blaine's name and how pretty and good he looked taking cock.

Blaine was panting, his thighs burning as he started to feel his release coming on him.

"Kurt, so close," he moaned. "So close. Please."

Kurt sped up his pace, thrusting into him harder. He felt Blaine clench around him and moment later they both came, Blaine slumping over Kurt and Kurt stilling his hips as lights popped in front of his eyes, holding Blaine's hips so he could continue to move the boy slightly, riding out the high together. Kurt untied Blaine's hands and removed the blindfold before helping him off so he could lie down with Kurt.

"Give me a second then I'll clean us up," Kurt panted, vision slowly coming back to normal. "I can safely say that was one of the best orgasms I've ever had."

Blaine nodded dazedly. "Wow..."

Kurt laughed slightly and got up, grabbing a washcloth and cleaning them off before throwing it in the washing machine, adding some stuff from the hamper and putting it on. He returned to Blaine who was dozing slightly, a blissful smile on his face.

"So... I won," Kurt teased. Blaine's smile dropped.

"Come here and snuggle with me and I'll forget you said that," he said, opening one eye to glare at Kurt. Kurt smiled and went over to him, pulling Blaine up onto his chest and dragging the blanket off the back of the couch on top of them.

"I think we should stop having sex on the couch," Kurt commented. "One day we'll get a stain on here and have to explain to Carole where it came from."

Blaine snorted, trying to hold back his laugh, before just letting it go.

"That would be an interesting conversation," he mused. Kurt smiled and stroked Blaine's collar as he started to drift off, loving Blaine even more in that moment for some reason he couldn't fathom.

* * *

Kurt's graduation ceremony was nice. Blaine stood between Burt and Carole, clapping for Kurt and Finn and smiling when he noticed both adults were teary-eyed at the sight of their sons in their graduations gowns. Kurt blew Blaine a kiss when he spotted him as he pulled his tassel to the other side of his cap. Blaine smiled happily, trying to ignore the tiny spurt of jealousy inside him. He would never get to graduate high school with his friends. He would never get this glorious moment they were having now as Puck and Finn sang Bruce Springsteen's "Glory Days". However that little amount of jealousy was overshadowed by how proud Blaine was of him.

He put a hand to his stomach.

"Your Papa just graduated," he murmured softly. He knew it was silly because the seven week old foetus barely had ears, let alone would be able to hear him. "You should be proud of him. I am."

After the celebration dinner at Breadstix, and the two rounds of celebration sex that night, the boys woke up exhausted but Kurt still insisted on finally taking Blaine out to that spot at the lake he'd told him about. They packed a picnic and were glad about the warm sunshine. Blaine looked around in interest as he got out of the car. They had to walk around from the main area and Kurt led him, holding his hand and smiling the whole time. Blaine found himself more distracted with Kurt's beauty than with the beauty of the woods as they walked and it took Kurt pointing to the lake for him to tear his eyes away from Kurt's profile and examine the crystal water and soft grass in front of them.

He smiled and wandered around as Kurt spread out the blanket.

"Come over here, I have something for you," Kurt said. Blaine sat down beside him and Kurt pulled him into his lap, arms secure around his waist for a moment before reaching into the basket and withdrawing some paper. Kurt pressed them into his hands and Blaine looked at the sheets of paper and then up at Kurt who nodded for him to read it. Blaine unfolded them. The first was an acceptance letter for the Fashion Institute of Design and Merchandising in LA. The second was a full academic scholarship to said college. And the final was a letter approving Mr Hummel's application for deferring his entrance to the college until the Fall of 2013.

"I don't understand," Blaine said, looking up.

"It's where I'm going to college. I honestly don't give a damn about New York and Broadway right now. I just want you and our baby to have safe and happy lives. Besides, this is in LA. Cooper's in LA. We can track him down and when he sees you he'll have to believe you're alive."

Blaine's eyes suddenly filled with tears. "But... Kurt, your dreams."

"You are my biggest dream. Anyway they have theatre in LA. I love fashion as much as I love theatre. It was just a matter of switching from one to the other."

Blaine turned around and Kurt fell backwards onto the blanket, laughing slightly.

"You're incredible," Blaine said, crying quietly. Kurt rubbed his back and wiped the tears off his face. He seemed unconcerned though. They understood each other so well at this point that they just knew what the other was feeling. Right now was a perfect moment. Everything seemed to be going their way for now. They were seven weeks pregnant and would hear the heartbeat on Monday morning. They were going to LA not New York where Blaine and their baby would be safer. Cooper was in LA, they could track him down so he would know Blaine was alive.

He couldn't be more happy in this moment.

"Make love to me," Blaine whispered.

"Here? Now?" Kurt wondered, eyes widening slightly. Blaine nodded and Kurt smiled, rolling them over and kissing Blaine gently. They took their time, shedding their clothes and exploring each other's body for the hundredth time with light fingers and soft kisses, gasping out each other's name and constant I love yous being whispered, just allowing themselves to connect fully and beautifully in this place that was removed from the society that didn't want them to feel this way and that would see their happiness destroyed.

It was a truly perfect moment.

* * *

Cooper looked around the familiar hospital in Westerville, waiting at the nurse's station for one of them to come and see him. Jason was at the police station. Considering Cooper's parents didn't give him a cause of death they were covering both options.

An older nurse finally came, asking him what she could help him with.

"I was wondering if I would be able to see the coroner's report for my little brother," Cooper said. "I know it's an odd request but my parents won't tell me anything and I need to know."

"Well... what's his name?" the nurse wondered.

"Blaine Anderson."

She typed into the computer and a small frown appeared.

"I'm sorry but his files have been sealed," she explained. "Only your parents can view them. I'm not allowed to access them either so... I'm terribly sorry."

Cooper nodded. It wasn't her fault. He wondered if Jason could hack them, turning down the hall to exit and wait for him in the parking lot. He spotted a pretty, young nurse down the hall, helping an elderly man into his room. She looked sweet and naive and when she saw Cooper she blushed scarlet and averted her eyes.

The actor smirked slightly, a plan beginning to form in his mind. This might be easier than he thought.


	26. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfect chapter - this is actually one of my favourites and in my eyes it is perfect. I hope you enjoy it too.
> 
> Bottom!Kurt warning (I hate that I have to do this) for those who don't like it. But I assure you, if you want to be adventurous, their dynamic doesn't change a bit even though Blaine is topping. I swear it, just give it a try, I haven't disappointed you yet, right? (Wow, that sounded more egotistical than I meant it to, sorry)

"Kurt, I seriously can't drink another drop, stop passing me new bottles of water!"

Blaine glared at him irritably from the passenger seat of the Navigator as they drove to the hospital. Kurt frowned.

"You're supposed to drink a litre and a half," Kurt prompted.

"There is no way I can fit more water in my body. My bladder is going to explode," Blaine hissed. "It may only be small but there is something growing in my body right above my bladder you know. There's less room now. Besides, they're going to be pressing down on me with that wand thingy, it's going to be uncomfortable enough as it is."

Kurt sighed and nodded, adjusting his grip on the steering wheel so Blaine wouldn't see that his hands were shaking. He knew Blaine was nervous too because he'd been snippy all morning since he had barely slept the night before, tossing and turning, worrying that something would show up wrong in the ultrasound.

"It's all going to be okay," Kurt said, smiling at Blaine, trying to be the brave one because that was what Blaine needed him to be and he would be whatever the younger boy needed. Blaine nodded and swallowed nervously as they pulled into the parking lot.

Kurt got out of the car and darted around to open Blaine's door for him before he'd even moved. It had the desired result when Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes as Kurt helped him out of the vehicle. He kissed Kurt quickly since there was nobody around and then let himself be led up to the hospital and into the maternity ward. Kurt stopped at the nurse's station there and smiled. The nurse looked up, studied he and Blaine, her expression turning a little condescending as she noticed Blaine's collar.

"Hi," Kurt said, pretending she wasn't thinking bad thoughts about his boyfriend. It still frustrated him and it always would. He felt like the worst person in the world when he couldn't realistically stand up for Blaine. "We have an ultrasound scheduled."

"Number?" the nurse asked.

Kurt was confused for a second until he remembered that Blaine was only recorded in any system by his number now.

"Um... SS 47282 D," Kurt rattled off, glancing at Blaine who nodded discreetly. He hadn't known Blaine's number until Sebastian sent them a copy of his contract.

"Do you want a name here too?" she wondered.

"Blaine Hummel," Kurt said without thinking and he felt Blaine's fingers tighten around his in response. He looked over to see him tearing up, staring at his shoes sadly. It was the first time they had paired his first name with Kurt's surname even though they'd both wanted to.

"Alright. You're going to be with Dr Tate, just wait over there," the nurse indicated, sneering at Blaine as Kurt led him off. They both chose to ignore her. Carole had assured them that Dr Tate was sympathetic to Carriers and Blaine would be treated humanely under her care. She would be the doctor who would come to their home to deliver the baby safely. They were both still somewhat wary. However when they were called into the room they immediately relaxed as Dr Tate greeted Blaine by the name on his form rather than his number and asked how they were doing.

"Nervous?" she wondered, turning on the sonogram machine as Blaine settled himself on the bed. They both nodded. "Well, don't worry. This is easy and it's actually very exciting. I'm sure there'll be nothing wrong."

"Is it too early to tell the sex of the baby?" Kurt asked quietly as he held Blaine's hand to his cheek.

"Mm... you're at the start of your eighth week right?"

"That's right," Blaine nodded.

"Then yes. It's a bit too early. Do you want to know?"

"We're torn," Blaine said, looking at Kurt sadly. They partially wanted to know to be prepared but they didn't know if they could handle the heartbreak if it turned out their baby was a boy. Dr Tate nodded and picked up the gel to squirt on Blaine's stomach, which, as he laid down, had a slight protrusion as if he'd eaten a lot of food... though it could have been from all the water he consumed. He hoped it wasn't. He really hoped it was the start of his bump.

Dr Tate pressed the wand over the gel and spread it around, watching the monitor by her as Kurt and Blaine directed their eyes onto the monitor above the bed placed especially for parents to see better.

"Okay so, everything looks good in there," Dr Tate hummed as she focused on the outline of something curled up. Blaine blinked, surprised by the slight tears in his eyes.

"Is that it?" Kurt asked.

"That's it," Dr Tate smiled. "That's your baby. It looks good, developing well. Alright, ready for the heartbeat?"

They both nodded soundlessly and she flicked a switch. The room was filled with a tiny fluttering sound that echoed above the other sounds inside Blaine's body. Kurt's hand tightened around Blaine's and he shut his eyes, leaning over to lean his head against his boyfriend's. They breathed in unison, listening to the promising sound of their baby's heart pumping, giving it life.

"I love you so much right now," Blaine whispered.

"Me too," Kurt replied. He opened his eyes and looked at Blaine to find he was crying silently. "No matter what happens that won't change, alright?"

They'd both forgotten the Doctor was in the room but she politely pretended not to hear them.

Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt down for a kiss before releasing him quickly and they both looked back at the monitor.

They ended up getting a video and pictures to show Burt and Carole who had made them promise for at least one so they could see their grandchild. Dr Tate talked them through some of the details of the pregnancy over the next few weeks and booked them in for an amnio at twelve weeks and the rest of the routine ultrasounds for the duration of the pregnancy.

"If you have any questions or concerns please call me," she said, handing Kurt a card with her personal number on it. Kurt thanked her and went to Blaine who was waiting outside, breathing in deeply and clutching the envelope of photos to his chest with a serene smile.

"There, nothing to worry about," Kurt said, wrapping an arm around him.

"I know but I couldn't help it," Blaine laughed, rubbing his neck. "At least we know everything's fine at the moment. Four more weeks and we're safe, right?"

"Right." Kurt kissed his cheek and they headed back to the car. Once they were in Kurt turned to Blaine. Now that he was relaxed lunch sounded really good, he wondered if Blaine felt the same. "Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Let's eat then."

* * *

The day after the ultrasound Kurt went to help Finn in the shop while Blaine spent a day with his friends who were excited to have the freedom to come to Lima whenever they wanted now that it was summer.

"Are you showing yet?" Jeff asked, holding Blaine at arm's length and staring at his stomach after he'd hugged him in greeting.

"When I'm lying down there's a tiny, tiny bump," Blaine replied, pushing Jeff's hands off his arms. "We listened to the baby's heartbeat during the first ultrasound yesterday!"

"Are you serious? Wow!" Nick hugged Blaine tightly. "Do you have pictures?"

"I'll go and get them. Make yourselves at home. There are sodas in the fridge if you want any." Blaine went upstairs and grabbed the pictures, frowning when he noticed Kurt's laptop open on the bed. It was sleeping so he turned it back on and smiled when it was in the media player, the ultrasound DVD paused. Kurt was too amazing for words sometimes.

Blaine went back downstairs and passed the pictures around.

"Oh look, you can see a tiny nose!" Jeff said, pointing over Nick's shoulder.

"Where?" David demanded.

"Look, that's its arm!" Trent added.

Wes laughed as they continued to point out different aspects of the image and finally was able to hug Blaine.

"How are you feeling Daddy?" he wondered. Blaine blushed slightly at the name but smiled.

"I'm great," he replied. "It was scary yesterday. I was so scared there would be something wrong with the baby..."

"But there's not," Wes added.

"Nothing visible. We're getting an amnio at twelve weeks." Blaine hated needles and the idea of a needle piercing his baby bump where his precious baby was growing? He hated that even more. Wes seemed to realise that and wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Wes assured him. "You'll have a beautiful baby girl so she can't be taken away and she'll be perfectly healthy."

Blaine nodded, breathing out slowly, praying that Wes was right. He focused on the exclamations of the others, their excitement over the tiny tadpole-like foetus making him feel instantly better.

The Warblers stayed until Kurt got home and then they congratulated him too before vacating the house. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him for a few minutes. Kurt frowned at him slightly and waited until he let go to speak.

"What's the matter?" he wondered.

"You were watching the DVD this morning," Blaine said. "Is that what you hid from me when I got out of the shower?"

"Um... maybe..." Kurt blushed a little. "I don't know... I just didn't want you to see how affected I was by it. I'm just as frightened as you are of something going wrong but... I'm supposed to be the strong one. I have to be strong for you so I can keep taking care of you." He fingers found Blaine's collar and ran over the plate with his name on it. "How can I do that if you see how scared I get?"

Blaine smiled sadly.

"It'll make me believe you're even stronger. Only strong people can admit when they're scared," Blaine assured him. "And... you don't have to take care of me all the time. Sometimes, when you need it, I can be strong enough to take care of you. I can do that, just for you."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears and he hugged Blaine tightly, pressing his watering eyes against Blaine's shoulder, breathing in deeply. When he had himself under control he turned his head.

"Can you do something for me?" he whispered.

"Anything."

"Make love to me?"

Blaine stiffened and Kurt lifted his head so he could see his expression. He looked confused and a little worried.

"You mean...?" Blaine trailed off and raised his eyebrows. Kurt nodded.

"Please?" he asked, brushing a stray curl off Blaine's forehead.

"Well... okay." Blaine nodded, smiling a little, looking nervous. "Okay, I can do that."

"Are you sure? If you don't want to you don't have to."

"No, I do. I'd like to see what it's like to, you know, be inside you." Blaine blushed at his admission and Kurt laughed, taking his hand and pulling him slowly up the stairs.

"You're so cute," Kurt teased as they reached their room. Kurt shut the door behind them and pulled Blaine in to kiss him softly. "You'll be fine. Don't look so scared."

Blaine smiled slightly and tugged Kurt towards the bed until they tumbled onto it, giggling slightly and crawling until they could lie next to each other. Blaine reached out and traced a finger from Kurt's shoulder, down the dip of his waist and to his hip where he rested his hand and pulled the elder closer.

"Why do you want me to do this?" Blaine wondered. "You told me you prefer topping."

"I do but I like bottoming as well," Kurt replied. "They both feel exceedingly amazing. But I only really want to bottom when I'm feeling... vulnerable. It's hard for me to admit when I need to be taken care of but now is one of those times. This time I want to be loved and held and just... feel safe."

Blaine frowned. "I hope I can do all that for you."

"Don't worry. You already do. This is just a closer version of it." Kurt shifted closer and pressed their bodies together, kissing Blaine slowly, dipping his tongue into the younger's mouth briefly before returning to just lips moving together.

Blaine's hand slowly pushed up Kurt's shirt and undershirt and he sat up, taking them off before lying back down and mirroring the action to Blaine. They kissed slowly and lazily like this until all their clothes were gone and then Kurt rolled onto his back, pulling Blaine onto him and holding him close. Blaine gasped when their hips met and he realised they were both half hard. He hadn't noticed before then because the slow, gentle kisses hadn't made him want to hurry into this, he'd been content to just lie there and revel in their closeness. But his body had had other ideas.

Blaine found it amusing as they kissed and rolled their hips together. Kurt was so used to being in control that he seemed tentative to give that control up to Blaine. He was also incredibly impatient and pressed the lube into Blaine's hand after a while, having had enough of just kissing and touching.

"What do they call this again? Oh yeah, power bottom," Blaine teased, trying to hide his worry that he'd do something wrong as he warmed the lube on his fingers. Kurt gave him a dry look.

"You're hilarious baby," he responded. "Now hurry up or I'll do it myself."

Blaine blinked and froze for a moment, blood rushing down to his groin at the image in his mind of Kurt moaning as he fingered himself. Kurt seemed to realise this and took Blaine's hand, guiding it down to his entrance with a smirk.

"If you hurry up, you'll get to see exactly what I look like when I have something up my ass and then you'll be able to fantasise properly."

Blaine felt suddenly light headed since all his blood decided to concentrate itself in his very, very hard cock. Kurt just loved to tease him. He thought it might change just this once but no, he still liked to embarrass Blaine while they were doing this. Blaine watched Kurt's face as he pressed one finger in. His eyes fluttered and his breath caught. Blaine slowly pumped that one finger in an out, watching as Kurt sighed happily. Blaine added a second and Kurt hissed a little so he paused.

"Don't worry, it's just been a long time," Kurt assured him. "Keep going." He rubbed Blaine's arm that was propping him up. Blaine began scissoring the fingers as he moved them in and out, crooking them around occasionally looking for that special spot that always sent him into convulsions of pleasure. He desperately wanted to see what Kurt looked like when his prostate was stimulated. Blaine realised when he found out due to Kurt's scream of 'fuck!', his back arching and his eyes scrunching shut.

"Do that again," he requested softly, eyes still shut as he panted a little. Feeling accomplished, Blaine rubbed against the spot again, watching Kurt writhe around in pleasure. No wonder he liked to do this, it was amazing knowing you were the one giving your partner that much pleasure. Soon he added a third finger and minutes after that Kurt squirmed.

"I'm ready now," he informed Blaine. "Want you now."

Blaine nodded, swallowing nervously and Kurt smiled, pulling him down into a heady kiss, coaxing Blaine's tongue into his mouth and sucking on it as he ran his fingers under Blaine's collar until the boy was moaning and shivering as usual.

"Better?" Kurt wondered. Blaine nodded dazedly. How did Kurt's kisses do that to him every time? He distractedly coated himself in lube and then positioned his length at Kurt's entrance. The elder wrapped his legs around Blaine's hips and nodded at him. Blaine pushed in and gasped at the feeling of _hottighthot_ around him. He stopped, his eyes shut as he breathed heavily, trying to control the pressure in the base of his stomach. He felt like he was going to come any second now and wouldn't that be embarrassing?

Kurt rubbed his arms and pulled him down into another kiss, urging him to continue pushing in until he was completely sheathed, whimpering at the amazing feeling and watching Kurt's face as he groaned happily.

"God, it has been too long," Kurt laughed, stroking his hands down Blaine's back as they panted against each other, waiting to gather themselves before continuing. "I almost forgot how amazing it felt."

"How do you do this?" Blaine wondered. "It's so... god, _so tight_... I feel like..."

Kurt smiled. "It feels like that on everyone's first time topping. Don't worry, it'll pass and you'll be able to last your normal time."

"I don't think I will," Blaine admitted biting his lip in embarrassment.

"Then that's okay." Kurt kissed him gently. "Ready to move? Because I really, really need you to."

Blaine pulled out a few inches, gasping at the drag as Kurt groaned. He pushed back in slowly before repeating the action, pulling out further each time, experimenting until he found a rhythm that stopped him feeling like he was going to climax immediately and had Kurt panting out his name as he moaned.

"You're so beautiful," Kurt gasped out, lifting his hips up to meet Blaine's thrusts, his head thrown back. "Feel so good in me."

Blaine leant down, panting into Kurt's neck and the change of angle as he thrust back in made Kurt's back arch off the bed as he cried out.

"There, _right fucking there_! Again!" he ordered and Blaine felt that compulsion to do as he asked that he felt whenever they were like this. It was odd how his submissive instinct still kicked in like this. Kurt stroked his face before dragging his mouth to meet his in a messy kiss with far too much tongue. They stayed like that for a while, panting into each other's mouths as Blaine continued to thrust into Kurt.

"I love you," Blaine whispered when he felt the coil tightened in his stomach. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kurt responded. "So close, Blaine."

Blaine reached between them and grasped Kurt's length, pumping it in time with his thrusts and he gasped himself as Kurt clenched around him and they came in unison, their cries of each other's name mingling in the air. Blaine collapsed on Kurt's chest, his come sticky between them but neither of them cared as they traded slow, lazy kisses until Blaine could push himself up and pulled out. He stumbled into the bathroom to grab the wash cloth. He kissed Kurt in random places as he cleaned them both up, tossing the cloth and climbed back onto the bed. Kurt pulled the comforter over them both as they snuggled up, legs tangled together and arms around each other's sweat-slicked torsos.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered.

"For what?" Blaine wondered.

"Doing just what I needed."

Blaine studied Kurt's face. He was smiling happily, looking completely relaxed, a drastic change from that morning when he'd pretended not to be doing anything on his laptop when Blaine came out of the bathroom and asked him what he was looking at. Blaine snuggled in closer to Kurt, tucking his head under the elder's chin and shutting his eyes.

"I'll always do what you need me to do," Blaine whispered. Kurt hummed, the sound reverberating under Blaine's ear as his hand rubbed the younger's back.

"I know but still, thank you."

* * *

Cooper spent an entire fortnight visiting the hospital in Westerville to flirt with the young intern nurse whose name was Carla. Jason had no idea where he went every day but he didn't pry since Cooper looked happy every time he came back to their hotel and he didn't want to ruin whatever it was cheering him up. Cooper was glad, he wasn't sure Jason would approve of his methods.

Every day he brought Carla a caramel latte and a blueberry muffin for her break and they would sit and chat, Cooper flirting shamelessly, enjoying how easily she blushed and preened under his thinly veiled compliments.

But now after two weeks he was positive she was infatuated with him to the point of doing anything he asked so he made sure Jason was busy and wouldn't notice him leaving. He dressed impeccably in an Armani silk shirt, two hundred dollar black jeans, a leather jacket and his trademark Aviators, making sure he looked movie star good before heading to the hospital. He also made sure to splash some of his exceedingly over-priced but the smell was so worth it cologne on that seriously made some girls go weak at the knees, he'd witnessed it happen before.

As soon as Carla saw him she nearly fainted and when he leant over to kiss her cheek she flushed and swayed as she breathed in his cologne.

_Perfect_ , he thought.

"So, I was wondering if you could do me a favour," Cooper said as he hugged her close under his arm. Carla nodded, seemingly having lost the ability to speak. "Look, my little brother died almost a year ago but my parents... well, they're so distraught that they won't even tell me how he died. They sealed his hospital files but forgot to put my name on them so I could see them... I know it might get you in trouble so you can say no but... do you think you could print me out a copy of his file?"

Carla frowned, thinking it over. "It's not actually illegal if you're family..." She trailed off uncertainly.

"That's true," Cooper agreed and put on a sad smile. _Oh man, I wish someone was filming this, I deserve an award for this performance!_ "But, look, I don't want you to get into trouble..."

"Well, if nobody finds out I won't get in trouble and really, your parents just forgot to put your name down..." She thought for another moment and Cooper, deciding not to take the risk, leant over until his lips were by her ear.

"I would really appreciate this," he whispered huskily and she nodded frantically, extricating herself from under his arm to go over to the nurse's station. Nobody was around so she quickly went into the files, bypassing the block on Blaine Anderson's and printing out a copy. She placed the numerous pages inside a manila folder and handed it over to Cooper who took it gingerly, afraid it would disappear and he was only dreaming this success. "Thank you so much, Carla. Say... give me your number. I'd love to thank you for this properly."

She blushed scarlet again and wrote it down, unable to speak once again as he winked at her and said goodbye. He tried to leave the hospital casually, lest anyone discover what he had done. Not only would he be in trouble, he would also get Carla in trouble and he really didn't want to do that. But once he was in the parking lot he sprinted to his car and jumped in, resisting the urge to read until he got back to the hotel.

He got halfway there when he couldn't take it anymore and he pulled over, grabbing the folder and beginning to read each document. They were in reverse chronological order, starting with coroner's report and going all the way back to when their mother gave birth to him in that same hospital. In fact the doctor who delivered Blaine still worked there.

The more he read, the deeper his frown grew until he stared outright at a particular page in horror.

"What the..."

* * *

"He was a Carrier!"

Jason jumped where he was sitting in front of his laptop and looked up as Cooper burst into the room.

"Who was?" he wondered.

"Blaine! I got this young, naive nurse at the hospital to let me have a copy of his records," Cooper explained. He tossed the manila folder down on the desk in front of Jason before slumping in his chair. "The coroner's report is in there too. Blood clot, apparently. He died in his sleep."

Jason flicked through the papers and made a funny clucking sound at the coroner's report that meant he was confused. Cooper looked up at him questioningly and the older man held up a finger for him to wait before typing something into his computer.

"Okay, when my parents told me I was a Carrier," Jason started and Cooper blinked, staring at him in shock. "Please, ask questions another time. When they told me they showed me the report so I would believe them. Take a look at Blaine's blood test from after he was born." Jason slid the paper across and then turned his laptop. "This is the list of hormones and other chemicals present in the blood of Carriers, Blaine's blood matches more or less, right?"

Cooper nodded slowly, not quite understanding.

"Now look at the test they did after he died to determine whether or not chemicals caused the blood clot in his brain," Jason said, sliding another sheet across. Cooper looked at the list of properties before at the computer then at the original blood results. "What do you think?"

"The dead guy isn't a Carrier..."

"The dead guy's not your brother. It's a perfect match physically by this description and even by these photos I almost can't tell the difference. There's a slight difference in the slope of his nose and jaw but they're only subtle, that could be attributed to aging. But blood doesn't lie, Coop. This guy dead on the slab is not Blaine Anderson."

Cooper stared at Jason before standing up and beginning to pace.

"Of course! That makes perfect sense... Dad liked to gamble on the races... if they fell into debt..."

Jason sat up straight, watching Cooper with narrowed eyes.

"You think your parents sold him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. It'd explain why they're pretending he's dead. They'd be so ashamed of doing that. Our family would disown them if they found out." Cooper massaged his temples slowly. "Is there any way to find out?"

"No." Jason winced at Cooper's look of disappointment. "Traders pay their, let's call them suppliers, in cash so there is no way to trace it. I can access your parents' bank records but I can't see where they got their money from unless it was wired in."

"What about when the Traders sold him?" Cooper wondered.

"No, the slaves are given an identification number so they are traced by that. There's not really any way to find out who has what number since they're not treated that way. Most Masters don't like calling their slaves by their names anyway."

Cooper sighed. "You know a lot."

"I did my research after my parents told me I was one. Luckily for me they had enough money to make the hospital shut my records so the Traders' Spotters couldn't find me. Once you're past your mid twenties you're safe. The buyers aren't interested in older slaves, they want young and pure and fresh."

Cooper was starting to look sick. "Like Blaine. God he was fifteen. He's only sixteen now. He'd never kissed a boy or gone on a date and... what do they do to them, Jase?"

Jason studied Cooper. "I'm not going to tell you. If you're right... you don't want to know. In fact, if you're right you probably don't want to see Blaine now. He'll be... broken."

"I have to. I'll buy him off whoever has him. I'll get him better. Whatever it takes I'm getting him back."

Jason turned to his computer, wishing with all his might there was some way he could find out if Blaine was sold to a slave trader. He gasped, head snapping up and he fumbled on the desk for his phone under the papers. Cooper watched him curiously as Jason tracked his blocked numbers.

"What is it?" he wondered.

"Those kids, the ones who said they were friends with Blaine, they said your parents were lying," Jason explained. "I didn't want to take the risk that they were just trying to hurt you so I blocked their numbers."

"That's a Westerville area code," Cooper noted. "Were they from Dalton?"

"I think that's the name one of them said. It's summer though so we can't see them at school... if you know any of their surnames I can find them in the school's database and get their address."

Cooper smirked. "Hacking into a school's system? How could you Jason?" Jason just grinned and Cooper frowned. "I'm bad with names. I remember some of their first names but you'll be able to find them on the school website. Just go to their page for the Warblers and it'll tell you."

Jason went there and grimaced when the first thing there was a notice of their lead soloist's death and a beautiful picture of Blaine in his school uniform accompanied it. He scrolled past it and got the list of members, some of them listed as 'Just Gradated' then 'Alums' and finally 'Current Members'. Blaine was listed in a special list on his own. Jason refused to look at Cooper.

There was a photo from a competition with Blaine being hugged by most of the group as he held up a trophy.

Cooper laughed. "He was so proud when he got named lead soloist. He called me up and couldn't stop talking. That's Wes, his best friend."

Jason found Wesley Hughes in the list of that year's graduates and quickly hacked the system, locating his personal details and jotting them down. He shut down his computer and turned to Cooper.

"Are you sure you want to take this risk?" he wondered.

"None of these boys would ever be so cruel to somebody. If they say they know where Blaine is then they do," Cooper promised. "I have to know, Jason."

"I know. I'll drive. Let's go."

* * *

It was at this time that Blaine was ten weeks pregnant, his morning sickness still in full swing and his cravings for strange foods becoming worse – he'd actually eaten goat cheese the other day, _goat cheese,_ who on earth actually likes goat cheese? – and he was also starting to get really snappy very randomly, which he always felt bad about.

All of those things might have been downsides to getting to the end of his first trimester but there was an upside. Finally – as he stared into Kurt's full length mirror, eyeing his figure sideways just to be sure he wasn't imagining it – was a very slight, rounded bump in his lower abdomen. His lack of boxing had softened his muscles enough that it was noticeable and he was holding himself back from jumping up and down in happiness as he ran his hand over the bump repeatedly, praying it wouldn't suddenly disappear, that it was the real deal.

He was so focused on the sight of the bump that he didn't notice Kurt join him until his arms were wrapped around him, fingers tracing the sides of the bump.

"I told you this morning, it's real, I can feel it," Kurt assured him, smiling at their reflections. He pulled Blaine's shirt back down, taking the boy's hands, lacing their fingers together and resting both pairs of hands over the bump. "Our baby is growing beautifully."

"Two more weeks," Blaine whispered. "Two more weeks and we're safe. Two more weeks and we'll find out if it's got any problems."

"Don't think like that," Kurt chastised. "Think more along the lines of thirty more weeks and we'll have a perfect little baby."

Blaine grinned and turned his head for a kiss. Kurt leant forward and obliged him. They were lost for a moment until the doorbell rang and they both frowned.

Kurt released Blaine and went down to answer it. They'd told their friends that they wanted a quiet day to themselves since Carole and Burt were out and Finn was with Rachel so it couldn't be any of them. But whoever it was better have a good reason for disturbing the great day he and Blaine had been having.

He opened the door, about to tell whoever it was to get lost when he froze and blinked.

"Um... hi," he said softly. "Um... what are you doing here?"


	27. Visitors

Kurt stared up into the hesitant smile of Carmichael Jones, the lawyer and slave trader who had given Blaine to him. He hadn't seen Carmichael since that day and had been hoping never to again. Blaine came downstairs and froze at the sight of the man who bought him.

"Hi boys," Carmichael said. "May I come inside? Is Congressman Hummel around?"

Kurt stood back, shaking his head.

"He and Carole are spending the day with family," Kurt explained as he shut the door. Blaine flinched back as Carmichael passed by him into the living room. The boys followed him. "What are you doing here?"

"There's something important I have to talk to you and the Congressman about," Carmichael explained, turning to look at them. "Sit down, please."

Kurt bristled at being told to sit in his own home but Blaine grabbed his hand and made him sit by him on the loveseat.

"Something important? About me?" Blaine wondered warily. There was a curt nod in response.

"When do your parents get home?" Carmichael asked, looking out the window as if checking for eavesdroppers.

"Tonight," Kurt said. "I don't understand-"

"Shh. Okay, I'll fill you two in now and just start over when they're back. Here." He pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it at Kurt. Kurt opened the leather wallet and stared at the badge with the letters WSO on it.

"World Security Organisation?" Kurt whispered, looking up at Carmichael who smiled guiltily. "I thought you were-"

"Only pretending to be a slave trader," he grimaced. "I work for the UN. My real name is Matthew Walters. I'm a security agent. We've been working for the last three years to locate the Smythe trading headquarters. The UN wants the Carrier trade, and all slave trade really, abolished within the decade. I'm sorry I lied to you but..." Carmichael, or Matthew, shrugged.

"If you're working against them why did you buy me?" Blaine wondered.

Carmichael/Matthew sat and rested his elbows on his knees, surveying the pair in front of him.

"Did you know that Sebastian Smythe's father is in charge of the World Carrier Trade?" Matthew questioned and the boys shook their heads, a little shocked and a little not, it would explain Sebastian's lack of remorse. "Well, we knew the best way to get to Graeme Smythe was through his son. By being a "trader" and also buying into the trade I'm able to be trusted a little more by Smythe."

"Why give Blaine away then?" Kurt wondered. "Why didn't you just keep him?"

"I'm getting there. It was all part of our bigger plan. Besides, Blaine, would you really have trusted me after I paid for you?" Matthew smiled when Blaine shook his head apologetically. "See? Anyway there is a bigger picture here. We have Smythe on Tax Avoidance but it's only been the last three years so it's only fifteen years in prison for that. We needed him on something bigger. There are strict laws placed on Carrier trade that are to be followed by the Traders. Smythe breaking even one of those laws would land him another twenty five years in prison. The only one we knew for sure he was breaking, he and every other trader in the world, is the law about not being in possession of Carriers under the age of five."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks. "That's illegal?"

Matthew nodded. "But since it's a clause in a contract they legally belong to the traders so there's no money or paper trail to prove they're doing it. I have a contract because I bought Blaine and now I have the perfect opportunity to catch him in the act." He gestured to Blaine's stomach and the boy automatically clasped his hands protectively over the tiny bump.

"You want to use us... as bait?" Kurt whispered.

"I'm sorry. Look, I knew Burt Hummel wanted to abolish Carrier trade so his son had to feel the same. Plus, I'm very good at reading people, I'd seen you on the news with him and your eyes... I just knew you were the right person to take Blaine to. I didn't give you the contract because I didn't want you to know any of the rules until Sebastian put the pressure on you. See, I knew that you would take Blaine in to care for him not use him, and that you would grow to care about him a lot. I didn't realise you two would fall in love though that's even better, at least I know Blaine has a loving family now."

Matthew gave Kurt a grateful smile that he couldn't return.

"So, you planned all this? You planned for Sebastian to show up and tell me to get Blaine pregnant or he'd be resold?"

"Again, I am so sorry, but if I told you all of this at the start it wouldn't have worked. If you cared about Blaine enough then you wouldn't want him taken away and so would go through with getting him pregnant so he could stay. I'm glad you two are together so it wasn't horrific for you. Now, when your parents get here I'll need to explain all this again because if that baby's a boy, it'll probably be a Carrier and Smythe will arrive to take it. We'll set up cameras and agents all around the neighbourhood so we can nab him in the act and have him charged with tax avoidance and breaking of the statutes placed on Carrier trade. Forty years in prison and a ticket to his father."

"You want to let him try to take our baby?" Kurt demanded furiously.

Matthew nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry that we need to put you through this but..." He shrugged.

"We don't know what sex the baby is," Blaine said. "What if it's a girl? What if it's a boy who isn't a Carrier?"

"Then..." Matthew rubbed his neck. "I guess we'd have to wait until you guys decided to have another one and hope it was a boy."

Kurt frowned. "We're your only chance?"

"I'm pretty sure. I don't have any other proof that Smythe has broken other laws."

"What other laws are there?"

"He can't take boys under the age of thirteen without their parents' consent, over the age of thirteen the parents doesn't have to agree as long as the trader compensates them," Matthew started. "Then there's no physical training to be used on boys under the age of thirteen. Boys under the age of sixteen cannot be sold as slaves and-"

"He sold fourteen year olds in my auction," Blaine spoke up. "They were after me so you were already gone by then, you wouldn't have seen them but I went through Training with them. There were two fourteen year olds and one thirteen year old."

Matthew blinked. "Do you think he's done that before? Can we prove that?"

"Maybe..." Kurt frowned. "Last year my Dad had a private investigator working at Smythe's compound to gather Intel. He's got photos of the training and I'm pretty sure there are some very young boys. Photos of babies and records of sales. It's all in the safe so I can't get it for you but Dad will when he gets here."

"That's all of the statutes broken," Matthew whispered. "We can get him with a hundred years jail time... Probably life without parole if we push. It depends on whether or not the jury is pro-Carrier trade or not."

"The jury should be neutral on that issue though, to make it fair, shouldn't they?" Blaine asked. Matthew nodded.

"Boys this is amazing, thank you." He sighed happily. "But we still need physical proof for the baby stealing."

"We'll do it," Blaine said before Kurt could speak. He looked at his older boyfriend with a small smile. "They won't let Sebastian take our baby away, they'll catch him before he can. I trust them. After all, he brought me to you."

Kurt's eyes softened and Matthew tried to hide a smile where he was sitting.

"Okay, but only if you're sure, Blaine," Kurt prompted, taking his hand and holding it. Blaine nodded and they faced Matthew again. "We'll need to convince Dad and Carole but we're in."

"You're both so brave, thank you so much." Matthew slumped back in relief. "That'll be phase one down. After that getting to Smythe senior will be easy. Then we'll have traders all over the world in our hands. Sometime in the next ten years there will no longer be any Carrier trade in the world, that is something I promise you Blaine."

Blaine nodded. "Thank you. Thank you for choosing me to bring to Kurt."

"You should thank your own genetics. I knew that you were the one Sebastian would want kids off the most."

"Luck of the draw," Blaine shrugged. "Thank you God."

"You don't believe in God," Kurt teased but he too looked like he had just realised what chance had brought Blaine to him. "Fate..."

"Fate." Blaine kissed his cheek. "Oh! Sue Sylvester, do you know her?"

"The crazy Cheerleading coach who has a segment on the local news?" Matthew raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. She had someone infiltrate the WCT HQ in New York. She has a bunch of stuff and said we only had to ask if we wanted it," Blaine said.

"If you tell her Porcelain asked for you to have it she should give it to you," Kurt added.

"Porcelain?"

"It's my nickname. And if you say it she'll know it was actually me who sent you since a stranger would just say Kurt, wouldn't they?"

Matthew grinned. "You would make a great spy, Hummel."

"Fashion and theatre is my future," Kurt replied.

"Good. Spy life sucks to be honest."

* * *

"Wow... look at this place," Jason whistled as he pulled up in front of the huge gates that marked the entrance of the Hughes estate. He put the window down and leant over to the intercom.

"Please state your name and business," a bored voice requested.

"Jason Marks and Cooper Anderson. We would like to see Wesley Hughes," Jason said. There was a few minutes of silence before the voice told them they could drive up to the main house. When he parked an Asian teenage boy was standing in front of the house, dancing from foot to foot anxiously.

Cooper took a deep breath causing Jason to look at him worriedly. He reached over and gave Cooper's hand a squeeze. He smiled gratefully and they got out of the car.

"Cooper!" Wes dashed over to the pair, eyes wide. "Oh my god, you're actually here. It's you. Dear god..." Wes continued babbling for some time and Cooper and Jason exchanged confused looks.

"Is something wrong?" Cooper wondered.

"We're here because of the incessant phone calls from you and your friends," Jason explained.

Wes nodded slowly. "Here."

He held out a scrap of paper with an address written on it.

"What's this?" Jason asked, taking it because Cooper seemed unable to move as he stared at the paper.

"Is that where Blaine is?" Cooper asked, stuffing his hands in his pocket to hide the fact that they were shaking. He licked his lips and realised that his mouth was incredibly dry. Wes nodded again. "Can I get some water?"

"Sure, come inside." Wes beckoned them in as Jason read the address.

"He's in Lima?" he wondered. They sat at the breakfast bar in the enormous kitchen and Wes brought Cooper a glass of water.

"Yes. Are you aware that Blaine's a Carrier?" Wes wondered. At their expressions he just continued. "Alright, well you've probably guessed that your parents sold him. For one hundred and fifty thousand dollars actually. The guy who owns him lives in Lima."

Cooper removed his hands from the glass, afraid he might break it as he clenched his hands tightly into fists.

"So somebody does own him then?"

At his dark voice Jason and Wes watched him warily.

"Look, Cooper, it's nothing like you think it is, I promise. Go there and see for yourself. Blaine's perfectly fine."

"How do you know?" Cooper demanded furiously. "My baby brother got sold as a fucking sex slave for creepy old men to rape and use to breed their demon spawn!"

"He's fine!" Wes protested. "I see him every week, Coop. Just go there and see because you won't believe me until you meet Kurt. I didn't trust him when I first met him but now I love him like any one of my friends."

"They could be putting on a facade!" Cooper shouted, jumping to his feet. "Nobody knows what happens behind closed doors! For you all you know this guy could rape and beat him every night and none of you have done a thing to stop it happening! You call yourselves his friends! You-"

Jason jumped up and clamped a hand over Cooper's mouth, dragging him out of the kitchen and to the front door, shouting an apology over his shoulder. He shoved Cooper towards the car and the actor spun around and glared at him.

"Don't," Jason snapped. "Don't you start with me! You had no right to go off at that kid!"

"Don't tell me you weren't thinking it as well!" Cooper replied, still as loud and angry as he had been before. "You and I both know the chances that something is happening that Wes and the guys don't know about. Who knows what this Kurt guy does to Blaine when they aren't around! He probably has him brainwashed into believing he wants it! He probably cuffs him to a St Andrew's Cross and whips him!"

"Cooper, stop it!" Jason protested, close to tears at the anguish and hatred clear in Cooper's voice. "Stop worrying yourself! If you don't calm down I'm not taking you. I'll go myself."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would." Jason glared at him. "We're going back to the hotel. You're going to calm down and then tomorrow morning we are going to go to Lima and we're going to visit Blaine and his Master Kurt and find out what's going on. Alright?"

Cooper continued to glare and then he shook and slumped against the car, dropping his face against his arms and breathing unevenly. Jason approached him and helped him into the car, chewing his bottom lip. Cooper watched him sadly as they drove back to the hotel.

"If I were you I would have had me institutionalised by now," Cooper muttered darkly.

"I would never throw you in a nuthouse, Coop," Jason sighed. "No matter how bratty you get sometimes. No matter how arrogant you can be. No matter how many times you blow up at me. No matter what dumb crazy shit you put me through I wouldn't give up on you."

Cooper actually smiled a little. "Yeah, you were the only guy crazy enough to give the kid from the Mid West a chance to make it in Hollywood. Thank you, so much, for everything you do for me. I am grateful even if I don't act like it."

Jason smiled a little. "I know. It wouldn't matter if you weren't. Someone has to look out for you."

Cooper chuckled a little.

"So... tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. I promise."

* * *

Kurt left Blaine asleep in bed. He'd woken up earlier than usual with his morning sickness and had fallen back asleep, exhausted. He went downstairs to join Finn for breakfast. Carole had taken Burt to the airport because he had an early meeting the next day so he was flying back Sunday day instead of that night.

"Where's Blaine?" Finn asked.

"In bed," Kurt said, rubbing a hand through his hair. "I wonder if there's any medication he can take for the morning sickness. It was pretty bad this morning."

Finn grimaced. "Yeah, I heard him. So, I'm guessing he doesn't want breakfast?"

"Nothing big anyway. Maybe some toast."

Kurt thanked Finn as he slid over a croissant.

"Mum put them in the oven before she left and told me when to take them out," Finn assured Kurt. "They're still warm."

Kurt smiled and pulled it apart, putting some butter on a piece just as the doorbell rang. He and Finn looked at each other curiously.

"It's too early for visitors," Finn complained.

"It's ten in the morning, most people are up and about long before now," Kurt reminded him as they rang again. "You're a sleep monster and I have a pregnant boyfriend who needs to puke at five in the morning."

Finn tilted his head as Kurt jumped up to answer the door, the bell now being rung incessantly.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Kurt shouted. "Give it a rest."

He opened the door to find two men standing there. He barely had a chance to take in their appearances before the slightly younger of the two grabbed Kurt by the front of his shirt, causing him to gasp in shock and slammed him into the nearby wall.

"Cooper!" the second guy shouted in shock while Kurt struggled.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"Where is he?" the guy snarled in his face, piercing blue eyes filled with deep seated anger. Kurt stared at him in horror and a little fear.

"Who?" he demanded.

Finn sprinted around to the hall.

"Let go of my brother!" he shouted, tearing the guy away from Kurt and slamming him into the opposite wall. Kurt stared at the two men struggling and turned to look at the other guy who looked completely lost as to what to do.

"Who the hell are you people?" Kurt demanded.

"Kurt? What's going on?"

Kurt groaned. Why couldn't Blaine have stayed upstairs where he would be safe? He turned to look at Blaine who stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone froze and looked at him. Blaine's eyes scanned over Kurt leaning on the wall, the shocked man in the doorway to Finn and the second stranger locked into a grappling match. His eyes focused onto the man who had attacked Kurt and they widened. He stumbled a couple of steps forwards and Kurt snapped out of it and ran over to him. Blaine kept Kurt away from holding him and continued to stare.

"Cooper?" he whispered, beginning to tremble. "Cooper... what are you doing here?"

"Blainey..."

Blaine gasped and collapsed into Kurt's arms. He turned to see that Finn had released the man. He took a few steps towards Blaine who gently pried Kurt off him and took a couple of shaky steps towards his brother.

"Coop... I... Coop." Blaine covered his face with his hands and Cooper closed the last few feet between them and pulled Blaine into his arms, holding him tightly and crying too.

Kurt shook his head in amazement, looking at Finn who seemed totally lost and finally at the other stranger who he assumed was Jason Marks, Cooper's agent.

"Why don't you come in?" Kurt suggested.

"Yes... I think we have a lot to talk about," Jason agreed. He shut the door behind himself and helped Kurt move the crying brothers into the living room where they sat on the couch, clinging to each other.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt introduced himself to Jason.

"Jason Marks. Well, I owe you an apology," Jason replied with a grimace. They both looked at Cooper and Blaine who were too hysterical to even get words out. "Let's leave them for a little while."

"Sure, coffee?"

"That sounds wonderful."

Kurt cast an anxious look at Blaine, hating it when he cried and also worried about any of this stress on their baby but he was safe with Cooper. He could leave them alone until they calmed down. He showed Jason into the kitchen and began to make coffee.

* * *

Blaine finally managed to stop crying but Cooper was still going.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered in explanation. "You're here though... I was right. I knew you weren't dead."

Blaine wiped his eyes. "You did?"

"I've been looking for you since April," Cooper explained. "Jason's been helping. I wouldn't have found you if it weren't for him."

Blaine choked out a laugh and leant heavily on Cooper, suddenly even more exhausted than he had been that morning. Cooper pushed him up though, wiped his eyes and looked him over critically, blue eyes travelling over his whole body.

"What?" Blaine wondered.

"I know it's been a long time since I've seen you but... god... you look so different," Cooper whispered. "But... you don't look hurt. I was so frightened I would find you hurt. I found out you were a Carrier and I know what the men who own them do to their slaves I just-"

"Shh, I'm fine," Blaine murmured.

"You look great actually," Cooper said frowning. "Although... you were a bit more buff the last time I saw you. You look a little fat." He went to prod Blaine's stomach and he flinched back, hands coming over his bump protectively. Cooper blinked and stared as Blaine flushed. He wasn't sure how to explain this to his older brother. Would it freak him out?

"Oh god," Cooper moaned. "You're... Oh god..."

"Coop... Cooper, listen to me. Coop-"

"You bastard!" Cooper leapt off the couch and ran into the kitchen. Blaine followed him, grabbing his arm and pulling hard.

"Cooper! Stop!" Blaine protested.

Kurt was standing up from his seat, staring at the brothers. Cooper struggled to get to him, breathing heavily and cursing at him.

"You... you... How dare you?" he shouted. "He's _sixteen years old!_ How could you get a sixteen year old boy pregnant?"

"Cooper!" Blaine shouted. "Stop it! It was my choice! He was against it! Stop right now!"

"No, Blaine! Don't you see, he's brainwashed you! You're a fucking slave! I'm getting you out of here!" Cooper turned halfway to address his brother but still keeping Kurt in his line of vision. Kurt tried to speak but Blaine beat him.

"You're not taking me anywhere!" Blaine snapped. "You're not taking my baby's other dad away! I love him!"

Cooper stopped and shook his head a little. He looked between Kurt and Blaine who were glancing at each other with small smiles.

"Okay, somebody please explain what is going on," the actor groaned helplessly.


	28. Story

When Jason and Blaine finally got Cooper seated with a mug of coffee – into which Blaine had added a splash of whiskey despite Kurt's disapproving look – Kurt began.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel," he introduced. "I own and love your little brother."

"He's also the son of US Congressman Burt Hummel," Blaine added, a little irritated at Cooper despite his joy at seeing him. Nobody manhandled his boyfriend or shouted at him like that. Not even his older brother.

"The same Congressman campaigning to end slavery?" Jason checked. All three teens nodded. "Okay, now I'm confused."

So they ran through the story, adding in how Carmichael turned out to be working for the UN and WSO so his motives no longer seemed sinister in their story but rather a brilliant stroke of luck in choosing Blaine to give to Kurt.

"Okay so you accept a slave from a spy," Cooper checked and Kurt nodded. "You take care of him and help him get better, fall in love then suddenly decide you want to be a teen dad? Or did you just want to deflower my brother and couldn't be bothered using protection?"

"Cooper, that's enough!" Blaine snapped. "This had to happen."

"Coop, let's hear them out before you start chewing Kurt out again," Jason suggested. "I think you're pissing Blaine off a little."

Cooper glanced at him to see he was being glowered at. Where had Blaine learnt to death-stare like that? He glanced at Kurt to see him wearing a similar expression... oh, that's where.

"Please stop stressing him out," Kurt requested. "He's only ten weeks. Getting him upset can be very bad this early on in a pregnancy."

Cooper frowned, still trying to come to terms with the fact that his baby brother was freaking pregnant to a man who owned him. It was incredibly confusing. Jason's steadying hand on his knee under the table was helping a little.

"Alright, sorry. Why did you have to get him pregnant?"

"Kurt was against it," Blaine added protectively.

"Matthew didn't give us the contract so his plan would work out. There was a clause indicating Blaine had to be pregnant within the first year since Sebastian has legal rights to any Carriers he produces. He's creepily in love with Blaine's genetic make-up and wants more of that so... Blaine's children."

Cooper nodded slowly. "What would happen if you didn't?"

"I'd be taken away and resold to someone who would most definitely do the things that you feared Kurt was doing to me," Blaine responded bluntly. "I know this is hard for you to understand but how do you think I feel? I spent two months being forced to believe I was worthless, accepting the fact I would never get to love somebody and would just be used my whole life. Then I come here." Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand. Kurt raised their tangled fingers and kissed Blaine's softly. "Kurt is everything I ever wished for in a boyfriend. He's it for me Coop and luckily enough I got given to him. I've been able to heal because of him. And this pregnancy was my choice, Kurt didn't want to, he wanted to find a different solution but there weren't any. And now... I am so happy. It's not like I can go to school or get a job so having a baby doesn't really have an effect on that aspect of my life. And Kurt's deferring college for a year so the baby will be seven months old when we move to LA."

Cooper and Jason looked at each other.

"You're moving to LA?" Cooper asked excitedly.

"I'm going to FIDM," Kurt explained. "But not until next Fall."

"This is fantastic! You're going to be near me!" Cooper said, eyes shining with happiness. Blaine didn't smile. It seemed he was still a little pissed at his brother's behaviour. "Oh come on, B, what did you expect me to do? How was I supposed to know?"

"You could have waited and _asked_ like a normal person," Blaine snapped.

"Or we could have listened to Wes," Jason muttered. "But no, you had to go off your nut as soon as he mentioned Blaine being owned by somebody."

"Coop," Blaine complained. "Did you really have to go off at my friends? Maybe if you'd let Wes talk he would have even told you I was pregnant so that wouldn't have been such a shock. You're such an idiot sometimes. I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

Kurt watched unhappily as Blaine got up and left the kitchen.

"Finn... could you?" Kurt asked. Finn nodded and followed Blaine to make sure he was alright. "Sorry, he really is tired. He has really bad morning sickness at night and in the morning and he woke up at five this morning sick. I'll talk him around, don't worry."

Cooper shrugged. "He's right... I did got a little crazy. I'm sorry for you know... attacking you."

Kurt smiled and laughed. "I'll tell you what I told the Warblers when I went to see them: if our situations were reversed I would have done the same thing. Except I might have been a little more violent than you were."

Cooper smiled in response. "Thanks."

"No, thank _you_. I was worrying myself crazy trying to figure out how to convince you Blaine was alive but you found him instead. He was devastated and then a week later Sebastian came by and gave us that ultimatum." Kurt shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder if life will ever do something good for Blaine."

Cooper was surprised by the anger on his face but wasn't really sure what to say.

"You guys should stay here for dinner," Kurt said suddenly, his face brightening. "That'll give Blaine time to come around and you can talk to him properly."

"Really?" Cooper looked hesitant. "I mean, you honestly want me to stay after..."

"Of course I do. Do you have any idea how much it means that Blaine actually has a family member that isn't total scum?" Kurt shook his head in disgust. "You have no idea how much I hate your parents."

"Me too," Cooper nodded.

Kurt was about to speak when the phone rang so he jumped up to answer it.

"Hudson-Hummel residence, Kurt speaking," he greeted.

"Kurt, honey, your father's flight has been delayed so I'm going to be late getting back," Carole told him.

"That's alright," Kurt assured her. "We actually have some guests for dinner tonight."

"Guests?" Carole wondered.

"Yeah. Blaine's brother and his manager are here. They've been trying to track Blaine down since April. It was really tense at first but it's getting better except Blaine won't speak to Cooper after he sort of... attacked me."

"What?" That was Burt's voice.

"Am I on speaker?" Kurt wondered.

"Yes, sorry, honey."

"That's it. Forget the flight. I'll skip the meeting."

"You can't do that Dad!" Kurt protested.

"Family emergency. I'm coming home!"

"Dad, I'm fine!"

"Nobody puts their hands on you Kurt."

Kurt tried to protest but Burt hung up on him and he groaned, leaning on the wall.

"Is everything alright?" Jason wondered.

"Um... sort of. Well, my parents will be home in a few hours." Kurt returned to the table. "I might have gotten you in trouble, I'm sorry Cooper."

"Trouble?"

* * *

Kurt watched Blaine tossing and turning for a little while as he ran over the events of that day, trying to come to terms with something finally taking a right turn. His Dad had been furious when he arrived but after Kurt calmed him down, he sat to talk with Cooper and decided he liked him very much, all of them pleased that Blaine had family who supported and loved him. Blaine hadn't come down from Kurt's room to speak to Cooper all day. Kurt suspected it was more because he was afraid of Cooper rejecting him now that he knew the truth than really being mad at him for attacking Kurt.

Cooper and Jason were staying the night since Cooper refused to leave until Blaine spoke to him again.

Blaine had dozed off after dinner before waking up to throw up food back up, Kurt saddened once again by not being able to do anything to help him. Cooper had wanted to help but Blaine wouldn't even let Kurt in the bathroom with him anymore let alone his brother who he was irritated with.

Now he was sleeping fitfully.

Kurt reached over and rubbed Blaine's bare shoulder before sliding his hand down under the boy's arm onto his chest, proceeding to continue tracing his skin down to the small bump of his stomach. Kurt smiled and pressed closer to Blaine so he could continue stroking it, shutting his eyes in happiness.

His touches made Blaine stir however and he rolled onto his back, blinking up at Kurt adorably.

"What?" he whispered.

"I can't sleep," Kurt replied. "Sorry if I woke you. I couldn't help myself."

Blaine smiled and reached a hand up, stroking Kurt's cheek before pulling him down into a kiss. Heat flooded Kurt immediately as Blaine pressed his body up against Kurt's, kissing him insistently and whining a little. Kurt was feeling quite ready oblige his obvious desire until he remembered who was sleeping in the room right next to them and he gently pushed Blaine away.

"Cooper," he said by way of explanation and Blaine frowned unhappily.

"I don't care. I want you to fuck me right now. Tie me to the bed and blindfold me then fuck me from behind. _Please_."

Kurt forced away the wave of arousal following Blaine's request. The hormones were slowly starting to affect him, hence the random snappiness and occasional crying. Now it seemed it was making him horny. But they always affected him randomly, there was no telling when he would suddenly change his demeanour. This was probably the hardest for Kurt, saying no to his obviously desperate boyfriend who just painted a wonderful image in his mind.

"No. I don't particularly want him to kill me," Kurt said through his teeth, forcing all his willpower into not giving Blaine what he wanted despite how desperately he too wanted it. "Is there anything else you want?"

Blaine bit his lip and Kurt had to look away, thinking of disgusting images and naked women to force his erection away.

"Pumpkin soup," Blaine said suddenly. "It sounds really great right now."

"It's midnight," Kurt said with a small smile.

"Can't help what the baby wants. At least it's normal food this time."

"True. Okay, pumpkin soup for my beautiful, pregnant boyfriend." Kurt kissed Blaine quickly and got out of bed throwing on just a pair of sweatpants and wandering downstairs. He tiptoed down the hall so he wouldn't wake his parents and nearly yelled in fright when he saw someone in the kitchen until he realised it was Cooper.

"Oh… hi," Cooper said. He appraised Kurt's clothing with a raised eyebrow. Kurt flushed but ignored it. He was totally allowed to sleep naked if he wanted to. Especially since it made it so much easier to ravish Blaine whenever he felt like it.

"Hi… can't sleep?" Kurt wondered. Cooper nodded. "Neither. And now my darling boy has decided he needs pumpkin soup so…"

Cooper laughed and Kurt frowned at him as he grabbed pumpkin and sweet potato out of the fridge to chop up. He also grabbed the vegetable stock before turning to Cooper who was looking at him with a warm expression.

"What?" he wondered.

"Our grandmother adored Blaine so much," Cooper said and Kurt frowned but waited for him to keep going, trusting it had a point. "Whenever he was sick or had a really bad day she would make her amazing pumpkin soup and bring it over for him with warm bread rolls and apple juice."

Kurt blinked and then giggled. "He didn't tell me that. He said the baby wanted it."

Cooper shrugged. "Can I help?"

"Sure. Find the bread rolls for me and we should have apple juice in the fridge and cut up this sweet potato while I do the pumpkin."

They worked together in companionable silence and then Cooper sat at the table, watching Kurt bring the stock and vegetables to the boil and locate the food processor in one of the cupboards.

"So… do you always walk around topless?" Cooper wondered.

Kurt hummed, wondering how to answer in a way that Cooper wouldn't hurt him. He didn't want to lie and besides, if Cooper came into their room one morning he would soon discover they had no use for pyjamas.

"Sometimes if I get out of bed in the middle of the night," Kurt shrugged. "Sweat pants are the easiest to put on." He glanced around at Cooper with red cheeks and a wary smile to find him staring at Kurt in horror. "Sorry. It's just how we are."

"Wow…" Cooper shook his head. "Um… I'm curious. There're some things of Blaine's in the guest room and-"

"Oh, it was supposed to be his room," Kurt explained. "But he has only slept in there one full night and a few half nights."

"Where's he been sleeping then?"

"With me. He used to have really bad nightmares and sleeping with me kept them away. It feels weird sleeping without him now as I discovered when I went to New York for a week."

Cooper nodded slowly. "Okay then…"

"It was totally innocent at first, just so you know. He just needed someone to cuddle to keep the fear away." Kurt smiled sadly, remembering how Blaine had been in those first months he was with them.

"I see..."

Kurt hid his smile, turning back to the stove and taking the pot off to pour the contents into the food processer.

"You don't like me much, I get that," Kurt said. "But, you do realise that if you keep being an ass to me Blaine won't talk to you? It's not just because he loves me and wants you to be nice, it's a lot more than that."

Cooper looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"When Blaine first came to live with us one of the worst things he ever said to me was that he was good for nothing but getting fucked and having babies," Kurt said, wincing as he said the words. Cooper started to look a little pale. "He didn't tell me he was from Westerville, I found out when I saw a video of him singing with the Warblers. He didn't tell me because he didn't want his friends to know what had happened to him; he was afraid they would be disgusted by him. It was the same when I gave him Jason's phone number to get in touch with you. He was afraid you wouldn't want to know him if you found out he was a slave."

Cooper shifted uncomfortably in his seat. They were quiet and the food processor filled the kitchen until the vegetables were liquefied and Kurt poured them back into the pot and onto the stove, adding some spices.

"Blaine's still scared of that," he finally sighed. "He hasn't said so out loud but I can tell. He's pregnant and he loves me when the rest of the world thinks I treat him terribly. He's scared of what you think of him even though he's done nothing wrong. Nothing we've done is unnatural or wrong. I love him, Cooper, you need to understand that. I've never hurt him and I never will. Anything we've done has been completely consensual... though _I_ hadn't wanted us to start being... physically intimate that way. But... if you do think anything about our relationship is wrong or something Blaine has done is wrong I'm afraid you'll have to leave. I won't have somebody around who won't love Blaine the way he deserves."

Cooper nodded slowly, chewing on his lip. Kurt grimaced but poured two bowls of soup and took the rolls out of the oven where they were being warmed up. He set one set down in front of Cooper and poured a glass of juice.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Well, Blaine's not the only one who needs cheering up," Kurt shrugged. "I'll come back down. We have a conversation to finish." He turned and carried a tray of food up to Blaine who was sitting up waiting for him. His eyes lit up at the food.

"Hey," Kurt said. "Here you go. There's apple juice and bread too. I hope it's as good as your grandmother's." He gave Blaine a knowing smile as he blinked up at Kurt in surprise.

"How did you... Cooper." Blaine shook his head.

"Yeah, we're having a good chat. Now, eat up."

Kurt stayed with Blaine until he'd finished and then made him snuggle back into bed, tucking the covers around him tenderly. Blaine rolled his eyes when Kurt kissed his temple.

"I'll be back," he promised before taking the dishes back downstairs and washing them out. Cooper was still looking thoughtful.

"I love my brother," he said. Kurt turned and leant on the counter to watch him. "Blaine's everything to me. I was devastated when my parents told me he was dead. I would have given anything for it not to be true and hey look, it wasn't." He waved his hands and sighed heavily. "When I found out he was sold I started to wonder if him being dead would have been better. Obviously it's not... not in this situation anyway. He seems... happy. I don't think I've ever seen Blaine happy like that."

Kurt turned his head as warmth blossomed inside his chest. He was the reason for Blaine being happier than he ever had before.

"So no, I don't think your relationship is wrong. I don't think it's Stockholm Syndrome so it must be real love and while I don't like the idea of my teenage brother giving birth to a baby conceived by the man who owns him... I'm going to support him," Cooper continued. "I want to be in his life and since you can cut me out if it if you want... I guess I need to get used to you, don't I?"

"I'm not completely impossible to like, you know," Kurt teased. "But thank you. I'm going up to bed now. I'll see you in the morning."

Cooper smiled the first real smile directed at Kurt.

* * *

Cooper wasn't exactly sure how this happened but he was in a car with Congressman Hummel parked outside his family's home. He'd expressed a desire to go and see his parents as soon as possible now that he knew the truth, and Kurt's father had insisted on coming with him. He was flying out to DC that night so they were here in the morning. Monday mornings were usually the only weekday morning that both his parents would be there after eight.

"What are you going to do exactly?" Burt questioned. Cooper frowned.

"I want to punch the man so hard his teeth all fall out but I don't think that's a good idea," Cooper explained and Burt grunted his agreement. "I guess I just want to let them know I know the truth and they won't get away with it."

"Well then, let's go," Burt agreed getting out of the car.

"Let me introduce you please," Cooper requested. "I mean, they know you're a congressman I guess but I want to introduce you as the man whose son owns their son."

Burt nodded, expression unreadable.

Cooper opened the door and just marched in, leading Burt into the kitchen where his father was reading the newspaper and his mother was making coffee. They both looked up at his entrance and looked suitably wary when they noticed his expression. That's when his father noticed Burt.

"Congressman Hummel," he said, rising to his feet. "Forgive me but I had no idea you knew my son. My name is-"

"Nathanial Anderson," Cooper introduced. "His wife Debbie. Dad, Mum, this is Burt Hummel. I know you know his name but did you know that his son owns Blaine?'

Mrs Anderson dropped the coffee pot and the sound of it shattering rang through the otherwise silent kitchen. Cooper could also have sworn that the temperature dropped several degrees.

"What is this nonsense Cooper?" Mr Anderson demanded finally, all the blood drained from his face. "Your brother is dead, we showed you-"

"A bullshit, forged death certificate! And where did that cadaver come from that looked like Blaine's twin?" Cooper asked. "You know, I'm an attractive man and that means naive nurses give me sealed files when I ask for them. My manager's a Carrier. He knows what is supposed to be in a Carrier's blood and it wasn't in that body's. I know Blaine's a Carrier, I know you faked his death after you sold him to get out of your gambling debts Dad."

"You're spouting stupidity!" Mr Anderson slammed a fist on the table and rose to his feet.

"He is not," Burt growled. "Blaine was bought as a gift for Kurt. We've spent months helping him recover from the emotional and sexual abuse he was put through after you sold him. There are other ways out of debt! What kind of parents sell their own child into that kind of life? Surely you knew what fate you were leaving him to?"

"You're so lucky he was given to Kurt Hummel," Cooper said, voice cold. "If he had been given to someone who beat him or raped him I probably would have come in here with a gun. But he's perfectly healthy. In fact he'd pregnant with your first grandchild. He's in love. He's _happy_ for the first time in his life. It sickens me that it took you doing that to him for him to finally find happiness. I hate you both so much, you have no idea."

"Cooper, sweetheart, we had no choice," Mrs Anderson choked out. Cooper shot her a dark look.

"You disgust me more than him," Cooper hissed. "A real mother would have fought him, not just laid back and let him treat Blaine the way he always has, let him treat me the way he always has. You're more pathetic than he is."

"What is this point of all this?" Mr Anderson demanded, trying to regain composure. "You know what we did? So what? What are you going to do?"

"You _will not_ get away with this," Burt informed them. "Whatever it takes, you will pay for the trauma you caused an innocent boy."

"No matter what it takes," Cooper snarled, walking up to his father and meeting his eyes. He couldn't believe that once upon a time he'd been too intimidated to look into the man's eyes. Now he knew his father for what he was: weak. "I'm going to show the world the pathetic man you really are. I'm so glad I stopped listening to you. I'm not a great man by any counts – a true great man stands right behind me – but I know I'm ten times the man you are and that means a lot to me."

Mr Anderson looked as though he was about to hit his eldest son but Burt grabbed the younger Anderson's arm and pulled him away, leaving a fuming Mr Anderson and a sobbing Mrs Anderson behind.

Burt patted Cooper gruffly on the shoulder.

"You did good, kid," he assured him. "Now we just need to find a way to follow through."

"How?" Cooper sighed.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Burt assured him. "And when you do, I'll help you however I can."

"Thank you so much, Burt," Cooper said softly. "I'm so, so glad Blaine was given to your son. God, I wish I'd had a father like you growing up."

Burt half smiled. He really felt for Blaine and his brother, growing up in that house. The very air seemed poisonous. They were both silent on the trip back, Cooper mourning for his years of no action to help Blaine and Burt trying to find some way to help the brothers feel like they didn't need to worry about their parents.

After all, they had a new family now.


	29. Fun

The next morning Blaine was in an awful mood. He'd woken up for the first time without needing to be sick but instead desperately needing to have Kurt fuck him into the mattress. He tried to coax Kurt into it and he almost succeeded had Cooper and Jason's voices not drifted in to them as they walked past the door. But they did and Kurt hurriedly got dressed and informed Blaine he'd be at the garage that day. Blaine huffily stomped down the stairs later and flopped on the couch in the lounge room, fantasising about what could have been happening to him right then if Kurt wasn't so afraid of his brother's disapproval.

Blaine groaned unhappily at the desire still burning through his body.

"Hey Squirt."

Blaine glanced around at Cooper warily.

"Hi," he said.

"Um… so, Kurt told me you guys went for an ultrasound two weeks ago," Cooper said hesitantly. "I was wondering… if you got any photos."

Blaine blinked in surprise and sat up to look at Cooper. He found his brother smiling worriedly at him and a slow smile started on his face too.

"Come and sit, I'll go get them," Blaine told him, jumping up, all thoughts of sex with Kurt pushed to the back of his mind for another time because right now Cooper wanted to see pictures of his baby. He wasn't completely repulsed by Blaine being pregnant. Blaine also brought the DVD and put in the player before sitting beside Cooper on the lounge and passing him the photos.

"Wow… it's tiny," he said, eyes wide and shining. Blaine watched his expression as he stared at the TV where they could hear the tiny, fluttering heartbeat of the tiny foetus. Blaine had to look away as his eyes filled with tears. Cooper did a double take.

"Squirt… are you crying?" Cooper wondered, voice filled with amazement.

"Um… no… yes, it's the hormones." Blaine laughed a little. "Every time I watch this I cry. Kurt laughs."

Cooper smiled softly and looked down at the photos. "This is… kind of amazing, B."

Blaine nodded wiping his eyes as he looked down at the photos. "See its arm? And that's its nose."

"God…" Cooper wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders and pulled him close. He pressed a kiss to Blaine's curls before looking back at the photos. "I'm so glad you're safe, healthy and most importantly, happy, baby brother."

Blaine sniffled a little.

"I am. I'm sorry I was a jerk to Kurt but… put yourself in my shoes, wouldn't you have been angry?" Cooper wondered. Blaine nodded. "I do like him. I can see how much he cares about you. He's so gentle when he touches you - I noticed at dinner last night when you were sitting on him."

"He's not so gentle when he ties me to his bed," Blaine said and felt Cooper stiffen. He almost smacked his forehead. The words had slipped out but when he realised how uncomfortable Cooper was he smirked. This might be a little fun. He was still kind of pissed about going a couple of days with absolutely no sex. "Especially not when I'm begging him to be rougher with me anyway."

"Um… Blaine, I don't think this is exactly…" Cooper waved his hand trying to find a word.

"But Coop it's so amazing," Blaine said, sitting up straight and looking at him. "Have you ever tried bondage? I wasn't sure about it once upon a time but it was actually right here on this couch the first time we tried it. Kurt tied my hands behind my back while I riding him and he also blindfolded me so the only way I could come was from him pounding into me with his amazing cock and I just-"

"Wow! Okay, that's great!" Cooper choked over the top of Blaine, slightly strangled and looking vaguely like he was about to be sick and wanted to leap off the couch immediately.

"Then the next time was just amazing. He tied my hands to the head of his bed and blindfolded me again and then he gagged me too. He was torturous with the teasing, like seriously, I was dying by the time he finally started fucking me."

"Blainey, I love you and all-"

"He made me come three times so I was pretty much crying with sensitivity by the time he was done. It was incredible. I've never slept so well as I did after that… and then he woke me up with a blow job and we went again."

" _Greeeeaaat…_ "

"Next time we're going to be a little more extreme with the tying up. I'm starting to feel a little adventurous but we have to be careful with positions because of the baby which is a shame because I really want to try bondage with the Viennese Oyster position I found in the Kama Sutra. I'm flexible enough to do it so…"

Cooper started choking.

"How the hell do you know anything about the Kama Sutra?" he demanded. "And seriously? Bondage? Why are you telling me all this? I don't like the images you're painting in my head!"

"It's fun." Blaine grinned deviously, happy with how pale Cooper had become. "See, this is what happens when my sex life is interrupted by your presence. I become frustrated and need to share."

Cooper raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry?"

"You being here has turned Kurt celibate! He barely kisses me! It's annoying. Especially when my hormones want me to have sex. Mind you they also want me to eat liverwurst so I guess they shouldn't be trusted entirely…" Blaine glared at Cooper. "I need sex. You being here is interrupting that."

"Hey! I haven't gotten laid since before I came back to the US. Looking for you has consumed all my time and I haven't had sex since March! Try that!" Cooper retorted.

"I don't care! You're not pregnant with hormone fluctuations!" Blaine folded his arms petulantly and then frowned. "But I thought…"

Cooper raised his eyebrows. "Thought what, B?"

"I thought you and Jason… I mean I know you're not gay but it's just that..." Blaine blushed slightly embarrassed as Cooper stared at him with wide eyes. "No forget I said anything. I'm sorry."

Cooper nodded slowly and patted his shoulder. "Please stop talking about your sex life, it's making me not like Kurt so much anymore."

"So you don't want to hear about all the different ways I've discovered you can have sex in the shower?" Blaine teased and Cooper covered his ears, singing loudly as Blaine laughed. Blaine pried his brother's hands off his ears and smiled at him. "You're completely forgiven for acting like an asshat now."

"I am?" Cooper asked. "Just for listening to your explanations of your sex life?"

"Sure. I could go more in depth if you want like telling you Kurt has an eight and a half inch dick. It's amazing." Blaine laughed at Cooper's dry expression. "Okay, okay. I won't tell you about all the times we've had sex on the counter in the kitchen or the table. Actually this couch has seen a lot of action too. And I won't tell you about how my favourite position is riding Kurt because it feels so much more intimate and he can penetrate me so much deeper."

"Blaine," Cooper seriously sounded like he needed to be sick so Blaine decided it really was time to stop. Maybe.

"Or maybe I should tell you about how much I just love cock. I really do. I mean being gay I knew that I would but I didn't realise how much."

"Okay, I'm gone!" Cooper finally got up and left the room, pausing at the doorway. "When you want to have a normal conversation that doesn't involve sex, let me know."

Blaine laughed and leant back on the couch. He heard a soft chuckle and smiled when Jason joined him, taking Cooper's spot.

"He deserved that," Jason smiled. Blaine nodded in agreement. "I think I'll keep that in mind for the next time he's annoying me."

"Good idea, he needs to be put in place regularly," Blaine informed him. "Thank you for bringing him to me."

"It was his persistence. I was just there to make sure he didn't do something stupid."

"Well thank you for that too."

Jason nodded and picked up the photos Cooper had put on the coffee table. He smiled at them and Blaine watched his expression.

"I'm a Carrier too," Jason explained. "My family managed to protect me. Now I'm too old to be sold."

"I'm sure if someone wanted you bad enough they'd take you," Blaine said softly. Jason nodded.

"That's true. But I'm mostly safe. I know how to defend myself and most of those perverts want teenagers because they're young and pure." Jason shook his head, eyes furious. "You're so lucky Blaine."

"I know." Blaine rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Who knew I would end up being given to my soul mate? The thing is with Kurt, and this is something you can't tell Cooper or he really will think I'm suffering from Stockholm Syndrome, is that I _want_ to be his. I want him to be my Master and for him to control me. It's usually only when we're intimate but I need it."

"That's understandable," Jason assured him. "What you went through probably left you with feelings of dependence. It makes sense that you treat Kurt as your Master when he's spent so long taking care of you. It doesn't mean you're his inferior or that you've been brainwashed, it's just a part of your psyche now after what you were put through. Don't be ashamed and I won't tell Cooper if you don't want me to."

"Thank you…" Blaine chewed his lip thoughtfully, one hand absently stroking his stomach. Jason was sure he didn't even realise what he was doing. "So… you think it's a normal reaction? Kurt likes it too, when I call him Master. And we both get off on the collar thing. I mean, we both get off on the fact that when we have sex I'm wearing nothing but a collar that states I'm his property."

Jason nodded, lips twitching in a smile. "Again, it's normal. There are plenty of people who need that kind of relationship. It's nothing to be looked down on or to be ashamed off. It's just who you are. And as long as you're both happy and comfortable then it's okay."

Blaine smiled. "Okay, good."

"I'm glad Cooper was right and you are alive," Jason sighed. "He's almost gone back to normal. He just needs to get over the shock and come to terms with this." He indicated the ultrasound pictures.

Blaine nodded, studying Jason closely. He was thinking that he hadn't really been imagining things earlier but unlike with Cooper he didn't feel close enough to Jason to question him on it. He would just sit back and quietly observe and then ask Kurt what he thought before he brought it up again.

Blaine patted his bump with a smile.

"Well, I'm ecstatic about my little cookie so he should get used to it," Blaine grinned.

"Cookie?"

"Well, we needed to say something other than foetus or it."

Jason grinned. "I like it."

"It makes me crave cookies though…" Blaine mused. "I'm actually really hungry."

"No morning sickness today?" Jason questioned. Blaine shook his head. "Is it over or just a break?"

"I don't know," Blaine said thoughtfully. "But I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I miss eating breakfast. Bacon and eggs sounds brilliant right now... with goat cheese. Hopefully we have some left."

Jason pulled a face that made Blaine blush as he got up off the couch.

"I know, it grosses me out too but for some reason I really like it right now. Do you want any?"

"Preferably without the goat cheese."

"Sure." Blaine wandered into the kitchen and grabbed the jar of peanut butter to snack on as he cooked, humming and smiling. He'd thought how happy he was when he was first pregnant was the happiest he could ever be. This definitely beat it. His brother was back in his life, he had an amazing boyfriend, and they were having a baby together. And there were people who were going to stop Sebastian taking his baby away from him.

Right now, life couldn't possibly get any better.

Or so he thought.

He was proven wrong that afternoon when Cooper and Jason went to get their things from the hotel and check out so Cooper could stay with Blaine. They were going to be gone for at least three and a half hours. Kurt came home soon after they left, exhausted and covered in grease, ready for a shower and cuddles with Blaine.

Blaine wasn't hearing no this time so as soon as Kurt was in the shower he stripped out of his clothes and dug around in the bedside table for the lube. There was no way Kurt would be able to find an excuse to deny him if he came out of the bathroom to the sight of his boyfriend on his knees, fingers thrusting in and out of his tight hole, getting ready for Kurt to take him. He stroked himself slowly, head thrown back as he pumped two fingers. It never felt as good as when Kurt did it, he couldn't reach his prostate quite as well as his more experienced lover could, but it still felt fantastic. He moaned low, imagining Kurt's fingers in his place, his mouth travelling over Blaine's throat and down his chest, sucking and biting at the skin as he re-explored each and every inch of the younger's chest.

The shower shut off in the bathroom and Blaine's heart sped up in anticipation, body burning everywhere, desperate for Kurt's touch; his fingers, his lips, his tongue, his teeth, his arms wrapped around Blaine, holding him tight as he moved inside of him whether slow and loving, or hard and fast he didn't care, he just needed it. Now.

"Kurt. Kurt. Kurt."

Blaine panted his name out repeatedly amidst his moans as he added a third finger, spreading them far to stretch himself open. It seemed Kurt heard him because the bathroom door opened suddenly. Blaine looked over his shoulder and found Kurt, porcelain skin still glistening with water droplets and hair damp hanging limply around his face, staring at him with wide eyes, mouth parted as if he had been about to speak.

"...Blaine?" he choked out.

"Kurt, _Master_ ," Blaine responded. He moaned as he pressed his fingers further inside himself. "Please. I need you. _Please!_ "

Blaine's eyes lowered to the towel around Kurt's waist and found it tenting rapidly as he grew hard from the sight in front of him, Blaine's back beginning to form a sheen of sweat, his curls messy and dishevelled, face completely wrecked at his desperation for Kurt to be the one doing this to him instead. Kurt eyes fell onto where he could see Blaine's fingers disappearing into his hole, the muscles tightening around them on each thrust and he swallowed.

"But..."

"Cooper's not here," Blaine breathed. "Won't be here for ages. _Please_."

Kurt groaned and threw his towel off, leaping onto the bed and shoving Blaine onto his back, removing his hand and groaning as he watched the now empty hole clench around nothing desperately. Blaine passed him the lube and Kurt coated his fingers inserting three immediately and Blaine moaned happily at the feeling, so much better than his own. Kurt found his prostate immediately in hot bolts of pleasure shot up his spine, his back arching of the bed as he cried out helplessly, captive to the pleasure that Kurt could bring him. Kurt leant over him and kiss Blaine harshly, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Blaine sucked on it, revelling in Kurt's groan as he removed his fingers.

"Hands and knees," he ordered in a raspy voice. Blaine hurried to comply, dropping his head down on his arms as Kurt slicked himself up. He was trembling with want. He couldn't remember being this desperate for Kurt before and supposed it was another side effect of his rushing hormones. They were all over the place at the moment. Carriers' hormones often ran wilder than women's did during pregnancy and he really believed that now.

"Kurt please, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," he chanted desperately as Kurt grabbed his hips and positioned himself at his stretched entrance and began to push in. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck!" He wasn't as stretched as usual and it burned a little more but it was perfect, just what he needed. Kurt stilled and Blaine was still shaking, chest heaving and breath coming out in harsh pants and he whimpered, so happy at finally being filled like he had wanted.

Kurt leant over his back and nuzzled at his neck, hands sliding under his body to caress the tiny bump they both adored. Blaine shivered, finding that action so much more sensual than he probably should. He wriggled slightly, pushing back against Kurt and whimpering.

"You're just a little desperate today, aren't you?" Kurt teased.

"Please Kurt. Sex now. Talk later," Blaine said, whining a little.

Kurt chuckled and moved his hands to Blaine's hips, gripping hard as he pulled out slowly and then thrust back in, Blaine gasping and arching his back. He started out with slow, but hard thrusts, keeping Blaine desperate and begging, far off from his release. Blaine groaned as Kurt's thrusts hit deep but purposely avoided that magic spot that had Blaine screaming out Kurt's name. Little sparks of pleasure flew through his stomach on each movement of Kurt inside of him but none of them had lights popping front of his eyes.

" _Faster_ ," Blaine begged. "Please, Kurt, I need it faster."

"Sorry, what?" Kurt asked, his tone teasing. He tightened his grip on Blaine's hips and thrust in particularly hard. Blaine moaned.

"Master, please, Master, fuck me faster," Blaine babbled. He continued to beg until Kurt sped up the movement of his hips, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room alongside the smell of sweat and sex. Kurt grunted softly, leaning over Blaine and nipping at the base of his neck, his tongue soothing the bite marks immediately afterwards, tasting Blaine's sweat.

"Such a good boy," Kurt crooned. "You beg so beautifully."

"Master, Master, I need..." Blaine moaned softly.

"What do you need, baby? Tell Master."

"I need..." Blaine shifted his hips back to meet Kurt's thrusts, trying to change the angle. Kurt stroked his sides gently, his hands sliding down under Blaine's torso and rubbing at his nipples, making Blaine try to arch his chest into Kurt's touch and his hips back against Kurt's at the same time.

Kurt's mouth landed by Blaine's ear and his tongue trailed over the sensitive spot behind the lobe. Blaine whined and shifted under Kurt unhappily. Kurt raised himself up and pushed Blaine down further, lifting his hips up higher and thrusting back in hard. Blaine wailed, his back arching as Kurt finally struck his prostate.

" _Right there!_ " he groaned. "Right, fucking there! Harder!"

Kurt continued his pace thrusting into Blaine, continuing to assault his prostate with Blaine chanting his name at an octave Kurt didn't know he could reach no matter how many times they had sung together. Blaine's body was filled with pulses of pleasure that he barely had any notice before he needed to come. All it took was Kurt reaching beneath him and squeezing his erection once before he was coming over Kurt's hand. Kurt murmured praise to him, making him shiver with pleasure as he stroked him down from his high.

Blaine continued to whine, his body completely wrecked and sensitive when Kurt picked up his pace as he too neared his release.

"Baby you're so beautiful when you come," Kurt growled, winding a hand into Blaine's hair and pulling his head up to kiss him heatedly, tongue forcing its way into his mouth briefly before he pulled back. "You sound amazing too. Nobody sounds better than you when you're taking cock. Such a good boy for your Master."

"Yours," Blaine cried out.

Kurt's hips stuttered and he stilled coming deep inside Blaine, heat spreading deep inside Blaine. Blaine moaned at the feeling. He didn't know why he loved that feeling so much but he did. The feeling of Kurt filling him up was just amazing. He sighed happily as they collapsed onto the bed together. It was a little gross with his own come sticky on the covers under him but Kurt was still inside him, pepping kisses over his shoulders and stroking his arms lovingly.

"My perfect, beautiful boy," Kurt crooned. He reached over and into the bedside table, rummaging for something and pulled it out. "I want to try something baby, do you mind?"

Blaine turned his head and looked at the strange object. It took him a moment to recognise it as a butt plug. It was black and thick and Blaine's cock twitched with interest at the idea of having that inside of him.

"Why?" Blaine wondered.

"I want to keep you nice and stretched for me," Kurt whispered huskily, nipping at Blaine's earlobe and making him shiver. "I want Master's come to stay in you so we can enjoy it later on, alright?"

Blaine shuddered and let out a low moan as he nodded his approval, growing hard again already. Kurt shifted and pulled out, quickly replacing himself with the plug, Blaine groaning at the stretch. Kurt pressed it slightly and Blaine writhed as it pushed against his prostate.

"Excellent," Kurt mused. "This is great." He sounded too delighted so Blaine wondered if there was something else coming but he was far too boneless and sated to question it. Kurt rubbed his shoulders lovingly.

Kurt disappeared and returned to clean Blaine up and take the sheets off the bed, replacing them with clean ones as Blaine dressed slowly, moving carefully to get used to the feeling of still being so full after sex. It was... good. He liked it. And he was half hard again already. Kurt noticed but just smirked and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to start dinner," Kurt informed Blaine, skipping out of the room. Blaine watched him go, again wondering why he was so delighted.

Blaine didn't find out until half way through dinner when suddenly the plug inside of him vibrated for three seconds against his prostate, making him jump about a foot into the air, before it stopped. He was left panting and looking around in surprise while the others gave him strange looks.

"Blainey?" Cooper questioned worriedly.

"Fine, I'm fine," Blaine muttered. He turned to Kurt beside him who looked far too innocent and concerned to not have been the cause of that sudden burst of amazing stimulation to his prostate. He kicked him under the table before going back to dinner. At least he was prepared for the next time the plug vibrated, this time lasting for five seconds and making him completely hard, his cock straining against his jeans that were already too snug because of his bump but were even worse when he was aroused like this.

"I... uh..." Blaine whimpered when it turned back on. Then off. Then on. Then off. "I... excuse me... I need – _holy shit!_ – sorry!" Blaine leapt to his feet and made it halfway up the stairs before Kurt turned on the vibrator again and he hurried to the bedroom, shirking his clothes even as his body jerked with the pleasure of the vibrator. He ended up not having to touch his cock because as soon as he sat to remove his jeans and boxers the vibrating plug pressed right up against his prostate and he screamed out, falling back onto the bed as he came.

The vibration stopped and Kurt joined him, smirking.

"Well... that was even better than I thought," Kurt laughed.

"You didn't warn me," Blaine practically sobbed, feeling completely dazed.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Kurt questioned, crawling onto the bed and leaning over Blaine to lap the come of his stomach. Blaine whimpered. "Did you like it? Did you like getting off around everyone like that? Knowing what I was doing to you when none of them had any idea?"

Blaine moaned and nodded frantically. Kurt grinned and kissed him, Blaine tasting himself on Kurt's tongue.

"On your stomach, I'm going to fuck you and then take all of that come out of you," Kurt whispered dirtily into his ear. "This is your punishment for telling Cooper about our sex life."

Blaine complied and whined. "How did you – _fuck!_ – know?"

"Cooper dropped by the garage on their way to Westerville. He had some words to say to me," Kurt explained. "Will you be sharing this with Cooper? How desperate you are to be fucked? How much you enjoy every kinky thing we do together?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Good boy. Now, do you want me to cuff you?"

"Please, Master," Blaine begged.

Kurt smirked and reached under the bed to find the box with the leather cuffs. Blaine smiled and leant up for a moment to kiss Kurt with immense tenderness, especially when he considered the situation they were in. It was just what Jason said to him about their relationship being normal. He was so glad to have found someone that he could do all of this with and never feel anything less than loved and happy about it.

Kurt seemed to understand because he stroked his face gently as he kissed back for a few minutes before pushing Blaine back down on the bed and cuffing him. Blaine's mind immediately switched back into its submissive role so he could properly enjoy what was about to happen.


	30. Revenge

Kurt woke up in the middle of the night, Blaine asleep half underneath him, their legs tangled together and arms wrapped around each other with the bed sheets tangled around their bodies. Kurt frowned at the stickiness still on his body. They had both been exhausted after their activities that they decided to rest for a while… that short rest had turned into proper sleep and they were still sweaty and sticky. Blaine also still had the leather cuffs around his wrists though Kurt had unlatched the chains as soon as they were done.

Kurt lifted himself up slightly to examine Blaine's body which was covered once again in bite marks and dark bruises from Kurt sucking on his skin. His hair was frizzy and tangled. His lips swollen and red. Kurt felt desire sweep through him as he looked over the mass of hickies on Blaine's throat and chest and continued gazing down to the slight swell of his stomach. There was something incredibly erotic about the fact that Blaine was carrying his child.

Kurt shimmied down Blaine's body, ignoring his slight whimper of unhappiness as Kurt left his arms, and rested his head on Blaine's stomach, shutting his eyes and turning his head to kiss the skin. He traced his fingers gently over the rounded edges. True, he did miss Blaine's muscles but this turned him on just as much. Kurt moved and dipped his tongue briefly into Blaine's navel, making the sleeping boy shiver. He moved again and smirked when he felt Blaine hardening against his upper chest. Even in sleep he couldn't resist Kurt's touch or mouth.

Kurt's eyes glinted devilishly as he crawled back up Blaine's body and picked up the chains still fastened to the headboard and gently lifted Blaine's hands, rechaining him and this time tightening them further so he would be unable to move his arms more than an inch from where they were chained.

Blaine stirred slightly but didn't wake yet.

Kurt smiled, realising just how much he had exhausted Blaine. Kurt traced Blaine's collar gently for a moment before leaned down and kissing just above the silk, his tongue dipping out briefly to trace one of the crescent bite marks he'd placed there hours earlier.

Blaine shifted slightly, whimpering and Kurt raised his head to watch his boy's eyes flutter open. He made to move and frowned in confusion when he couldn't move his arms. His eyes searched and found Kurt kneeling beside him, trailing fingertips lightly up and down his chest.

"Kurt?" Blaine whimpered.

"Shh, baby," Kurt whispered. "Not a sound or you'll wake everyone up. Do you think you can be a good boy for Master?"

Blaine was still, eyes wide as Kurt's fingers found one of his nipples and rolled it lightly between his fingertips. He whined and shook his head frantically. Kurt tutted and climbed over Blaine to reach into the box beside the bed.

"Would you like the ball gag or just a tie?" Kurt questioned, glancing sideways at Blaine whose eyes were growing incredibly dark as he strained a little against the chains. "Stop that. Ball gag?"

Blaine nodded excitedly and Kurt smiled, grabbing the gag and fixing it around Blaine's head, kissing him once before inserting the ball into his mouth and tightening.

"Remember baby, if you need anything hum Twinkle Twinkle Little Star," Kurt said gently and Blaine nodded, his eyes having taken on a slightly glazed look as he anticipated whatever was about to happen to him. Kurt slithered down his body to his now completely hard dick, lying curved against his stomach. Kurt applied tiny kitten licks to the tip, his eyes watching Blaine's face as his eyes fluttered shut and the breathy moans he usually made were muffled by the ball gag.

Kurt was about to take the head of his cock in his mouth when Blaine suddenly shuddered and pulled against his chains. Kurt sat upright and quickly took off his gag.

"Blaine?"

He groaned. "I need to be sick."

"Shit!" Kurt unlatched the chains from his cuffs and helped Blaine into the bathroom, rubbing his back soothingly as he was sick. "I think we jinxed it before we slept, talking about how you hadn't been sick today at all. Or yesterday rather."

Blaine groaned unhappily.

"I'll go and get you some ginger ale, baby," Kurt murmured, kissing his head. "Then we'll shower and that'll make you feel better."

Kurt got up and grabbed a pair of boxers to head downstairs, nearly having a heart attack when once again he found Cooper in the kitchen. This time Jason was with him though and they had Jason's laptop open, discussing something in hushed voices.

"Hi..." Kurt said. They looked up at him.

"What are you doing awake?" Jason wondered, smirking as he noticed Kurt's messy hair and remnants of his and Blaine's fun that evening evident on his stomach. Kurt flushed but pretended not to notice.

"Blaine was just sick again," Kurt sighed unhappily, going to the fridge and pulling out the ginger ale to pour him a glass. "I guess we shouldn't have expected the morning sickness to be completely gone."

"How long does it last?" Cooper wondered.

"That depends on the person," Kurt replied. "It's a good thing though... despite how much it sucks."

"Good thing?" Cooper wondered.

"It's the body's way of telling you that the baby's developing properly," Jason explained, smiling at Cooper. Cooper pulled a face.

"That's a pretty crappy way of saying that," he criticised. Kurt and Jason both laughed. "Are we close?"

"Nearly there," Jason assured him. Kurt frowned and wandered over to look at what they were doing. They were in some kind of bank website, a separate window filled with code open over the top but shrunk down so they could watch loading progress on the website.

"What's this?" Kurt wondered.

"We're trying to find out if my parents claimed life insurance on Blaine," Cooper explained. Kurt raised his eyebrows as the elder Anderson met his eyes. "Blaine and I were both insured for a fair bit of money. If they were so far in debt they would actually sell Blaine then I have no doubt they'd use his fake death to claim his insurance. Why else would they have gone to so much trouble to fake it?"

Kurt smiled slowly. "You're right. I mean, it couldn't have been easy to find a cadaver that looked that much like Blaine and had the right cause of death."

"Right," Cooper agreed. "If they claimed life insurance we can go to the company and inform them that Blaine's alive and get them arrested for insurance fraud. And I _know_ Dad's been avoiding taxes for at least the last twenty years."

Kurt shook his head in amazement. "You're intent on this, aren't you?"

"Of course." Cooper frowned. "Why? Does Blaine want to just let them go?"

"I don't know. Ask him. At least talk to him about this before you go through with it."

Cooper agreed quietly and Kurt disappeared upstairs to rejoin Blaine in their bathroom. He found Blaine sitting on the closed toilet and rubbing his temples. Kurt passed him the glass of ginger ale and Blaine sipped it gratefully.

"Feeling better now?" Kurt wondered.

"Yeah," Blaine sighed. "I'm just annoyed. I was so ready for another round."

Kurt laughed lightly and leant over to kiss Blaine's cheek. "Drink that and if you're lucky I'll suck you off in the shower."

Blaine smiled in response and took another sip. "Why does this help?"

"Ginger is good for settling the stomach for some reason. I'm not sure why." Kurt turned on the water to get it to the perfect temperature for Blaine while he downed the rest of the drink, colour returning to his face a little. He took off his collar and the leather cuffs, sitting them on the vanity before going to Kurt and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I cleaned my teeth already, can I kiss you?" Blaine requested. Kurt smiled and tilted his head down to capture Blaine's lips in a sweet kiss.

"Come on you." Kurt pulled him in under the water, grabbing a loofah and covering it in the jasmine body wash before pulling Blaine into the circle of his arms, his back pressed to Kurt's chest, so he could lather gently over his chest and stomach.

"I love you touching my stomach," Blaine said, turning his head and kissing the side of Kurt's throat making him shiver. Kurt spent a little extra time on Blaine's stomach after that, enjoy the way he let out happy sighs and even a few whimpers. Kurt's free hand made its way onto Blaine's chest, rubbing in slow circles over his nipples, paying each special attention until Blaine's breath was starting to come in short pants, his heart rate picking up under Kurt's hand. As soon as he had Blaine pushing his hips back against Kurt, the elder's erection sliding teasingly between his cheeks with the movements, Kurt spun Blaine until they were chest-to-chest, kissing him languidly as he started to wash Blaine's back, dipping lower on each circle until he was only rubbing the loofah over Blaine's ass.

Blaine was whining by now and Kurt put the loofah aside, using his hands to help the water wash the suds from Blaine's body. He followed some of the streams of water with his tongue as he dropped to his knees. Blaine leant back on the wall, eyes shut as he panted. Kurt took Blaine in hand, running his tongue up the underside of the shaft, tracing the veins slowly. He sucked the head briefly before running his tongue back up and down the shaft until Blaine's legs were trembling and he was gasping for breath. Kurt ran the hand that was not holding Blaine's erection up and down his thigh, trailing it around to cup his balls, rolling them in his hand as he sucked on the head of Blaine's cock again. He took more in his mouth and ran his fingers further back to press inside Blaine, two sliding in easily. He thrust them slowly as he bobbed his head up and down Blaine, tongue swirling around the head as if it was a lollypop while Blaine tried to keep quiet.

"Kurt," he gasped. "God, Kurt, so close."

Kurt nodded and hummed, taking Blaine all the way into his mouth and swallowing around him at the same time as crooking his fingers and rubbing Blaine's prostate and the next moment he was spilling down Kurt's throat and he swallowed expertly, tongue stroking Blaine through his orgasm until he whined from sensitivity. Kurt pulled off but continued to stretch his fingers inside Blaine, adding a third. He was completely intent on pulling Blaine down to ride him but Blaine grabbed his arms in shaky hands and pulled him to his feet.

"What?" Kurt wondered.

"I want... I..." Blaine was blushing a little, still hazy. He looked nervous but determined. "This time I want to... uh... return the favour?" He phrased it like a question, completely self conscious and Kurt smiled, pulling him in to hold him tightly.

He didn't ask if Blaine was sure, he wouldn't have offered if he wasn't ready.

"I love you," Kurt whispered instead. Blaine swallowed nervously. "Do you need me to walk you through it?"

"Well... I've never done it on a person so... yeah." Blaine dropped onto his knees and Kurt stroked his fingers through Blaine's hair as he nervously took Kurt in hand, stroking him a couple of times before placing a few light kisses up the shaft. Kurt smiled encouragingly and braced his free hand on the wall. Blaine licked the precome from the head before taking it into his mouth and sucking experimentally, watching Kurt's face from under his eyelashes, looking so innocent it made Kurt groan. How could Blaine make sucking cock look innocent like that? It was sinful.

"Good boy," Kurt praised, knowing it would help Blaine feel more confident. He was always more comfortable when Kurt took control of him, especially when trying something new. He gripped Blaine's curls a little more firmly and guided him down his shaft he stopped halfway but Blaine raised an eyebrow at him and dropped further down before pulling off, his tongue dragging behind in a way that made Kurt gasp and moan.

"Oh, _good boy_ ," he groaned. "My beautiful boy. So perfect on your knees."

Blaine bobbed up and down, sucking and licking like a pro despite it being his first time doing this. His tongue was bringing pleasure Kurt didn't know existed to him, hitting every sensitive spot in all the right ways. Blaine hummed a song as he continued to move up and down and Kurt's head fell back, his eyes shut as he held back the desire to start telling Blaine what a good cock slut he was, figuring that was going way too far with the dirty talk. He honestly didn't know how this beautiful boy managed to bring out the most dominant parts of him this way.

"Blaine, Blaine, so perfect baby," he moaned as the hot, wet cavern of Blaine's mouth took all of him in again, his head slipping down Blaine's throat. He swallowed around him and Kurt gasped, hand tightening in Blaine's hair and pulling, making the boy moan around his cock, the vibration bringing Kurt closer to the brink. It was embarrassing how quickly this was taking. "Oh baby, your mouth is amazing. Such a good boy. Keep sucking Master. I'm _so close_."

Blaine hummed again, increasing his pace and the next time Kurt felt himself hit the back of Blaine's throat, Blaine squeezed his balls and the heat in his belly increased. He tugged at Blaine's curls and the boy pulled off, definitely not ready to swallow this time and finished Kurt with his hand. He licked at the come as he had done in the past and cleaned Kurt with his tongue before he yanked him to his feet and pressed him back into the wall, kissing him fiercely.

"I love you," Kurt gasped into Blaine's mouth. "You're so brave and beautiful."

"I love you," Blaine replied, smiling happily. "You make me forget everything bad."

"That was amazing, thank you." Kurt held Blaine tightly in his arms as he shut off the water. They stumbled back into bed once they were dry and Blaine's collar was back on, returning to their tangled positions, wrapped so tightly around one another it was impossible to tell what body parts belonged to whom.

* * *

"They claimed the insurance," Cooper whispered to Kurt the next morning as Blaine and Jason helped Carole with breakfast. Kurt turned to the actor with raised eyebrows. "Jason found the records in their bank account. We printed off a copy and we have the files from the hospital. All we need now is a recent photo of Blaine and if you don't mind a copy of the papers that state you're his owner."

"Sure. It's in the filing cabinet. Dad's printer has a scanner that you can use to photocopy," Kurt responded. "Don't forget-"

"I know, I'll talk to him later today. We couldn't get an appointment with the insurance company until tomorrow morning anyway, it'll give us a chance to get this all together," Cooper nodded. "And once they take this to the police, the police will be able to find the proof that Dad's been avoiding taxes too. A few decades in prison will do my parents good."

Kurt nodded and patted Cooper's arm. They were prevented from saying more when Blaine bounced over and dropped into Kurt's lap, snugging happily into his chest.

"You're in a much, much better mood," Cooper noted. He looked at Kurt. "As much as it kills me to say this, don't withhold sex again, he was unbearable before."

"Noted," Kurt laughed, kissing Blaine's cheek as he nuzzled into Kurt's neck. "What's the matter with you today? You're awfully cuddly."

"Love you," Blaine chirped and kissed gently at Kurt's neck.

This was one of the effects of the hormones Kurt liked. Blaine getting all cuddly and adorable.

However one of the effects he didn't like soon followed when Finn joined them, yawning and stretching. He looked at Blaine in Kurt's lap and smiled.

"Morning dudes," he greeted everyone. "Morning Mum."

"Morning honey," Carole replied without looking.

Finn took his seat opposite Kurt and Blaine and then frowned at Blaine.

"I honestly don't think I've ever seen you wear pants so baggy," he commented. Blaine's head snapped up and he looked at Finn with his jaw dropped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine demanded, eyes narrowed.

"I just mean you're normally wearing tight jeans like Kurt does and those yoga pants are-"

"I'm pregnant!" Blaine snapped and jumped to his feet, storming out of the room. Everyone stared at each other, stunned for several moments until Cooper and Kurt both jumped up to chase Blaine. He was in his and Kurt's room, looking dejectedly at a pair of his favourite red jeans.

"Baby..." Kurt said softly, not wanting him to blow up at them too.

"Squirt?" Cooper added. Blaine sniffed and they glanced at each other worriedly as tears started rolling down his face. "What's the matter baby brother?"

Blaine let out a tiny sound of unhappiness and Kurt went to his side immediately, cuddling Blaine into his arms and rocking him. He stroked his hair gently as Cooper sat down on Blaine's other side. The younger boy curled into Kurt, clutching at his waist.

"I weighed myself this morning," he whispered. "I'm putting on so much weight. Will you still want me when I'm all fat and don't fit into any clothes?"

"Baby, there are such things as maternity clothes. And you're not fat, you're pregnant," Kurt said firmly.

"I thought you loved your bump," Cooper added. "Carole was telling me how excited you were when you first realised you were starting to show."

Blaine's breath hitched as more tears flowed. "I looked so good. You said so yourself that you would miss my muscles, Kurt."

Kurt's heart panged when he realised how that could have come out and affected his precious boy later on. He stopped carding his fingers through Blaine's curls and pulled him off his body so he could look at his face. He cupped Blaine's cheeks and brushed the tears away with his thumbs.

"You're beautiful," Kurt informed him. "So gorgeous. And sexy. And yeah, I did have a huge thing for your muscles but in case you haven't noticed I also have a huge thing for the fact that you're carrying our baby." Kurt dropped Blaine's face and put his hands on his stomach. "This is just the hormones making you think you're upset. You really love this bump and you don't care about the weight gain, remember? We wanted the bump to show up. We both love it so much." Kurt slipped his hands under Blaine's shirt and stroked the rounded edge of Blaine's small protrusion.

"He's right, you know," Cooper added. "You look great Blaine, so healthy and happy. There's nothing wrong with putting on weight when you're having a baby for cripes' sake."

Blaine wiped his eyes. "Sorry... overreaction I guess. I just tried to put my jeans on this morning and the buttons had trouble fastening. It's not a big bump but it's making my clothes not fit."

"We'll go shopping then!" Kurt decided. "We'll get you a whole new wardrobe. We'll even plan ahead and get you the clothes for when you really pop."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead and he and Cooper both hugged him between them. Blaine smiled and relaxed.

"Okay, sorry again." Blaine laughed a little. "Should I apologise to Finn?"

"Nah, let him feel guilty for a little while. It'll get him used to when you really start throwing bitch fits because of the hormone rushes later on," Cooper decided. Blaine shot him an unhappy look and Cooper smiled, pinching his cheek teasingly. Blaine swatted his hand away and stood. "Hey, stay here for a sec, bro. We need to talk."

"Now?" Kurt questioned, eyes wide, giving Cooper a look that clearly read 'are you nuts? He's hormonal, he might go psycho on you'.

"Yes now. Over and done with."

"Um... okay," Blaine said hesitantly. "What is it?"

"Would you be adverse to Mum and Dad going to jail for say... thirty years at the least?" Cooper wondered. Blaine stared at him for a long time.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, touching his hand worriedly.

"Why?" Blaine suddenly asked. "What for?"

"Insurance fraud for now but tax avoidance once the cops get brought in," Cooper explained. "I need them to pay for what they did. Not just selling you but lying to me and telling everyone you were dead so they wouldn't have to admit the disgusting thing they'd done. But if you don't want me to go through with it..."

"I..." Blaine frowned, unsure. "I mean... I have no feelings left. This is my family now but... Jail? I'd rather forget them. But... if you need to do this so you feel better, so you can rest knowing some form of justice has been delivered then go ahead. I have no feelings for them, they're dead to me."

"So... that's a yes?"

"That's an 'I don't give a flying fuck'." Blaine smiled hesitantly. "I've still got you. That's what matters to me now. If they had their way I wouldn't have that so go right ahead."

Cooper nodded and left. Kurt frowned worriedly as Blaine turned back to him.

"Are you sure?" Kurt wondered and Blaine shrugged, playing with Kurt's fingers absently.

"I meant it when I said I don't care about them anymore, how could I?" Blaine asked. "But that in itself makes me feel guilty. Shouldn't I feel some form of sadness at the idea of my parents being sent to jail even after what they did to me? Does that make me a bad person that I don't?"

"I don't think so," Kurt started slowly. "You were hurt really bad. It feels normal that you don't have any emotions attached to them anymore. After what they did to you they don't deserve to have you care about them. You can be angry and hate them or you can just forget them as you wish. It's your choice and I will support you and never think any less of you for it."

Blaine smiled brightly. "Thank you, Kurt. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, sweetie," Kurt replied, leaning forward to kiss Blaine quickly. "Now come on, let's get something in that belly so our baby gets food."

Blaine nodded, no longer incredibly conscious of his weight gain, after all their baby needed to grow and be healthy and strong.


	31. Scare

"There are just some routine questions that I need to ask while Cathy finds a safe place for me to take the amnio," Dr Tate said all business-like but still tenderly as the nurse spread gel over Blaine's stomach to look on the ultrasound for a safe place for the doctor to – well, Kurt liked to think of it bluntly – jab a needle in Blaine's pregnant stomach.

Blaine was squeezing Kurt's hand rather hard. He didn't like needles. And he particularly hated the idea of getting this one.

"Go ahead," Kurt nodded.

"You are aware that there is a risk of miscarriage?"

"Yes," Blaine whispered, face extremely pale.

Dr Tate smiled reassuringly. "I've done dozens of these Blaine and have never caused a miscarriage. Don't worry so much, it's not good for you or bubba."

Blaine nodded with a strained expression.

"Okay, but you are also aware that as a Carrier you are obligated to have these tests due to the common occurrence of genetic incompatibility in the fathers?"

"Yes." Blaine gave Kurt's hand a squeeze.

"Okay then."

"What happens if there's something wrong with the baby?" Kurt wondered and immediately cursed himself for asking.

"There are several options depending on the severity of the problem," Dr Tate replied. She glanced at Blaine's face. "Let's discuss that if we have to when the results come back next week. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Kurt nodded.

"Okay, are you ready Blaine?" Dr Tate asked. Blaine shook his head and gripped Kurt's hand harder, shutting his eyes and looking away as Dr Tate cleaned a spot with an alcohol wipe. "You'll feel a little sting. Don't flinch or tense, okay?"

Kurt leant over and started whispering nonsense into Blaine's ear, stroking his curls with his free hand and distracting him as Dr Tate performed the amnio. She cleaned the site and placed the needle bandaid over it before Blaine even realised what was happening.

"Good," Dr Tate said beaming at Kurt. Kurt cooed into Blaine's ear some more as he sniffled in relief. Kurt kissed his temple and gently pulled him into his arms as the nurse cleaned his stomach. Kurt fixed Blaine's shirt and kissed him again.

"So brave," he cooed gently. "I'm so proud of you, gorgeous."

Blaine clung to Kurt and shuddered.

"If he has any pains at all please come to the hospital immediately," Dr Tate told Kurt. "Even if you think it's nothing to worry about. We won't treat you as stupid for being concerned, especially after just having this test done. But I'm sure everything will be fine."

Kurt nodded slowly.

"Now, while I have you here I wanted to discuss the birth plan," Dr Tate added, crossing her legs elegantly and focusing on the boys. "You're both aware that in order for Dad and Bub to both be alright I'll be delivering the baby via C-section?"

"We are," Kurt replied. "Carole said you'd do it at home so... um..." He cleared his throat nervously. "Blaine would be treated more... humanely."

Dr Tate smiled sadly. "Yes. Blaine's natural due date is around the 20th of February. I've scheduled the caesarean for the 14th, that's a week beforehand. We can't put it for any earlier because we want the baby to be as developed as possible before we deliver it. But if you think you're going into labour at any time from the eight month mark you call me and I'll come and check up on you. Natural births are so risky for males and the babies they carry and I know neither of you wants to go through that. Do you have any questions?"

Kurt looked to Blaine who shook his head minutely.

"At the moment I think we're okay."

"Well let's get the paper work for today filled out and you can go home and rest."

"Thank you," Kurt said. He helped Blaine up, sighing sadly when he still clung to him. Blaine was terrified of something bad resulting from the test, especially now that they were just out of the danger zone. Twelve weeks was special. It was the end of the first trimester, soon the baby would start moving and the small bump Blaine had now would grow rapidly. They were excited but now they were scared. Kurt wanted to distract Blaine from it. He signed the papers at the desk, thanking Dr Tate once more as he rubbed Blaine's side absently with his other arm.

There was also the fact that the police had started investigating the Andersons and Blaine was starting to feel even more guilty for half hoping they'd both be put in jail for a long time. Add on top of that that he still had morning sickness and was crying at almost everything or randomly snapping and bitching out members of their household or their friends for almost nothing. He was having a rough time and Kurt was upset that there wasn't much he could do.

The Warblers had tried but had realised soon that surprising Blaine either resulted in him sobbing or screaming at them which made them begin to tread carefully... and lessen their visits to the house. Wes still dropped by two or three times a week despite having been the one Blaine yelled at first when he went to hug him after a particularly bad morning of throwing up and raging hormones. Kurt had tried hard not to laugh as he calmed Blaine down and apologised to Wes simultaneously. Wes had been shocked but forgave Blaine easily and took it all in stride the way Kurt and Jason did. Cooper and Finn had the toughest time dealing with hormonal Blaine. Mostly they avoided him at all costs on bad days.

Cooper kind of deserved it in Kurt's eyes since he laughed at Blaine when he started crying at the new McDonalds ad on TV one night and didn't apologise for making him feel worse.

Mind you, Kurt probably would have found it all hard to deal with if he didn't get to experience the best part of Blaine's hormonal changes: the fact that he practically begged Kurt for sex every morning after they'd woken up and he was recovered from the bout of morning sickness. One day he even almost convinced Kurt to just spend the entire day naked and in bed until Kurt remembered Burt was coming home early and that would not be something he wanted his dad to walk in on. He still remembered the time he found out he and James were having sex. James hadn't come back to the Hudmel home for almost a month. Of course, Burt knew he and Blaine were having sex (obviously) he just probably thought it was sweet, vanilla love-making. He would have another heart attack if he ever found the box of toys Kurt had hidden under his bed and Kurt did not want his dad coming into his room if he had Blaine tied up and begging to be fucked.

So, Kurt was mostly at a loss for what to do for Blaine. He was a little in over his head but trying hard to keep up. He wasn't going to abandon Blaine for anything, especially not a few pregnancy hormones and bad weeks because of those. In the end it would all be worth it because they would have a baby, would be living in LA and they would be happy.

"Do you want to go out for lunch?" Kurt wondered as they got in the car.

"Can you take me home?" Blaine replied in a whisper. "I think I just need to lie down."

"Blaine…" Kurt sighed and started the car. "If something bad is going to happen then it's going to happen regardless of whether you spend the day lying down or walking around."

"I don't care. I want to lie down."

"Okay."

Kurt continued to shoot worried glances at Blaine all the way home. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched Blaine walk carefully up the stairs and to their room.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Kurt asked.

"No."

The door clicked shut and Kurt groaned, banging his head lightly on the wall by the staircase.

"What's the matter?"

Kurt glanced up to see Cooper looking out of the kitchen at him with a frown.

"Oh… only the worry that my boyfriend will miscarry and his concern over it that is going to make him go mad," Kurt sighed. He rubbed his face and then ran his hands through his hair, tugging at it slightly, a sure sign he was very upset.

"Coffee?" Cooper offered.

"Sounds perfect." Kurt sank gratefully into a seat as Cooper made him coffee. "I just wish he'd actually talk about it instead of keeping it bottled up. If he stresses then…"

"Well, he's stubborn," Cooper smiled, sitting opposite him and sliding the mug across. "Always has been. He's been forced to deal with his own problems his whole life and he can't shake the habit so easily. Just remind him you're there to help. He'll come around eventually."

"I hope so…"

* * *

Later in the week the police showed up at the house to collect the final statements from Cooper, Jason, Kurt and the rest of his family before going to arrest the Andersons. Cooper leapt to his feet immediately.

"I need to see this," he whispered to Jason as the officers prepared to leave. "Let's go. Come on. I _need_ to see this."

Jason rolled his eyes but smiled. Kurt watched Jason get to his feet and grab his keys so he could take a bouncing Cooper to see his parents get arrested. Kurt had the feeling there wasn't much Jason would say no to Cooper for. He watched them leave and went upstairs to Blaine. Blaine was lying on his side, staring at the wall with a frown.

"What is it?" Kurt wondered.

"Are they getting arrested now?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt. Kurt smiled and nodded, running his fingers through Blaine's hair. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm glad," Kurt explained honestly. "I've wanted them to pay for this for a long time. Cooper's gone to watch them. I kind of want to but I think if I laid eyes on your dad I might kill him."

Blaine gave Kurt a half smile and sighed. "Hey... can um..." Blaine trailed off, looking away from Kurt.

"What, baby?" Kurt asked. "Anything you want."

"Can you run me a bath? I feel like I really need one."

"Sure thing." Kurt leant down and kissed his forehead and went into the main bathroom where the large bathtub was. He started the water and located the soothing bath salts Carole had bought. Blaine came in when he was done and leant on Kurt tiredly. "You need to stop keeping yourself up worrying, Blaine."

"I know," Blaine sighed. "Three more days and the results are in, right?"

Kurt nodded. "Okay come on. Get in. I'll even shampoo your hair for you."

Blaine smiled and let Kurt help him undress. He reached for Kurt's shirt with a shy smile.

"Will you get in with me?" he asked. Kurt smiled and nodded. He undressed and helped Blaine into the bath before slipping in behind him and pulling him back until he was resting on Kurt's chest, between his legs. Kurt smiled and rubbed his hair before trailing his hands down to Blaine's stomach and walking his fingers over the curve.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt wondered.

"Good," Blaine replied. "Maybe I've been worrying for nothing."

"Yeah, see I told you." Kurt smiled and picked up a wash cloth and started rubbing soothing circles over Blaine's chest, speckling kisses over the side of his face as he did so. Blaine shut his eyes and hummed happily. He stayed like that for a few minutes and then shifted, rolling onto his side, opening his mouth to say something to Kurt when he froze, mouth open slightly. He flinched and his hands flew to his stomach in panic.

"Blaine?" Kurt said worriedly. He sat up straight and pulled Blaine up a little. "What is it?"

"Pain," Blaine whispered. "It's... ow... god, what is that?"

"Okay, come on, out," Kurt ordered, panicking a little. He got up and helped Blaine out of the tub drying him quickly and helping him dress. "Where's the pain? How bad is it?" He dressed as Blaine sat, curling in on himself slightly.

"It's sort of..." Blaine winced and his eyes filled with tears. "It's at the base of my pelvis. It's kind of like being bitten. I just..." Blaine flinched and winced again, tears sliding down his face. "What if this is-"

"Don't," Kurt snapped. "Up. Come on. We're going to the hospital to get you checked out."

Kurt shouted to Carole that something was wrong with Blaine and they were going to the hospital, could she call Cooper please as he left the house, not even waiting for a response as he got Blaine into his car. He was rubbing his stomach, whispering words of comfort to the still growing baby. Kurt stopped himself from crying at the sight as Carole rushed out of the house.

"Call me," she told Kurt as he got in the car. Kurt nodded and shut his door. Blaine was shuddering and wincing beside him but he had to ignore him in order to drive safely. He refused to think that something bad could be happening right now. It could be something totally normal.

"It's okay," Kurt said. "It's going to be fine." He reached over and took one of Blaine's hands, squeezing tightly. Blaine squeezed back, and let out a tiny sob as he shuddered again. "Keep talking to me Blaine, is it still there?"

Blaine nodded. "It's not excruciating but it really hurts and... why is it there? That's a bad place to have pain right?"

Kurt didn't answer. They got to the hospital and he parked as close as he could to the doors and took Blaine inside. Luckily for them, when he saw the nurse at reception, Dr Tate was in and could see them immediately. She took them into a room and Dr Tate questioned Blaine on the pain and listened with an impassive face as he explained what it felt like and how it started.

"Is it bad?" Kurt asked, still holding Blaine's hand.

"I don't think so," Dr Tate said. "Why don't we get an ultrasound done so we can check?" She called to a nurse to start the machine next to the bed. "However, I don't think it's anything malevolent. What you seem to be describing is something I see a lot in pregnant women and men. It's just a nerve being pinched by the foetus resting oddly against your spinal column because of the way you were lying."

Blaine and Kurt exchanged wide eyed looks.

"So, I turned over and the baby shifted inside me and pinched nerves?" Blaine wondered. Dr Tate nodded and indicated for him to pull his shirt up. She spread the gel on his stomach and placed the wand down, moving it until she could see the baby. Kurt looked in, biting his lip hard.

"Okay, see, everything looks fine," Dr Tate promised. She flipped a switch and the fluttering of their baby's heart filled the room causing Kurt to sag in his seat before leaning onto the bed to pull Blaine tightly into his arms, tears pricking his eyes hotly. Blaine sniffed and let out a half-laugh half-sob.

"Fine, fine," Kurt whispered.

"Fine," Blaine agreed.

Dr Tate nodded. "If you want... I can tell you the baby's sex."

Kurt pulled back and met Blaine's eyes. They both nodded and turned to look at Dr Tate.

"You're having a boy," she informed them. Kurt's heart sunk a little but remembering Matthew and the promise that they would catch Sebastian before he took off with their baby was enough to stop the feeling. It didn't matter. Their son was alive, he was fine. Nothing was wrong.

Dr Tate turned off the machine as the nurse cleaned Blaine's stomach and left the room. The nurse wasn't a particularly nice one and she had kept giving them strange looks.

"Okay, hopefully I won't see you until Monday now," Dr Tate smiled. Kurt nodded in relief.

"Thank you so much," he murmured and Blaine nodded in agreement, holding Kurt tightly, still crying from relief. This parenting thing was a lot scarier than he'd originally thought.

* * *

Jason watched Cooper's face carefully. They were parked across the road from the Anderson's house and were watching as the cops manhandled the pair out of the front door and towards the cruiser. Cooper was expressionless as he watched but Jason noticed the slight light in his eyes. He wasn't regretting this, he was still happy about it.

He looked down at the console and frowned when he noticed his phone flashing – he'd missed a call. He picked up his cell and dialled the number for the Hudmel home. Carole answered quickly.

"Oh, thank god, I thought I wasn't going to get onto you," Carole sighed. Jason frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"A little while after you left Kurt had to take Blaine to the hospital. He was having bad pains," Carole said worriedly. "They're not home yet… I don't know anything else."

"Shit," Jason groaned. Cooper looked at him curiously. "We're on our way home. Call me when they get back."

"Sure." Carole hung up and Jason put his phone down.

"Answer that if it rings," Jason said, starting the car and pulling away from the curb.

"Hey! I'm done not watching!" Cooper protested. "What's going on?"

"Your brother had to go to the hospital. He was having pains," Jason replied shortly. Cooper recoiled, eyes widening. Jason felt guilty for snapping. "Hey, I'm sure he's alright. It was probably something totally normal. Carole's going to call when she hears from them."

"What if he's had a miscarriage?" Cooper whispered.

Jason bit his lip and reached over to squeeze Cooper's hand. "He's fine, I'm positive. I'm taking us back there anyway."

Cooper nodded, frowning. "He'd be so devastated if he lost the baby."

"I know, Coop, but he won't. We can't think like that."

"Right. Positive thinking. Got it."

"That's my boy," Jason teased, receiving a soft smile in response.

* * *

Blaine was incredibly emotional for the rest of the day. He submitted to Cooper's need to hug him for a long time when he got back and found out everything was absolutely fine but he was tense and teary, clinging to Kurt when he wasn't being fussed over by Carole or Jason.

"Hey," Kurt whispered while everyone else was watching a movie. "We never finished that bath."

Blaine nodded slightly and Kurt ushered him off his lap and up the stairs. He lit candles in the bathroom as he ran the bath, shutting off the lights and playing some music. Blaine smiled happily as he undressed.

"This is nice," he sighed. Kurt nodded in agreement, watching Blaine remove his clothes. His movements weren't meant to be sensual so Kurt didn't really understand why he was getting hard so quickly. But he was watching Blaine's fingers trail over his stomach and the material of his clothing slowly peel away to reveal the beautiful golden skin he loved so much.

Kurt took off his clothes with his back to Blaine, not wanting to alert him to his arousal just yet. He helped Blaine into the bath water and Blaine looked up cocking his head as he noticed Kurt's erection.

"Really?" he asked.

"You're too sexy for your own good," Kurt responded, blushing slightly as he got in behind Blaine. Blaine chuckled and instead of leaning back into Kurt he lifted himself up and took Kurt's length in his hand, positioning it at his entrance.

"Hey, whoa!" Kurt protested. "Hold on, let me at least stretch you."

"No, I kind of want the burn right now and we do this so much it shouldn't hurt too badly," Blaine replied, pushing Kurt's hands away and taking him in hand again. Kurt groaned as Blaine slid down him, his hot, tight channel engulfing him completely and perfectly. His head fell back against the bathtub as Blaine moaned, seating himself completely on Kurt. He panted a little, face scrunched at the burn and stretch.

"Fuck," Kurt moaned. "You're going to be the death of me."

"I need this," Blaine replied, leaning back on Kurt and rolling his hips a little, both of them gasping at the feeling. "I need to feel close."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and shifted his hips up a little, the angle making him brush against Blaine's prostate, the boy keening softly and shutting his eyes. Kurt turned his head and sucked at Blaine's neck gently. They laid that way for a long time in the hot water, making only miniscule movements to elicit soft gasps, hands wandering and exploring, just feeling perfectly close, in no rush to have this end.

Kurt's hands trailed up Blaine's torso to his nipples, tweaking and rolling both of them as he increased the movements of his hips slightly, making Blaine moan with want, Kurt's name falling repeatedly from his lips. His chest was heaving and he was completely pliant in Kurt's arms. Kurt kissed his neck again and thrust into him a little harder. The angle was perfect and Blaine cried out, pushing down to meet Kurt's thrusts. He clenched around Kurt and the elder groaned.

"Fuck, so tight," he growled in Blaine's ear. "So perfect. Wanna fuck you so hard right now."

"Please," Blaine moaned. "Please. Do it. Do it, Master, I need it."

"I'm not convinced," Kurt responded with a teasing sigh and stilling his movements. Blaine whined and pushed down with his hips, shifting, trying to get Kurt to hit his prostate in the same way he had before.

"Please, _please Master_ , please fuck me hard," Blaine begged desperately, needy mewls following his words. "I need it. I need it badly." He continued to plead and push his hips down and Kurt caused him to gasp in shock as he pushed them up and over so Blaine was on his hands and knees in the water, Kurt kneeling behind him and pulling halfway out.

"You beg so beautifully, baby," he crooned. "I think I'll give you what you want."

Blaine moaned happily which soon turned into keening as Kurt thrust hard into him. He gripped Blaine's hips hard as he pounded relentlessly into Blaine's prostate reducing the boy to a babbling, sobbing, moaning mess underneath him. Kurt had to hook an arm under his chest to stop him slumping forward into the water. He pulled him upright against him and slowed his thrusts, turning them shallow.

Blaine whined in protest and Kurt chuckled, suckling under his ear.

"Why are you so desperate tonight? Since the amnio you've barely let me touch you," Kurt said softly.

"Shouldn't be scared," Blaine panted, whimpering between his words as Kurt played at his nipples with one hand and stroked his cock with his other, tongue tracing his ear at the same time. "You were right."

"Mmm, good boy," Kurt cooed. "What do you want right now?"

"You. Fuck me. Hard," Blaine moaned.

"Okay. I can do that."

Kurt returned them to their previous position and resumed his thrusting, getting more erratic as the coil tightened in his stomach. He quickened his stroking of Blaine's cock and leant over him to kiss his neck and whisper in his ear.

"Come with me," Kurt ordered firmly. Three thrusts later Blaine cried out just as Kurt felt the hot coil in his stomach snap and he spilled into Blaine, filling him with hot liquid as Blaine came over his hand. They collapsed sideways into the water, Kurt turning them so Blaine was lying half on him as they caught their breath. Kurt kissed Blaine's wet curls as he softened inside him, reluctant to pull out just yet.

"I love you," Blaine sighed tiredly. "I'm so happy our baby boy is alright."

"Me too," Kurt replied. "At least we know what that is now if it happens again."

"Right," Blaine agreed. He snuggled into Kurt's chest. "Can we sleep here?"

"No," Kurt teased. He pulled out of Blaine and got the boy out of the bath, drying him and putting his bathrobe on him. Blaine leant on the side of the bath as Kurt put his own robe on and cleaned up the bathroom. He turned around and found that Blaine had fallen asleep. He hadn't slept much since the amnio and it had finally caught up with him.

He smiled and went to Blaine carefully scooping him up and carrying him from the bathroom, down the hall to their room. Blaine wasn't the lightest guy but he was easy enough for Kurt to lift. He knew he probably wouldn't be able to in a few months but for now he could. He took off Blaine's robe and put him to bed before going downstairs to say goodnight to everyone, smiling at the sight of Cooper asleep against Jason, and Finn beginning to nod off too.

He returned to Blaine and pulled his boy into his arms, kissing his neck and falling asleep easily.


	32. Kick

**15 Weeks**

Blaine smiled warmly as he watched Kurt's head rising and falling with his stomach. It was so nice to see Kurt smiling so peacefully as he rested his head on the slight bump that was their baby growing inside of him. He would occasionally rub or kiss the bump too and he always insisted they be completely naked for these intimate moments even if they weren't about sex... though they almost always turned into sex which neither of them minded in the least.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at Blaine.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered and Blaine grinned, reaching down to stroke Kurt's hair, something only he could get away with.

"Not as beautiful as you," he challenged.

"Says the one who's gone all gooey with pregnancy hormones." Kurt chuckled and turned his head to press dozens of tiny kisses to the bump. "Our precious little baby. Our little miracle."

Blaine shut his eyes, enjoying the feeling immensely. He felt himself almost drifting off until a strange fluttering feeling made him jolt awake and sit up, dislodging Kurt who looked at him curiously. Blaine ran hands over his stomach, staring down at it with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kurt wondered.

"I- _Oh!_ " Blaine gasped and blinked. "That was… Kurt, I think the baby's moving."

Kurt stared at Blaine who gasped again when the fluttering feeling returned and tears sprang into his eyes. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and placed them closest to where he could feel the fluttering. They both waited with held breath for what felt hours until the sensation hit again and this time Kurt felt a slight movement too.

He cried out in surprise, looking up to meet Blaine's wide, teary eyes, before tackling his boyfriend into a hug, kissing him forcefully. Blaine moaned into the kiss, still crying slightly.

The last three weeks had been good for them. The results from the amnio had come back perfectly – there were absolutely no abnormalities detected and nothing bad had resulted from the test itself. After that Blaine was bright and cheerful once again, all his fears eased, and he threw himself into a baby name search with much excitement making Kurt make comparisons with a puppy every night that Blaine sat with the laptop on his thighs, going through hundreds of websites and telling Kurt every single name he liked and asking for his boyfriend's opinion on _each and every one._ It took Kurt more than ten minutes every night to get him to stop and go to sleep.

Blaine's morning sickness had almost passed. He was still queasy every morning but rarely threw up and was elated to be able to eat breakfast. Which was becoming essential since his appetite was increasing (as were his cravings for strange foods). Kurt's excitement came from dragging Blaine maternity shopping and altering some of his older clothes to fit over his expanding stomach. That stomach had started causing Blaine to have sleep issues. He liked to sleep on his stomach but that was no longer possible and it was frustrating him. Quinn's pregnancy pillow that she'd gifted to him helped but he still wasn't completely comfortable. Carole just teased him to be grateful because in a few months the baby would kick him all night and he would get zero hours of sleep.

Blaine wasn't letting the small negative things get him down. His baby was healthy and he was very, very happy.

However the next day would be sad because Cooper and Jason were finally heading back to LA and Finn was going off to OSU where he'd gotten a scholarship earlier in the year. He was hoping to become a teacher because he knew he would never go to the NFL with football and he wanted to help kids. He was sadder about this than either Kurt or Blaine was, just the previous night he was complaining about missing his nephew's birth because he would be at college:

_"I'm getting my stomach sliced open, you don't want to see the birth," Blaine said with a confused frown._

_"Even if you were here you wouldn't be in the room for the birth," Kurt added. "That right is reserved for me and Cooper."_

_"Aw, seriously? Come on guys! I'm going to be the baby's uncle!"_

_"I'm going to be the baby grandpa but they aren't letting me in the room and quite frankly I don't want to see a c-section being performed and neither do you champ," Burt teased, getting up to put his plate in the sink. Finn pouted unhappily as Kurt giggled, Blaine leaning into his side._

_"Don't worry Finn, you can be home and hold him after he's born," Blaine promised._

_"So, I'm adding another ten dollars to the baby name pot for 'Cooper'," Cooper announced, throwing down a note on the table as he returned from his bedroom._

_"We are not naming him Cooper so you're wasting your money," Blaine sighed, rolling his eyes._

_"Well, I wanted to put another five dollars on Drizzle," Finn decided._

_"We're not naming Drizzle either," Kurt snapped._

_"What is wrong with you, Finn?" Blaine asked and everyone chuckled at Finn's offended expression._

_"Although," Kurt drawled, a smirk in place on his face. "Drizzle sounds better than some of the other names you picked out from those websites."_

_"Those names are all real baby names! Who the hell would name a baby Drizzle besides strange celebrities and your brother?" Blaine replied, pulling away from Kurt and folding his arms as the laughter rung out again from their family. "Besides, I'm carrying him, I get the final say in names."_

_"I did all the hard work to get him there!" Kurt protested._

_"Yeah, like you weren't enjoying it."_

_"Okay! I think that's enough of that conversation!" Burt said clearing his throat as Kurt opened his mouth to retort._

Kurt pulled away from Blaine and wiped the tears from his face.

"You're beautiful," he whispered again. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Blaine replied before Kurt kissed him again, with more purpose and they dissolved into the senseless work of love making.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you," Blaine whispered into Cooper's shoulder as he cried softly. Cooper smiled and patted his back.

"I'll miss you too, baby brother," he said. "But I'll be back for Christmas and for the baby's birth. Don't worry. I'm not leaving you alone. I was far too absent before but not anymore, I promise."

Blaine nodded and clung tighter to his brother.

Carole was driving Burt, Cooper and Jason all to the airport and Kurt and Blaine were staying home to help Finn finish packing for college. Kurt knew Blaine saying goodbye to his brother would be hard but he didn't realise quite how upset he would be.

"Okay," Kurt decided with a glance to Jason. "Come on, let Cooper breathe, baby."

Blaine reluctantly released Cooper and let Kurt hug his brother.

"Take care of him," Cooper begged.

"Always," Kurt replied. Cooper squeezed him for a moment longer as Jason hugged Blaine tenderly, running a hand through his hair as Blaine quietly asked for Jason to keep Cooper out of trouble. Jason laughed and nodded, releasing his new young friend. Kurt really appreciated Blaine having another Carrier who he could talk to comfortably.

They were saying something else to each other when Blaine gasped and his hands flew to his stomach. Cooper and Kurt rushed to his side worriedly but Blaine just laughed and grinned.

"He's moving again," Blaine giggled ecstatically, wiping the last of his tears away. Three sets of hands jumped onto his stomach trying to feel and Blaine rolled his eyes but waited until his son kicked again. Kurt made a happy sound and moved around behind Blaine, hugging him tightly and kissing the side of his neck while Cooper hugged Jason, one hand still on his little brother's bump where his nephew was moving around.

"This is amazing," Cooper breathed.

"It is," Jason agreed, patting Cooper's back gently while the younger man's head nestled in the crook of his neck. Jason had a longing look in his eyes as he hugged Blaine once more – rather awkwardly since Cooper was still snuggled against his side as he gazed at Blaine's swollen stomach. Kurt realised Jason probably looked forward to the day he would be able to have a child with the man he loved.

They waved goodbye and headed to the car where Burt and Carole were waiting.

Blaine leant back on Kurt tiredly, taking his hands and lacing their fingers together.

"I'm going to miss them," he sighed sadly.

"They'll be back for Christmas, don't worry baby," Kurt murmured, nuzzling beneath his ear and kissed the spot softly. "Now what do you say to a back rub?"

Blaine moaned quietly, leaning further into Kurt's embrace, which he took as a yes, so he dragged Blaine upstairs, shedding their clothes as they went.

* * *

**23 Weeks**

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt," Blaine whimpered. "Please… I just…"

"Shh, hold on." Kurt sat up frowning worriedly at Blaine writhing below him. He reached his arms up to grab Kurt and pull him down but Kurt stopped him, studying his boyfriend. Blaine whined and his arms flopped beside him.

" _Kuuurt!_ "

"Hang on, just… let me figure this out. I don't want…" Kurt rubbed the ever growing stomach of his very pregnant boyfriend. It was almost six months so the bump was pronounced, Blaine was putting on weight with some swelling in his hands and feet. His back pains were starting to become frequent and his morning sickness was completely gone.

He also needed sex pretty much every day with his raging hormones and usually cried if he didn't get it, succeeding in making Kurt feel very, very guilty.

Today was the one year anniversary of when Blaine came to belong to Kurt and they were attempting to celebrate. However, as it had been in the last few weeks Kurt was having difficulty navigating Blaine's expanding girth. He was so scared of doing something to hurt their son that he had refrained from having penetrative sex with Blaine for about four weeks now, sticking with hand jobs and blow jobs. Blaine seemed put out by it but hadn't said anything until today. As soon as they'd gotten to their special place out by the lake, had been kissing softly, Blaine had demanded that Kurt make love to him. Unable to say no to his precious boy on such a special day Kurt had proceeded to prep Blaine, lovingly and slowly opening him with his fingers, kissing every inch of his body as he did so.

Now, though, he was completely lost as to how to proceed.

"Kurt, please," Blaine whined. "I'm ready. I need you."

"I don't… I don't want to hurt you. How am I supposed to…?" Kurt groaned and traced his fingertips over Blaine's stomach again. "This is a little in the way, baby. You riding me might even be difficult with this here."

Blaine pouted but his eyes sparked with acknowledgement, telling Kurt his hormones had overridden any sense of the complication of his belly. He gently pushed Kurt away from him and rolled on to his side. He glanced over his shoulder and up at Kurt.

"This might work," Blaine said. Kurt frowned. They had vetoed Blaine on his hands and knees because he didn't want to make his back pains worse so this might be the only way to do it.

"Can you lift your leg enough?" Kurt wondered, spooning up behind Blaine. He rubbed his thigh tenderly before lifting it and pushing it forward slightly. Blaine bent his leg to help as Kurt lined himself up and pushed gently into Blaine. They both groaned happily. Blaine was incredibly tight due to the lack of penetrative sex and Kurt had to stop himself from moving, clamping down on the heat boiling his gut. "I don't think this will last long, baby."

"That's okay," Blaine moaned. "Feels good anyway."

Kurt laughed and kissed the back of his neck, sliding one arm under Blaine's body and pulling him back against him so their bodies were moulded together. He stroked Blaine's stomach as he started moving, thrusting very slowly and gently into Blaine, groaning and trying to fight back the desire to come right then and there. This position was one that hadn't tried and it was so intimate. He felt himself going deep into Blaine, his tight muscles clamping down on his length tightly, making it difficult for him not to come.

Blaine moaned softly on each thrust, gripping Kurt's hands where they were on him, his head thrown back onto Kurt's shoulder with his eyes clenched shut.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Kurt gasped back, stilling again. "Sorry, I really want this to last."

"It's okay," Blaine replied.

Kurt smiled and turned his head to join with Blaine in an awkwardly angled kiss. They both giggled as their teeth clacked together when they tried to add their tongues to the kiss. Kurt resumed his gently-paced thrusting. Blaine let out a tiny sigh of happiness and Kurt marvelled that this was the quietest sex they'd had and there was something much more intense about it. Neither of them cursing or crying out meant there was total focus on the feeling of their bodies joined together, Kurt moving slowly within Blaine.

They continued this gentle pace for a long time, both forcing back the need to finish quickly. When Kurt started to increase the force and speed of his thrusts Blaine gasped.

"Oh! Huh…" Blaine's voice sounded amazed.

Kurt froze. "Are you alright?"

"I… the baby just jolted," Blaine said softly, laughing lightly. "I don't think he liked that."

"Too bad," Kurt replied teasingly. "I'm making love to his daddy, he needs to stop complaining. It's his fault you're so desperate for this anyway."

Blaine rolled his eyes but couldn't respond except with a low groan as Kurt thrust hard into him. This time Kurt let the heat coil tightly within him again and not long after he came inside Blaine, gently moving through it before stilling and releasing Blaine's thigh to take his still hard length in hand. He stroked Blaine quickly and he let out a loud cry as he came over Kurt's hand, laughing as the baby kicked him in protest to his shudders of pleasure from his orgasm. Kurt pulled out of Blaine and helped him roll onto his other side so they could hold each other close, exchanging soft kisses. They laid there kissing for a long time until they started to get cold. Kurt had to give Blaine a little help to dress and afterwards he pulled him down onto his lap, clasping their hands over the bump where their son was still kicking enthusiastically.

"Maybe he just wanted attention," Kurt laughed.

"Mmm, maybe," Blaine yawned.

"Tired baby?"

"Yeah, I got my daily orgasm. I need to sleep now."

Kurt muffled his laughter into Blaine's shoulder. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too," Blaine sighed, nodding off against Kurt.

"Come on, we should head back to the car then because I cannot carry you anymore." Kurt got Blaine to stand and he packed up the blanket and basket, wrapping his free arm around Blaine as they walked back through the trees towards the car park. As they walked Kurt looked down at Blaine's head on his shoulder and then down to his belly. He imagined one day bringing their son to visit his grandparents and bringing him out to his fathers' special spot by the lake, having a family picnic.

Kurt sighed and smiled, looking up at the trees. Blaine glanced at him curiously.

"What?" he wondered.

"Nothing," Kurt assured him. "I'm just really happy right now."

"Yeah, I am too," Blaine replied softly.


	33. Time

**31 Weeks of 39 (Christmas Week)**

"Ooh, look! Isn't this just the cutest thing you've ever seen in your life?"

Kurt waved a little eared beanie at Carole who dutifully agreed that it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen in her life, smiling gently as her stepson cooed over the fuzzy ears with a bright light in his eyes. He'd been like it the entire day. They were Christmas shopping together and every time they passed the section of any shop where they sold baby things Kurt would stop and gush endlessly about everything he saw.

"You've got it bad," Carole laughed when he picked up a onesie with a tiger on it and repeated his gushing. Kurt flushed and peeked at her sideways.

"I'm being silly, aren't I?" he wondered.

"Kurt, you've got eight weeks to go. Buy baby clothes already and stop trying to resist," Carole sighed, shaking her head. "Nobody is going to condemn you for buying baby clothes."

"But..." Kurt looked around warily. "Won't people look at me funny?"

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Of course they won't and what does it matter if they do? Come on, let's get the beanie and that onesie and go back for those pyjamas that you loved."

In the end, after Kurt being unable to say no to every cute baby thing he found, they ended up with most of what they would need to convert Burt's office into a nursery. It was of course only temporary. Next fall Kurt would be going to FIDM and the boys would be moving in with Cooper who lived an acceptable distance from the college.

Kurt bounced up the stairs when they got home and found Blaine curled up with his list of possible names, refining it from the almost hundred names he had picked out.

"Look what I found!" Kurt announced, producing the eared beanie and holding it up for Blaine to see. Blaine's eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Kurt that's so cute!" Blaine replied.

"I went a little bit crazy... I think our baby will be set for clothes for a while. Carole and I also got a crib and a change table that Dad and Finn can have fun putting together because tomorrow is the day, I have decided."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Really? The day for what?"

"Setting up our nursery. I mean the temporary one. Next summer we'll have a blast setting up the one in Coop's apartment but for now I get to have fun with this one," Kurt bubbled enthusiastically. He bounced onto the bed and crawled over to Blaine. He grabbed the notebook with the list of names and tossed it aside. "I missed you today."

Blaine laughed. "That was a big change of topic."

"I can't help it. I feel so... happy. It's Christmastime and our whole family is together. I'm also experiencing a serious case of baby fever, hence the baby shopping. And my gorgeous, pregnant boyfriend is looking super adorable curled up in my oversized t-shirt and too-big-on-him sweat pants and... hey, you in my clothes is a huge turn on. It makes me see how much you're _mine_." The last word was breathed seductively into Blaine's ear making him shiver.

"I am definitely yours. This is your fault so you can't escape me," Blaine teased, indicating his oversized stomach. "And today it has been causing me tremendous back pains so before you even think of getting our clothes off you can massage it for me."

Kurt sighed heavily but he was smiling. He shifted around behind Blaine as the younger boy moved forward on the bed. Kurt lifted the shirt Blaine was wearing and Blaine helped him get it off.

"Okay, where is it worst?" Kurt asked.

"Right down the bottom of my spine," Blaine replied. Kurt probed the muscles either side of Blaine's spine gently until he found the muscles with the most tension. He began rubbing them firmly until they began to warm up and soften, shifting into their normal states. Blaine sighed as Kurt moved up and down, hands working deftly to loosen his muscles.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs Cooper and Jason had arrived for Christmas and Cooper wasted no time in jumping up the stairs, planning on surprising his younger brother. He paused by the door, ready to make a dramatic entrance until a moan floated through the closed door.

"Oh my _god_."

"You like that huh?"

"It feels amazing." There was yet another moan. "Your hands are like magic. _Harder_."

Cooper took a moment to distinguish which voice was speaking.

"God, Kurt, right there," Blaine's voice groaned. "Feels so good. Keep going. Please."

Cooper's stomach flipped and his eyes went wide. It was one thing to _know_ that his little brother was having sex, I mean come on he'd told him all about it and he was pregnant for God's sake, that didn't just happen. But it was a completely different thing to _hear_ his baby brother in the throes of passion.

Cooper heard Kurt's laugh.

"Oh baby, look at you, so desperate," he teased.

Cooper's eyes narrowed. So now what? Did Kurt degrade him when they were having sex? Now that was just not on.

Unable to stand listening to his little brother moaning anymore Cooper took the door handle and flung it open.

"Stop defiling my baby brother!" he shouted before freezing in place.

Kurt and Blaine looked up at him in confusion. Blaine was resting in a kneeling position, leaning forward just slightly – or as much as a his stomach allowed – so that Kurt, kneeling behind him, had access to his lower back where his pale hands were splayed, clearly in the middle of rubbing out the muscles of Blaine's back.

"Coop?" Blaine questioned.

"Defiling?" Kurt added.

"Oh..." Cooper shuffled uncomfortably. "Sorry, I heard... I just thought..."

"Hey! It's not my fault your brother is incredibly loud," Kurt informed him. "But I assure you, his sounds during sex are _a lot_ louder and more explicit than what you just heard. Don't make assumptions."

"Sorry... uh, carry on." Cooper turned to leave, embarrassed beyond belief.

"It's good to see you, big brother," Blaine called. Cooper turned and gave him a bright smile. "Once my back feels better we'll come down and say a proper hello."

"Sure," Cooper replied, shutting the door behind him and covering his face with his hands as he tried to decide whether he wanted to laugh or throw himself down the stairs in embarrassment.

* * *

When Blaine was feeling better he carefully got up from the bed as Kurt leant down to retrieve the notebook of names. He scanned the list, his eyebrows inching higher as he went. Blaine watched him with a worried look.

"Don't you like any of them?" he asked worriedly.

"Well… some of them are nice… but then others… I mean, Balthazar? Really, Blaine?" Kurt glanced up at him before continuing. "Kreeatif… what does that even mean, what language is it from? Taiven… Breckin… Wyatt… Woodrow…"

"Okay I get it," Blaine snapped, snatching the book from Kurt. Kurt looked up at him and felt a cold wave of guilt as he noticed Blaine was really upset.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry, come here," Kurt murmured, holding his arms open. Blaine folded his arm and looked away from Kurt, biting down on his bottom lip to stop the tears escaping. This is not something he would normally have cried over, of course, but he couldn't help it. He was all over the place lately now that it was just under two months until he would be giving birth via C-section. "Blaine, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of your names. But… can't we give him a nice name? It doesn't have to be common but can it at least be something nice that runs on well with Hummel?"

Blaine looked at him sideways as a tear slid down his cheek before giving up and crawling back onto the bed and into Kurt's arms. Kurt kissed his hair fondly.

"I am sorry," he said.

"I just think we should be grateful we even get to do this. If it wasn't for Agent Walters we wouldn't even get to keep him to give him a name," Blaine whispered in a shaky voice. Kurt nodded and then blinked in surprise.

"Wait a second," he said softly.

"What?"

"I just thought of the perfect name."

Blaine looked up at him and Kurt leant down, whispering in his ear and Blaine's face lit with a beautiful smile as he nodded his agreement.

"That is perfect," he agreed. He kissed Kurt quickly and Kurt smiled, holding him close and moving a hand to rest on his stomach. "Now, we should go see Cooper before he comes back up here yelling about me being defiled."

"It's not defiling if you enjoy it," Kurt muttered as he helped Blaine up. Blaine rolled his eyes but said nothing as Kurt took his hand and led him downstairs.

* * *

The next day and Blaine and Carole watched in amusement as Kurt bossed Burt, Finn, Cooper and Jason around in the setting up of the baby's nursery. They had immediately told Blaine not to touch anything and if he stood there too long watching Cooper or Kurt made him go and sit down and put his feet up.

"Men," Carole sighed.

"Hey," Blaine protested feebly. "I'm a man. I'm just a pregnant man."

"Hmm, let me rephrase. Men who can't get pregnant and feel the need to overly worry about women and men who can."

Blaine smiled. "That's better. Jason's just the odd one out because he's a Carrier too but he's as bad as them."

Carole chuckled and watched curiously as Blaine buttered his toast that had just popped up before grabbing the pepper grinder and covering both slices in cracked pepper.

"Um... what are you doing?" she wondered.

"This is really nice," Blaine shrugged. "I wanted toast the other week but I didn't want any of the spreads and I accidentally spilt pepper on it. I really like it now."

He leant on the counter to eat, knowing if he sat down he would have a hard time getting back up so he'd rather stand until he could snuggle with Kurt either on the couch or in bed. And he really wanted a bath so he needed Kurt's help for that.

Thankfully Kurt joined them just as he was finishing. He bounced over to Blaine, dropped down to kiss his swollen stomach before rising up to kiss the plaque on his collar and finally pulling Blaine close to kiss his mouth gently.

"Hi," he breathed when he pulled away. Blaine smiled at him lazily.

"Hi... I'd really appreciate some help."

"With what?"

"I'd like a bath."

"Mmm... okay. Come on."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and let him lean his weight on him when they walked up the stairs. Kurt squeezed Blaine as they reached the top and smiled as he thought of snuggling with Blaine in the bathtub. He remembered distinctly thinking how much he would miss Blaine's muscle definition during his pregnancy and now he knew just how much he loved his now soft and oh-so cuddly boyfriend. Blaine's weight gain had given him a roundness to most of his body, not overly noticeable but when taken into account that he no longer had rock hard arms and legs it was an obvious difference. Blaine was very self conscious about his new weight and body shape, worrying that Kurt wasn't attracted to him now that he wasn't muscled and "sexy".

Kurt thought Blaine was crazy. There was nothing sexier than the fact that Blaine was carrying their baby. He spent long hours every day trying to convince Blaine of this fact.

Kurt started running the water and poured in Blaine's favourite soothing bath salts before turning and helping him undress.

Blaine loved this part of their ritual. There was a deep intimacy about Kurt taking care of him and helping him with all of these basic things. It didn't have to be about sex – though the baths often turned into sex if they were both in the mood – it was just about their deep love. Blaine needed help and Kurt was willing to give it, caring for him with love present in his every action.

Blaine hummed happily as Kurt helped him settled into the hot bathwater before climbing behind him, pulling Blaine back until he was cocooned between Kurt's legs with his arms wrapped around him. He let out a content sound and shut his head as he leant back into Kurt's chest, safety and warmth enveloping him. The hot water was heaven on his aching body and Kurt's heart beat was so soothing under his ear.

After a while Kurt started to sing softly and picked up the loofah to wash Blaine with his jasmine-scented body wash. Blaine started to fall asleep from his complete contentment.

Until there was a thumping on the door.

"What?" Kurt asked irritably as Blaine jumped slightly, jolting out of his doze.

"What do you guys want for lunch?" came Finn's voice.

"That couldn't wait until we were done?"

"Well… Mum was planning to go and pick up food from Breadstix. What do you want?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked down at Blaine who was watching him with big, sleepy, golden eyes.

"What do you and bub want, Honey Bee?" Kurt asked softly.

"Um… lasagne," Blaine mumbled with a small smile. "And cheese bread."

"We'll take lasagne and cheese bread," Kurt informed his step brother. "Now leave us alone!"

"Why? What are you doing in there?" Finn sounded confused. "Mum just said you were helping Blaine have a bath."

"Finn, we're _both_ in the bath," Blaine hinted. There was a strangled sound on the other side of the door and they heard Finn leaving very quickly. Both of them started laughing and Blaine snuggled back into Kurt's embrace, his boyfriend's arms flexing around him.

"We're not doing anything though, that was mean," Kurt hummed.

"We could be," Blaine shrugged.

"You're falling asleep," Kurt teased. "I don't much feel like taking advantage of you."

"'s not taking advantage if I _want_ it," Blaine mumbled, eyes already drifting shut. He felt Kurt's laugh rumble underneath him.

"Maybe later, let's just stay here for a while."

Blaine heard the tap start as Kurt ran more hot water in before just sinking further into the water, holding Blaine tightly and singing softly.

 _This must be what heaven is like_ , Blaine thought with a smile as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Week 35 (of 39 Weeks)**

Cooper and Jason had managed to get the next couple of months free from Cooper's advertising schedule so he could be in Lima with Blaine and Kurt when the baby was delivered and for a month afterwards so he could be of any help he needed to for his little brother.

Burt and Carole had started to show their excitement at becoming grandparents, something that Blaine found incredibly touching – none of them brought up Cooper and Blaine's parents and the fact that they probably wouldn't have cared about becoming grandparents.

In fact, a lot of people were becoming overly excited. All of Blaine's friends from Dalton (including Wes who was hoping he could get some time to come home from college after the baby was born to meet him) called and visited regularly to check up on Blaine. And Kurt's friends who were currently not at college came around with gifts and they had an impromptu baby shower. Blaine cried a little as Sam presented him with a beautiful handcrafted baby book that he said his mum helped him put together for them. Sam had taken quite a liking to Blaine recently and came over every few days to visit. Kurt secretly thought it was cute. Sam got excited over feeling the baby kick and started cooing at Blaine's stomach about being the baby's "Uncle Sammy".

Blaine was finding it harder and harder to move around. He and Kurt had been temporarily relocated to the ground floor since Blaine couldn't climb the stairs very well even with Kurt's help. The downstairs bathroom was a lot smaller than the main one upstairs but Kurt decided he could survive a few weeks using it.

The baby was kicking Blaine non-stop including very well placed contact to his ribs and sometimes his spine. He also had the biggest fright of his life when he felt a sharp pain through his pelvis. Cooper had nearly fainted thinking the baby was coming a month early but Jason sat he, Kurt and Blaine down and calmly explained that sometimes the body liked to practise contractions when the due date was getting close. Kurt was still worried but a phone call to Dr Tate confirmed this and he calmed down.

But watched Blaine like a hawk for the next few days.

He was also getting tired a lot easier.

It didn't help his aching and tiredness that it kept randomly snowing. It wasn't completely unusual for it to snow in the middle of January but not as much as it had been. The snow from the previous fall didn't have time to melt completely before the next fall began sticking on top of it.

Blaine ended up snuggled in front of the fire most days trying to keep warm, his head cushioned on Kurt's lap as Kurt ran a hand soothingly over his belly where their baby was practising to be an acrobat.

"He really wants out of there," Blaine groaned on one such occasion.

"One month to go, baby, and it'll be over," Kurt soothed gently, leaning down to kiss Blaine.

* * *

**Week 37 (of 39 weeks)**

Blaine's stress levels peaked when they soon received an official letter from Sebastian confirming his visit for one week after Blaine's delivery date. Kurt was in the kitchen with Carole but he heard Blaine's pained cry and ran out to where he was standing with the letter in his hand, eyes wide and tear-filled. His joy of soon getting to meet their son meant he'd temporarily forgotten about Sebastian.

"It's okay, I'll just go and call Agent Walters and let him know," Kurt murmured, taking the letter and wrapping an arm around Blaine. Kurt looked out through the windows. "I hope he can get here through this damn snow storm."

Outside it was so dark it looked like it was early evening rather than the middle of the day with the wall of white swirling snowflakes blocking everything more than four feet from the house completely from view.

Kurt made Blaine go and sit on the couch as he went to get the phone. He sent Jason out to comfort Blaine who was close to hyperventilating. Kurt wanted desperately to join him in his panic but knew he had to stay calm otherwise Blaine would feel worse.

He was just hanging up the phone after confirming that all of the agents would be in place to nab Sebastian before he made off with their baby when he heard Jason calling for him and Carole. They reached the lounge room at the same time and found Blaine teary and panicking, unable to form coherent words.

"What is it?" Kurt demanded. "What's wrong?"

"I think it was because of the stress," Jason explained, trying to calm Blaine as Kurt moved to sit beside him. He stopped at the sight of the damp patch on the couch. "His water just broke…"


	34. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't panic, the birth isn't graphic, in fact most of it is skipped but there is some talking about how a man gives birth naturally so if you don't want to read it, skip the last bits of the first section.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy my lovlies xx

Panic was the only thing anybody felt in the next moments. Kurt and Jason got Blaine to the bedroom, stripping the covers back and piling pillows behind him so he could be comfortable while Carole tried to get Dr Tate on the phone.

Finn and Burt were sent by Jason to get hot water and towels while Cooper managed to work himself into a worse state of panic than Blaine.

"I have Dr Tate!" Carole announced as Kurt took Blaine's hands, leaning forward and whispering in his ear, trying to keep him calm even as he whimpered in fear, tears rolling down his face.

"Kurt, I can't give birth naturally," Blaine whispered frantically. "I'm too small, not to mention how dangerous it is for Carriers anyway."

"It's okay, you're going to be fine. Carole, can she get here to perform the C-section?" Kurt asked, turning to look at his stepmother. He tried to distinguish her voice from the voices of the rest of their family, all frantically speaking over the top of each other.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Kurt screamed. Everyone stopped moving and looked at Kurt. "Carole, can she get here?"

"Dr Tate lives out of town, the roads are all shut because of the storm," Carole responded. She switched the phone to speaker.

"Dr Tate, what do we do?" Jason asked.

"I can walk you through the whole process," Dr Tate said calmly. "But you all need to stay calm."

"Stay calm? STAY CALM?" Cooper demanded. "My little brother is in labour! Fucking labour! How do we stay calm? What if he dies huh? What if-"

Cooper was shut up when Jason calmly moved over and slapped him hard across the face.

Blaine giggled for a moment until he cried out in pain, his grip on Kurt's hand tightening so much that the older boy winced.

"Thank you," Dr Tate said, sounding amused. "Okay, Kurt, keep Blaine calm. Carole, Jason, I need you to listen to me very carefully."

Kurt tuned Dr Tate out, beckoning Cooper over and the two of them held Blaine's hands, murmuring praise and comfort to him as Carole and Jason flitted around, shooing Burt and Finn out of the room and into the living room to wait.

Carole coaxed Blaine into breathing through his contractions as Kurt dabbed his face with a cool towel, cooing encouragement at him as he did so. Kurt chanced a glance at Cooper who was white as a sheet – Kurt wondered if he was going to faint and they would have to look after him too. Jason seemed to realise the same thing and brought a chair, forcing Cooper to sit and running a hand soothingly through his hair before turning to Carole in front of Blaine.

"Okay we're just going to get your legs into position to make this easier," Carole explained, her voice perfectly calm. Blaine nodded from where his face was pressed into Kurt's shoulder, sweat covering his forehead, his whole body trembling with a mixture of pain and fear.

"I'm going to die," he moaned.

"No you're not," Kurt said firmly. "You just focus on pushing that baby out. We'll take care of you."

"Kurt, promise me you won't let Sebastian have him."

"Stop talking like that!" Kurt blinked away his tears. "You're going to live. I'm not going to lose you."

Blaine was about to reply but instead he tensed up as another contraction hit him and he cried out again. Kurt winced as his hand was squeezed just a little too hard. Blaine's cries settled and Cooper took his turn with the cool cloth on Blaine's face, both he and Kurt wincing as Blaine whimpered, tears running down his face.

Kurt looked away from Blaine for a moment as he heard Dr Tate's next explanation.

"No, it's different to a woman's labour, there isn't as much dilation," she was saying. "As soon as the baby moves from the uterine canal into the rectum... it's time for him to push."

Kurt felt like he might faint. He turned back to Blaine and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You're doing fine baby," he murmured. "You're doing great."

Another contraction had Blaine writhing a little in pain.

"Is it supposed to hurt him this much?" Cooper asked helplessly.

"It's very common which is why we try to avoid natural births," Dr Tate responded, somehow still calm despite the obvious distress her patient and his carers were in. "Can you see the baby yet?"

Carole looked very pale so it was Jason who answered.

"Yes," he said, looking like he was glad he hadn't had children yet.

"Alright, Blaine... next contraction, it's time to push."

* * *

Finn and Burt were stock still in the living room, both pale and wide-eyed as Blaine's screams reached their ears. They'd been in there for so long... how long did it take to have a baby? Finn wondered. He sounded like he was in so much pain.

"Dad... do you think he'll make it? It sounds so bad..." Finn whispered. Burt jumped and almost didn't notice Finn calling him dad, something that rarely happened. Burt looked at him and noticed how upset he looked. Burt didn't know the answer to his question so he simply squeezed his stepson's shoulder.

He couldn't even think what might happen with Kurt if they lost Blaine today...

They both flinched as another scream rang out. Burt was prepared to cover his ears until the scream cut off. They both froze and looked at each other before leaping to their feet and rushing to the door.

"What's happening?" Burt demanded loudly as Finn banged on the door. It was opened soon after by Jason who looked exhausted and whose hands were smeared with blood and other substances. He was grinning though.

"It's over," he sighed, swaying slightly. They could hear Kurt and Blaine both sobbing and then a harsher, more high pitched cry sounded. Burt definitely recognised that sound. He and Finn stepped into the room behind Jason to see Carole diligently cleaning the crying baby. Kurt was hugging Blaine to him as they both cried.

"Kurt?" Carole said, nodding at the scissors they'd collected on Dr Tate's orders. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

Kurt shook his head weakly, unable to release Blaine from his arms.

"Coop can do it," he sighed.

"My hands are shaking too much," Cooper choked. "Jason? I mean... if that's okay with you two."

"It is," Blaine whispered weakly, eyes only half open as he looked at his family. He managed a very tired smile. "Am I going to live?"

"Well, there's no excessive bleeding right?" Dr Tate questioned. Jason quickly checked Blaine before he cut the cord and shook his head.

"You're all good, Bee," he said with a smile. "Good work."

Blaine nodded and let his eyes close. Carole finally got the baby to quiet down and she wrapped him in a clean blanket, carrying him over to the boys.

"Kurt, you take him, I'll drop him," Blaine murmured.

"No, Blaine has to hold him first," Dr Tate said.

"I'll help you, honey," Kurt promised. He moved Blaine into a better sitting position and Carole passed the bundle into his arms. Blaine held their son close to his chest and looked down at him, hazel eyes brimming with love past his hazy exhaustion.

Everyone moved a little closer to look as Blaine moved the blanket so he and Kurt could see their baby properly.

"He's beautiful," Blaine whispered. "My baby."

Kurt smiled and leant his head against Blaine's. "He has your eyes. I'm glad. There's nothing warmer in this world than your eyes."

Blaine looked at Kurt with a bright smile. "I love you. We made him together."

"Yeah, we did." They shared a quick kiss and then returned their eyes to him.

Blaine wasn't sure how he could fit so much emotion in his body. He was overwhelmed by everything he was feeling. Kurt's arms tightened around him though and it was a little easier because he knew that Kurt felt the same.

"So... crunch time," Cooper managed from where he was leaning against Jason, watching the boys. "What did you decide for the name? Who won the pot?"

"None of you," Kurt teased. He looked at Blaine who nodded. "We decided to call him Matthew Jason Hummel. After Agent Walter and Jason obviously."

Jason frowned and shook his head a little. "Sorry, what?"

Blaine grinned. "You and Agent Walters gave us something priceless. Our family. We get to keep our baby because of Agent Walter, not to mention he chose me to give to Kurt, we wouldn't have found each other without him. And you brought me my brother – and stopped him from doing something totally stupid many times over – there is nothing more precious to either of us."

Jason's eyes filled with tears and he covered his mouth with one hand, fatigue taking over his emotions and they all laughed. Cooper pulled the older man down and hugged him, patting his back.

"There, there," he said teasingly. "It's okay, Jase."

Kurt laughed, pressing another kiss to Blaine's temple, before reaching down and stroking a finger over baby Matthew's cheek. "My beautiful boy..."

Blaine smiled.

"Carole, can you take him now? I feel like I'm about to fall unconscious," he said.

"Okay, I'm going to let you all get some rest. I'll be there as soon as the roads are open again to check on you both," Dr Tate suddenly said, making everyone jump as they'd forgotten she was on the phone. "Well done, Blaine. Congratulations."

They all said their sincere thanks before hanging up the line. Matthew was put into his bassinet and they had to force Blaine to get off the bed to clean up before letting he and Kurt curl up there, Kurt holding Blaine tightly as he drifted off.

"Good job," Burt said, hugging Kurt and receiving a weak smile in return. He shut the door behind him as the last to leave and went to join the others in a celebratory drink in the kitchen. Cooper was crying again as Jason smiled, rubbing his back comfortingly. Finn looked a mixture between excited and nauseated.

"I need a shower," Jason announced, downing his glass of champagne in one go. He got up and left.

"Save some hot water for me and for the boys," Carole commented. "I need a shower and I'm sure Blaine definitely does when he awakes from the land of the dead."

Jason laughed and promised he would before going upstairs.

Every single member of the Hummel-Hudson house slept like a log that night.

* * *

Dr Tate and Agent Walters arrived on the same day half a week later when the roads were finally opened. She deemed Blaine and Matthew perfectly healthy and also performed the blood test confirming he, like his father, was a Carrier. Agent Walters nodded, expression tight.

"You named him after me," he sighed, shaking his head as the doctor left.

"We owe you so much," Kurt explained, hand stroking automatically through Blaine's hair. Blaine was cradling Matthew, cooing down at him and not paying much attention. There were tears sparkling on his cheeks from when Dr Tate announced he was a Carrier.

"I promise I won't let you down," Agent Walters whispered, looking at the baby. "Sebastian won't get further than his van with him and then we'll have him and no harm will come to your baby. You have my word and my word means everything."

"We believe you," Blaine murmured after some silence. "But we're still afraid."

"I'd think you were foolish not to be... Sebastian is visiting on the twenty-first?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded. "I trust you Agent. We both do."

He nodded with a soft smile.

"You did a good job doing this naturally," he commented to Blaine. "Thirty percent of Carriers die giving birth naturally."

Blaine pulled a face. "Especially if they're my size. I know, I defied the odds. I'm just an anomaly, aren't I?"

"You are, that's why you were chosen," Agent Walters teased. He held his hands out. "May I hold him?"

"Of course." Blaine beamed and passed the baby over, eyes shining as he let the man take him.

"He has your eyes. But Kurt's colouring... my, he's going to be a beautiful lad when he grows." Agent Walters grinned at the boys. "I'm glad we chose the two of you. There are no people more deserving of happiness. I'm pleased I can help bring some of that."

He passed the baby back over and received a hug from Kurt before leaving to join his surveillance team where he would remain for the next few weeks until Sebastian arrived to take Matthew.

"Put him down," Blaine requested. Kurt took the baby and laid him in his bassinet, cooing at him as he covered him in a blanket. "Come here, please."

Kurt turned and put his hands on his hips, quirking an eyebrow at Blaine.

"You're very demanding," he teased.

"Well, I did give birth and could have died three days ago. Come and hold me please."

Kurt sighed heavily. "If I must." He crawled back into bed, pulling Blaine into his arms and holding him. "I'm so proud of you. I love you so much."

"Thank you and I love you too," Blaine responded, yawning. "I'm still exhausted. How can I still be exhausted?"

Kurt shrugged and tugged Blaine further back, tipping his head back so he could lean down and kiss his lips softly several times.

"I don't think anyone would begrudge you any amount of rest," Kurt smiled. "Nine months of torture to your body and then several hours of labour where there was a distinct possibility of death. You stay in bed as long as you damn well want."

Blaine smiled, deciding it was time to lighten the mood – they'd been a strange mix of happy and sombre since the birth and he wanted that to change. "I'm mostly sad we can't have sex for a while."

Kurt snorted as he tried to stop himself laughing. "Oh we can still have sex once you feel up to it. I do like bottoming too, remember? And there's oral. Frottage. I could fuck your thighs. There are plenty of ways to have sex. But not until your energy is back and you stop wincing whenever you move."

Blaine nodded, looking disgruntled.

"Can we kiss though? And I don't see how if I gave you a blow job it would hurt me."

"Blaine, sweetie, no. Not until you stop yawning every five minutes." Blaine tried to stifle his next yawn and Kurt laughed. "That proves my point."

"It's not fair! This is your fault."

"Hmm... no, you're the one who convinced me to impregnate you. It's your fault."

"It was your sperm that made him. It's your fault."

"You're the one who begged and begged for me to fuck you. Your fault."

They continued bantering back and forth, voices staying soft so they didn't wake the baby. They were just starting to drift off when the front doorbell sounded and the noise woke Matthew.

"I've got him," Kurt commented as Blaine went to get up. "You got him earlier, you should be resting."

"Dr Tate said the more I get up and move around, the quicker I'll heal," Blaine pouted as Kurt got out of bed to pick up Matthew, rocking him and singing softly until he quieted. They heard the sound of voices and they listened.

"Rachel, Sam, Mercedes and Quinn," Blaine noted. "The first of my visitors." He looked excited. "Bring me my baby."

Kurt rolled his eyes but moved over to pass Matthew to Blaine just as Carole knocked and asked if Blaine was up to seeing people. Blaine nodded eagerly and they were bombarded with their friends – Rachel had the presence of about ten different people – the girls cooed over Matthew, all taking turns holding him while Sam sat beside Kurt and watched, waiting until they'd had enough before he had his turn.

"He looks good," Sam noted. "Healthy. I was worried he'd seem..."

"Like he was dying?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "Did you not trust us to make sure he was one hundred percent after the birth?"

"No!" Sam protested. "I just meant... he's a _guy_ and a small guy at that, who just gave birth three days ago. I expected him to look tired and sore but he's..."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, nudging Sam with his shoulder. "It's okay, I was just teasing. So, would you be up for some babysitting when Blaine and I need a break?"

Sam's face lit up and he tackled Kurt into a hug which he assumed meant 'yes'.

* * *

The next three weeks were filled with numerous visitors and struggle for Kurt and Blaine as they tried to figure out the "parenting thing". It involved the first of their big fights after which Blaine locked himself in the downstairs bedroom and Kurt sat down outside the door until Blaine unlocked the door and dropped into his lap, crying and begging forgiveness for overreacting over tiny things.

"I think you two need a break," Carole commented after dinner. Blaine's eyes were red-rimmed from crying and Kurt had dark shadows under his eyes that he was examining in the back of a spoon.

"We need to figure this out," Kurt disagreed.

"No, you two need to take some time out and rest," Burt disagreed. "You think your mother and I did it completely alone when you were born bud? No, after about a month we unloaded you to Liz's parents and spent a weekend sleeping. The first few months are so hard and you two are so young and under more stress than most new parents. Let us look after Matthew for a little while: give us the baby monitor, stay in your room for two days, or go to a hotel. We don't care. Just take a break because I can't stand one more door being slammed."

Blaine blushed and ducked his head, running a finger over his collar with slight shame. Earlier that day he had threatened to destroy his collar and now regretted such an empty threat immensely because he'd seen the pain flash through Kurt's eyes.

"It's a good idea," he said, peeking sideways at Kurt warily. Kurt looked at him with a frown. "Let's go. Let's get out of the house. I've been stuck here since Christmas. I need fresh air. We both need a break."

Kurt's lips twitched into a tiny smile. "That sounds good, gorgeous. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere."

"I'll find somewhere and check on Matthew." He leant over and pressed his lips under Blaine's ear. "Come and join me soon while he's still asleep." The whisper was almost silent but Blaine still heard the desire colouring Kurt's voice. He felt his cheeks flush with warmth and hoped nobody realised why.

Blaine waited for a few minutes then went upstairs, heart pounding with anticipation. This would be the first time in over a month they'd been able to do _anything_ other than snuggle and kiss. And it was coming in the aftermath of a massive fight which seemed to make sex better for some reason.

Blaine had barely shut the bedroom door before Kurt had him pinned against it, mouths crashed together and tongues twining frantically.

"I'm sorry," Kurt moaned, breaking away to mouth under Blaine's jaw. "I'm so sorry. For everything."

"Me too," Blaine gasped, eyes rolling back as Kurt's teeth found his pulse point. "God... I miss you so much."

"Me too," Kurt said before proceeding to give Blaine a hickey, eyes darkening further as he pulled away to check out his handiwork. Blaine whimpered as Kurt leant down and laved his tongue over the mark, grinding his erection against Blaine's thigh at the same time.

Then he suddenly pulled away and eyed Blaine hungrily.

"Strip," he ordered.

Blaine felt tension leave his body immediately at the tone and he started to undress without a second thought. Still, after all this time, Kurt taking complete control over him still gave him an immense amount of pleasure and relaxed him better than anything. Maybe this was what he always needed. He needed Kurt, but he needed Kurt to be his Master, to take care of him. Maybe that's why he'd been wound too tight recently.

Blaine's head fell back against the door as Kurt returned, his tongue trailing down Blaine's torso as he dropped to his knees. He sucked a mark onto Blaine's hip and rested his cheek there, eyeing Blaine's hard cock with dark eyes.

"This is all we're going to do this weekend," Kurt breathed huskily. "We're going to sleep. And fuck." He moved over and pressed kisses up Blaine's length causing him to moan and tremble. "And sleep." He lapped at the slit where precome was already gathered. "And fuck." He sucked gently on the tip and Blaine let out a long whine. "And fuck some more." He licked his lips and looked up under his lashes, meeting Blaine's eyes. "And fuck _hard_."

"God, Master, please," Blaine begged. "Please. _Please!_ "

Kurt grinned before sinking down and taking Blaine's entire length in his mouth, sucking hard, dissolving Blaine into a mess of moans and vowel sounds.

* * *

" _God Blaine_!"

Kurt threw his head back and Blaine took the opportunity to lick across his Adam's Apple before sucking a mark, grazing harshly with his teeth until Kurt was groaning and digging his nails into Blaine's back as he thrust slowly and surely into his boyfriend's tight heat.

Kurt opened his eyes and pulled Blaine closer, hands gripping his hips to slow him down.

"You're getting good at this," Kurt teased breathlessly. "Just slow down. Take a little longer."

Blaine nodded and pressed his forehead into Kurt's neck, panting harshly.

"How the hell do you do this without coming right away?" he whispered.

"This is only the third time you've topped, sweetheart, it makes sense that you're not used to it," Kurt laughed. "Not to mention this weekend is the first time we've had sex in a while."

"And we have to go home soon."

"Please don't remind me."

Blaine let out a laugh which turned into a moan when Kurt clenched around him, legs tightening around his hips, encouraging him to start moving again. This time Kurt hooked his leg tightly around Blaine's hips and flipped them over. Blaine stared up at him in shock and Kurt grinned, leaning down and kissing his collar.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too," Blaine replied. "But what-"

Kurt pressed a finger to his lips before he began rolling his hips down, eyes flickering as he started to ride Blaine. It took Blaine a few moments before he collected himself enough to start thrusting his hips up to meet Kurt's movements. He suddenly understood why Kurt loved watching him ride his cock. Kurt looked unbelievably gorgeous and hot, flushed and panting as he worked himself down onto Blaine.

"Perfect," Kurt groaned. "You're so perfect. Fuck me harder."

Blaine took a chance and grabbed Kurt's hips, stilling them and taking over. Kurt looked at him in surprise, went to speak but Blaine struck his prostate and he only managed a loud cry of pleasure. He took hold of his own erection and stroked in time with Blaine's movements. Half a dozen strokes had him coming and clenching around Blaine who followed him, unable to hold back any longer.

Kurt pulled off and dropped down beside Blaine, pulling him close and kissing him gently.

"This weekend has been amazing," Kurt sighed as their breathing settled down.

Blaine hummed happily, completely content. He couldn't feel any of the tension that had been in his body lately. He snuggled closer into Kurt's arms.

"It has," he agreed and he lifted his head. "But... would you be annoyed if I said I can't wait to get home to Matty?"

Kurt sighed heavily and pulled Blaine closer, laughing slightly. "Thank God. I thought that was just me."

Blaine chuckled and tilted his head up, asking silently for another kiss. Kurt smiled and kissed him, grinning against his mouth.

"Let's shower and go, baby," Kurt suggested. "That way we can get back to him as soon as possible."

Blaine nodded eagerly and got up, tugging Kurt's hands and dragging him into their hotel room's bathroom. Blaine was vibrating with eagerness the entire time and Kurt couldn't stop smiling when he glanced at him throughout the drive home.

Their happiness and contentment wasn't long lived.

"What... what is that?" Blaine said suddenly as they pulled into their street. Kurt looked to see what Blaine was looking at. A huge, black – and very familiar – van was parked on the curb in front of the Hudmel home.

Sebastian Smythe was there.


	35. Living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for bondage, light sensation play and light food!kink. Enjoy the last kinky sex scene! Only the epilogue to go after this!

Blaine's eyes went wide as they both realised who the van belonged to.

"We still have three days!" Blaine said, turning to Kurt with shining, fearful eyes. "Three days... why's he here?"

"I don't know," Kurt whispered, eyes on the figure standing on the front porch, watching as he parked his car in the driveway. Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand, glaring as the man smirked at him. "It's okay, it's okay." He tore his eyes away and turned to Blaine. He leant over and took Blaine's face in his hands.

"Look at me," he whispered. Blaine met his eyes. "Everything will be okay. But you're allowed to be upset, we can't let him realise what's going to happen. Understand?"

"Okay... Agent Walters knows, doesn't he?" Blaine asked.

"I'm sure Dad and Carole called him," Kurt assured him. "Come on, let's get out. We can't put this off."

Kurt kissed Blaine quickly before getting out of the car. He didn't turn until Blaine had come to join him, clinging to Kurt's side, eyes on the ground. Kurt turned and faced Sebastian with a dark glare.

"You're early," he hissed.

Sebastian smirked. "I hoped you wouldn't mind. The sooner the better really. Shall we go inside?"

"After you," Kurt growled. He wasn't putting his or Blaine's back to the Trader. Sebastian inclined his head and entered the house. Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine, pressing a kiss to his curls before they followed him in.

"Matthew!" Blaine cried, spotting their baby in Carole's arms. He dashed out of Kurt's arms to cross the living room and take his son in his arms, cradling him close and pressing kissing to the tiny crop of fine, chestnut hair. Kurt walked over and put his arms around Blaine, leaning down and kissing his son's forehead.

Sebastian watched them condescendingly.

Blaine noticed a small bandaid on Matthew's arm. He opened his mouth angrily but Carole held up her hands.

"It's okay, honey, I was the one who took the blood for Sebastian's test," she promised. "He hasn't touched him."

"Yet," Sebastian hummed. "You said he was already confirmed a Carrier. I doubt your doctor's test was wrong but I need to be sure."

He finished speaking just as one of his men came in with the results of the test.

Sebastian glanced at the page and his smile grew.

"Excellent," he grinned. "Alright, slave, hand it over."

Blaine shrank into Kurt's hold, clutching his baby closer.

"Please, you can't," he begged. "Take someone else's son. You've done enough to me."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Your Master signed a contract, slave. That baby belongs to me. Now hand him over before I ask my men to remove him by force."

Kurt glowered at Sebastian.

"No. No. Don't hurt him." Blaine had tears running down his cheeks as he held Matthew closer for one moment before relenting and passing him to Kurt. He refused to move any closer to Sebastian so Kurt had to take the baby over.

 _Don't you dare fail us, Agent Walters,_ Kurt thought, looking up towards where one of the special cameras were hidden. He glared darkly at it before pressing one last kiss to his son's head and passing him to Sebastian. Sebastian grinned and handled the baby roughly.

"Right, make sure you inform me when next he's pregnant," Sebastian said to Kurt who was trying very hard to hold onto his self control. He was very close to snatching his baby back and punching the Trader. "I don't want to hurt any of you so it's best if you cooperate."

Kurt nodded stiffly, jaw set. Burt stood and clapped a hand on Kurt's shoulder. They all looked towards the kitchen where Cooper and Jason were standing. Jason had a restraining arm around Cooper. They both looked like they would gladly commit murder in that moment.

Sebastian nodded once more to everyone before leaving, his men in tow. Blaine ran to the window, peering out anxiously. Kurt and Cooper ran to join him. Sebastian was just starting his van, getting ready to pull away from the curb when sirens split the air and the WSO SUVs came speeding from both ends of the street, surrounding the van. Agents leapt from their vehicles, guns drawn and directed at the van. The tinted windows of Sebastian's vehicle stopped them from seeing his face which Kurt found to be a shame, he would have loved to see the horror.

"Sebastian Smythe!"

Agent Walters was standing by the door of one of the vehicles, speaking through a megaphone.

"You're hereby under arrest by the UN sanctioned World Security Organisation for multiple crimes violating the International Carrier Trade Agreement. Step out of the van and give yourself and your men up."

There was a very long wait where Sebastian's van continued running. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand so tight he winced.

"If you do not step out of the van you will have surrendered your rights to silence and representation and we will take you by force! This is your last chance."

There was a much shorter pause and the doors of the van opened. All of the traders but Sebastian stepped out. They were taken and the agents continued watching, waiting.

"Sebastian Smythe, you have officially surrendered your rights. Take him into our custody!" Agent Walters barked. Several agents ran and wrestled Sebastian from the van, cuffing him and forcing him over the one of the cars. Agent Walters passed his megaphone away and ran to the van.

"Matthew," Blaine whispered, jumping up and running out, dragging Kurt along since he seemed incapable of releasing his hand. They both held their breath as they ran into the yard. Sighs of relief echoed when Agent Walters appeared from the van, Matthew in his arms, unharmed.

Blaine was crying when he accepted the baby back.

"Thank you," Cooper said for the boys who were too busy cooing to Matthew and each other to thank the agents. "Thank you so much."

"No, we have to thank all of you," Agent Walters smiled. "We've got Smythe... now we can get to Smythe Senior. Along with help from our newest agent."

Kurt looked up and his lips twitched. "Newest agent? Would you be talking about Coach Sue?"

"It was part of her terms for giving us the information," Agent Walters laughed. "She's actually very handy to have around. My new partner. I wouldn't rather anyone else at my back."

Kurt laughed. "Tell her we said hi and congratulations."

Agent Walters winked and clapped Kurt on the shoulder before rejoining his agents.

The family retreated back inside where Matthew was spoilt rotten with cuddles and attention and Blaine cried for a long time in Kurt's arms, unable to really comprehend that the source of all his nightmares was gone.

Sebastian couldn't hurt him anymore.

* * *

With Sebastian's capture a weight lifted completely off their shoulders. There were no more fights and Kurt and Blaine found they were able to fall into their role as fathers a lot easier. Especially with the help from Carole and Burt – and when they could make it to Lima, Cooper and Jason – they found it almost simple.

Burt bought a camcorder and practically every moment of Matthew's life had been recorded. Including the moment Kurt cried when he first crawled across the room determinedly into his Papa's arms from Blaine's lap because Kurt had been sewing with shiny silver fabric that Matthew found fascinating.

"He's totally going to be just as fashionable as me!" Kurt had chirped, hugging him close.

"God help us," Burt said, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

Kurt's determination that his son would take after him was increased when he spoke his first word.

Bets were placed as to what his first word would be. Most bets were placed for Daddy or Papa. Burt won when Matthew's first word was a babied version of McQueen. It happened when Kurt was reading Vogue with Matthew in his lap and telling him everything he loved about his favourite designer and his son repeated the word back to him, jabbing at the page with sticky fingers. Kurt was so excited he didn't even care that the picture of the jacket he wanted was ruined. Matthew's second word was Daddy and Kurt sulked for a little while as Blaine played peek-a-boo and every time he uncovered his eyes Matthew clapped and squealed "daddy!" excitedly.

* * *

Matthew was probably the most spoilt child in the world when it came down to it because he not only had grandparents and three uncles all of whom felt it their mission to dote on him day and night, he also had the entirety of the New Directions and Warblers cuddling him and spoiling him whenever they were at the house.

"It makes it easier for us, I guess," Kurt shrugged.

"I shouldn't get used to it," Blaine smiled. "Next Fall I'll be taking care of him on my own while you're in classes."

Kurt smiled sadly. "I'll get you some help, you know I will."

"Who are we going to trust out there?" Blaine's eyes were filled with worry.

"I might have the answer." They glanced around at Jason who leant on the back of the couch, smiling as they watched Cooper playing with Matthew. "My parents and sister live in LA. They'd be more than happy to help. You can trust them... they protected me my whole life, after all."

Kurt looked at Blaine who smiled sadly. "I'd love that. Thank you, Jase."

Jason ran a hand through Blaine's hair. "I'm sorry your parents couldn't be the same. They have already practically adopted Coop as another son. You two will be family ten seconds after they meet you."

Jason kissed both their heads before moving away. Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"If they're anything like Jason I'm going to love them," he decided. Blaine nodded and nestled into his side, eyes on their son and his brother. He didn't need his parents anyway. This was his family right here.

* * *

Kurt was afraid that the stress of moving across the country to LA would make he and Blaine start fighting again but everything was fine. They were too tired to do more than put their bed together before collapsing asleep on the covers fully dressed, leaving Jason to take care of Matthew.

Kurt took great pleasure in taking care of Matthew the next day while Blaine set up all their things around Cooper's apartment. His boyfriend was almost back to the way he was a year ago before he stopped working out for the pregnancy. Watching Blaine's back muscles shift and strain under his tank top as he lifted boxes and put things together was making him hot all over. He'd forgotten just how hot those muscles looked... especially covered in a sheen of sweat, bulging as they were used.

"Enjoying the view?"

Kurt jumped and looked at Jason who grinned at him.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Kurt smiled. He shifted his almost five-month old son in his arms to face Jason properly. "You and I should go and get lunch for Blaine and Coop. They've been working hard to put the nursery and our bedroom together."

Jason nodded and they put Matthew in his stroller before heading out. Jason showed Kurt around their neighbourhood as he led him to a nice take-out. Jason had opted to move in with them at Coop's in order to help with the care of the baby since he claimed he didn't trust Cooper to do anything to be useful.

"Papa! Papa!" Matthew squealed. Kurt stopped and ducked around to peer into the stroller. "Doggy!"

Matthew was waving one chubby hand towards the park across the street where a little boy was playing fetch with his golden retriever.

"Yes, honey bunches, it is a doggy," Kurt agreed, dropping a kiss onto the boy's head before straightening up, smiling as he heard Matthew continue to garble about the doggy. "Maybe I'll get him a dog one day."

"I thought you hated the idea of pets because they're "messy and too much work"," Jason teased.

"Honestly, a dog can't be any messier or harder work than a baby. I've changed my tune," Kurt smiled.

* * *

The summer passed quickly and suddenly it was the night before Kurt started his course at FIDM. He was sitting in bed curled into the foetal position when Blaine opened the door to their en suite bathroom and paused in the act of towelling his hair dry when he spotted Kurt's vacant expression. Kurt barely glanced at him and didn't even react to the sight of his very naked boyfriend like he usually would have.

"Kurt?" Blaine walked over and crawled onto the bed beside Kurt. He stroked his cheek gently. "What's wrong? You're starting college tomorrow, you've been talking about it for weeks. I kind of thought you'd be a ball of excited energy tonight... in fact I was kind of relying on that to see exactly what kind of mood it would put you in."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well when you're excited you're either in a handcuff and gag mood, or a blind fold and numerous toys mood," Blaine teased. Kurt smiled a little and turned, pushing Blaine down onto the bed and settling on top of him. The sheets had been draped around Kurt so they stopped their skin touching but Kurt felt Blaine's cock twitch beneath him and he sighed, dropping his chin onto his arms and looking up at Blaine's expectant face.

"I'm nervous," he whispered.

"What? Why?" Blaine looked confused.

"I haven't been away from Matthew before except for that weekend we took before Sebastian was arrested," Kurt explained quietly. "I just know I'm going to be worrying about you and him all day. And what if I'm not good enough? What if I don't make any friends? What if it's like McKinley all over again?"

"Oh..." Blaine's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Well, Jason will be here so I can use his phone to send you updates every hour about how me and Matty are doing."

"You're sweet," Kurt smiled, wriggling up Blaine's body and smirking when he noticed his boy trying not to express a reaction to the feeling of Kurt's body moving against his.

"And you are the most fashionable person of our age in the entire world I would bet," Blaine continued, reaching a hand to Kurt's face, brushing his thumb over his lips. Kurt leant down and dropped a kiss on his lips in response. "And you will make friends. You're going to a school filled with people who share your passion. There's no way you won't find somebody to hang out with. And hopefully they'll be pretty liberal about Carrier Rights so I can meet them one day."

Kurt grinned. "You're cute."

"And this is LA, it's FIDM. How on earth is it going to be McKinley all over again? This is where you get to shine, my love. You're going to be great."

Kurt smiled and shifted his weight, pulling the sheets out from between them and lining their groins up until his own half-hard cock pressed against Blaine's making the younger boy whimper longingly. Kurt took Blaine's hands and pressed them above his head, trapping him and making him whine in submission, eyes begging for more so Kurt leant down and rested his lips by Blaine's ear.

"I'm incredibly excited tonight so I think I want handcuffs..." He reached over to the bedside table and pulled a set out, securing Blaine's wrists to the head of the bed. "And a gag..." He produced Blaine's favourite ball gag and put it on him. "And a blindfold..." The silk scarf that acted this part was next and Blaine's sight was completely obscured. He moaned through the gag. Knowing what was next and wasn't disappointed when Kurt's weight completely left him and something very soft began trailing down his torso, stroking over his nipples before slithering down to circle his cock and balls.

"Let's see what it takes to break you... You know the rules. Do not come. Or I win."

He continued trailing what Blaine knew to be a feather over his body, the tickling touch alighting each of his nerves so they were uber sensitive.

Kurt nipped at his ear suddenly and Blaine moaned again as the feather disappeared. He heard Kurt moving around, the sound of their box being removed from the wardrobe causing all his blood to concentrate in his cock. Somehow he knew Kurt was going to win tonight... this wouldn't take long.

Of course, if Kurt won it meant he would be getting fucked so he really didn't mind.

Blaine heard the cap of something being opened and then some cold liquid was being drizzled over his chest. Around his nipples. Over each line of his abs. Down his thighs. Over his erection.

"You look delicious," Kurt hummed, voice husky with desire. Blaine yelped when he felt Kurt's tongue suddenly come into contact with his right nipple, lapping up whatever he'd poured over him. His nerve endings were on fire, causing him to writhe and moan as Kurt's tongue lapped up the substance and then he started sucking to collect whatever remained.

The ball gag prevented Blaine from begging or pleading as Kurt slowly and torturously continued this process over on his left nipple before following the line of whatever it was down to repeat everywhere on his body the substance had been dripped.

When he got to Blaine's thighs the younger boy was stumbling right on the edge, knowing he wasn't going to be able to hold on once Kurt's mouth reach his hard length. Feeling him bite down at the junction of his hip and thigh caused Blaine to scream – which was luckily muffled by the gag – and he almost came from that. Kurt knew every trick, every tiny thing he could do to make Blaine fall to absolute pieces.

"So beautiful," Kurt hummed. "So desperate. Such a good boy. Do you want Master to finish, my beautiful boy? Nod if you wish Master to suck you and finish cleaning all this chocolate sauce off you."

Blaine moaned, eyes rolling back under the gag. Kurt was licking chocolate sauce from his body. The mere thought was intoxicating but it was actually happening.

He was so gone.

Blaine nodded frantically and he felt Kurt laugh before the tip of his tongue brushed the head of Blaine's cock, dipping into the slit. Kurt moaned softly.

"God... you taste better than the chocolate does."

Blaine tried to plead for Kurt to just get it over with but only managed to yank at the handcuffs and make garbled moaning sounds. Kurt laughed again.

"Impatient boys don't get what they want," he tsked. "Be good or I'll just leave you like this and go to sleep, I do need to rest before my classes start tomorrow."

Blaine immediately stilled, chest heaving and body twitching occasionally as he waited with held breath for Kurt to move.

There was no warning before his length was completely engulfed in the hot cavern of Kurt's mouth, his talented tongue collecting the last of the chocolate sauce at the same time as running perfectly along the vein on the underside of Blaine's shaft. He pulled off to swirl his tongue around the head before going back down, sucking deeply and Blaine felt the coil in his stomach snap and he could give Kurt no warning before he was coming.

Kurt swallowed deeply around him several time as he came down, body completely limp, before pulling off and crawling up his body. Blaine felt his gag being removed and then a tongue was in his mouth, sharing a strange mix of his own come and chocolate sauce with him. He moaned into Kurt's mouth, trying to push closer but Kurt pulled away and Blaine, trapped by the handcuffs, could move no more.

"Master," he panted. "Master, please."

"You're not allowed to ask for anything," Kurt teased. "I won. I get to decide what happens now."

Blaine nodded slowly and waited helplessly as Kurt shifted around again. He let out a moan of happiness when his legs were pushed apart and Kurt's slick fingers probed at his entrance. He pushed back eagerly against them and in no time at all the fingers were replaced with Kurt's thick length and he was hovering over him, thrusting shallowly into him as he mouthed under Blaine's jaw, kissing and licking at the marks there.

"I love you," Blaine gasped.

"I love you, too," Kurt replied, nipping at his pulse point. "I'm going to miss you tomorrow. I'm going to be thinking about this all day. How willing and pliant you are now, tied up and blindfolded on our bed. You can't move or see. You're completely submissive to me. It's perfect. And hot. And I'm considering just leaving you here like this all day so that you're ready for me when I come home tomorrow."

Blaine moaned loudly and Kurt shifted, pushing Blaine's legs further apart and deepening his thrusts so they were striking his prostate.

"Would you like that, my gorgeous boy? Would you like Master to leave you tied up and ready for him?" Kurt whispered enticingly.

Blaine nodded eagerly. They both knew it would happen but it was a thought that Blaine definitely liked. Kurt chuckled.

"So desperate. My perfect, gorgeous boy." Kurt increased the pace of his thrusts and Blaine heard him gasp and whine meaning he was getting close so he started rolling his hips up to meet the thrusts. Soon Kurt was coming. He pulled out and Blaine heard the sound of the condom being dropped into the waste bin. He frowned unhappily.

"What?" Kurt untied the blindfold and looked down at Blaine with a smile. "Why the pout?"

"I miss..." Blaine flushed deeply and Kurt's expression turned intrigued. He stroked Blaine's face lovingly.

"Miss what, baby?"

"I miss being... filled with your come," Blaine whispered quietly and Kurt giggled. "I just... I know we need to use condoms so I don't get pregnant again but..." He shrugged helplessly. "I miss it. I felt so... owned and safe and loved."

Kurt smiled and climbed into bed, pulling Blaine into his arms and holding him tightly.

"There's probably some form of contraceptive pill that might work for Carriers. I'll look into it."

"Really?" Blaine looked up at Kurt with wide, excited eyes.

"You're not the only one who misses it," Kurt teased. He kissed him softly. "But for now, sleep. You'll always be mine, you're always safe and loved."

"I know," Blaine replied, snuggling deeper into Kurt's arms.

* * *

In the future Kurt and Blaine would look back and wonder how the years flew so quickly.

Kurt flourished at FIDM and he joined a theatre company in the city, scoring a lead role in a production of _Rent_. Blaine, Matthew, Cooper and Jason went every night to see him.

Cooper scored another role in a blockbuster, luckily being filmed in LA so he didn't have to leave his family to work on it.

Agent Walters continued to keep them updated on the situation with the Smythes. Sebastian was going to go away for the rest of his life and they were getting even closer to Smythe Senior. They felt incredibly safe for once.

Before they knew it Matthew was turning two and their whole family came to LA to celebrate with them. And five months later Kurt was halfway through his college years and he was asked to present his designs in the end of year exhibition that only the best students were allowed to enter works in. Blaine was so proud of him.

He spent all day preparing a congratulatory dinner for him but was incredibly worried when Kurt sent him a message telling him he'd be late home. He waited anxiously and when the front door opened rushed out to meet him. Kurt looked blank and Blaine walked him into the living room and made him sit, taking his hands.

"What is it? Talk to me," Blaine prodded.

"I... Today was the first day of the exhibition so the professors take special guests around and show them the works and introduce them to any students they want to meet," Kurt whispered, staring at the wall across the room.

"What kind of special guests?" Blaine questioned.

"Designers, magazine editors, modelling companies, that kind," Kurt explained. "I got asked to stay back. Jacqueline Malveaux was waiting for me when I met with my professors."

Blaine blinked. "You mean... the famous designer from Paris?"

"The very same."

"What did she want?"

"She saw my designs. She _liked_ them Blaine. She offered me a job for after I graduate designing for her company."

Blaine's eyes shot wide open and he mouthed wordlessly for a minute before crushing Kurt into a hug. Kurt finally snapped out of it and laughed, hugging Blaine back.

"Kurt this is amazing! This is everything you've wanted!" Blaine said joyfully, eyes filled with tears. He noticed Kurt stopped laughing. "What is it? What's the matter?"

"We've have to move," Kurt explained. "The job... it's in Paris."

Blaine noticed then that Kurt didn't look upset, there was a twinkle in his eyes.

"As in Paris... France?" Blaine checked.

"As in Paris in the only country in the world where you and Matthew would be completely, and totally safe with your own rights, and nobody would dare look down on our relationship or family situation," Kurt said, a smile building on his face. Then he paused. "But I won't accept if you don't want to move halfway across the world. This is-"

"Are you nuts?" Blaine cried, jumping to his feet. "Of course I want to go! This would be amazing! I'd be able to hold your hand walking down the street. Tell you I love you. You can tell me you love me. Nobody would be able to stop us." He stopped suddenly, looking down at Kurt who was watching him with loving eyes. Blaine bit his lip, worry setting in. "Do you want to go?"

Kurt stood and took Blaine securely in his arms, rubbing the tips of their noses together before giving him a quick kiss.

"Blaine, I would do anything in the world to keep you safe," Kurt reminded him. "You and Matthew can be safe in France. So yes. I want to go. And more than that this is Jacqueline Malveaux, one of my fashion _idols_. I'm getting the opportunity to design for her and one day I'll make it big in the fashion world."

"What about theatre?" Blaine checked.

"I'm sure there is theatre in Paris and I do speak fluent French so it isn't like going there would be a problem for me," Kurt teased.

"So... we're doing this?"

"In two years, you and Matthew and me are going to pack up our entire lives and move to the greatest city in the world and finally be completely happy and safe. So yes, we are doing this."

Blaine burst into tears and pulled Kurt into a long, deep kiss that spoke volumes of his love and gratitude for the man in his arms.


	36. Epilogue: The Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 Years Later...

_Kurt Hummel, 26 year old designer for Jacqueline Malveaux is set to make a name for himself. Last Tuesday's Spring fashion show featured a number of the young man's personal designs and critics say that they rivalled his mentor's in their elegance and sophistication. There is a crisp, new edge about the style of clothes this man produces. And what is next for Mr Hummel? Well, we at_ Vogue.com _can only wait with bated breath to see._

"Isabelle Wright wrote this article herself," Jacqueline said as Kurt finally looked up from the computer in front of him to stare at his boss in shock.

"They've changed their tune," Kurt said calmly, swallowing back his brewing emotions from reading the article.

"Yes it appears that my "risk" in taking you on was actually a great investment. She's right you know. Those jackets and dresses were simply incredible. I'm jealous of the finesse you have so young. It took me years to get to where you already are in such a short time. Mind you, my parents tried to make me become a nun for most of my life."

They both laughed.

"This… wow, thank you so much," Kurt breathed. "If you hadn't decided to feature my designs-"

"Nonsense," the stern woman stated, waving her hand. "It's _your_ talent, it's your achievement. There is no need to thank me. Now, if I remember correctly there's currently a news bulletin on announcing the results of our vote yesterday. And the US's results should be coming in soon too. Shall we see what the outcome is?"

Kurt nodded eagerly and Jacqueline switched her large television on so they could both watch, waiting patiently for the commercial for McDonald's to finish and the news bulletin to begin. Kurt glanced out the window in the direction of his home that he shared with Blaine and Matthew. He knew they would both be watching, waiting with the same anxiety Kurt currently was.

Today would change everything.

The reporter came on stating that in just ten short minutes they would be able to reveal the results of the French vote and an hour later the results of the US vote to illegalise the Carrier Trade in their respective nations.

Kurt's hands clenched into fists as he settled back for the wait. This would be a long afternoon.

* * *

Kurt practically sprinted to his car and nearly broke every traffic law in existence to get back to his house.

He lived out past the Bois de Vincennes on the banks of the river La Marne. After one year in an apartment close to his work, Blaine put his foot down and asked if they could live in a house and have their own home. Kurt acquiesced and as soon as he showed Blaine the brick home right on the river he was sold. They bought the place a couple of weeks later (with a little assistance from Cooper who refused to take no for an answer) and they moved in.

Kurt was glad Blaine was happy in Paris. Here he could walk around on his own and nobody could bug him. Kurt preferred if someone was with him, and they'd made some friends who usually kept an eye on Blaine so he would remain unharmed.

Matthew was attending school, he was in the first grade now and he was top of his class. He was bright and bubbly, bouncing everywhere with enthusiasm reminiscent of Blaine.

All three of them were happy and safe here in France.

Kurt pulled into the garage and sprinted inside only to find Blaine a crying mess in the living room. As soon as Kurt was in the room he had an armful of his son, who was expressing his worry.

"Daddy won't stop crying!" he explained, waving his hands erratically. "Do something Papa! He should be happy."

Blaine looked up and leapt to his feet, running into Kurt's arms and hugging him tight.

"He is happy, baby boy," Kurt laughed, kissing Blaine's curls. "He's just so happy he can't express it any other way."

Matthew shrugged, gave his fathers one last worried look, then turned on his heel, heading to his room.

"Kurt! They did it! Here and back home!" Blaine managed to dry his face and stop crying but he remained limp in Kurt's arms and let the elder move him towards the couch. "I'm a human being again! Do you know what this means?"

"It means a lot of things," Kurt replied with a smile.

"I can finally finish school!" Blaine explained. "Legally. I can get a university degree. I want to do that. Can I do that? Please?"

"It also means you don't have to ask my permission for anything anymore," Kurt teased, kissing the tip of Blaine's nose. "You do whatever makes you happy."

Blaine laughed and hugged Kurt tightly.

"This day couldn't be more amazing," Kurt sighed, watching the celebrating people on TV and stroking his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"It could," Blaine mused. Kurt frowned at him and Blaine shifted, fiddling with the handkerchief in his fingers.

"How?" Kurt wondered, confused.

"Well, for one thing I read that _Vogue.com_ article about you," he said. Kurt grinned. "I knew you'd make it big. But… well… you know how I went to the doctor today to see if I do have a flu?"

"Yes." Kurt frowned, confused. Truthfully he'd forgotten Blaine was going to see a doctor. He hadn't been feeling well recently – he was constantly tired and felt sick a lot – and thought he might have some kind of virus.

"I was thinking… we might have to convert one of the guest rooms into a nursery… that means either shopping for new stuff or recycling Matthew's… personally I'd like to get new stuff, I'm hoping for a girl this time and-"

"Excuse me, but what?" Kurt took Blaine's face and made him look at him. Blaine was grinning with bright, shining eyes and Kurt studied him closely. "Nursery?"

Blaine nodded, smile growing.

"Are… are you saying…?" Kurt trailed off weakly as Blaine started to nod, laughter beginning to erupt from his mouth. "Oh my god…"

"I can't believe I didn't realise," Blaine laughed, taking Kurt's hands and kissing them.

"You're being serious." Kurt shook his head. "We're having another baby!"

"We having another baby," Blaine confirmed. Kurt shouted out in joy and tackled Blaine onto the couch, covering his face in kisses that eventually caught his lips. Blaine laughed into the kiss and pressed his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

"Marry me," Kurt growled, biting down on Blaine's bottom lip. He reached into his pocket frantically as Blaine's lips found his throat, sucking at his pulse point eagerly. Blaine made a humming noise, seemingly not having heard. Kurt finally located the little box he'd picked up on his way home and as he kissed Blaine he grabbed his left hand and slid the platinum band encrusted with three small diamonds onto Blaine's ring finger.

The younger froze in his act of giving Kurt a hickey and pulled away to look down at his hand.

"We can finally get married," Kurt whispered. He pulled out the second, gold one and passed it Blaine. "They were a set so we can both wear engagement rings… that is… if you say yes…"

Blaine looked up at Kurt then down at the gold ring in his hand. He looked at the inside of the band.

" _Avec cet anneau, je t'épouse_ ," he mouthed.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Kurt whispered, tracing the one already on Blaine's finger. Blaine looked back up at Kurt before yanking him down into another kiss and sliding the ring into place on Kurt's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Blaine said tearfully. " _Yes_."

"A baby and a fiancé," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips. His hands trailed down and found the hem of Blaine's shirt. "How could I live without you? I love you."

"I love you," Blaine sighed, tracing the lines of Kurt's face before kissing him hungrily while Kurt managed to tug his shirt up and off.

"MATTHEW!" Kurt shouted. "STAY IN YOUR ROOM FOR THE NEXT HOUR!"

"Why?" came the confused response.

"IF YOU DO YOU CAN HAVE ICE-CREAM FOR DINNER!" Blaine bargained. There was an affirmative and Blaine grinned, sighing happily when Kurt's hands came to rest on his stomach. "An hour huh?"

"These are going to be gone again," Kurt said with a tragic expression. "I need to make the most of them."

"Well, then, let's get started, _Master_."

Kurt shivered and silenced him with a kiss. Blaine was no longer his slave. They were equals. Soon they would be husbands. But the way they felt for each other wouldn't change and it didn't matter if they kept this little part of their past because it was as much as part of them as their love - so perhaps Blaine's collar would stick around, to be brought out for special occasions. They forgot about all of that for the moment and became lost in each other, celebrating love and family and now, their future, because they could have one, a real one, with nothing holding them back.

And that was the greatest gift of all they had received that day.

_FIN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's a wrap people!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the favourites, subscriptions, kudos and comments, it means so much. I cannot believe how popular this story was in LJ, FF.Net and now here. It's incredible. Probably my most successful story to date. And it's all thanks to you beautiful people who have taken the time to (hopefully) enjoy and (thankfully) appreciate it! You have my undying gratitude.
> 
> Now, some notes.
> 
> As you may have realised this has been updated to be part of a series. That is due to the fact that people requested various missing scenes and other stories in the universe that I am more than happy to provide and each will be added as their own oneshot to this series when they're written. As it stands so far exists the scene of Puck and Kurt dancing at prom and after this I'll be posting a missing sex scene - please read the warnings as it contains a kink that many find distasteful.  
> In the works are:  
> \- Cooper/Jason sidestory  
> \- More outtakes of sex scenes  
> \- An adorable scene of Jason taking care of Matthew  
> \- Blaine meeting Kurt's ex-boyfriend by pure chance  
> \- Funny and cute and sexy scene of Blaine using seduction to convince Kurt what colour he wants the nursery in their Parisian home  
> \- Klaine's wedding  
> \- Klaine's second baby  
> I will take requests for anything you guys want to see :)
> 
> Final notes:  
> You can contact me and find more of my stories on [my tumblr](http://universalromance.tumblr.com/)  
> This story has a [Masterpost](http://universalromance.tumblr.com/holdmyheart) where you can find pictures, FAQs, links, and if anybody makes art for this (unlikely but I will die of happiness if someone does).
> 
> Thank you all again! I'm so glad you enjoyed this and I hope you enjoy the upcoming oneshots! Also, any Supernatural fans, I would love it if you checked out my autistic!Cas story.
> 
> Live long and prosper!


End file.
